


Танец Смерти

by Oxygen_Neutron



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Mindfuck, Romance, Torture, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 114,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxygen_Neutron/pseuds/Oxygen_Neutron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Таймлайн - пост Advent Children. Руфус восстанавливает Корпорацию Шин-Ра, стараясь не совершать ошибок отца, но сталкивается с новым врагом, цели которого до конца не ясны. В то же время его отношения с Рено становятся далекими от формальных, и это только усложняет ситуацию. У каждого есть свои тайны. И эти тайны кажутся надежно скрытыми до тех пор, пока Рено не начинают преследовать призраки прошлого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Насладиться моментом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dance of the Macabre](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19398) by kremesch. 



> **Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика, чрезмерное употребление алкоголя, мозготрах, насилие, провалы в памяти, раздвоение личности, смерть второстепенных персонажей, измена (без разбивания пейринга), упоминание наркотической зависимости, упоминание изнасилования.  
>  **Примечание:** в фике не учитываются события Before Crisis и Crisis Core, поэтому прошлое персонажей отличается от канона.

Я стоял с сигаретой на крыльце Хилин Лодж, восхищаясь видом и рассуждая на тему «Что значит быть мужчиной?»

Знаю, для меня это кажется абсолютно нехарактерным. Во-первых, единственное, чем я когда-либо восхищался, — это девушки. Обычно у меня не было времени стоять на крыльце и смотреть на закат. А если время и появлялось, то я точно не уделял его созерцанию природы. Во-вторых, подобные рассуждения не казались мне особо мужественными. По крайней мере, я никогда раньше не тратил на них время.

Если не придумать ничего лучше, то это можно назвать чем-то вроде кризиса среднего возраста. И причиной моих размышлений, возможно, стали события, которые не выходили у меня из головы последние несколько дней. Я всегда гордился своей работой. И всегда хорошо ее выполнял. Я не провалил ни одной миссии за все время в турках. По крайней мере, так было до тех пор, пока все не перевернулось вверх дном.

Думаю, все началось именно тогда, в Секторе 7. Я просто делал свою работу, как и всегда. Но тут появилась Лавина и лишила меня всего, чем я когда-либо гордился. Хотя мне ли их винить? Ведь то, что я делал, не было прямо уж так благородно. На самом деле это было совершенно подло. Из-за меня погибло много людей. Но я воспринимал все это спокойно. Что ж поделать, издержки профессии.

Может быть, со мной что-то сделали в госпитале после той драки. Хотел бы я знать. Почему-то после этого у меня все просто из рук начало валиться.

Хотя президента это не особо волновало. Он вообще был одним из тех редких имбецилов, которые гордились своим величием, находясь в окружении некомпетентных мерзавцев.

Забавно… Я всегда знал, что был одним из них, но осознавать это по-прежнему больно.

Потом случилась Елена. Несмотря на то, что у нее был ветер в голове — или, по крайней мере, она себя так вела, — мужества ей было не занимать. К тому же, она была довольно хорошенькая, что не могло не радовать. Но, признаюсь честно, поначалу я Елену невзлюбил. Хотя дело было не столько в ней, сколько в том, что я воспринимал ее как замену себе. А моя гордость и так уже пострадала после того, как трое уродов из Лавины надрали мне задницу.

Дальше все становилось только хуже. Я начал много пить на работе и шляться по борделям. Мне казалось, что паршивее уже некуда, поэтому я решил, что могу немного развлечься.

Руд, наверное, чувствовал то же самое, поскольку вместо того, чтобы, как обычно, меня отчитывать, он просто присоединялся ко мне.

В итоге осталось только двое «твердолобых» — Ценг и Елена, — но потом мы потеряли Ценга. Во всяком случае, мы так думали. Мы все восприняли это тяжело и справлялись кто как мог: я просто на глазах превращался в подзаборного алкаша, а Руд замкнулся и стал еще более тихим, если это вообще было возможно. А еще он стал часто куда-то отлучаться. Мне всегда было интересно, где он пропадал.

Между нами говоря, я догадывался, что он следил за Тифой. И не потому, что это была его работа, а по собственной инициативе. Бедный парень, если бы только все не было настолько запущено, и он бы просто пригласил ее на свидание, у него могло бы быть больше шансов.

В общем, мы потеряли президента, которого нам, по идее, нужно было защищать. Его убил тот свихнувшийся маньяк, жаждавший конца света. Потом мы потеряли Ценга, нашего друга и боевого товарища. И чуть не потеряли президентского сына Руфуса, которого тоже должны были защищать. Короче, облажались по полной. Весь мир был практически уничтожен. Но тогда вроде обошлось. А через два года все началось по новой.

Не знаю, может быть, тогда я уже был готов выйти в отставку, потому что толку от меня становилось все меньше. Да и Руд тоже расклеился. Было неважно, что и как мы делали. Все вокруг просто шло не так. Тяжело признавать это, но если бы не Клауд… кто знает?

Так что я стоял на крыльце, любуясь закатом и размышляя, чего я достиг в этой жизни. Руфус, ставший новым президентом, был в доме, читал книгу и, возможно, думал, как бы поизощренней прикончить меня за то, что я такой неудачник.

До Ценга наконец-то дошло, что жить стоит не только ради Аэрис и работы, и он наконец пригласил Елену на свидание. Я надеялся, что у них все получится. Руда тоже не было, и я подозревал, что он снова следил за Тифой.

Я был очень удивлен, что не услышал, как Руфус отложил книгу, вышел на улицу и встал у меня за спиной. Обернувшись, я сначала даже немного испугался, а потом увидел у него в руках пару стаканов. В одном была золотистая жидкость, в другом — прозрачная.

У меня всегда хреново получалось скрывать эмоции, и недоумение, должно быть, четко отразилось на моем лице.

— Слышал, ты предпочитаешь виски, — сказал Руфус, протягивая мне стакан с золотистым содержимым. Кивнув, я несколько нерешительно принял его. В конце концов, у меня была возможность насладиться хорошим напитком, пусть даже в нем и был яд, — а у меня были подозрения на этот счет.

— А я вот больше люблю водку, — было довольно странно осознавать, что он может просто так разговаривать с кем-то, тем более со мной. Это даже было похоже на дружескую беседу.

Мы с Руфусом никогда раньше не общались. Я выслушивал его распоряжения, делал доклады, получал выговоры, но никогда по-настоящему не разговаривал с ним. Он казался мне этаким неприкасаемым совершенством. При взгляде на него у меня возникало ощущение, что он сделан из фарфора — одно прикосновение, и рассыплется. Однако, насколько я его знал, он мог одной рукой прошибить тебе грудь и овладеть твоей душой, при этом другой рукой играя на фортепиано.

Ого, вот это было бы зрелище.

Он был могущественным человеком, гораздо более могущественным, чем его отец. И намного сильнее, чем кто-либо мог себе даже представить. Он был как одно из тех экзотических животных: обманчиво красивый и хрупкий, но одно прикосновение к нему докажет обратное, когда ты окажешься на земле в паре мгновений от смерти.

Может быть, поэтому он тогда и заговорил со мной. Возможно, он наконец решил, что пришло время покончить со мной.

— Знаешь, Рено… Я никогда не думал, что ты можешь так долго стоять здесь, размышляя над смыслом жизни.

Как он узнал, о чем я думал?

— Ты всегда казался мне человеком, живущим своими прихотями: выпивка, женщины, азартные игры…

Думаю, мое молчание только побуждало его говорить дальше. Но я помнил свое место и не осмеливался его прервать. К тому же, отчасти мне даже хотелось иметь компанию. Хотя, я бы предпочел другую, будь у меня возможность выбора.

— Я всегда восхищался твоей безбашенностью и нехваткой самоконтроля, — сказал Руфус, отрешенно глядя на свой стакан и слегка болтая в нем выпивку. Было такое ощущение, что он вовсе не со мной разговаривал, а просто размышлял вслух.

— Мы не такие уж и разные… ты и я.

Я сдавленно фыркнул в ответ, что определенно отразило мое недоверие к его словам, и я поежился, когда это до меня дошло.

Заметив мою реакцию, Руфус оперся спиной о перила, чтобы лучше видеть меня, и продолжил:

— Тебе, может быть, будет трудно в это поверить, — сказал он, изучая мое лицо, — но я и сам частенько размышляю на эту тему.

— Мне трудно в эт' поверить, сэр, — согласился я, слегка развернувшись к нему.

Он криво улыбнулся. Получилось немного грустно, но все-таки это была улыбка. Я попытался вспомнить, видел ли я когда-нибудь, как он по-настоящему улыбался, но так и не смог.

— Подумай об этом, Рено, — сказал он и еще больше откинулся на перила. — Ответственность за едва не случившийся конец света лежит на моей компании и на мне самом, — опустив взгляд, он отпил из стакана, а потом добавил: — И как бы мне ни хотелось это отрицать, но я тоже совершил немало ошибок.

Я не знал, что ответить, и поэтому просто молча смотрел на него. Честно говоря, я никогда не ожидал, что у меня будет подобный разговор с человеком, которого я всегда считал бесчувственным каменным изваянием.

— Но это не значит, что мы должны прекратить попытки изменить все к лучшему… ведь правда? — он прищурился и снова посмотрел на меня.

По сей день мне кажется, что он тогда именно спрашивал меня, а не просто высказывал свои мысли. Я изрядно нервничал, не зная, что ответить, и боялся сказать что-нибудь не то. Но я понял, что не хочу прекращать этот разговор. И тогда я слегка пожал плечами и сказал:

— Наверно. Я никогда этим не заморачивался.

Снова слабо улыбаясь, Руфус посмотрел на свой стакан и признался:

— Как правило, начинаешь много думать, когда оказываешься прикован к постели.

Я все еще не мог подобрать слов для ответа, так что просто кивнул. Если честно, я чувствовал себя немного виноватым за то, что ему тогда приходилось соблюдать постельный режим. Но за ним было довольно трудно присматривать. Он всегда делал то, чего не должен был.

Он никогда никого не слушал и творил, что хотел, вопреки советам остальных. За ним было сложно ухаживать, потому что он вечно подвергал себя риску, как будто ему это нравилось.

И тут до меня наконец дошло то, что он сказал.

Мы действительно не такие уж разные, в конце концов.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что хорошо выполняешь свою работу… правда, Рено? — спросил Руфус и наклонился чуть ближе. — Даже несмотря на то, о чем ты сейчас думаешь.

Что? Он может читать мысли?

— С чего вы эт' взяли?

— Я знаю, что это ты спас мне жизнь, — он снова посмотрел на меня, и в его обычно пронзительно-холодных глазах промелькнул странный блеск. — Ты вынес меня после взрыва. Я как раз пришел в себя, когда ты потерял сознание.

Его слова застали меня врасплох, и я отошел от перил, виновато опустив взгляд. Да, это я вынес его из того ада после атаки Вепона, и я никогда не подозревал, что он знает об этом. Я вдруг почувствовал себя ребенком, уличенным во лжи.

Он шагнул чуть ближе и положил руку мне на плечо. Немного присев, он заглянул мне в лицо, и мне пришлось оторвать взгляд от пола. Потом он медленно выпрямился, не сводя с меня глаз и заставляя поднять голову. Я почувствовал, как он легонько погладил мою щеку большим пальцем — едва касаясь, совсем невесомо. И даже если в это не верилось, я все равно был уверен, что мне не показалось.

— У меня никогда не было возможности официально поблагодарить тебя, Рено, — сказал он с той же кривой улыбкой. — Так что, — касаясь моей нижней губы так же невесомо, как и щеки, он сказал: — Спасибо, — и немного подался вперед. Его бархатным тоном это прозвучало как провокация.

Я с трудом сглотнул, и он, заметив это, наверняка понял в каком я замешательстве. Честно говоря, я сам не знал, что чувствовал.

Где-то в глубине души мне понравилось его прикосновение, но я все равно отстранился. Я не был уверен, что это не игра моего воображения. Мои выводы были необоснованны, поэтому я пытался найти рациональное объяснение его действиям.

— Пойдем, нальем еще? — предложил Руфус, будто ничего особенного не происходило. На мгновение он пристально посмотрел мне в глаза, но больше ничего не сделал. Он сказал это так просто, словно мы были друзьями и выпивали вместе уже не в первый раз. Потом он положил руку мне на плечо и увлек меня в гостиную.

Пораженный и сбитый с толку, я не попытался освободиться, хотя и думал, что должен. Честно, я не понимал, что происходит. Он со мной заигрывал? Или пытался застать врасплох, перед тем как убить? Или это была просто невинная искренняя благодарность?

Да кого я обманываю?

С чего бы он захотел подружиться со мной?

Я просто был уверен, что это последний напиток, который мне суждено выпить. Поэтому я решил, что должен как следует им насладиться.


	2. Первые воспоминания

Следующим утром я проснулся от невыносимого звона будильника и тут же скривился, схватившись за голову. Этот ужасный звук отдавался беспощадным эхом в моей пустой черепной коробке — прошлая ночь оставила после себя жутчайшее похмелье и дикую головную боль.

Вообще, должен признаться, Руфус меня весьма удивил. Я никогда не представлял, что он способен столько выпить и не потерять лицо. Возможно, это покажется смешным, но я никогда даже не думал, что он может так спокойно выпивать в чьей-то компании, тем более — в моей. Мне всегда казалось, что он против любого потакания слабостям, особенно учитывая, как он обычно смотрел на меня.

Что ж, радовало хотя бы то, что он меня не убил. И в течение вечера больше не делал никаких странных подкатов. Через какое-то время я начал думать, что он просто проявлял искренний интерес, но не знал, как правильно себя вести.

Руфус никогда ни с кем не общался, если это не касалось бизнеса. Он был затворником и всегда вел себя так, будто все вокруг были его собственностью и попросту не стоили его времени. Думаю, причина крылась в том, что он рос изолированным от общества. А когда ему исполнилось шестнадцать, он был поставлен во главе турков, что еще больше усугубило ситуацию.

Но потом, когда ему не было еще и восемнадцати, отец отнял у него этот пост. Шинра-старший решил, что может воспользоваться врожденными талантами Руфуса, и вверил ему все дела в Джуноне, где тот и провел большую часть времени вплоть до смерти отца.

Из-за этого мне было довольно трудно понять его. Хоть мы и проговорили большую часть ночи, никто из нас на самом деле особо не откровенничал. Зато его взгляд все время менялся от традиционно ледяного до притягательно теплого, что меня порядком нервировало.

Как ни странно, я понял, что у нас, скорее всего, больше не будет подобного рода разговоров. Если вообще хоть какие-то будут. И не скажу, что я сильно расстроился по этому поводу.

Честно говоря, Руфус был не тем, с кем я хотел бы подружиться. В конце концов, я знал, что он за человек. Он гордился своим умением запугивать людей. И хотя я подозревал, что именно он имел в виду, говоря о том, что хочет изменить все к лучшему, я все равно не мог отделаться от мысли, что осуществить это он мог лишь привычным для него способом.

Я бы солгал, сказав, что он не конченный сукин сын. Я работал на него достаточно долго, чтобы понять, что Руфус был очень хорошим актером, а также непревзойденно умел манипулировать людьми. И только дурак стал бы искренне доверять ему. Я лишь надеялся, что он не манипулировал мной самим ради каких-то личных целей. Тем не менее, мне действительно нужно было с кем-то поговорить, и я был рад компании, даже если так случилось, что это оказался Руфус.

Я подозревал, что и ему тоже нужно было кому-нибудь выговориться. Таким образом, мы оба сделали то, что у нас получалось лучше всего: воспользовались ситуацией для нашей собственной выгоды.

Оглядываясь назад, я полагаю, что именно на этом изначально и строились наши отношения. Мы оба использовали друг друга в своих интересах, а потом отвергали до тех пор, пока не появится новая необходимость.

Я не знаю, как бы вы назвали нас в первые дни, потому что мы не были друзьями, не были врагами, и уж точно не были любовниками. Мы вели свою маленькую темную игру, понятную только нам двоим. А все остальные вокруг думали, что мы сошли с ума. Возможно, они были правы.

Но, так или иначе, вернемся к событиям того утра…

Было приятно слышать знакомые голоса, доносящиеся из кухни. И не менее приятным был аромат свежесваренного кофе. Я просто мечтал о чашке крепкого кофе, чтобы взбодриться, потому что от недосыпа и похмелья все мои чувства здорово притупились.

Обычный добродушный стеб и подшучивания вошли у нас в привычку от постоянного совместного пребывания, и я неосознанно тянулся к этому. Это напоминало мне, какой должна быть настоящая семья. Хотя, откуда мне знать, какой именно она должна быть.

Турки были моей единственной семьей. Так было и раньше, но когда мы застряли все вместе в Хилин Лодж, наша связь стала еще прочнее. Хотя, я не уверен, что тогда осознавал это.

Руфус спокойно сидел на своем обычном месте во главе стола с чашкой кофе в руке и разложенной перед ним газетой. И, как обычно, он держался холодно и высокомерно, будто не замечая, что кто-то еще был в комнате.

Однако это был тот Руфус, к которому я привык. Человек, с которым я разговаривал прошлой ночью, не был Руфусом, которого я знал. Хотя, думаю, что по-настоящему знали Руфуса Шинра только в одном месте — в его собственном мире. И, насколько я мог судить, он был единственным его обитателем.

Тем утром он сидел, погрузившись в свой мир и глядя на всех поистине ледяным взглядом. Его волосы были безупречно уложены, каждый белокурый локон был на своем месте. За исключением одной непослушной прядки, которая вечно спадала ему на лоб.

Несмотря на то, как неловко я себя чувствовал в его присутствии большую часть времени, я находил нечто комичное в том, как эта прядь постоянно падала ему на лицо, и как он всегда отмахивался от нее. Было похоже, что где-то внутри него жил маленький мятежник, отказывающийся слушать его собственные приказы. И казалось, что Руфуса это раздражало.

Думаю, не сложно догадаться, что Руфус Шинра был очень тщеславным. Только склонный к суициду человек осмелился бы прикоснуться к нему. Он был вспыльчив по натуре и становился просто пугающим, если его трогали без разрешения. И только идиот осмелился бы что-то на него пролить.

Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, что Руфус был просто помешан на своем внешнем виде. Даже просто сидя за завтраком, он был одет в строгий, безупречно-белый костюм, подчеркивающий, каким он был недоступным и неприкасаемым. А небольшие черные акценты отражали странный контраст противоречий, существующих в нем.

Думаю, таким своим видом он хотел сказать: «Держись от меня подальше, а не то я сделаю так, что ты будешь жалеть об этом всю оставшуюся жизнь». И я ни на секунду не сомневался в том, что он может это сделать.

Ценг, как обычно, сидел рядом с Еленой и отрешенно поглаживал ее по волосам. Каким бы странным это ни казалось, должен признать, что их забота друг о друге очень им шла.

Щеки у Елены розовели застенчивым румянцем. Ценг наклонился к ней и что-то прошептал на ухо, отчего она звонко рассмеялась и густо покраснела.

Было непривычно видеть Ценга таким сияющим в присутствии других, но казалось, что сама расслабленная атмосфера Хилин Лодж делала нас такими. Мы изменили свое отношение друг к другу, и Старый Добрый Шеф Турков со своим плоским чувством юмора начал вести себя как легкомысленный школьник и проявлял безумную заботу о женщине, которую раньше в упор не замечал.

Наверное, в глубине души я был романтиком, раз уж это заметил.

Напротив Ценга и Елены сидел Руд, мой лучший, и уже долгое время — единственный друг. Я не знаю, что в нем было такого, но меня тянуло к нему с самого начала. Пусть даже сперва я и не хотел этого признавать.

Может быть, он привлекал меня из-за моего нестандартного мышления. В конце концов, я всегда любил сложные задачи, и Руд не был исключением. Его панцирь было непросто вскрыть, и держался он с нерушимым профессионализмом. Он как будто возвел вокруг себя каменную стену, которую никто не был в состоянии преодолеть. А я смог.

А что, были какие-то сомнения?

Вопреки моему первоначальному мнению о нем, я был доволен тем, что открыл для себя. Он оказался очень хорошим и глубоким человеком. Хотя и вел себя как последний кретин, когда дело касалось девушек.

Но ведь для этого у него был я, верно? Я очаровывал их, а потом знакомил с моим лучшим другом, за что бывал вознагражден осуждающим взглядом, который успел уже хорошо выучить и чаще всего просто игнорировал.

Иногда Руда приходилось даже уговаривать, но он, как правило, быстро сдавался. Думаю, он знал, что было почти невозможно переубедить меня. Кроме того, я знаю, что он ценил мои усилия, хоть и притворялся, что это не так.

Не подумайте ничего такого, но я любил этого парня. Он был моим лучшим другом и самым близким человеком.

Да, это была моя семья… Турки.

Ценг стал кем-то вроде отца. Руд был как старший брат, который всегда присматривает за тобой. Елена стала младшей сестрой, за которой присматриваешь ты. И еще был Руфус.

Думаю, Руфуса можно было назвать сварливым дедушкой, который вечно грозился вычеркнуть тебя из завещания, если ты плохо себя вел. Но только в его случае это означало неизбежный конец твоей собственной жизни.

Я не знаю наверняка, почему он был таким, но мне всегда казалось, что он просто привык быть избалованным богатым мальчишкой, который получал все, что хотел. Так что он просто не умел вести себя иначе.

Да, ни с чем не сравнимо иметь семью. Так же как и быть турком.

Так вот, обдумывая смысл жизни — своей и окружающих, — я взял из шкафа чашку и налил себе кофе. А потом по обыкновению плеснул туда немного водки.

Да, я не был хорошим мальчиком, но не припомню, что когда-то утверждал обратное.

За спиной я услышал взволнованный голос Ценга:

— Сэр, вы в порядке?

В ответ послышалось только раздраженное ворчание.

Я развернулся, чтобы посмотреть, чем был обеспокоен Ценг, хотя уже догадывался, что увижу. Руфус сидел с закрытыми глазами и массировал виски, пытаясь избавиться от очередного приступа мигрени.

Возможно, это было единственное, в чем я ему сочувствовал. Такие приступы случались у него довольно часто, и длилось это столько, сколько я его помнил. 

Чисто автоматически я достал из кармана эликсир и вылил ему в кофе. Я сделал это не потому, что он вдруг начал мне нравиться, а скорее из-за того, что я был его телохранителем долгие годы. Даже с плотно закрытыми глазами Руфус как-то понял, что я сделал, и тут же схватил свою чашку. Мы все были вместе так долго, что уже просто знали, чего друг от друга ожидать. Так происходит с людьми, когда они привыкают друг к другу.

Как ни странно, но дошло до того, что Руфусу уже практически не приходилось отдавать нам приказы. Мы просто знали, чего от нас ждут, и старались по максимуму выполнять свои обязанности. Хотя, на самом деле, эликсир вовсе не был чьей-то обязанностью. Я просто как-то раз принял это к сведению, и Руфус, казалось, был мне тихо благодарен.

Тем не менее, хочу подчеркнуть, что я никогда не делал этого, чтобы подмазаться. У меня вообще не было какой-то конкретной причины. Наверное, я просто знал, как хреново могло быть, когда голова раскалывалась от боли, и поэтому проявлял немного участия.

Признаться, я был рад, что Руфус нисколько не походил на своего отца. Даже если в итоге мне и удалось сблизиться с Шинра-старшим, он все равно презирал меня с самого начала. И в первое время, бывало, даже избивал. Руфус никогда ничего подобного не делал, как бы сильно я с ним ни конфликтовал. Хотя я был уверен, что он тоже меня презирает.

Когда Руфус закипал, он просто задерживал дыхание, сжимал кулаки и говорил мне уйти, или взять отгул, или говорил, что займется мной позже, чего так никогда и не делал.

Он только вычитал у меня из зарплаты, стоило мне хоть немного облажаться, и, кажется, получал от этого удовольствие. Независимо от того, чем он мне угрожал, страдал всегда только мой заработок. Думаю, Руфус знал, что это меня жутко раздражало, и делал так специально, чтобы меня позлить.

Вообще, меня можно назвать счастливчиком. Большинство людей, которым удавалось разозлить Руфуса, заканчивали на другом конце его дробовика, ну или любого другого оружия, оказавшегося рядом в тот момент. Свое везение я мог объяснить лишь тем, что, наверное, мне удавалось хоть что-то сделать правильно. Пусть даже я сам никак не мог понять, что именно. Однако это не значило, что я ожидал от него поблажек.

Бывало, мне с трудом удавалось держать себя в руках. Иногда приходилось прямо-таки заставлять себя не лезть на рожон. Конечно, я не всегда искал проблем на задницу, просто я был как раз из тех людей, которые не могли обойтись без них. Неприятности преследовали меня, как чума.

Проходя мимо Елены, я потрепал ее по голове. Она раздраженно отмахнулась, а я только усмехнулся и отхлебнул из своей чашки. Прошествовав дальше, я сел рядом с Рудом и ткнул его в бок, кивая на наших влюбленных пташек.

— Ну разве они не сладкая парочка? — насмешливо спросил я.

Услышав мои слова, Елена еще сильнее покраснела и смущенно отвернулась, а Ценг расплылся в широкой улыбке.

Да, это было приятно. Впервые за долгое время, если вообще не в первый раз, жизнь действительно казалась стоящей, и я понял, что с надеждой смотрю в будущее.

С другой стороны, Руфус выглядел более мрачным, чем обычно, но я не мог понять, почему. Может быть, его тошнило от одной только мысли о любви?

— Определенно, — сказал Руд, отпив кофе. Я не ожидал, что он мне ответит, и это только добавило тепла на душе.

— И че, когда свадьба? — спросил я и немного подался вперед, как глупый школьник, желающий получить подробности всех сплетен.

Улыбка Елены наполнила комнату светом, и я отметил, что смущенный румянец ей очень к лицу.

Честно говоря, если бы я сказал, что не ревную, это была бы неправда. Хотя дело было не совсем в Елене. Я, конечно, находил ее привлекательной и все такое, но честно никогда не хотел, чтобы она была моей. Хотя, иногда и рассматривал ее в сексуальном плане. Мне всегда было интересно, какая она в постели. Ну я же живой человек, в конце концов. Но я думаю, что ревновал именно к самому факту того, что они были вместе.

Учитывая мой образ жизни, я решил, что никогда, наверное, уже не смогу испытать ничего подобного. Может быть, это беспокоило меня немного больше, чем я думал, но в тот момент я не придавал этому большого значения.

Допив свой кофе, я встал и громко объявил, что собираюсь принять душ, хотя никому об этом знать и не требовалось.

Я было направился к выходу, но тут меня окликнул неожиданный голос. Когда я обернулся, Руфус смотрел на меня так, будто я был единственным, кто присутствовал в комнате. Его затуманенные от мигрени глаза встретились с моими и смотрели так, что я чуть ли не физически ощущал, как он проникает в мою душу.

Его взгляд обеспокоил меня, но я не мог понять, что же опять сделал не так, и застыл в полной нерешительности.

— Спасибо за эликсир, — сказал Руфус и быстро переключил внимание обратно на свою газету. Честно говоря, он застал меня врасплох, потому что за все время, сколько я его знал, не припомню, чтобы он кого-нибудь за что-то подобное благодарил. Тем более меня.

Нервно передернув плечами, я обвел взглядом остальных. Они, казалось, вообще не обращали внимания на происходящее.

— Всегда пожал'ста, сэр, — кивнул я.

Потом я похлопал Руда по плечу, напомнив о наших планах на вечер, и вышел.


	3. Созданы друг для друга

— Рено, я не хочу этого делать, — проворчал Руд, когда я посвятил его в свой очередной блестящий план.

— Конечно, хочешь. Ты мне еще спасибо скаж'шь, — уверил я, приплясывая вокруг него, пока мы шли к «Седьмому Небу». — По-любому ведь скаж'шь.

Когда мы вошли в небольшой бар, который Тифа и Клауд открыли в новом районе Эджа, мои чувства мгновенно обострились от таких замечательных запахов ночной жизни, ставших почти родными за много лет.

Воздух наполнял чудесный запах сигаретного дыма и алкоголя, смешиваясь с экзотическими ароматами с кухни, к чести нового повара Тифы.

— Ммм, как же тут охренительно пахнет, — протянул я, продвигаясь в сторону барной стойки, небрежно пританцовывая и попутно рассматривая всех присутствующих девушек.

Увидев наконец цель нашего визита, я легонько пихнул Руда локтем, чтобы напомнить ему о перспективах, которые могли открыться, если он все сделает правильно. По-моему, в этот момент он как раз собирался сбежать, потому что мне пришлось спешно схватить его за руку, удерживая на месте.

— Доверься мне, — сказал я уголком рта, чтобы было не понятно, что я что-то говорю. — Ты еще благ'дарить меня будешь.

— Эй, детка, — мало кому удавалось не получить по шее за такое приветствие, когда дело касалось черноволосой богини Руда. Я встал с табурета возле барной стойки и приобнял Тифу за талию, чтобы посмотреть в каком она была настроении этим великолепным вечером.

Своими действиями я преследовал и другую цель. Мне хотелось проверить реакцию одного конкретного парня, который, по слухам, был единственным, кто Тифе когда-либо нравился. Поговаривали даже, что они уже встречаются.

Продолжая обнимать Тифу за талию, я переместился ей за спину, и мне удалось незаметно взглянуть на Клауда, который сидел один в дальнем углу бара. По его скучающему и совершенно незаинтересованному виду я понял, что даже если бы я прямо сейчас завалил ее на стойку, он бы и бровью не повел.

Пока все в порядке. Значит, она свободна.

— Ну, и что такое прекрасное создание делает в такой дыре, как эта? — игриво спросил я и покачал Тифу из стороны в сторону.

Она немного смутилась и стукнула меня по руке за то, что назвал ее заведение дырой. Хотя не очень сильно — это скорее напоминало легкий флирт. Каждой женщине время от времени нравится немного внимания, даже если его проявляет кто-то вроде меня. И Тифа не была исключением.

— Тебе как обычно, Рено?

— И немножко Тифы в придачу, — сказал я и легонько похлопал ее по спине. Тифа зашла за стойку и укоризненно, но кокетливо улыбнулась, а я подмигнул ей в ответ. Снова оглянувшись на Клауда, я убедился, что сделал верные выводы — ему, похоже, было вообще все равно, что тут происходило.

Ага. Стопудово.

Значит, ее можно брать.

Теперь переходим ко второму этапу…

— Ну что, малышка, давай колись, — весело сверкая глазами, я усмехнулся и перегнулся через стойку, придвигаясь к Тифе чуть ближе. — Кто этот счастливчик, которого ты все время от нас пряч'шь?

Искоса взглянув на меня своими прекрасными карими глазами — с подозрением, но явно заинтересованно — она наклонилась и достала из-под стойки низкий стакан. Потом она наполнила его самым дешевым алкоголем, какой у нее был, продолжая обдумывать, как бы ей уклониться от ответа.

Но, как большинство людей, когда дело касается любопытства, Тифа тоже не могла держаться вечно, и сломалась довольно быстро.

— А почему ты спрашиваешь, Рено?

— Прост' мне как-то не верится, что такая красотка как ты до сих пор одна, — подмигнув, сказал я.

Снова покраснев, она игриво покачалась взад-вперед, подарив мне свою самую очаровательную улыбку, и поставила передо мной полный стакан.

— Ну, Рено, я думала, ты знаешь, — начала она, стрельнув глазами и наливая в кружку пиво, — у меня сейчас никого нет.

По Тифе было видно, что такое положение дел ее немного расстраивало.

— Есть кто-нить на примете? — закуривая, спросил я.

Подозрительно и словно оценивающе взглянув на меня, она поставила кружку перед моим молчаливым напарником, который изо всех сил старался притвориться столбом. Потом она снова улыбнулась и закатила глаза.

— Рено, — с насмешливым видом Тифа уперлась рукой в бедро и склонила голову. — Я должна быть сумасшедшей, чтобы выбрать тебя.

Продолжает заигрывать. Ох, как мне это нравится.

— Неа, крошка, я не для себя спрашиваю.

Никакого разочарования с ее стороны не последовало. Если честно, ни я, ни уж тем более она — в этом я был уверен — никогда даже не рассматривали такой вариант. Хотя нельзя сказать, что мы друг друга недолюбливали или ненавидели после того, что случилось два года назад. Мы общались довольно легко, и нам удавалось найти точки соприкосновения. И сейчас у меня получилось подогреть ее интерес до состояния, в котором все ее внимание принадлежало мне.

— Знаешь что, конфетка…

Перегнувшись через стойку, я понизил голос и наклонился к Тифе, одновременно пнув Руда в голень, чтобы он сел обратно, потому что в этот момент он порывался смыться.

— Что, Рено? — последовав моему примеру, она оперлась на стойку локтями и придвинулась ближе, чтобы лучше меня слышать.

— Я знаю парня, к'торый считает тя самой сладкой конфеткой из всех, что он встречал, — промурлыкал я ей на ухо и глубоко затянулся.

— О. И кто же это?

Черт. Какие у нее красивые глаза.

Улыбнувшись, я стряхнул пепел в пепельницу на стойке и, не поворачивая головы, многозначительно перевел взгляд на Руда, а потом снова посмотрел на Тифу.

— Он большой парень, — сказал я с притворной осторожностью и глотнул из своего стакана. — Но чуток застенчивый, — длинно выдохнув после первого глотка, я слегка отстранился и повысил голос. — Че думаешь? Те это интересно?

Она взглянула на Руда, поняв к чему я клоню, и снова мило улыбнулась.

— Может быть, — ответила она и кокетливо покачалась из стороны в сторону, глядя на Руда.

— Ну, тогда дам вам двоим познакомиться поближе, — я похлопал Руда по плечу и усмехнулся, когда он весь сжался. Потом я забрал свою выпивку и встал с табурета. Первая часть моих планов на сегодня была выполнена, и мое присутствие больше не было необходимо. Если бы я крутился вокруг, то был бы только помехой, отвлекая этих двоих друг от друга. Так что пора было убраться со сцены. Но прежде чем оставить их, я притормозил у Руда за спиной, положив руку ему на плечо, и наклонился к его уху:

— Она вся твоя, приятель.

Руд, похоже, не испытывал особого восторга оттого, что я втянул его в эту авантюру. Он опустил голову и спрятался за своей кружкой. Но я не собирался оставаться и подсказывать ему. Руд был вполне способен сам о себе позаботиться, тем более, он уже получил толчок в нужном направлении.

К тому же, в баре той ночью было так много симпатичных девушек, что я скорее предпочел бы провести время с ними. Я и так знал, что Руд возблагодарит меня позже. Услышав, что у них завязался разговор, я улыбнулся в стакан, делая глоток, и предоставил их друг другу.

Рено, ты был на высоте, чувак. Теперь пора сделать то же самое для себя.

Остальная часть вечера мало чем отличалась от других подобных вечеров. Я танцевал, пил, курил, получал пощечины… Даже немного посидел с Клаудом, вспоминая о былых временах. Ему, конечно, не очень нравилось, что я решил осчастливить его своим присутствием, но мне было на это наплевать, и я продолжал крутиться вокруг. И периодически поглядывал в сторону барной стойки, чтобы убедиться, что все идет по плану.

Было приятно видеть, что Тифа смеялась и краснела, разговаривая с моим самым лучшим другом. А что доставляло еще большую радость, так это то, что он улыбался вместе с ней.

Да, все было как надо. И хотя я не был в этот момент в компании прекрасных дам, я все равно был счастлив как чокобо, взявший первое место на гонках.

В конце концов, когда у Руда все подошло к завершению, а Клауд пригрозил нашинковать меня в капусту, если я не отвалю, мне пришлось буквально на себе тащить Руда домой.

Он был просто вдрызг пьян. Он не мог выговорить ни одного связного предложения, что меня изрядно веселило. И конечно же, он неустанно благодарил меня, даже несмотря на то, что до этого начисто раскритиковал мой план.

— Я те так бл'г'дарен, — продолжал повторять он. Как выяснилось, он так хорошо проводил время в компании навязчивой идеи всей своей жизни, что совершенно потерял чувство меры.

— Я ж те говорил, что скаж'шь мне спасибо, — продолжал весело отвечать я. — И когда вы снова встретитесь?

— З'втр' в'чер'м, — ответил он.

Для тех, кому сложно понять Руда, когда он пьян, он сказал «Завтра вечером».

Было невозможно не радоваться за него. Давненько я не видел его таким счастливым. Но, с другой стороны, вынужден признать, что где-то в глубине души я даже немного ревновал.

Каким-то чудом нам удалось вернуться в Хилин невредимыми. Мы кое-как поднялись по лестнице, спотыкаясь на каждой ступеньке. Я — по большей части из-за того, что пытался нести парня раза в три тяжелее себя. И он — ну, я думаю, вы уже поняли, почему, — он был немножко нетрезв.

Что ж, как оказалось, мне пришлось тащить Руда еще и до его комнаты, а потом помогать улечься в кровать. Может показаться странным, что человек его комплекции умудрился так легко надраться, а я был только немного пьян. Но вы должны понять, что я таким вот образом провел большую часть своей жизни, и мой организм стал привычен к алкоголю.

А вот Руд начал пить только с тех пор, когда Лавина впервые надрала нам задницы.

Уже уходя, я оглянулся у двери, чтобы убедиться, что с ним все в порядке. Секунду подумав, я вернулся, взял из ванной ведро и поставил возле кровати — так, на всякий случай, вдруг ему понадобится.

Честно признаться, как бы я ни был рад за него, я все равно почему-то чувствовал себя немного подавленным и несчастным.

Может быть, из-за того, что у Ценга была Елена, Руд был на пороге отношений с Тифой, а я по-прежнему был один без каких-либо перспектив на горизонте. Зато с отчетливым ощущением, что я сам себя наебал.

В конце концов, все мы знаем, что происходит с дружбой, когда в нее вмешивается женщина. Не хочу, чтобы это звучало как дискриминация или что-то вроде того, но все мы прекрасно знаем эту горькую жестокую правду.

Думаю, еще одной причиной моего расстройства было то, что, возможно, в скором времени я мог оказаться единственным, кто всегда свободен и может оставаться охранять Руфуса.

Хотя, я не говорю, что оставаться с Руфусом было так уж плохо. При обычных обстоятельствах он просто игнорировал меня и читал свои книги или занимался документами, или своими личными делами. Я просто говорю, что это не справедливо, вот и все.

Хм…

Если бы я только знал, как ошибался…

Насчет всего.


	4. Точно ко времени

Пребывая в довольно паршивом настроении, я решил, что лучше всего сейчас будет пойти в кухню и открыть новую бутылку виски. Я подумал, что, возможно, до утра мне еще удастся напиться, и тогда не придется больше размышлять на тему своих возможных перспектив. На самом деле, может быть, я вообще буду не в состоянии о чем-либо размышлять.

Думая о том, чтобы больше не думать, я шел через главный зал в кухню, и пока не вошел, даже не заметил, что в ней все еще горит свет. Я не ожидал никого здесь встретить среди ночи, поэтому Руфус застал меня врасплох. Он сидел там же, где и утром, как будто вообще не вставал с места.

И что меня удивило — перед ним стояли две бутылки водки. Одна уже пустая, а вторая наполовину полная. Держа стакан возле губ, он вопросительно посмотрел на меня, словно был так же удивлен увидеть меня, как и я его.

— Надеюсь, ваш вечер удался? — не то спросил, не то констатировал Руфус. Мне показалось, что он был чем-то взволнован.

Несмотря на то, что я принимал активное участие в событиях этого вечера, не сказал бы, что это сильно меня касалось. Слегка нахмурившись, я пожал плечами и решил не отвечать.

— Вы что, все время здесь просидели? — спросил я, уходя от ответа, и достал из буфета свою бутылку.

— Нет, — признался Руфус и пояснил, глядя на свой стакан: — Я пришел сюда вскоре после вашего с Рудом ухода, — он сделал большой глоток, тяжело выдохнул и поставил стакан на стол.

Я вдруг понял, что он какое-то время был в доме один, без охраны, и у меня автоматически включился режим турка:

— Где Ценг и Елена?

— Я велел им уйти на весь вечер, — сказал он с легким налетом отвращения, и, допив содержимое своего стакана, вновь его наполнил.

Я не совсем понимал, почему он вел себя так бездушно по отношению к ним с тех пор, как они начали встречаться. И я начинал потихоньку закипать от его неосмотрительного самодурства. Ведь Руфус сам прекрасно знал, что охранять его — их работа, несмотря ни на какие личные отношения или неприязнь с его стороны. Но что взбесило меня еще больше, так это то, что они послушались и оставили его одного.

А если бы что-то случилось? И никого не оказалось бы рядом.

— Блять, сэр! — не подумав, выпалил я. Возможно, прожив с ним в одном доме несколько лет, я стал забывать о суборднации, но сейчас я ничего не мог с собой поделать. Я даже повысил голос: — Если б я знал, что вы такое выкинете, то сам бы остался!

— О? — Руфус с притворным удивлением приподнял бровь и остановил стакан на полпути к губам. — Понятия не имел, что тебя это волнует, — насмешливо сказал он.

Пропустив мимо ушей его ехидный комментарий, я напомнил себе, что разговор, который состоялся между нами прошлой ночью, был единичным случаем и ничего не значил.

— Сами подумайте… А если бы что-то случилось?

— Если тебе от этого будет легче, позволь напомнить, что я больше не в инвалидном кресле, Геостигма прошла, и я более чем способен сам о себе позаботиться, — сказал Руфус и, сделав глоток, поставил стакан на стол.

Он старался убедить меня, а я недоумевал, как ему удается оставаться таким спокойным. Невозможно было сказать наверняка, знал ли кто-нибудь о нашем местоположении или нет, и ему, черт его дери, было прекрасно это известно.

— Шинентай мертвы, — начал он. Правда, потом замолчал на мгновение, придумывая еще какие-нибудь доводы, но я прервал его:

— Это неважно! — закричал я, и раздраженно оттолкнулся от столешницы. — Они нашли вас! Почему вы думаете, что кто-то другой не сможет?

— Потому что Шинентай были особенными.

В этот момент соблазн стереть ударом небрежную ухмылку с его лица был почти непреодолим.

Особенными?

Он что, реально хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь пришел и грохнул его?

— Ты, кажется, немного завелся, — с веселой усмешкой Руфус повернулся ко мне и наклонил голову. — Может быть, расскажешь почему?

— Да блять! Потому что вы с огнем играете! Вы себя не контролируете, сэр!

Черт!

Неужели я только что высказал все это своему боссу?

Хуже того…

Я только что накричал на Руфуса?

Все. Я труп.

Взгляд, которым он одарил меня в тот момент, был больше чем просто жуткий. У меня пробежали мурашки от макушки до кончиков пальцев. Однако он посмотрел не так, словно злился или был рассержен. Но и не так, будто играл со мной. Хотя и было на то похоже. Немного.

Я бы назвал это взглядом хищника, загнавшего жертву. Но все же он отличался от его обычного взгляда из серии «Прощайся с жизнью», которому я был частым свидетелем и успел хорошо выучить.

Независимо от того, как сильно я на него злился за его упрямство, все мои инстинкты говорили мне, что надо отступить.

Может быть, высказать ему все это было не такой уж хорошей идеей.

Может быть, вообще реагировать подобным образом не было хорошей идеей.

Но вопреки моим страхам, ему, кажется, даже понравилась моя неожиданная вспышка. Не знаю, было ли это потому, что никто кроме Ценга никогда на него не кричал — за исключением его отца, конечно, но это уже совсем другое дело, — или моя внезапная потеря контроля показалась ему забавной.

— Так уж случилось, Рено, что мне нравится играть с огнем, — пугающе прищурившись, Руфус как магнитом удерживал мой взгляд, заставляя смотреть ему в глаза. Не глядя, он взял стакан, сделал еще один большой глоток и поставил обратно.

В его ледяных глазах загорелся огонек, который угрожал расплавить меня, если я осмелюсь сказать еще хоть что-то. Так что я промолчал. Я нервно огляделся, гадая, который час, в надежде найти достойное оправдание, чтобы свалить.

Не в состоянии придумать что-то на ходу, я покосился на бутылку в моей руке и развернулся, направляясь в свою комнату. Я не собирался больше надоедать Руфусу. Я перегнул палку и был уверен, что он предпочел бы сейчас не видеть меня. Но уйти оказалось не так-то просто, потому что уже у самой двери он остановил меня:

— Даже стакан не возьмешь?

— Неа… Нафиг он мне? Я и так могу ее выпить, — пробормотал я. Я начал понемногу остывать и почувствовал, что снова впадаю в меланхолию. И я боялся, что Руфус заметил мое подавленное состояние, особенно учитывая мое признание в том, что я пью прямо с горла.

— Интересно… говорят, что пить в одиночестве не совсем здоровый признак.

Осушив свой стакан, он расчетливо посмотрел мне в глаза, будто нашего с ним спора только что вовсе не было.

— Тогда, думаю, вам не стоит этого делать, — сказал я почти шутливо, пытаясь успокоиться.

— А может тебе стоит составить мне компанию?

Похоже, я сам завел себя в тупик и не оставил иного выбора, кроме как подчиниться. Как ни забавно, но даже когда он что-то предлагал, я воспринимал это как приказ.

Возможно, это было уже дело привычки.

Я сел за стол напротив Руфуса, опустив голову и не желая встречаться с ним взглядом. Я чувствовал себя подростком во время знакомства с отцом своей девушки. Я понятия не имел, как себя вести, а даже если бы и знал, думаю, что моя компания все-таки не была для него самой удачной.

— Что-то тебя беспокоит.

— Да не, — ответил я и непроизвольно затряс ногой. — Все в норме.

Пожав плечами, я стал ковырять этикетку на своей бутылке. Я сомневался, что его реально может заинтересовать что-то в моей личной жизни. К тому же я не знал, как говорить о чем-то, чего я сам не понимал. И вообще это было не его дело. Так что я просто сделал большой глоток виски и нервно вытер губы.

Ситуация сделалась для меня еще более неловкой, когда Руфус вытянул вперед руки и растянулся на столе — почти так же, как Дарк Нейшн потягивалась после сна, — а потом снова откинулся назад. Мне было немного не по себе наблюдать, как он делает что-то такое… странное.

Но опять же, в последние дни я замечал за ним много странностей. И единственным объяснением, приходившим в голову, была водка. В конце концов, Руфус стал пить гораздо больше с тех пор, как получил сообщение о задержке строительства нового здания Корпорации из-за разрушений, причиненных Шинентай и Сефиротом.

Скорее всего, Руфус так странно себя вел, просто потому что был пьян. Он наклонился вперед, опираясь на стол подбородком, и посмотрел мне в глаза. Я мысленно оглянулся назад, пытаясь понять, как меня угораздило оказаться в такой ситуации. Под его пристальным взглядом я чувствовал себя жуком под микроскопом.

И тут до меня дошло.

Я понял, что не вижу его рук, и, вполне возможно, он держит их на оружии.

«Как в тему», — подумал я. — «Могу умереть, когда захочу».

Не видя смысла что-либо предпринимать, если это действительно было так, я снова схватил свою бутылку. Хотя движение получилось несколько нервным. Сделав большой глоток из горла, я спросил:

— Не против, если я закурю, сэр?

— Пожалуйста.

Честно говоря, я был немного удивлен, что он позволил мне курить рядом с ним. Но я решил: «Да и пох» и прикурил. И тогда Руфус сделал то, чего я уж совсем от него не ожидал. Он поднялся, взял мою пепельницу с конторки и подтолкнул ее по столу ко мне. Это было весьма странно. Когда он был дома, я всегда курил на улице, зная, что он не выносит табачный дым.

С невозмутимым видом Руфус вернулся в ту позу, в которой сидел до этого, и с минуту просто смотрел на меня. 

— Полагаю, за много лет ты уже понял, что я довольно неплохо могу читать людей.

Возможно из-за усталости и из-за позы, в которой он сидел, его голос звучал так низко, что напоминал хриплое рычание.

— Я в курсе, сэр, — ответил я, стряхивая пепел в пепельницу, и все-таки смог на мгновение посмотреть ему в глаза. Я с удивлением отметил, что мне удалось сохранить спокойствие в голосе.

— Руфус, — небрежно сказал он. — Зови меня Руфус… Я бы хотел отбросить формальности, если возможно.

— Руфус, — нерешительно кивнул я и отвел глаза, все еще не в состоянии выдержать его взгляд или повысить голос хотя бы немного выше шепота. Называть его Руфусом после стольких лет обращения к нему «сэр» казалось неправильным.

— И все-таки читать тебя всегда было довольно затруднительно.

Тихо фыркнув, я нервно улыбнулся и сделал еще одну глубокую затяжку, прежде чем смог наконец посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Я знаю, тебя что-то беспокоит… Ты какой-то взволнованный, что ли, — отметил он. — Но я не могу понять, что такого случилось в последнее время, чтобы ты стал таким задумчивым.

Руфус снова откинулся назад и выпрямил спину, все еще изучающе глядя на меня, и вновь наполнил стакан.

— Признаюсь, мне несколько любопытно, — с задумчивым видом уставившись на стакан, он стал вращать его в руках, а потом снова перевел взгляд на меня. — Я бы хотел знать, в чем дело.

Ни в его голосе, ни в выражении лица не промелькнуло ни одной эмоции. Он говорил таким тоном, словно просто размышлял вслух. Ну или играл у собеседника на нервах, что случалось довольно часто.

Тем не менее, за много лет я узнал, что для каждой конкретной ситуации у него как будто была заготовлена своя уникальная манера разговора… Это трудно объяснить. То, как он говорил сейчас, напоминало допрос, только звучало немного иначе.

Для ясности оговорюсь, что Руфусу очень не нравилось быть не в курсе, о чем думают окружающие его люди. Я даже рискну предположить, что он был как раз из тех, кто склонен к формированию навязчивой идеи.

— Да так, ничего. Прост'…

Черт!

Вот какого хрена я творю?

Не в обиду ему сказано, но, честно говоря, Руфус был последним человеком, с кем я бы хотел поделиться своими личными переживаниями.

— Просто что? — от возросшего любопытства он даже подался немного вперед, положив руки на стол. На его губах играла усмешка, а в глазах был странный блеск, что смутило меня еще больше, потому что я не знал, как это интерпретировать.

Не совсем понимая, что за игру он со мной затеял, я почесал затылок, откинулся на спинку стула и нервно ответил:

— Ну это… это глупо.

— Ясно. Знаешь, не так уж много вещей, связанных с тобой, я мог бы назвать глупыми, — сказал он. И в этот момент у него был такой же странный взгляд, как и прошлой ночью, когда он заговорил со мной на крыльце.

Не зная, как отреагировать на комплимент, если это, конечно, был он, я решил сменить тему. Честно говоря, понятия не имею, где я взял смелости на вопрос, который я тогда задал. Наверное, это случилось потому, что я думал, что жить мне оставалось недолго, и терять было уже нечего.

— Вы собираетесь меня убить? Руфус?

Кажется, он был удивлен моим вопросом, потому что даже на секунду растерялся.

— Ты действительно сам себе на уме, — задумчиво сказал Руфус и, сделав еще глоток, усмехнулся и с легкой улыбкой сказал: — Во имя Лайфстрима, зачем мне тебя убивать?

Неожиданно почувствовав себя идиотом, я сосредоточился на пепельнице, чтобы избежать его взгляда. Потом я отпил из бутылки и, пожав плечами, пробормотал:

— П'тому что я неудачник.

— Хм… — он откинулся назад и задумчиво постучал пальцами по столешнице. — Если бы это действительно было так, то ты бы уже был мертв.

Руфус встал и медленно пошел в мою сторону, ведя кончиками пальцев по столу. Его взгляд можно было смело назвать дразнящим, а такой ухмылке никто в здравом уме не стал бы доверять. С каждым осторожным шагом он слегка покачивался из стороны в сторону, а его движения казались мне очень изящными, даже женственными.

— У тебя сейчас просто трудный период, — бархатным тоном сказал Руфус, присев на край стола прямо передо мной. — На самом деле, — глядя мне в глаза, он поднес руку к моему лицу и легонько погладил большим пальцем, от чего у меня мурашки побежали по спине. — У нас у всех трудный период.

Потом он наклонился вперед и практически промурлыкал мне на ухо:

— Как только мы восстановим Шин-Ра, нам всем станет немного легче.

Его губы были слишком близко к моему лицу, и он все еще гладил пальцем мою щеку, так что сказать, что мне было несколько не по себе, значит ничего не сказать. Я был не уверен, что понимаю его истинные намерения. Поэтому я отвернулся от его руки и, сглотнув поднимающийся в горле ком, задал прямой вопрос. И мне по сей день не верится, что я тогда решился его озвучить.

— Вы что… п'таетесь… соблазнить меня? Сэр?

Я посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

— Руфус, — исправил он и, не отводя взгляда, убрал руку от моего лица, слегка скользнув пальцами вдоль линии челюсти. — А если это и так, тебя это напрягает?

Наверное, это был приступ паники. Я не совсем уверен. Но в тот момент я мог думать лишь о том, что хорошо, что у меня есть ребра, ведь мое сердце забилось так, что могло вырваться из груди, образовав нелицеприятную кровавую массу на его безукоризненно белом костюме.

Не выдержав, я бросил сигарету в пепельницу и вскочил со стула, опрокинув его. Я был в абсолютном шоке. Я бросился к двери, но Руфус схватил меня за рубашку и толкнул к стене, прижав к ней спиной, и навалился сверху.

Поморщившись от неожиданной боли оттого, что в мою спину впился выключатель, я коротко взвизгнул, но Руфус, кажется, этого даже не заметил или просто не придал значения.

— Ну, так что? — чуть нависая надо мной, он с любопытством изучал мое лицо.

— Я…

Внезапно его губы оказались прижаты к моим, но через пару мгновений он отстранился, глядя на меня в ожидании ответа.

— Я не знаю, — нервно ответил я.

Я был не совсем уверен, что именно это хотел ответить, но это было единственное, что я смог сказать.

По-видимому, довольный тем, что я не сказал «да», Руфус криво усмехнулся и придвинулся чуть ближе. Пробежавшись взглядом по моему лицу, он сказал тихим обольстительным голосом:

— Я никогда раньше не целовал мужчину.

Думаю, в тот момент я окончательно обессилел от страха.

На самом деле, если бы Руфус не прижимал меня к стене, то я, наверно, хлопнулся бы на пол, как дохлый Флапбит.

И, прежде чем я успел понять, что происходит, его губы снова накрыли мои. Но на этот раз это было убийственно. И я даже не попытался остановить его, когда он проник языком мне в рот, жадно переплетая его с моим. Наоборот, я ответил на поцелуй почти с таким же рвением. Я даже обхватил Руфуса руками, пытаясь притянуть еще ближе. Понятия не имею, что, черт возьми, на меня нашло.

Хотя, должен признать, я был даже благодарен за то, что как раз к этому времени Ценг и Елена решили вернуться домой.


	5. Шут гороховый

«Какого черта все это значит?» — спросил я сам себя, захлопнув дверь в свою комнату.

Я сжимал в руке бутылку, пытаясь проиграть в голове все, что только что произошло, чтобы понять хоть какой-то смысл. Но все было как в тумане.

Как только мы услышали звук открывающейся входной двери, Руфус сразу отстранился от меня, а я тут же выбежал из кухни, схватив по пути свой виски. Хотя мне, наверное, не стоило вести себя так подозрительно. То, что я буквально протаранил дверь, толкнув Ценга в стену, а Елену на пол, бульдозером пронесшись мимо них, наверняка навело их на мысль, что что-то случилось.

Я должен заставить себя успокоиться.

Они знают, что я иногда веду себя странно.

Может быть, они решили, что меня просто затошнило из-за того, что я перепил?

Да…

В конце концов, для меня это обычное дело.

Но, что, если они что-то заподозрили?

Что, если они узнали?

Черт возьми, Рено! Да что они могли узнать? Вы же были в другой комнате!

Не верится, что Руфус гей.

Черт, я сам никогда бы не ожидал от него такого. Я даже думаю, что не поверил бы, не случись это со мной.

Но подождите секундочку!

Он сказал, что никогда раньше не целовался с парнем!

Значит ли это, что он не гей? Что вообще это значит? Его что ли так накрывает, когда он напивается?

Гребаный извращенец!

Это что ли у него какая-то болезнь обострилась, раз он начал совершать такие странные поступки? Что за чертову игру он со мной затеял?

Я быстрыми глотками пил свой виски, вышагивая по комнате и нервно стряхивая пепел прямо на пол.

Мне нужно как-то успокоиться.

Парень был пьян. Ты же видел бутылки от водки на столе.

Он просто был пьян. Мы оба были пьяны. Это ничего не значит. Люди совершают и худшие поступки, когда напьются. Если бы только мне платили по гилу за каждую даже более глупую вещь, что я творил по пьяни…

Но тогда…

Почему я ответил на поцелуй?

Я был не настолько пьян, разве нет?

Я не чувствовал себя настолько пьяным.

Если честно, то я чувствовал себя абсолютно трезвым. Даже, пожалуй, слишком трезвым.

Стоп, Рено!

Ты так с ума себя сведешь!

Я плюхнулся на край кровати и, поднеся бутылку к губам, понял, что надо бы сбавить темп. Последнее, что мне было нужно, это идти туда за новой бутылкой.

Я откинулся на спину и уставился в потолок, пытаясь очистить голову от мыслей.

«Ничего, Рено. Ничего», — я продолжал мысленно себя успокаивать, а сам поднес руку к губам и начал задумчиво водить по ним кончиком пальца.

Ничего.

Тогда почему такое чувство, как будто это было кое-что?

Мне же, на самом деле, не нравятся парни, ведь так?

Неужели это потому, что мне не особо везло с девушками?

А, может, Руфус хотел таким странным способом мне что-то сказать?

Не тупи! Ты же даже никогда не думал о нем! По крайней мере, не в этом смысле…

По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не увидел, как он двигался, когда шел к тебе вдоль стола.

Все это меня с ума сведет, если я не перестану думать.

Сама идея казалась мне абсурдной. Мне всегда нравились девушки, а я всегда нравился им. У меня ни с одной не было серьезно только потому, что я просто не создан для отношений.

Каждому, кто меня знает, известно, что я сам себе хозяин. Ни одна женщина никогда не смирится с моим пристрастием к алкоголю и азартным играм. Я знаю это, и меня это устраивает. Это же не значит, что я гей, верно?

Конечно, нет!

Тогда, какого черта я задаю себе этот вопрос?

Проклятье, Рено! Соберись!

Наверное, мне просто нужно хорошо выспаться.

Да, точно, выспаться.

Утром все будет нормально. Может, Руфус даже не вспомнит.

Утром все будет хорошо.

Все будет, как раньше.

===

Утром не сработал будильник. Сообразив, что я, скорее всего, просто забыл его установить, я открыл один глаз и, посмотрев на часы, возблагодарил Гайю за мое внутреннее чувство времени, которое выработалось у меня за многие годы, потому что я проснулся как раз вовремя.

Это навело меня на мысль, что мне вообще не нужен будильник. Одной Гайе известно, как я ненавижу его звон. Однако, радость от того, что я не проспал, омрачало то, что уснул я с открытой бутылкой в руках. И в итоге проснулся весь мокрый, потому что ее содержимое вылилось прямо на меня.

«Охуенно! Просто заебись!» — подумал я, поняв, что помимо этого я еще и проспал всю ночь в странном полулежачем положении, стоя ногами на полу. Не говоря уже о том, что пролитый виски был весьма дорогим. Хорошо, что у меня большая зарплата. Иначе я бы сам себя уебал.

Понимая, что не могу показаться в доме в таком виде, я скатился с кровати и чуть не упал, когда попытался встать, потому что алкоголь из меня все еще не выветрился. Хотя, я не сказал бы, что выпил слишком много. Скорее всего, дело было в сочетании алкоголя и обстоятельств вчерашнего вечера. И, честно говоря, я был удивлен, что не заблевал себя с ног до головы.

От этой мысли я усмехнулся про себя, гадая, как прошла ночь Руда, учитывая, что он был в гораздо худшем состоянии, когда я вчера уходил от него. Покачав головой, я стянул с кровати простыни и швырнул на пол, чтобы по возвращении из душа мне понадобилось только собрать их и отнести в прачечную.

Но перед тем как идти в душ, я доковылял до гардероба, где была свалена моя одежда. Именно свалена, потому что мне было просто лень развешивать ее или складывать в ящики. Так что я просто как всегда пошарил в этой куче и вытащил один из моих форменных костюмов. По стандарту у всех турков их было пять.

Зевая и пытаясь стряхнуть с себя похмелье, я отнес одежду в ванную, которая у каждого из нас была отдельная, и бросил на пол, прежде чем открыть воду.

Я весь перематерился, дожидаясь, пока эта чертова вода нагреется. Это, конечно, было несравнимо с теми апартаментами, в которых я жил раньше в башне Шин-Ра, но теперь уже делать было нечего. Здание было разрушено, и все мы согласились остаться в Хилин, пока не будет построено новое.

Пожалуй, это может показаться довольно забавным, что я — выходец из трущоб — привык к роскоши и не мог две минуты подождать, пока согреется вода. Весьма иронично. Я постоянно вздыхал и ругался, притопывая ногой и все время проверяя воду. Когда она, наконец, нагрелась до приемлемой температуры, я скинул с себя грязную одежду и встал под душ.

Не помню, когда в последний раз душ в Хилин доставлял такое удовольствие. Я наслаждался приятными ощущениями, которые дарила вода, струящаяся, словно поток очищения, через мои волосы и по телу. И хотя напор и был не совсем таким, как хотелось бы, но тем утром он вполне смог удовлетворить мои потребности.

Это был тот самый маленький шаг, которого мне не хватало, чтобы очистить голову от ненужных мыслей, смыв их вместе со всей той липкой дрянью, которой я залил себя ночью. В первый раз за долгое время запах дорогого шампуня приносил столько наслаждения, заполняя комнату ароматом мяты и освежая разум.

Роскошь…

Я стал турком в немалой степени ради этого, хотя первоначальные обстоятельства складывались не очень-то в мою пользу. Я больше не мог оставаться в трущобах. Я ненавидел грязь, вечную гнилую вонь, отбросы и все остальное в этом роде.

Если бы я не ввязался в драку в баре, в котором по чистой случайности оказался Руд, я, наверное, вообще никогда бы не выбрался из этого гнилья. Скорее всего меня бы просто уже не было в живых.

Самым странным в той истории было то, что до драки я сумел обчистить карманы Руда, а он даже этого не заметил. Он арестовал меня и в наручниках повел в полицейский участок на Плите. Но когда он понял, что у него нет ни ключ-карты, ни бумажника, то больно вцепился мне в руку и встряхнул с такой силой, что у меня чуть внутренности не перемешались.

До этого мы с ним уже неоднократно пересекались, и он сразу понял, что это моих рук дело. Дав мне подзатыльник, Руд потребовал вернуть ему его вещи. В ответ я только невинно улыбнулся с притворным удивлением, и тогда он, не церемонясь, впечатал меня в стену.

Не нужно говорить, что он обладал богатырской силищей, и после того, как он почти нокаутировал меня об стену, я понял, что, пожалуй, в моих интересах отдать ему то, что он просит. Однако я не мог сделать этого, потому что мои руки были скованы за спиной, а его бумажник я спер до того, как он надел на меня наручники.

Так что, мне пришлось сказать ему, где взять бумажник, чтобы он сделал это сам. Скажем прямо, он был не в восторге.

Ну, так вот…

К моему удивлению, когда я сидел в той маленькой, холодной камере, ожидая худшего, ко мне вошел еще один турк, с которым я был уже неплохо знаком, и начал зачитывать список моих прошлых преступлений. Надо сказать, что список был приличный, даже не на один лист. Я понял, что материала на меня у них было достаточно, и они наверняка собирались в буквальном смысле выбить из меня всю дурь, потому что проблем от меня могло быть больше, чем возможной пользы.

Понимаете, турки обычно не занимались мелкими преступниками, вроде меня, даже если я уже сталкивался с ними несколько раз за прошлые годы. Обычно они выполняли грязную работу, на которую больше никто в Корпорации Шин-Ра не имел полномочий.

===

_— Что ж, мистер Ренальт Сальвани, — сказал стройный длинноволосый вутаец, не поднимая глаз. — Как вы думаете, каким образом можно убрать все это?_

_— Убрать? — на самом деле я был не так уж и удивлен. В моей камере был турк. Он собирался меня убрать._

_— Ну, х'телось бы быстро, сэр, — сказал я, потому что быть забитым до смерти не было самым желанным для меня способом уйти из жизни._

_Выгнув бровь, он тихо вздохнул и перевел взгляд на меня._

_— Вообще-то, я имел в виду кое-что другое._

_Поежившись от мысли о том, что именно он мог иметь в виду, я подтянул колени к животу и обхватил их руками, опасаясь, что он какой-нибудь извращенец и собирается заставить меня оказать ему некую услугу, если вы понимаете, о чем я._

_Не обращая внимания на мою реакцию, он снова вернулся к чтению файла в своих руках._

_— Твое дело пестрит обвинениями в таких преступлениях, как воровство и грабеж, разбойные нападения, — он остановился и посмотрел на меня, чтобы подчеркнуть серьезность своих следующих слов, — контрабанда оружия. Кроме того, ты подозреваешься в…_

_— Блять! Да знаю я, че написано в моем ебаном деле! — заорал я, вжавшись в стену, как загнанное животное._

_Давай уже ближе к теме._

_— У тебя есть связи, — сказал вутаец, снова посмотрев мне в глаза. — И определенные таланты, которые могут оказаться полезными._

_— Полезными для чего?_

_— Охрана отведет тебя в офис президента. Там тебя обо всем проинформируют, — сказал он спиной ко мне, собираясь уходить._

_Но прежде чем выйти из камеры, он обернулся и предупреждающе посмотрел на меня._

_— И, Ренальт, — сказал он, смерив меня неодобрительным взглядом. — Советую быть посдержанней в выражениях в присутствии президента._

_Я помню, как тогда себя чувствовал. Меня чуть не стошнило…_

_Президент? Нахрена президенту понадобилось видеть меня?_

===

Хотя, все оказалось не так плохо, как я думал. Они предложили стереть мое прошлое, если я стану турком. Они обещали мне жизнь в роскоши и свободу, чего я никогда бы не имел, оставаясь в трущобах. На самом деле, они отчетливо дали понять, что независимо от моего решения в трущобы я бы не вернулся. На мне было слишком много преступлений.

Потом они сказали, что я больше никогда не буду нуждаться, и мне будут платить. Единственным подвохом было то, что я должен буду отдать жизнь за президента в случае необходимости. Ну и мне придется всегда носить униформу, вовремя быть на работе, регулярно тренироваться и убивать людей, если придется.

Либо так, либо исчезнуть навсегда. На самом деле, это произошло бы в любом случае, потому что после моего согласия прежний я все равно бы исчез.

Черт возьми, я подумал, что, если откажусь, они меня просто убьют. И как в такой ситуации можно отказаться?

Но я бы солгал, если бы сказал, что не был благодарен за такой странный поворот событий. И было даже не важно, что в первые годы мне иногда приходилось терпеть избиения президента за мои косяки. Уж к чему, а к побоям я был с детства привычен. В любом случае, все это стоило того. И я из кожи вон лез, чтобы проявить себя и показать, на что я способен.

Однако у меня были некоторые проблемы. Например, с внешним видом. Я здорово напивался в неслужебное время и засыпал прямо в форме, забывал стирать и гладить одежду и все в таком духе. К тому же, никто, кроме Ценга, мне об этом не говорил, что никак не помогало делу. И хотя я очень уважал Ценга и его мнение, но эта проблема преследует меня до сих пор.

Что же касается всех остальных, думаю, они просто не ожидали от меня чего-то большего.

===

Вымывшись и одевшись, я направился прямиком в прачечную, у которой был отдельный вход с улицы немного в стороне от главных дверей. Насвистывая что-то себе под нос в попытке отвлечься от ненужных мыслей, я засунул постельное белье и грязную униформу в машину. Я старался делать все как можно медленнее, оттягивая момент встречи с остальными.

Я даже решил, что могу позволить себе выкурить сигарету прямо там, потому что двери в прачечную были плотно закрыты, и никто все равно бы не заметил. Я немного пошатался по комнате, напевая и прихлопывая руками, пока не докурил, и, наконец, направился в кухню.

Но прямо перед дверью я остановился. Даже зная, что рано или поздно мне все равно придется туда войти, я никак не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с места. Потому что там был Руфус. Похоже, я не осознавал этого до тех пор, пока не настало время снова увидеться с ним.

По правде сказать, я не представлял, как снова с ним встретиться после того, что случилось. Но, думаю, меня больше беспокоило не то, что он поцеловал меня, а скорее то, что я с готовностью ему ответил.

Я успокаивал себя, что мне не о чем волноваться. Что там будут все остальные. И что это не так уж сложно. Так почему, черт возьми, мне кажется, что это так сложно?

«Возьми себя в руки, чувак. С тобой случались вещи и похуже», — напомнил я себе.

В конце концов, мне понадобилась каждая крупица решимости, чтобы набраться смелости и войти в кухню.

===

Все оказалось не так уж плохо, на самом-то деле. Когда я вошел в светлое и оживленное помещение, наполненное ароматами бекона, яиц и кофе, Елена счастливо хихикала, а Ценг сидел рядом и улыбался. Руд ел свой завтрак, который, как я предполагал, был уже второй или третий по счету. Меня всегда удивляло, сколько он мог съесть.

А самое главное, я был рад видеть, что Руфус полностью скрылся за развернутой газетой. Закрыв глаза, я возблагодарил того бога, который приложил к этому свою волю. Признаюсь, я чувствовал облегчение, что мне не пришлось смотреть ему в глаза.

Однако у меня не очень-то получалось вести себя так, будто ничего не случилось, потому что я даже слова никому не сказал, хотя обычно говорил: «Привет», «Доброе утро», «Как дела?»…

Все же то утро было немного другим. Но, стараясь, чтобы все выглядело, как будто ничего не произошло, я прошествовал прямиком к кофе-машине и налил себе чашку ароматного горячего кофе. Потом, как обычно, взял средство для мытья посуды и добавил его в чашку. А потом отхлебнул и тут же выплюнул эту бурду, уделав всего себя и кухонную конторку.

— Блять!

Погодите минутку.

Я сказал «средство для мытья посуды»?

Не раздумывая, я бросил чашку в раковину, от чего у нее откололась ручка, и обернулся. Все недоуменно уставились на меня, в том числе и Руфус, который даже сложил газету, чтобы было лучше видно.

— Пытаешься промыть себе рот, Рено? — Ценг просто не смог удержаться от едкого замечания.

Держа рубашку подальше от тела, я покраснел на пару оттенков, нервно хихикнул, и бросился вон из кухни, чтобы переодеться. Потом я сходил в прачечную и снова вернулся в кухню. Глубоко вздохнув, я решил попробовать еще раз.

Вторая попытка получилась более удачной. Когда я вошел, Руд подергал меня за рукав и указал на чашку с кофе, стоящую на столе в том месте, за которым я обычно сидел.

— Пасиб, — пробормотал я и сел за стол, опустив голову и уставившись на чашку. Я смотрел на нее довольно долго, до тех пор, пока Руд не нарушил тишину:

— Все в порядке?

— А? Ох. Не, пасиба. Все нормально.

— Рено?

Когда я поднял на него глаза, он сидел, откинувшись назад и, приподняв брови, смотрел на меня поверх очков, опустив их одной рукой. Он всегда так делал, когда внимательно кого-нибудь изучал. Потом он глубоко вздохнул и нахмурился, одним взглядом спрашивая: «Что за херня с тобой творится?»

— Прости, чувак. Я, походу, прост' не выспался седня, — сказал я и взял сироп, который по чистой случайности был налит в такую же как у меня чашку, и сделал пару глотков. Проглотив полный рот тошнотворной сладкой фигни, я с невозмутимым лицом поставил чашку на место, как будто в этом не было ничего странного, вытер губы и, решив попробовать в третий раз, взял кофе, который сделал мне Руд.

— Кончай на меня пялиться и доешь свой завтрак, — не выдержал я и глотнул кофе. — Я в порядке, — добавил я и посмотрел ему в глаза.

Одновременно с этим я отклонился назад на задних ножках стула, чтобы показать, что я расслаблен, и все нормально, но, думаю, меня кто-то сглазил или типа того. Это оказалось не такой уж хорошей идеей, потому что одна ножка треснула, и я полетел назад, ударив ногой по столу, из-за чего весь Еленин кофе выплеснулся прямо на нее как раз в тот момент, когда моя голова встретилась с полом. И опять же, так как я держал свой собственный чертов кофе в руках, я снова был весь мокрый.

Руд вскочил на ноги и уставился на меня сверху вниз, а Елена завизжала, потому что, скажу я вам, кофе был довольно горячим, уж я-то знаю. Елена выбежала из комнаты, а Ценг бросился следом, чтобы убедиться, что она в порядке.

— У тебя кровь, Рено.

— Да ладно!

— Давай помогу.

— Блять, прост' оставь меня здесь, чувак. Эт', наверно, щас самое безопасное для меня место.

Естественно, он проигнорировал меня и опустился на колени, осматривая мою голову, а точнее висок, куда я умудрился ударить себя шокером во время падения.

— Глубокое рассечение. Давай-ка к раковине, надо промыть.

— Ебать, не трогай меня!

— Успокойся! — прикрикнул Руд и встряхнул меня, грубо схватив за рубашку. Его терпение, бывало, заканчивалось, когда я так себя вел.

Когда он вздернул меня на ноги, я думал, что потеряю сознание, потому что в голове зашумело, все поплыло перед глазами, и я чуть не упал обратно.

— Черт! Похоже, у тебя сотрясение.

Слегка придерживая меня, Руд взял из ящика полотенце и, усадив меня на стул, приложил ткань к порезу и сказал держать так, пока он сходит за аптечкой.

— И не смей засыпать! — крикнул он, выходя из кухни.

— Трудное утро? — спросил Руфус с другого конца стола. От его голоса мне стало совсем хреново.

Пытаясь проигнорировать сам факт его существования, я отказывался смотреть на него или даже показывать, что я его слышал. В результате я просто уставился на столешницу и пожал плечами.

Не впечатленный моей попыткой проигнорировать его, Руфус глубоко вздохнул, встал из-за стола и подошел ко мне. Я весь съежился, отчего боль в голове запульсировала сильнее.

Встав на колени рядом со мной, он поднес руку к полотенцу и сказал:

— Рено, я не сделаю тебе больно.

— Я не этого боюсь.

— О? — произнес он, потом достал из кармана эликсир и вложил в мою руку, добавив успокаивающим тоном: — Для твоей головы.

После этого он переключил внимание на мой порез и немного отодвинул полотенце, чтобы лучше видеть рану. Потом он поднял руку, стер пальцем немного крови и, поднеся его к губам, облизал.

Я бы, наверное, счел его действия странными, но я тогда не очень ясно мыслил.

— Не знал, что вы носите их с собой, — сказал я, уставившись на пузырек в моей руке.

— Мне всегда нравилось, что ты постоянно готов предложить мне свой.

Не в состоянии четко сфокусироваться, я даже не заметил, как он поднес мою свободную руку к своему лицу, мягко касаясь губами пальцев. Я даже не помню, когда поднял глаза, но внезапно я был просто загипнотизирован его взглядом.

— Выпей это, Рено, — сказал он, перед тем как облизать мой средний палец и втянуть его в рот, не разрывая со мной зрительный контакт.

— Вот она, — возвестил Руд, заходя в кухню с аптечкой в руках, и Руфус спокойно поднялся.

— Боюсь, это не поможет, — сказал Руфус своим привычным небрежным тоном. Несмотря на состояние, в котором я пребывал, я помню, как меня удивило, что он мог любые действия заставить выглядеть абсолютно обычными. Руд понятия не имел, что здесь только что происходило. Но, кстати, и я тоже.

— Что вы предлагаете, сэр?

— У меня в комнате есть Лечебная Материя, — глубоко вздохнув, он положил руку мне на плечо и легонько сжал. — Схожу, принесу. А ты пока убедись, что он выпьет этот эликсир. Он не сможет управлять вертолетом до строительной площадки в таком состоянии, а мы не можем снова это отложить. Я скоро вернусь.

Кивнув, Руд положил руку на мое плечо, от чего я немного вздрогнул, потому что только несколько мгновений назад на этом месте была рука Руфуса. Руд пододвинул еще один стул ближе ко мне и сел так, чтобы видеть мое лицо. Все еще находясь в странном оцепенении, я даже не сразу заметил его, когда он обеспокоено наклонился ближе ко мне.

— Рено? — настойчиво позвал Руд. Он даже снял очки, чтобы лучше меня видеть, но я был не в состоянии ответить. Все померкло у меня перед глазами, и последним, что я запомнил, был Руд, схвативший эликсир из моей руки и, в буквальном смысле, вливший его в мое горло, крича, чтобы я остался с ним.

===

Не знаю, сколько времени я провалялся в отключке, но когда пришел в себя, оказалось, что я полулежал на полу в руках Руда. Ценг и Елена стояли надо мной и смотрели с беспокойством. Я понятия не имел, когда они вошли или как долго они здесь были. А позади Руда стоял Руфус с Лечебной Материей в руках.

Честно говоря, не понимаю, с чего это я так легко упал в обморок, ведь я принимал и гораздо худшие удары в голову и даже после этого был в состоянии пойти потусоваться в клуб или в бар.

— Че случилось? — спросил я, подняв руку к виску, где все еще пульсировала боль.

— Ты в обморок грохнулся, — сказал Руд. — Напугал нас всех.

— Мм? — промычал я и попытался встать, но Руд остановил меня.

— Успокойся. Отдохни немного.

— О'кей.

Как только Руфус убедился, что все хорошо, он направился к выходу, но обернулся и посмотрел на меня.

— Рено, я хочу, чтобы ты переоделся, когда почувствуешь себя лучше. Мы не можем лететь на стройплощадку, пока ты в таком виде. Даю тебе час на восстановление.

— Сэр, вы уверены, что это разумно? — спросил Ценг.

— Мы не можем отложить это снова, Ценг. После Лечения он должен восстановиться за двадцать минут, я же дал ему целый час. Надеюсь, в вертолете он выступит лучше, чем на кухне, — Руфус пристально посмотрел на меня, как будто пытаясь сказать, что представление его действительно позабавило, и добавил: — Ради нашего же блага.

В ту секунду, когда он покинул комнату, Ценг повернулся к Руду и произнес:

— Он же это не серьезно!

— А как часто он шутил о подобных вещах?

===

Я все еще чувствовал легкую слабость, когда подготавливал вертолет к полету. Но я мыслил достаточно трезво, чтобы провести обычную инспекцию, и, прежде чем завести двигатели, не забыл проверить бортовые журналы. Когда я был готов к взлету, я увидел Руфуса и остальных, идущих к взлетной площадке, и выругался себе под нос, когда они все поднялись в вертолет.

— На прогрев нет времени, Рено. Нам нужно поторопиться. Ценг, иди, помоги ему, — после этих слов Ценг прошел вперед и, сев в кресло второго пилота, надел гарнитуру.

— Справишься, Рено? — донеслось из наушников.

— Еще чутка слаб, но я летал и в худшем состоянии, — весело ответил я и сверкнул хитрой улыбочкой. А потом прямо у себя перед носом я увидел знакомую изящную руку, протягивающую мне сзади эликсир, и на мгновение замер.

— Выпей его, прежде чем взлетать. Я хочу, чтобы у тебя было достаточно сил.

— Ладно, ладно.

Я взял у него пузырек и одним махом проглотил горькое содержимое. А потом заставил всех вжаться в кресла.


	6. Бремя наслаждения

Я произвел мягкую посадку на крыше нового Шин-Ра-Билдинг. К счастью, в голове прояснилось еще в середине полета, и благодаря тому последнему эликсиру я чувствовал себя вполне неплохо.

Выйдя из вертолета, я поразился, насколько быстро продвигается строительство. Я оказался, образно говоря, на вершине мира, и с минуту простоял, внимательно озираясь по сторонам. Здание было практически достроено, за исключением внутренней отделки, которая еще требовала доработки.

— Лифты уже работают? — крикнул Руфус Ценгу.

— Да. Вся электрика уже почти готова, — ответил тот.

— Хорошо. Я сегодня не в настроении для лестниц.

— Почти готова? — спросил я у Руда так, чтобы остальные меня не слышали.

Уловив мой тревожный тон, он легонько пихнул меня локтем и сказал:

— После всего, что с тобой сегодня случилось, о лифте тебе надо беспокоиться в последнюю очередь.

— После всего… — все еще не в восторге от идеи использовать лифт, я сказал: — Наверно, кабель оборвется тока из-за одного моего присутствия.

— Кончай скулить. Пошли.

— Эмм, если вы не против, я, пожалуй, пойду по лестнице! — крикнул я Ценгу и Руфусу, которые уже отошли от нас на приличное расстояние.

— Нет, Рено, не пойдешь. Мы поедем все вместе, — ответил Руфус и обернулся. На его губах играла усмешка. — С твоим сегодняшним везением, ты, скорее всего, свалишься с лестницы, и никого не будет рядом, чтобы тебя поймать.

Сученыш белобрысый…

— Прекрасно, — проворчал я и поплелся вслед за ними, а Руд держался позади меня, чтобы я не вздумал выкинуть какой-нибудь фокус.

===

Честно говоря, не понимаю, почему мы поехали на лифте, если спустились всего на один этаж и остановились на семидесятом. Во время спуска я раздраженно прожигал Руфуса взглядом. Но когда двери открылись, я решил просто забить, потому что понял, что он всего лишь хотел протестировать лифт. Поэтому я держал рот на замке.

Ремонт на этаже был почти закончен, не считая не успевшей высохнуть краски на стенах и того, что еще не была установлена ни одна из дверей, а лампы свисали с недоделанного потолка, хоть и работали вполне неплохо. Зато все розетки уже были готовы. Но повсюду еще валялись куски фурнитуры, стояли старые столы, сплошь покрытые строительной пылью, и всюду были разбросаны металлические стулья, которые использовала строительная бригада.

С чувством странного удовлетворения я на мгновение остановился, осознавая, что скоро вернусь домой, и внутри у меня все потеплело. Я и правда скучал по жизни в собственной квартире в старом здании. И хотя я понимал, что как прежде уже не будет, это не имело значения, потому что я знал, что все равно будет так же хорошо, если не лучше.

В основном, весь проект Руфус придумал сам. Он решительно не хотел ничего делать так, как делал его отец. Так что, все здесь было иначе, не считая незначительного сходства в некоторых деталях. Руфус даже поднимал вопрос о том, чтобы переименовать здание из Шин-Ра-Билдинг во что-то другое. Но никто из нас так и не смог придумать что-то получше, к тому же, это имя символизировало силу и было хорошо знакомо. Так что Руфус, хоть и неохотно, решил оставить это как есть.

Конечно, это был не первый наш визит сюда. Руфус настаивал на еженедельных проверках. Но мы забивали на них почти целый месяц из-за нескольких покушений на его жизнь, которые стали для нас настоящей головной болью. Независимо от его побуждений сделать мир лучше, люди все еще не доверяли ему и хотели, чтобы он исчез. К счастью, никому пока не удалось вычислить его местонахождение. Но это еще не повод, чтобы чувствовать себя в безопасности, оставаясь там.

Со времени нашего последнего визита произошел ряд довольно значительных изменений. Были, наконец, установлены все окна, и, как уже говорил Ценг, наконец-то подключили электричество. Снаружи все было практически готово, вплоть до установки главных дверей, но внутри еще многое требовало доработки.

Оглядевшись вокруг, я увидел как Руфус, увлеченный разговором с Ценгом, шел к своему будущему офису, так что я решил пойти взглянуть на свой собственный. Руд тем временем бродил по помещению, проверяя его на наличие каких-либо недостатков. У него был особый талант к инспектированию, и поэтому он хорошо подмечал изъяны, а в крайних случаях, и опасные устройства, размещенные врагами Шин-Ра.

Вообще-то, мы все довольно неплохо с этим справлялись, но Руд был единственным, кто делал это машинально, без особой необходимости.

Усмехнувшись про себя о его природном разрушительно-созидательном даре, я снова обратил внимание на Руфуса, зашедшего в свой офис, все еще разговаривая с Ценгом. В отличие от его отца, который один занимал весь верхний этаж, а нас держал в офисах размером с тумбочку, разбросанных по всему зданию, Руфус решил, что мы все должны находиться на одном этаже.

Он это сделал, потому что из всех сотрудников Шин-Ра мы были ему самыми близкими. Наверное, немалую роль сыграло и то, что он сам был турком до того, как отец сделал его вице-президентом, поэтому он гораздо лучше понимал, что представляет собой наша работа. Однако я был все еще немного удивлен тому, что он собирался выделить нам просторные офисы с персональными уборными и личными секретарями.

Не думаю, что ему стоило заходить настолько далеко, но я вовсе не жалуюсь. Может быть, он таким вот образом хотел выразить свою благодарность за то, что мы заботились о нем, когда легко могли бы уйти и бросить его умирать, как сделали все остальные.

— Давайте сходим посмотрим на тренировочный полигон, — крикнул нам Руфус.

— Я бы еще немного тут побродил, если можно, — ответил я. На самом деле мне совсем не улыбалось возвращаться в лифт и спускаться с самого верха на пять этажей под землю. Хватит с меня и спуска на один этаж в лифте, который был почти! готов.

— Как пожелаешь, Рено. Будь на связи на случай, если ты нам понадобишься.  
.  
— Конечн', босс, — пробормотал я и, развернувшись, продолжил осмотр.

И секунды не прошло, как к ним прибыл лифт, и я отметил про себя, что кабели двигаются значительно быстрее, чем в старом здании. Но это все равно не внушило мне большего доверия к этому «лифту смерти».

Как только они исчезли из виду, я из чистого любопытства решил оглядеться получше, и спустился по лестнице на пару пролетов, чтобы осмотреть нижние этажи. По большей части они выглядели точно так же. Невозможно было представить, как все будет смотреться, когда стройка завершится, но размеры частных офисов и квартир впечатляли.

Я был на шестьдесят пятом этаже, когда понял, что здесь скоро будет мой собственный дом. Этаж был зарезервирован для всех элитных сотрудников, включая турков и самого Руфуса, а над ним располагались только главные административные офисы.

Как я уже говорил, новая планировка отличалась от старой. Не могу сказать, что я был недоволен новым зданием, но без старого я испытывал какое-то странное чувство потери.

У меня в груди стало тяжело, когда я подумал о том, что жизни, к которой я так привык, пришел конец. Я вспомнил, как мы стояли рядом с израненным телом нашего молодого президента в частном госпитале, не понимая, почему мы вообще его спасли, когда в воздухе висел Метеор, угрожая нам всем неизбежной гибелью.

Я прижимал к себе Елену, дрожащую и тихо всхлипывающую, и чувствовал ее слезы на своей коже. Ее красивые светлые волосы были спутанными и мокрыми из-за повышающейся по мере приближения Метеора влажности. Я зарылся в них рукой, бездумно перебирая мокрые пряди и пытаясь успокоить ее. Она не хотела умирать. Она боялась.

Руд как обычно молча стоял спиной к окну, уставившись в пространство. Он тоже не был готов принять свою судьбу. Он не мог взглянуть смерти в лицо, так что повернулся к ней спиной. Я был единственным, кто смотрел. И я не мог заставить себя отвернуться. Ожидание сводило меня с ума. Мне хотелось выбежать на улицу и самому броситься на этого чудовищного гиганта.

Я хотел ускорить время, чтобы покончить со всем поскорее. Я просто не хотел ждать. Но я не мог бросить Елену. Кто будет поддерживать ее? Кто будет вытирать ее слезы и дарить ей ту успокаивающую улыбку, в которой она в тот момент так сильно нуждалась? Никто из нас не желал такого конца.

Захлебнувшись этими воспоминаниями, я сделал глубокий вдох и огляделся кругом, чтобы не дать себе погрузиться в мысли о давно прошедших событиях. Вспоминая Елену в таком состоянии, я сам чуть не заплакал, а последнее, чего бы мне хотелось, это чтобы кто-то пришел и увидел меня сейчас. Она тогда была такой уязвимой, такой хрупкой.

Я никогда не понимал, почему она вообще стала турком. Она была совершенно не похожа на нас, вплоть до ее высокого деликатного голоса. Однако она прекрасно держала удар и всегда выполняла приказы без вопросов и сожалений. Откровенно говоря, она была самой большой загадкой среди всех, кто когда-либо присоединился к туркам, но ей удалось сплотить нас.

Я решил, что поброжу еще немного и осмотрю остальную часть этажа, выбросив из головы прошлое. Прогуливаясь по коридору, я вдруг остановился перед будущими апартаментами Руфуса и только головой покачал — насколько они были больше наших. Хотя, по сравнению с другими, и наши не были такими уж скромными.

Снова покачав головой, я направился туда, где в конечном итоге будет моя собственная квартира. Ее размеры тоже были довольно впечатляющими, и я даже начал задумываться, как мне все здесь обставить.

В этот момент я решил, что самое время закурить, и поскольку я был фактически в своей собственной квартире, я мог делать все, что захочу. Так что я вытащил из пачки сигарету и, прикуривая, обратил внимание на отражение в окне передо мной. Что-то в квартире Руфуса насторожило меня, но пока я не вошел в свои будущие апартаменты, я этого не замечал.

Там был лист гипрока, как-то небрежно нависший над строительными лесами. Меня удивило, почему он был поднят таким образом, а не лежал на полу или не был прислонен к стене как все остальные. Конечно, не было ничего странного в том, что он был оставлен так неаккуратно, кроме того, что казалось, будто это было сделано намеренно. В том смысле, что складывалось впечатление, что кто-то специально постарался, чтобы это не выглядело подозрительно. У меня на затылке волосы встали дыбом, предупреждая об опасности. Сделав первую затяжку, я всмотрелся в отражение более внимательно.

Почему это меня так настораживает?

Нахмурившись от внезапного чувства тревоги, я постучал по наушнику и вызвал Руда, стараясь не говорить слишком подозрительно.

— Слышь, Руд? — позвал я и снова затянулся.

— Что такое? — отозвался он.

— Дуй сюда, на наш этаж, квартиры просто охренительные.

— Мы заглянем туда позже. А вот тебе следует спуститься и взглянуть на тренировочный полигон.

— Может, потом, — сказал я и, уставившись на этот чертов гипрок сквозь отражение, продолжил: — Я че-то проголодался. Как думаешь, может, заскочим куда-нить пожрать?

— Мы не задержимся здесь надолго. Можешь и подождать.

— Ну, блин. У меня прям'-таки слюни текут, когда я думаю про третий пункт в меню «Неба».

— Чего? Что ты несешь?

Я решил дать ему шанс сообразить и снова затянулся. Код #3 означал, что нужно доставить президента в безопасное место.

— Черт… Ты серьезно?

— Ага… Эй. Может, тогда захватишь мой ноут, я хочу заценить тут розетки. О, и провода не забудь, поиграем, если успеем, — весело сказал я, чтобы не казаться слишком подозрительным, если меня кто-то подслушивал.

— Хорошо… Не делай глупостей.

— Не задерживайся, чувак. Все-т'ки я жрать хочу.

Так как мой шокер всегда был пристегнут к запястью, и мне не нужно было доставать его, сделав свои намерения слишком очевидными, я тихо подкрался к гипроку, держа руку на рукояти.

Я уже было отодвинул его, когда чья-то нога врезалась мне в челюсть. Я упал на спину и больно прикусил язык. Несмотря на то, что у меня была репутация отпетого драчуна, и я частенько в драке терял над собой контроль, должен сказать, что такие грязные приемы просто ненавидел.

— В яблочко, засранец, — пробормотал я, вытирая кровь с подбородка. Я вскочил на ноги и, схватив противника за пояс, опрокинул его на пол. В результате чего получил по башке какой-то деревяшкой, которую он схватил из кучи строительного мусора. Однако я не собирался сдаваться так легко. В конце концов, нравилось мне это или нет, это все еще была моя работа. Так что я рванул вслед за убегающим преступником и ударил его шокером по затылку с криком:

— Посмотрим, как тебе эт' понравится!

Он упал, но тут же подсечкой опрокинул и меня, от чего я тяжело приземлился на спину, почти вышибив весь воздух из легких. Но вместо того, чтобы снова попытаться убежать, что было бы логично, он подошел и врезал мне ботинком по ребрам, вызывая у меня резкий стон.

Потом он собирался пнуть меня еще раз, но я успел ударить его под коленки, снова отправляя на пол. Мы вскочили одновременно, и он накинул сзади мне на шею какую-то проволоку или веревку, но мне почти сразу же удалось освободиться.

Мы дрались еще несколько минут. Пара ударов тут и сильных пинков там, пара стонов и ругательств и несколько поломанных в драке предметов, попавшихся под руку. В итоге, мощным ударом сбив меня с ног, он схватил что-то острое и раскроил мне бок.

У меня перехватило дыхание. Я машинально накрыл порез рукой в попытке сдержать боль, которую пока что даже не чувствовал. Противник воспользовался моим секундным замешательством, и, наконец, попытался сбежать. Но я не мог ему этого позволить. Слишком много сил на него потратил. Так что я нажал кнопку на шокере и поймал его в кристалл как раз в тот момент, когда подоспели остальные турки.

Я был весь в крови. Она текла у меня изо рта и полностью покрывала нижнюю часть туловища. Сгорбившись и держась за бок, все еще тяжело дыша, я стоял, указывая шокером на преступника. Я знаю, что в тот момент выглядел гораздо хуже, чем чувствовал себя. Это было понятно по тому, как все на секунду замерли, уставившись на меня, прежде чем вытащить пистолеты и направить их на кристалл.

Немного успокоившись, я еще раз взглянул на преступника, с которого сняли балаклаву, и понял, что только что дрался с девушкой чуть старше двадцати. Я почувствовал себя полнейшим кретином из-за того, что меня так отделала какая-то баба. Хотя, со мной такое уже случалось раньше. И это здорово било по гордости.

Увидев, что у Ценга все под контролем, я дохромал до Руда и взял у него с плеча сумку со своим ноутбуком. Прекрасно понимая, что происходит, я вернулся обратно к листу гипрока и отодвинул его. Там было именно то, чего я ожидал. Бомба.

— Сколько их здесь?! — начал допрос Ценг. Ответа не последовало, впрочем, это было ожидаемо.

Покачав головой, я достал маленький фонарик, чтобы лучше разглядеть и понять механизм устройства. Я надеялся, что, если здесь есть другие бомбы, они все подсоединены к трансмиттеру, потому что я не нашел никакого таймера. Та, которую я обследовал, была еще не установлена, и к моему облегчению, там было то, на что я надеялся. К ней был прикреплен передатчик.

Девчонка, скорее всего, хотела установить ее на одном из нижних этажей, прежде чем я разрушил ее планы, потому что установка бомбы так высоко в здании не имела смысла. Или же бомб было гораздо больше, чем я ожидал. Единственный вариант, чтобы найти их расположение, был в лучшем случае рискованным, и я не мог принять это решение в одиночку.

— Мне придется включить ее! — неуверенно крикнул я.

— Делай все, что нужно, Рено, — сказал Ценг, давая мне ответ, на который я почти не надеялся.

Я неохотно подсоединил к устройству кабели от моего ноута и, запустив их одновременно, начал диагностику бомбы. С растущей тревогой я сумел обнаружить множество других бомб на нижних этажах. Все они были подключены к основному выключателю.

Конечно, я мог бы без труда его обезвредить. Но тогда тот, кто следит за ним, поймет, что что-то пошло не так, а нам это было не нужно на случай, если у них был план «Б». Так что мне нужно было совершить маленькое чудо, чтобы все получилось, как следует.

— Ебаный в рот! Да их тут штук двадц'ть пять! — крикнул я через плечо.

— Сможешь обезвредить? — спросил Ценг.

— Сделаю все, че смогу!

Наверно, мне следовало бы вывести из строя каждую по отдельности. Да. Пожалуй, это хорошая идея. Но надо все же прикинуть. Если я облажаюсь, будет очень плохо. Черт, ненавижу думать.

От напряжения мне дико захотелось выпить, но так как пить я не мог, то закурил новую сигарету и выругался про себя. К счастью, никто не наезжал на меня, когда я курил в таком состоянии. Это было единственное исключение для меня, и я наслаждался им в полной мере.

Прошло не так много времени, когда я неожиданно услышал голос Руфуса, что разозлило меня еще больше, ведь по идее он должен был быть отведен в безопасное место и оставаться там. Этот козел должен был находиться вне поля зрения. Но я держал рот на замке, потому что мне нужно было сосредоточиться, и я только вгрызся в фильтр сигареты, свисающей у меня изо рта.

Я слышал, как за моей спиной турки допрашивали террористку. Пока безрезультатно. Потом Руфус решил самостоятельно взяться за дело. Через какое-то время Елене удалось отлучиться ненадолго, чтобы взять из вертолета аптечку и перевязать порез на моем боку. Она порывалась обработать и остальные раны, но я не подпустил ее близко к лицу, так как это слишком отвлекало, а мне нужно было сосредоточиться.

Должно быть, прошло чуть больше часа, когда мне удалось найти и аккуратно обезвредить все эти проклятые бомбы так, чтобы это не вызвало подозрений. Все это время я матерился и курил одну за одной, даже не замечая этого, пока другие пытались получить необходимую информацию.

Казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем им удалось добиться результатов. Они узнали, где находится база этой организации и то, что кроме этой сучки в здании были еще ее сообщники. Я не уловил все детали, потому что был немного занят.

Получив информацию о сообщниках, Руфус решил перейти к более важным вещам, таким как, например, на кого она работала. Не удивительно, что он хотел имена.

У меня были кое-какие собственные счеты, и меня не волновало, что Руфус взялся за допрос самостоятельно. Поэтому, закончив с бомбами, я врубил свой шокер и, хорошенько встряхнув суку, начал на нее орать. Не могу сказать точно, что именно я кричал, потому что из-за пережитого стресса я и сам не помню.

Но мне удалось добиться прогресса, и я продолжал спрашивать и периодически встряхивать ее, пока не всплыло несколько имен. Я остановился только тогда, когда Руфус дал мне понять, что он узнал все, что хотел.

— Достаточно, Рено. Она нам больше не нужна, — сказал он и кивнул, что было мне предельно понятно.

Кивнув в ответ, я достал свой .33*, с опытной легкостью надел глушитель и влепил пулю ей промеж глаз.

Знаю, все это может показаться жестоким, но в этом и заключается наша работа. У этой девки был приказ убить нашего президента и уничтожить Шин-Ра, и наша работа — не допустить этого, во что бы то ни стало. Как я говорил раньше, и повторю снова…

Это моя работа.

— Во имя Лайфстрима, Рено. Ты как из мясорубки! — сказал Руфус, окинув меня взглядом.

— Она застала меня врасплох, сэр.

— Ну да. Так, Ценг, проследи, чтобы система безопасности была установлена и запущена как можно скорее. Руд, Елена, вы двое останетесь здесь и проверите, нет ли еще чего-то подозрительного. И вычистите этот беспорядок! Рено! — сделав паузу, он с полным отвращением оглядел меня с ног до головы. — Ты отвезешь меня назад в Хилин и там приведешь себя в порядок.

— Да, сэр.

Прежде, чем идти на крышу, Руфус обернулся сказал:

— Надеюсь, для вас не составит проблем вернуться домой самостоятельно.

Он сказал это настолько холодно, что было без сомнений ясно, как он недоволен новым поворотом событий. Кинжалы в его глазах могли бы легко убить всех нас, если бы они могли материализоваться.

Все кивнули в ответ, прекрасно понимая, что они не должны привести за собой хвоста. Руфус махнул мне, чтобы я следовал за ним, и скрылся на лестничной площадке.

===

Оказавшись в вертолете, я первым делом включил шифратор, который установил несколько лет назад, чтобы меня невозможно было отследить. Руфус занял кресло второго пилота и, одарив меня долгим тяжелым полным сомнения взглядом, сказал мне поторопиться и доставить его домой.

Есть, босс.

Больше никто из нас не проронил ни слова за весь полет. Мы оба были не в настроении, что легко объяснялось: мне только что надрала задницу какая-то девка, а Руфус только что чуть не потерял все, ради чего так усердно работал. Впрочем, в том, что мы не разговаривали друг с другом в пути, не было ничего необычного.

К несчастью, из-за этого полет казался только длиннее. Руфус всю дорогу с отвращением смотрел на меня, от чего мне хотелось провалиться сквозь сидение.

Честно говоря, я даже не знал, что опять сделал не так. Но спрашивать я не собирался. И поэтому не переставая прокручивал все произошедшее у себя в голове, пытаясь понять, в чем дело.

Как только мы приземлились, Руфус выскочил из вертолета и быстрым уверенным шагом поднялся в дом. Я дождался, пока выключатся двигатели, и поплелся в свою комнату.

К тому времени башка у меня раскалывалась, язык пульсировал, и большая часть тела зверски болела.

===

Войдя в комнату, я захлопнул дверь и чуть в обморок не упал, когда увидел свое отражение в зеркале. Мне сразу стало понятно, почему Руфус так таращился на меня всю дорогу.

Я был бледен как смерть, часть волос слиплась от крови из-за раны на голове, изо рта все еще текла кровь, покрывая всю нижнюю часть лица и верх рубашки. Я удивился, как мне вообще удалось доставить нас назад в целости. Более того, я недоумевал, как Руфус смог настолько довериться мне, чтобы позволить везти его домой.

В неожиданной вспышке ярости я содрал с себя пиджак и рубашку и с криком: «Твою мать!» со всей силы швырнул их на пол. И тут же замер, услышав легкий стук в дверь. Черт. Я был уверен, что Руфус готов меня с говном сожрать, правда, за что, я так и не понял, но чувствовал, что худшее еще впереди.

Я вытер подбородок и без особого желания осторожно приоткрыл дверь. Сквозь тоненькую щелочку внутрь просачивался только легкий сквозняк. Так как я ничего больше не сделал и не сказал, а просто стоял и глядел на Руфуса сквозь эту щель, он решил войти, не дожидаясь приглашения. Держа в руке Лечебную Материю, он остановился прямо позади меня, огляделся и велел мне сесть на кровать.

Подходя к ней, я спиной ощущал на себе его взгляд и вдруг понял, что я без рубашки. И сразу почувствовал себя совершенно голым.

— Расслабься, Рено, — сказал Руфус, подойдя к кровати и склонившись надо мной. — Я не кусаюсь.

Он осторожно, почти нежно, коснулся моего лица и попросил открыть рот, чтобы осмотреть повреждения.

— Оу, — сказал Руфус, легонько сжав мой подбородок и заставляя открыть рот шире. — Ты себе кончик языка прокусил, — он посмотрел мне в глаза и сказал с легкой усмешкой: — Я удивлен, что ты вообще можешь говорить.

Пожав плечами, я нервно поерзал. А Руфус продолжил осматривать мои раны, двигаясь от виска к синякам, наливающимся на теле. Потом он остановился у глубокого пореза на боку и убрал руку, когда я зашипел и поморщился. В Шин-Ра-Билдинг я не чувствовал боли. Но после того как выветрился адреналин, и спал первоначальный шок, я начал чувствовать все.

— Удивительно, что ты все еще жив, — сказал Руфус, опускаясь на колени. Потом он посмотрел на меня и усмехнулся, выгнув бровь. — Второй раз за день я оказываюсь перед тобой на коленях, — он снова поднес руку к ране и тихо произнес: «Cure». Я поморщился от острой боли.

— Вам не обязательно для этого быть так близко, — заметил я внезапно севшим голосом.

— Не обязательно, — согласился Руфус. Он прекрасно знал, что я чувствовал себя неловко, но ему было наплевать. Он достал из кармана небольшой шприц, и я весь сжался от охватившей меня паники. Сияние Мако ни с чем не перепутаешь.

Заметив мою реакцию, Руфус попытался успокоить меня, объяснить, что это всего лишь Мако, и что у него всегда был с собой мини-инъектор на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. Сказав это, он снял колпачок с иглы. Но его объяснения меня не успокоили. Ни за что на свете я бы не позволил ему вколоть мне эту дрянь, даже будь я присмерти.

— Сэр, я в порядке. Пожал'ста, — попросил я, пытаясь встать, но он остановил меня, схватив за пояс брюк, и заставил сесть обратно.

— Руфус, — поправил он, с подозрением глядя на меня. — Это обычная Мако-инъекция. Здесь не о чем беспокоиться, — несколько мгновений он внимательно смотрел на меня, а потом взял мою руку, пытаясь перевернуть внутренней стороной локтя вверх. Но я вырвал ее и снова попытался встать.

— Рено. Это поможет тебе быстрее восстановиться.

— Лучше не надо, сэр.

— Руфус, — снова поправил он, в этот раз более настойчиво. — Да что с тобой такое?

Я не мог отвести взгляд от этой чертовой иглы. Я пытался справиться с паникой, но получалось плохо. Я едва слышал, что говорил Руфус, и еще раз попытался вырваться, но он был намного сильнее, чем казался, и продолжал удерживать меня на месте.

— Ладно. Ты не хочешь этого укола. Я понял. Я не буду его делать, — сказал Руфус с расстроенным видом. Помахав шприцем перед моим лицом, он надел колпачок и убрал инъектор в карман.

Все еще стоя на коленях, он вопросительно смотрел на меня, пока я, глубоко дыша, пытался успокоиться.

— Должен сказать, ты подстегнул мое любопытство, — сказал Руфус. Потом он слегка сощурил глаза и спросил: — Могу я узнать, что это было?

— Я бы не хотел г'ворить об этом, сэр.

— Как хочешь, — он поднялся и направился в ванную, где ненадолго включил воду, и вернулся с мокрым полотенцем. — Тогда, может, позволишь мне хотя бы обтереть тебя?

Снова поерзав, я нервно пожал плечами и кивнул. Если честно, сама мысль о том, что Руфус заботился обо мне, была более чем тревожна. За все время, что я знал его, он на раненного человека никогда даже внимания не обращал, даже на Ценга. Но вот неожиданно, по непонятным мне причинам, он склонился надо мной и стал вытирать кровь с моего лица, и более того, он делал это предельно осторожно, почти нежно.

— Знаешь, Рено, очевидно, что ты раньше проходил Мако-обработку, — начал он, водя влажной тканью по моей коже и обмывая внешние края ран. — У тебя глаза светятся, — он остановился и поднял взгляд все с тем же вопросительным выражением лица. — Может все-таки расскажешь, почему ты так реагируешь на простой Мако-инъектор?

Я не мог заставить себя рассказать ему, что был Мако-наркоманом, когда только присоединился к туркам. От одной мысли о том, чтобы признаться, мне становилось ужасно стыдно. Но еще хуже было то, что я боялся, что это снова может стать реальностью.

«Какое жалкое оправдание», — подумал я.

Я ни за что не могу ему этого рассказать.

— Разве не я должен заботиться о вас? — спросил я и расплылся в широкой улыбке, пытаясь сменить тему.

Поняв, что не получит от меня ответа, Руфус просто улыбнулся, глядя мне в глаза, а затем быстрее молнии всадил эту чертову иглу мне в бок.

— Прости, Рено. Я не могу дать тебе много времени на выздоровление, — сказал он, когда я с визгом повалился на спину, чувствуя как по венам растекается огонь.

О, Гайя! Как сладко потеряться в этих ощущениях!

Руфус навалился сверху, оседлав мои бедра и прижав мои запястья над головой, с извращенным очарованием глядя, как меня скручивает от агонии и экстаза.

— Учитывая твои сегодняшние заслуги, — сказал он, борясь с моими попытками вырваться, — я не могу рисковать, теряя с тобой слишком много времени. Нам нужен ты и твои навыки, если мы собираемся вообще когда-нибудь убраться отсюда!

В этот момент я окончательно потерял голову. Я слышал его, но я его не слушал. Я проваливался в забвение, чувствуя, как энергия течет электрическим током по моему телу. Его голос доносился как будто издалека.

— Последнее, чего бы мне хотелось, это чтобы с тобой случилось… — он говорил запыхавшись, потому что я извивался под ним все сильнее. Однако я не пытался вырваться, только боролся с ощущениями, которые дарило Мако, текущее по венам. Я терял себя. Терял себя в аду, замаскированном под рай. Я должен был обрести контроль, но он наоборот ускользал от меня.

И это было так прекрасно.

Руфус говорил что-то еще, но я его не слушал. Я подался вверх, навстречу ему и впился поцелуем в губы.

Жадно целуя его, как будто от этого зависела моя жизнь, я пытался прижаться к нему голой грудью. Руфус навалился на меня, обхватив руками, и я обнял его, притягивая сильнее. Мне было так хорошо, и это было самое ужасное.

Меня переполняло невероятное желание. Я не смог сдержать стон, когда Руфус прихватил губами кожу на моей шее. Потом его руки стали хаотично шарить по моей груди, отражая мои собственные движения. Возбуждение электрическим током гуляло по телу. И я был уже готов полностью отдаться Руфусу, когда он вдруг перевернулся на спину, увлекая меня за собой, и я оказался сверху.

— Я хочу, — выдохнул он мне в ухо, когда я стал целовать и вылизывать его шею. — Я хочу почувствовать тебя в себе.

Это было первое из сказанного им, что я понял, с тех пор, как потерялся в экстазе. И в этот короткий миг просветления я резко остановился. Тяжело дыша и смущенно нахмурившись, я поднял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза, молча спрашивая, действительно ли он этого хочет. Руфус кивнул.

Но я колебался, и тогда Руфус потянул меня вниз, к себе, говоря мне не останавливаться. Ни за что. Было слишком поздно останавливаться, а я уже и не смог бы, даже если бы захотел. Мне нужно было вывести этот греховный рай из моего тела любым доступным способом. Как в лихорадочном припадке, мы срывали друг с друга одежду, продолжая целоваться и прижиматься друг к другу.

Наскоро подготовив его, используя слюну вместо смазки, я вошел в него одним движением, плавным, но в полной мере отражающим мой голод. Руфус болезненно застонал в поцелуй, но с готовностью подался навстречу, и я больше не колебался. Все сомнения были отброшены, задвинуты в глубину сознания, и вскоре волна оргазма захлестнула нас обоих, освобождая от всех ограничений…

А потом накатила слабость. У меня подкосились руки, и я, окончательно обессилев, рухнул на Руфуса сверху.

===

Мы лежали рядом голые и мокрые от пота и, тяжело дыша, смотрели в потолок. Мы отказывались взглянуть друг на друга или проронить хоть слово, не желая смотреть в глаза реальности. Что значила эта реальность для каждого из нас по отдельности, я не знал.

Единственное, что я знал в тот момент, это то, что я был в шоке от произошедшего. Потом я вспомнил, что Руфус сказал мне перед тем, как поцеловал тогда на кухне. Он сказал, что никогда не целовался с мужчиной, а это значило, что он никогда раньше не был с мужчиной. Это был его первый раз. Меня накрыло волной отвратительного чувства вины, и я закрыл лицо рукой от неожиданно накатившего страха. Неохотно повернувшись на бок, боясь встретиться с тем, что я только что совершил, я приподнялся на локте, чтобы лучше видеть его лицо.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил я, опасаясь ответа, но понимая, что обязан это спросить.

Не поворачивая головы и даже не отрывая глаз от потолка, Руфус только кивнул в ответ.

— Я сделал тебе больно? — нерешительно уточнил я.

— Нет, — сказал он, все еще глядя в потолок. Я попытался найти хоть малейший признак, говорящий об обратном. Приблизившись к его лицу, я стал внимательно разглядывать его, закусив нижнюю губу. Он мог мне солгать, но в его выражении лица не было ничего, что могло бы это подтвердить.

— Нам надо вымыться, — сказал Руфус после паузы и, наконец, повернулся ко мне, возвращаясь к своей обычной невозмутимой манере поведения, как будто сейчас не произошло ничего необычного.

Кивнув в ответ, но все еще не до конца понимая, как мне себя вести, я просто сказал:

— Мож'шь пойти в мой душ.

Я скатился с кровати и начал собирать одежду, разбросанную по полу. Подобрав все, я остановился спиной к нему, боясь обернуться.

— Ты ко мне не присоединишься? — спросил Руфус, тоже вставая с кровати.

Он застал меня врасплох этим вопросом, и я замер, держа в руках свои штаны, не успев их надеть. Уставившись в пол, я пытался сообразить, не ослышался ли я. Я никогда раньше не принимал душ вместе с другим мужчиной. Я так и стоял с озадаченным выражением лица и думал, как ответить.

— Простого «да» или «нет» будет достаточно, Рено. Это не был вопрос с подвохом, — сказал Руфус, заметив мою реакцию, или, скорее, ее отсутствие.

— Я... А ты? Ты уверен, что эт'го хоч'шь?

С небрежной усмешкой он спокойно ответил:

— После того, что мы только что сделали, не думаю, что душ будет таким уж грандиозным событием.

— После того, что мы сделали? — недоуменно переспросил я, выделив слово «мы». — Да ты практически принудил меня! — закричал я, разворачиваясь, и со злостью посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Трудно сказать, что ты очень уж сопротивлялся, — холодно заметил Руфус.

— Ты обколол меня!

— Так… Ладно… Можешь продолжать истерить, — сказал он и спокойно подошел ко мне. — Я иду в душ. Ты делаешь, что хочешь, чтобы тебе стало лучше.

Он поднял на меня взгляд, но я отвернулся, не желая смотреть ему в глаза. Руфус пожал плечами, развернулся и продолжил уже спиной ко мне:

— Мое предложение остается в силе, если ты передумаешь.

Потом он вошел в ванную и включил воду.

Предложение? Что? У меня теперь что, типа есть привилегии?

Окончательно обескураженный, я замер на месте, пытаясь понять, что только что произошло. Как он может оставаться таким спокойным после того, как я наорал на него? Из-за его поведения я почти поверил в то, что сам виновен в том, что случилось. И разозлился на себя за то, что позволил этому произойти.

Не в состоянии разобраться в эмоциях, которые испытывал, я со всей силы пнул кровать, швырнул на пол штаны, которые все еще держал в руках, и пошел в ванную вслед за ним. Когда я вошел в небольшое помещение, Руфус уже был в душе, и сквозь герметичные дверцы был виден только его силуэт. И как какой-нибудь извращенец, я замер у входа и просто уставился на него через матовое стекло, не зная, что делать.

— Как бы интригующе ни было то, что ты за мной наблюдаешь, я бы все же предпочел, чтобы ты ко мне присоединился, — сказал Руфус своим раздражающим небрежным тоном, даже не поворачиваясь.

— Отлично! — заорал я и распахнул двери, чтобы войти внутрь душевой кабины.

Только тогда он повернулся, улыбаясь так, будто я всегда принадлежал ему, и, притянув меня ближе к себе, коснулся моего лица.

— Я заметил в тебе кое-что интересное.

— И что же? — спросил я и грубо оттолкнул его руку, давая понять, что между нами больше ничего не будет.

— Ты вполне четко изъясняешься, когда злишься.

— Что? О чем ты?

— Твое произношение… Оно ни с того, ни с сего стало практически безупречным.

— Да? Ну и насрать! Повернись! — велел я, хватая мыло, чтобы намылить ему спину.

— А еще ты чертовски требователен, — с легкой улыбкой сказал Руфус, повернулся ко мне лицом и, прислонившись спиной к стене, смерил меня взглядом. — Ты мне нравишься таким.

— Завали и повернись! — закричал я весь на нервах и схватил его за руку, пытаясь развернуть.

Полностью проигнорировав мои действия, он с довольным смешком безропотно подчинился, как будто бы он действительно наслаждался таким поворотом событий, и спиной ко мне пробормотал:

— Что бы ни доводило тебя до кипения.

Должен признать, что вся эта ситуация действительно вывела меня, вплоть до того, как покорно Руфус себя вел. Это был не тот Руфус, которого я знал. Впрочем, это был и не тот Рено, которого я думал, что знал.

Обычно я бы никогда не осмелился разговаривать с боссом в таком тоне, и обычно он бы никогда мне этого не позволил. Но опять же, в том, что только что произошло, не было ничего обычного, да и само слово «обычно» потеряло всякий смысл после того дня. Честно говоря, я даже не знал, на кого злюсь больше: на Руфуса за то, что воспользовался ситуацией, или на себя за то, что позволил этому случиться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(Примечание переводчика: .33, .45, .50 - обозначения калибра огнестрельного оружия)


	7. К черту последствия

Закончив отмывать себя и Руфуса, я вытащил его из душа и принялся вытирать единственным чистым полотенцем, которое смог найти. За все это время ни один из нас не проронил ни слова. Я прожигал его ненавистным взглядом, а у него на лице играла легкая усмешка, как будто все это казалось ему забавным. Его самодовольство ужасно нервировало.

— Знаешь, я вполне способен сделать это самостоятельно, — сказал он, пока я тер его полотенцем так, что это было больше похоже на попытку скрыть доказательства.

Я только кивнул и, быстро взглянув на него, схватил за плечи и подтащил к трюмо, где я смог дотянуться до фена.

Руфус с самодовольным видом стоял перед зеркалом и постоянно смахивал пряди с лица, пока я, стоя позади него со свисающей изо рта сигаретой, сушил ему волосы. Время от времени он отмахивался от дыма, осуждающе глядя на меня, но ни слова не говорил.

Правда, я бы все равно проигнорировал его. В конце концов, я был в своей комнате и мог делать все, что мне взбредет в голову.

Закончив с его волосами, я потащил Руфуса обратно в комнату, где собрал его одежду и вручил ему, намекая, чтобы он поскорее убирался. Потом я стал одеваться сам, пытаясь делать это как можно быстрее. Собирая разбросанную одежду, я надеялся, что в этот день мне больше не придется переодеваться.

Надев рубашку, даже не застегивая, я влез в штаны и начал искать резинку, чтобы завязать волосы. В какой-то момент во время нашего приключения Руфус стянул ее, чтобы увидеть меня с распущенными волосами. Он сказал, что они похожи на языки пламени или что-то вроде того. Если честно, все произошедшее было как в тумане, и чем меньше я об этом думал, тем лучше.

Мои поиски не увенчались успехом, и я расстроено уставился на Руфуса, пока он застегивал свой жилет. Внезапно меня охватила паника. Я подскочил к нему, чтобы привести в порядок его волосы. Они были жутко растрепаны, и я понял, что не использовал никакого геля, когда сушил их.

Выругавшись про себя, я схватил его за плечо и поволок обратно в ванную, недоумевая, с какой стати он позволяет мне так с ним обращаться. Подтащив его к трюмо, я порылся в ящиках и шкафчиках, зная, что гель, которым пользовался я сам, ему не подойдет. Он был слишком сильный для его слегка небрежного стиля. В итоге, я остановился, нервно стуча пальцами по столешнице и пытаясь что-нибудь сообразить.

Довольно ухмыляясь, Руфус подавил смешок, и стало очевидно, что он прекрасно знал, чем я был озабочен.

— Все в порядке, Рено. Остальные еще не вернулись. Мне проще пойти в свою комнату и там уже привести себя в порядок, — сказал он, пренебрежительно взмахнув рукой.

Вообще-то он был прав. Я сам не знал, почему запаниковал.

— Если ты так печешься о внешнем виде, мог бы пока заняться своими волосами, — подсказал он, указывая на мою голову, где царил жуткий беспорядок из спутанных, торчащих во все стороны прядей, а потом развернулся и направился к двери.

— С тобой точно все в порядке? — я сам не знал, почему снова это спрашивал. Я не был уверен, что хочу знать ответ. Из-за неприятного комка в горле мой голос казался каким-то сиплым. Я смотрел на Руфуса через отражение в зеркале, даже не пытаясь сфокусироваться.

— Меня больше беспокоишь ты, — не оборачиваясь и не отрывая глаз от двери, сказал он. Потом перевел взгляд на свой жилет, застегнул верхнюю пуговицу и вышел из комнаты, так и не взглянув на меня.

Все, что сейчас произошло, и его поведение в том числе, оставило у меня странное ощущение, что у нас только что была обычная деловая встреча или совещание. По большей части, Руфус держался профессионально равнодушно, как будто все, что случилось, вовсе не имело к нему отношения.

От этого я чувствовал еще большее смущение. Пытаясь отвлечься, я перевел взгляд на зеркало и посмотрел на свои волосы, а потом на гель, стоящий на столешнице. Смахнув его в раковину, я снова взглянул на себя и провел пальцами по волосам, тщетно пытаясь их пригладить.

— Нахуй, — только и смог сказать я в ответ на комментарий Руфуса относительно моей прически, хотя его уже не было в комнате, и он не мог меня услышать. Впрочем, это было не важно. Ничто не было важно в тот момент.

«Так, соберись», — велел я себе, а потом развернулся и вышел.

===

Был уже поздний вечер, когда остальные вернулись из города. Я скучал, развалившись на диване с бутылкой пива в руке. Пытаясь отвлечься от последних событий, я собирал ворсинки и пушинки со своего костюма. Руфус сидел в своем кресле и читал книгу, потягивая белое вино, будто это был самый обычный вечер.

Мне так отчаянно хотелось, чтобы Руд или Елена были здесь. Или даже Ценг. Мне нужен был хоть кто-то, с кем я мог нормально общаться. В общем-то, кто угодно, кроме Руфуса.

Когда они наконец вернулись, Ценг возвестил, что электрики согласились начать работу над системой безопасности прямо с утра, и что она полностью заработает к концу недели. На что Руфус передразнил его и сказал, что не намерен ждать до конца недели. Он заявил, что трех дней должно быть более чем достаточно и, что это все, что он может им дать, прежде чем начнет рубить головы. Естественно, они начали спорить по этому поводу, что могло бы быть весьма занимательным, если бы не тот факт, что я не имел никакого желания находиться с ними в одном помещении.

В какой-то момент во время их разговора в комнату влетел Руд, запыхавшись, будто он бежал вверх по всем ступеням, и сообщил, что доклад о сегодняшних событиях предоставит Елена. Потом он метнулся в свою комнату и начал там греметь вещами, как будто ища что-то важное.

Шум, который он наделал, привлек мое внимание, и я перестал слушать Ценга и Руфуса и сосредоточился на комнате Руда. К тому же, он имел для меня куда большее значение, чем два перегревшихся высокомерных сноба.

Ах! Чуть не забыл! Он же седня встречается с Тифой!

Я вскочил с дивана и быстро направился в его комнату на случай, если я мог ему чем-нибудь помочь.

— Че-то ищешь? — спросил я, войдя внутрь и прислонившись к двери.

— У меня нет времени, Рено.

— Да не собираюсь я мешать, чувак. Наоб'рот, помочь хочу.

Обернувшись с наполовину снятым пиджаком, Руд замер, насмешливо глядя на меня.

— Что ты сделал с волосами?

— Ничего, — буркнул я.

— Оно и видно, — быстро сказал он и пронесся мимо меня в ванную.

Пожав плечами, я вошел в его гардеробную и принялся рассматривать, что у него там имелось, попутно укрепляясь в сомнении, был ли он вообще когда-нибудь на свидании. Если и был, то очень давно, потому что я не припомню ни одного за все время, что я его знал. Ну, исключая то, которое закончилось полной катастрофой, но я не собираюсь снова это обсуждать.

Было забавно, что такому отличному парню как он, у которого, по идее, все с этим должно быть в порядке, была нужна помощь кого-то вроде меня, когда дело касалось отношений. Это уж скорее мне могла бы понадобиться его помощь.

Конечно, я обращался к нему в некоторых случаях, но только обычно это касалось спасения моей задницы из очередной передряги. Он выглядел более устрашающим, чем я, ведь был вдвое больше и внушительнее. Бритая голова и неизменные темные очки были отличным дополнением к его пугающему образу. Не совсем уверен, но думаю, что его бородка тоже играла в этом какую-то роль. Руд выглядел этаким грозным наемником. Я даже думаю, что он немало времени провел, тренируясь вообще не улыбаться. Столько, что просто забыл, как это делается. Он был как минимум на голову выше меня и выглядел бы еще выше, если бы не мои волосы, вечно торчащие вверх. Но для женщин у меня все равно было перед ним некое преимущество.

В общем, просматривая его гардероб на предмет чего-нибудь приличного, я наткнулся на легкую шелковую рубашку и поймал себя на мысли, что мне было бы сложно представить его в чем-то настолько деликатном. На самом деле, мне было сложно представить, что она у него вообще была. Она казалась слишком изящной для парня вроде него.

С легкой усмешкой при мысли о том, как это может смягчить его образ, я стащил ее с вешалки и продолжил поиски, пока не нашел черный хлопковый блейзер и подходящие брюки. Я положил все это на кровать, стараясь не помять, и позвал его:

— Эй, кончай там тормозить!

— Черт! Рено, я опаздываю, — выдохнул Руд, вбегая обратно в комнату. — Это была плохая идея. Что я надену?

— Не ссы, — сказал я, отмечая про себя, что он был охвачен паникой похлеще любого экземпляра Ходжо. Потом, в надежде, что он немного успокоится, я добавил: — Расслабься, чувак... Все будет нормально, — и указал на одежду, лежащую на кровати.

Руд благодарно кивнул и начал спешно расстегивать рубашку. Я отвернулся, чтобы не смущать его, и заметил, что рядом с кроватью все еще стоит ведро с прошлой ночи. Я решил пока отнести его обратно в ванную. Заодно я попытался сделать что-то со своими волосами, чтобы дать Руду спокойно переодеться.

Когда я вернулся, он был полностью готов, за исключением одного...

— Чокобиная задница! Руд, ты ж' не на похороны идешь, — возмутился я, когда его увидел.

— Ты о чем?

— Удавка-то тебе сейчас нахрена? — ответил я, подойдя ближе и снимая с него галстук. — Эт' же не деловая встреча.

С видом законченного параноика он следил за моими действиями и не говорил ни слова до тех пор, пока я не расстегнул две верхние пуговицы его рубашки.

— Рено, я не уверен, что это...

— Расслабься, — успокоил я и потянул за воротник, чтобы немного его ослабить. — Ты идешь на свидание. Ты же хочешь, чтобы она чувствовала себя с тобой как на свидании?

Покачав головой, он ответил:

— По-моему, слишком свободно.

— Черт, Руд, не очкуй.

Он нахмурился, и я хлопнул его по плечу, чтобы дать понять, что беспокоиться не о чем, но это, кажется, не помогло, потому что вид у него все еще был ужасно нерешительный. Вообще-то, его реакция была настолько неловкой и сомнительной, что я сам начал сомневаться в удачности всей этой затеи.

Снова пытаясь его взбодрить, я расплылся в своей фирменной ослепительной улыбке, чтобы дать понять, что я знаю, о чем говорю, и чтобы вселить в него уверенность в том, что это свидание не закончится, как предыдущее.

— Доверься мне, чувак. Пусть она думает, что ты не всегда такой серьезный. Мож'т быть, вы оба будете приятно удивлены.

Благодарно кивнув, Руд похлопал меня по плечу и собирался было выйти, когда я отрешенно сказал, стоя к нему спиной:

— Она хорошая девушка... Тифа...

— Да.

— Ты счастливчик.

— Все в порядке? — спросил он, остановившись и развернувшись ко мне.

— Конечно, — ответил я, надеясь, что мой голос меня не выдаст.

— Рено, ты в последнее время ведешь себя как-то странно...

— Тебе пора, Руд, — сказал я и, обернувшись, взглянул ему в глаза, чтобы уверить его, что я был меньшей из его забот на данный момент. — Не заставляй ее ждать.

Руд нерешительно кивнул и собрался что-то сказать, но потом подумал еще раз и не стал. Он хорошо меня знал и всегда мог распознать, когда я лгал. Он также знал, что я бы не стал что-то от него скрывать, если это не было чем-то совершенно личным.

Может быть, он промолчал, предполагая, что я все равно ему расскажу. И он действительно уже опаздывал. Так что он кивнул мне, прежде чем развернуться и вылететь за дверь.

Я представил себе, как он на ходу застегивает те две верхние пуговицы на рубашке, и усмехнулся сам себе.

===

В гостиной Ценг и Руфус все еще спорили по поводу системы безопасности. Руфус с каждой секундой все больше зверел, но и Ценг в ближайшее время не собирался сдаваться.

Так что я решил, что лучше всего будет оставить их на растерзание друг другу и выйти покурить. Едва прикурив, я заметил Елену, поднимающуюся по лестнице, и развернулся, приветственно улыбнувшись и кивнув. Но было трудно не заметить, что она была не в лучшем расположении духа.

— Как же я есть хочу, — сказала она, проходя мимо меня.

— Не сомневаюсь, — ответил я и выдохнул дым.

— Знаешь, Рено... — начала она, развернувшись ко мне. — От того, чтобы хоть раз что-нибудь сделать, не умирают. — Потом она шагнула ко мне, оглядела меня с ног до головы и угрожающе ткнула в меня пальцем. — Ты был здесь все это время, и думаешь, что можешь спокойно ждать, пока я вернусь и приготовлю поесть, только потому, что я женщина?!

Я понятия не имел, с чего вдруг ее так накрыло. Я даже слегка офигел, но надеялся, что и она тоже чувствовала себя неловко в тот момент.

Проследив за тем, как она влетела в кухню, здорово шарахнув дверью об косяк, я понял, что мне было не просто неловко — я разозлился. В конце концов, это был совершенно необоснованный наезд.

Поняв, что лучше не оставлять ее одну в таком состоянии, даже учитывая, что я не был особо уверен, что хочу находиться рядом с ней, я щелчком выбросил сигарету через перила и вошел в кухню.

— Черт подери, кто сказал, что ты обязана готовить?! — закричал я и с силой захлопнул за собой дверь. В конце концов, я был немного шокирован тем, что она только что назвала меня ленивой задницей вообще ни за что.

— Но это же очевидно, Рено.

— Неужели? — сказал я, открывая холодильник и доставая остатки обеда, который я приготовил днем.

Она как раз развернулась и собиралась сказать что-то язвительное, но замерла, увидев, что я держу в руке. В этот момент у нее из глаз потекли слезы, и я весь съежился от страха, что мне придется иметь дело с чем-то, к чему я не готов.

Не хочу показаться эгоистом, но я тогда не мог разобраться с собственными проблемами, не говоря уже о чужих. Она плюхнулась на пол, скрестила ноги по-турецки и, попросив у меня прощения, разрыдалась. Даже не знаю почему, но я решил не делать резких движений и, осторожно поставив контейнер на пол, медленно попятился вон из кухни, пытаясь не спровоцировать новый припадок.

Где, мать его, Ценг, когда он так нужен?

===

Ценг и Руфус все еще препирались в гостиной. Они уже даже начали орать друг на друга и обвиняюще тыкать друг в друга пальцами, а это означало, что назревает что-то очень интересное. Я даже забыл про Елену, когда увидел, как у них обоих вздулись вены на шее, и решил остаться и посмотреть, как их цивилизованный разговор перерастает в вооруженный конфликт.

Но потом мою голову наводнили мысли о том, почему Руфус не выбрал своей целью Ценга вместо меня. Они были знакомы гораздо дольше. Ценг практически вырастил Руфуса. Если президента в последнее время заводила вспыльчивость, то почему бы не выбрать Ценга? Вон он без проблем может орать на Руфуса. К тому же Руфуса явно не волновало, натурал его избранник или нет. Так что, мне кажется, в этом был бы смысл.

Но вспомнив, по какой причине я вбежал в эту комнату, я отбросил нездоровые мысли об этих двоих в постели, и замер у двери с таким видом, будто я столкнулся на кухне с разъяренным бизоном.

— Ценг, — полушепотом позвал я так, чтобы с другой стороны двери не было слышно. Но не думаю, что он меня услышал из-за орущего на него Руфуса, так что я повысил голос: — Ценг!

Руфус замолчал посреди фразы, и они оба с любопытством уставились на меня. Наверно, действительно было что-то интригующее в том, как я распластался по двери и так сказать пытался кричать шепотом.

— Черт возьми, Рено, что ты делаешь? — с подозрением спросил Ценг.

— П-М-С, — все еще полушепотом сказал я и подался вперед.

— Что?

Расширив глаза и сжав зубы для большего акцента, я кивнул в сторону кухни и повторил то, что я сказал, правда, на этот раз это звучало скорее вопросительно, нежели утвердительно.

— Черт! — выпалил он и, абсолютно забыв о Руфусе, вылетел в кухню.

— Что это за чертовщина тут творится? — все еще вызывающим тоном спросил Руфус.  
— В душе не ебу, — пожав плечами, ответил я и засунул руки в карманы.

Коротко кивнув и смерив меня незаинтересованным взглядом, Руфус поправил пальто и направился к своей комнате.

— Что ж, я иду спать. Сегодня был длинный день.

— По-любому, — сказал я, мимоходом повторив его движение, и развернулся к выходу.

===

Дойдя до своей комнаты, я остановился и уже, было, открыл дверь, когда мне в голову пришла одна мысль. Мне нужно было кое-что выяснить. И мне было просто необходимо куда-нибудь выбраться и проветрить мозги. Так что я спустился по лестнице и сел на мотоцикл, который купил спустя примерно год после того, как стал турком.

Помню, когда я впервые привез его домой, Ценг только недовольно покачал головой и сказал, что это несерьезно и по-детски.

===

_— Уверен, ты мог бы потратить деньги на что-то более практичное, — сказал он, неодобрительно глядя на мой байк._

_— Да ладн' вам. Я всегда о нем мечтал, — протянул я._

_— Тебе больше не нужно ничего никому доказывать, Рено. Верни его туда, откуда ты его взял, — велел Ценг, одной рукой указывая на мотоцикл, а другой приглаживая волосы._

_— Да не п'таюсь я никому ниче д'казать, сэр._

_Мы были с ним почти одного роста, но его осанка была куда более безупречна, чем моя. Он окинул меня взглядом, в котором читалось, что я его не убедил._

_Ценг был человеком, окутанным тайной. Никогда нельзя было понять, о чем он думает. Вдобавок к этому, у него на лбу была метка предателя Вутая, о которой он никогда не говорил, что делало его еще более загадочным и даже зловещим. В первые годы я с трудом мог отводить глаза от этой метки. Это была всего лишь точка, но она просто притягивала к себе мой взгляд._

_— Нет? — нахмурившись, спросил он и, скрестив руки, начал с подозрением постукивать длинными пальцами по плечу. — Мне казалось, ты проходишь обучение._

_— Да, сэр._

_— Тогда почему бы тебе не вести себя подобающе и не начать разговаривать нормально, — сказал он и оглядел мой расхристанный вид своими колкими серо-карими глазами. Моя рубашка была не заправлена, две верхние пуговицы расстегнуты, а галстук свободно болтался вокруг шеи, хотя, когда шеф не видел, я вообще запихивал его в карман. Мои волосы были спутаны и небрежно стянуты сзади старой резинкой. Я был весь покрыт грязью, а мои ботинки были сплошь заляпаны засохшей слякотью. — Для начала, — добавил он._

_— Думал, я уже, — ответил я, пожав плечами, и засунул руки в карманы._

_— Нет, — сказал он и сгреб в кулак ворот моей рубашки, чтобы напомнить, что его мнение является авторитетным. — Ты больше не уличная крыса, Рено, — он толкнул меня на землю. — Ты теперь турк. Так что веди себя соответственно._

_Ударив ладонью по земле, я поднялся и вытер руки о брюки, что только добавило моему виду еще больше неприглядности. Впрочем, я сделал это не для того, чтобы его позлить. Это была обычная реакция — очистить руки после того, как я встал._

_— Возможно, нам следует усилить интенсивность твоего обучения, — предположил Ценг, глядя в сторону._

_— Хрена с два! — в панике выпалил я. Они и так уже мурыжили меня в этих классах практически круглосуточно, пытаясь научить разговаривать и вести себя, как образованный человек. Меня это уже настолько достало, что я мечтал о хоть каких-нибудь заданиях, потому что мог с головой в них погрузиться и на время отвлечься._

_— Ладно, Рено, тогда заключим с тобой сделку, — сказал Ценг, нахмурившись, повернулся обратно ко мне, и, дождавшись моего полного внимания, продолжил: — Я разрешу тебе оставить мотоцикл, если ты более сознательно будешь подходить к своему внешнему виду и поведению._

_Я вправду очень хотел его оставить. Поэтому я стал учиться еще усерднее, стал укладывать волосы, хотя даже после этого они все равно выглядели немного взлохмаченными. И стал носить форму как подобает. Но со всеми застегнутыми пуговицами и завязанным галстуком у меня все время было чувство, будто я задыхаюсь. Из-за этого я постоянно тянул ворот в попытке ослабить давление и отдышаться. Постепенно узел на галстуке становился все слабее до тех пор, пока галстука вообще не стало, а пуговицы одна за другой снова не были расстегнуты, пока ничто больше не стягивало мою шею. К тому времени я уже успел проявить себя, и Ценг уже разрешил мне оставить байк. Впрочем, это было не со зла и не для того, чтобы доказать, что он не имел надо мной контроля. Это было просто потому, что я не мог больше чувствовать себя ограниченным._

_Ценг на самом деле не был плохим или злым. Он был серьезным человеком, который серьезно подходил к своему делу и ожидал, что те, кто работают под его командованием, будут следовать его примеру. Ему нужно было поддерживать репутацию лидера турков, а все, что делали его подчиненные, отражалось и на нем._

===

Странно, как определенные вещи навевают определенные воспоминания. Поглощенный этими мыслями, я погладил акселератор, как что-то очень ценное для меня. Все это время я держал байк на ходу, кое-где внес некоторые модификации, и теперь пришло время вывести его на прогулку. Пришло время смыть мои грехи, окунувшись в грязь трущоб, где я мог запятнать себя новыми.

В последний раз я прочищал мозги подобным образом уже довольно давно, и сейчас, пожалуй, было подходящее время вновь напомнить себе, каково это. Я отправился в самый паскудный бар за бутылкой самого дешевого пойла, какое только мог найти. Дешевый алкоголь был самым лучшим средством, чтобы очистить голову. Этой паршивой отравы было достаточно, чтобы свалить матерого Бахамута и обеспечить ему убийственное похмелье на следующее утро.

Затем я стал прочесывать улицы в поисках девчонок. Раз уж страдание любит компанию, я бы тоже от нее не отказался. Я знал куда пойти, чтобы найти ее. Когда мои поиски увенчались успехом, я снял дешевую комнату в одной из гостиниц на окраине Эджа, только чтобы в итоге обнаружить, что все идет не так, как я надеялся...

— Да все норма'но, — сказала она чуть визгливым голосом с легкой хрипотцой. — С кем не бывает.

— Ага, — буркнул я и уставился на бутылку в руке, даже не взглянув в сторону девушки. — Со мной не бывает.

Я сидел на краю кровати в какой-то дешевой и сомнительной гостинице с девушкой, чьего имени я даже не знал. Она была тупа, как пробка, а я был трезв, как пастырь. Забытая сигарета дымилась у меня между пальцев. Пепел успел сформироваться в башенку, пока я сидел, упираясь локтями в колени и потирая большим пальцем переносицу.

Кровать сзади прогнулась от того, что девчонка села на нее и со спины обхватила меня руками. Ладони у нее были обветренные и стертые на костяшках, а от дыхания шмонило алкоголем.

В углу комнаты на полу валялся пустой шприц, который она использовала, чтобы ширнуться, когда мы вошли. Честно говоря, я даже помог ей. Она сама меня попросила, а я был не новичок в этом деле. Я решил, что это лучше, чем если бы она стала возиться в одиночку.

Увлеченный своими мыслями, я сделал большой глоток дешевой дряни, на которую полагался долгие годы. Это было похоже на жидкий огонь, обжигающий все внутренности. С силой выдохнув, выпуская наружу огненное дыхание, я снова приложился к горлышку.

— Ты из тех, кто склонен к сам'разрушению, да? — спросила она, улегшись на бок и положив голову мне на бедро. Чисто автоматически, я запустил пальцы ей в волосы и стал перебирать красивые золотистые локоны, которые были прямо, как у...

О, не думай, как у кого...

— Я не плачу те за то, чтоб' быть моим психологом, крошка, — напомнил я и сделал еще один глоток.

— Прост' п'таюсь завести разговор, — игриво ответила она, невзирая на мое мрачное настроение.

Я только слабо улыбнулся, когда она посмотрела на меня своими бледно-голубыми глазами. Я подумал о том, почему, черт возьми, выбрал именно ее. Этой ночью было много других девушек. Я мог бы выбрать любую из них. Вместо этого я выбрал ту, которая была похожа на того, о ком мне хотелось вспоминать меньше всего. Признаю, я всегда питал слабость к золотистому цвету волос, он напоминал мне о солнце. Но сходство между ней и...

Так, это начинает меня бесить.

Возмущенно взглянув на нее, хотя это и не была ее вина, я положил руку ей на плечо и слегка подтолкнул ее голову коленом.

— За это я те тоже не плачу.

Проигнорировав мое гневное замечание, она снова улыбнулась и сжала сквозь брюки мой член, который все еще, к сожалению, отказывался реагировать.

— Что ж, не похоже, что ты хоч'шь того, за что платишь, мистер.

— А ты злорадная маленькая стерва, да? — процедил я сквозь зубы и слегка дернул ее за волосы. Хищно ухмыльнувшись, она соскользнула на пол передо мной и встала на колени.

— Че буд'шь делать оставшиеся полчаса? — спросила она, снова трогая меня и расстегивая мою ширинку.

Сделав еще один большой глоток, пытаясь наконец расслабиться, я тихо проклинал все, что произошло в этот день. Я все еще ничего не чувствовал. Я даже пытался закрывать глаза и думать о чем-нибудь сексуальном и возбуждающем, чтобы у меня встал. Но ничто из того, что приходило в голову, не помогало. Единственным, что почти сработало, было то, о чем я совсем не хотел думать, и я всячески старался отогнать эти мысли.

Блять, что ты сделал со мной, Руфус?

— Забудь, детка. Вот твои деньги, — сказал я, оттолкнув ее, и, поднявшись на ноги, бросил ей соответствующую сумму.

Твою мать. Не сработало.

Как только я встал, то понял, что та дешевая дрянь, которую я пил, наконец-то подействовала, и даже лучше, чем я думал. Я не замечал этого, пока сидел. Но, поднявшись, я едва смог удержаться на ногах и вряд ли бы был в состоянии идти прямо. Я почти упал обратно на кровать, но мне удалось устоять, и я направился к двери. Чем быстрее я свалю отсюда, тем лучше.

— Самые легкие сорок гил в моей жизни, — сказала она мне вслед и, помахав деньгами, засунула их себе в рукав.

Услышав ее, я развернулся и прислонился спиной к двери. Глядя на нее, я не мог избавиться от мысли, насколько она была уязвима. Я бы без труда мог свернуть ей шею, и никому не было бы дела. Никто бы даже не узнал, что я был здесь. Она была всего лишь дешевой шлюхой без семьи, без имени...

Меня передернуло от этой мысли. Присев рядом с ней, я сгреб в кулак ее волосы и, притянув ближе к своему лицу, предупреждающе на нее взглянул.

— Ты ведь никому об этом не расскажешь? — процедил я.

— У тя такая симпатичная мордашка... — ухмыльнувшись, она провела обветренными пальцами по шрамам на моем лице, а потом перевела взгляд на мои волосы и с дьявольской усмешкой намотала одну прядь на палец. — Еще двадцатка п'может мне ее забыть.

— Драная сука, — выплюнул я, отпихивая ее обратно на пол. Потом я швырнул ей еще двадцать гил и вышел на улицу.

===

Покинув гостиницу, я стал осматривать, во что превратились трущобы после Метеора, и набрел на один карточный притон, который, как оказалось, был еще открыт. Кто бы сомневался.

Так что я решил туда зайти и проверить, каким местом ко мне повернется удача. Я направился к самому непривлекательному столу и напросился в игру. Усевшись за стол, я заметил, что столешница была липкой от пролитых и не вытертых напитков, а запах исходивший от нее навевал ностальгические воспоминания.

Мужчины за столом походили на угрюмых сталкеров, влачивших жалкое существование в трущобах. Густой запах дешевого алкоголя и сигаретного дыма висел в воздухе и здорово бил по мозгам, усугубляя мое состояние. Я прикурил новую сигарету и стал ждать, когда смогу вступить в игру.

Такие типы всегда приветствовали лохов, готовых проиграть все свои деньги в игре, к которой оказывались не готовы. Но важно отметить, что я в такие игры играл всю жизнь. Я знал все трюки и приемы и разыгрывал их не хуже других.

Вообще-то, я настолько в этом преуспел со времен своей молодости, что смог вывести из себя каждого, кто сидел за тем столом. Я чувствовал, что назревает драка, и был этому только рад. В конце концов, это было моей целью с самого начала.

Если мне не удастся отделаться, то я хотя бы испытаю немного боли — хоть какое-то ощущение вместо той пустоты, которая сформировалась у меня внутри. И точно как по сценарию один из парней схватил меня со спины и вытащил одну из карт, которую я припрятал. Обычно никто никогда не ловил меня. В этот раз я сделал это специально, чтобы кто-то из них заметил.

— Эт' че за хуйня? — возмутился он и вмазал мне по затылку так, что я впечатался лицом в стол, попутно нализавшись того дешевого липкого дерьма, которым он был залит.

— А на что эта хуйня похожа, чувак? — ответил я, неуклюже поднимаясь и хихикая, и расплылся в безумной улыбке.

— Кажись, нас пытались наебать, парни.

Когда он это сказал, я не смог удержаться от смеха. Это напомнило мне, насколько предсказуемы были трущобы, все еще следуя старым сценариям, как в жалких киношках с дрянным сюжетом.

— И че нам с ним делать? — подал голос один из парней, вставая и гоняя сигарету во рту.

— Думаю, нам надо выйти, — ответил тот, который стоял позади меня.

— Ага, я бы глотнул свежего воздуха, — заявил я и начал вставать, но мудила сзади меня с силой усадил меня обратно.

— Думаешь, ты такой остроумный?

— А ты так не думаешь? — спросил я и снова захихикал.

Он грубо схватил меня за ворот и вздернул с места настолько резко, что я зацепился ногами за ножки стула и чуть не поднял его вместе с собой. Мне показалось, что он не очень-то разделял мой энтузиазм. Чисто на автомате, я быстро схватил свою бутылку, боясь, что она может остаться здесь, а мне бы этого не хотелось.

— Держи дистанцию, чувак! — прикрикнул я, отбросив от себя его руки, и, стараясь не пролить выпивку, попытался немного выправить рубашку.

— Тебя щас должно волновать нечто большее, чем какая-то дистанция, парень.

— Мудак, — пробормотал я и, подняв голову, гневно сверкнул глазами и встретил его взгляд.

— Похоже, ему не терпится сдохнуть, — сказал один из парней, лениво вставая со своего места, и прикурил сигарету, наблюдая, как остальные тоже поднимаются.

— Кончай прелюдию, говнюк! — сказал я и, оттолкнув его, пробормотал: — Ты тратишь мое время, — и стал поправлять свой стул, чтобы сесть обратно, зная, что это подтолкнет их к действию.

— Ребят, вы слыхали этого засранца? — спросил он с изумленной усмешкой.

Как будто это послужило сигналом, остальные стали собираться вокруг меня, как стая голодных Бандерснатчей. Я почувствовал, как моя усмешка стала шире, когда встретился глазами с тем, который схватил меня за пиджак, поднимая со стула. Я решил, что хорошо дал понять, что вовсе не против позволить им сделать то, что они собирались, пытаясь утвердить свою силу за счет этого. И в итоге, эти козлы все-таки выволокли меня на улицу.

Швырнув меня на землю, они не стали тратить время зря и начали пинать и бить меня. В моем опьяненном состоянии это было настолько хорошо, что я не мог удержаться от смеха, с удовольствием чувствуя такой знакомый вкус собственной крови. Это было так желанно, что я даже не пытался защищаться. Я позволил им бить меня до тех пор, пока они не выдохлись.

То ли из-за того, что устали, то ли из-за моей безумной улыбки, они решили, что это не возымело эффекта, и сдались, оставляя меня наедине с собой на холодной грязной земле с чувством горячей крови на лице и нездоровым удовлетворением, которого я не испытывал долгие годы. Я почти забыл сладкий вкус возмездия из детства, и, несмотря на то, что это был не первый раз, когда я отступал, этот вкус всегда был уникальным.

Я знал, что мне не следует притрагиваться к дешевой выпивке в одиночку. Это провоцирует меня на безумные поступки. Но именно в тот момент, я нуждался в небольшом напоминании, каковы были мои пределы.

После долгого отдыха и созерцания задымленного черного неба, я поднялся и, спотыкаясь и падая по пути, добрел до другой улицы, которая не была настолько пустынной. Я сполз по стене и плюхнулся на землю на достаточном расстоянии от бродяг, оккупировавших эту территорию.

«Ну прямо как дома», — подумал я, поднося бутылку к губам... бутылку, которую мне удалось сохранить в целости. Я был благодарен, что она не разбилась, и прижимал ее к груди, как давно потерянного и вновь обретенного ребенка. В конце концов, если бы не эта дрянь, то мне было бы сейчас гораздо больнее.

Чувствуя облегчение от того, что я не был единственным страдающим человеком, я откинул голову на осыпающуюся кирпичную стену и стал спокойно рассматривать окружающую меня разрозненную, но такую знакомую компанию.

Они развели огонь из дряхлых кусков мебели и других вещей, которые смогли собрать в руинах зданий, и ютились вокруг яркого источника тепла, довольствуясь состраданием и пониманием друг друга и, возможно, распивая то же пойло, что и я. Позволив этому странному чувству комфорта окутать меня, я закрыл глаза и, поежившись от прохладного ночного воздуха, вырубился.

===

Проснувшись, я обнаружил, что валяюсь в собственной блевотине. Только я не помнил, чтобы меня тошнило, и меня всего передернуло от мысли, что, может быть, это вовсе не моя. День уже, должно быть, перевалил за середину, судя по яркому свету, к которому мои глаза никак не могли привыкнуть. Я перевернулся на спину и прикрылся рукой, защищаясь от агрессивного света, а потом спустил на глаза темные очки.

Много лет назад я заметил кое-что забавное в трущобах — пока здесь думали, что ты один из них, тебя никогда не трогали. Было не важно, что я был в форме турка или, что мое лицо было им не знакомо. Бутылки в моей руке было достаточно, чтобы дать мне безоговорочные права и защиту от тех, кто иначе рассматривал бы меня как жертву. Это была ниточка, которая связывала их со мной. Это был признак лишений и такой же распутной жизни, как и их собственная. Так что этого было достаточно, чтобы они проявили сострадание и не трогали меня.

Звуки улицы становились более громкими, и я почувствовал легкое дуновение теплого ветерка. Неподалеку были слышны неразборчивые голоса и пение птиц. Район оживал в свете дня. Легкая дымка в небе заставляла свет казаться белым и густым, практически божественным. Это было последствие Метеора...

Размышляя об этом, я не мог не задаться вопросом, а будет ли нам теперь лучше, чем когда мы выкачивали из планеты Мако. Метеор оставил рассеянную дымку в небе, которая, казалось, загрязняла наш мир, принося даже больший вред, чем истощение запасов Мако. Но в то же время, это было очень красиво. Не только дни были наполнены белым небесным сиянием, но и закаты. Они горели огнем в этой дымке, слой за слоем с нарастающей интенсивностью, что выглядело даже немного устрашающе.

Все несло в себе совершенно другую атмосферу, и я лежал там, наслаждаясь этой пугающей красотой. Простая жизнь, что была перед Сефиротом, казалась мне сном, но я знал, что Руфус планировал восстановить все, за что мы были ответственны, и даже больше. Он хотел свою империю обратно. Однако я также знал, что если кто-нибудь обнаружит, чем еще он занимается, это однозначно обернется против него гораздо худшими последствиями, чем раньше.

«Неизбежное зло», — подумал я и усмехнулся.

Это Руфус. Таким он всегда был и всегда будет. Теперь, когда я знал то, чего не знал раньше, я был еще больше готов отдать за него свою жизнь. А еще я был уверен, что окажусь в еще большем дерьме, если не подниму свою задницу и не вернусь обратно в Хилин Лодж. Хотя, было понятно, что я и так уже по уши в дерьме.

Вспомнив о количестве проблем, в которые я себя втянул, я поднялся с земли, несмотря на протесты моей головы, и схватился за стену, в поисках опоры. Это дешевое пойло всегда оставляло убийственное похмелье. Я с трудом вспоминал, как здесь оказался.

Было ясно, что меня никто по голове не погладит за то, что я свалил, никого не предупредив, нажрался, как паскуда, и опозорил доброе имя турков. И чем быстрее я вернусь, тем менее суровыми будут последствия. Мне нужно торопиться.

Так что я поднял с земли свою бутылку, которая, к моему удивлению, все еще не опустела, и начал двигаться назад в Хилин.

===

Приехав и как можно тише припарковав байк, я направился прямиком в свою комнату, чтобы принять душ. Когда я открыл дверь, то был приятно удивлен тем, что моя форма была выстирана и аккуратно сложена на кровати, которая, кстати, была ровно заправлена.

Улыбнувшись, я отметил про себя не забыть поблагодарить Руда, когда представится возможность, потому что я знал, что только он мог сделать что-то подобное. Это был его способ сказать: «Ты по уши в дерьме. Удачного дня».

Что ж, это был не первый раз, когда я выкидывал что-то подобное. На самом деле, это был сущий пустяк по сравнению с некоторыми поступками, что я совершал в прошлом.

Пройдя в комнату, я бросил ключи на кровать, взял из тумбочки три эликсира и опрокинул их в себя, запив глотком алкоголя, который я так и не смог выбросить. Я мог быть расточительным во многих вещах, но я никогда не мог выбросить недопитую бутылку. Был только один способ избавиться от нее — допить.

Доковыляв до ванной, я быстро принял душ, смывая с себя всю мерзость прошлой ночи. А потом оделся и, собравшись с духом, сделал глубокий вдох, готовясь к предстоящему разносу.


	8. Золоченая клетка

Когда я вошел в гостиную, Руфус читал в своем кресле, а Руд спокойно сидел на диване, доедая сэндвич, сделанный из остатков еды с прошлого вечера. Увидев меня, они оба одарили меня долгим пренебрежительным взглядом, который означал: «Ну и вляпался же ты», и который за много лет стал для меня уже привычным. Мне не пришлось спрашивать, где были остальные. Я знал, что информация, полученная от девчонки, которую мы допрашивали в башне, нуждалась в проверке, и это было поручено Ценгу с Еленой.

Руду пришлось остаться и играть роль телохранителя вместо меня. Хотя не так важно, кто именно это был — в любом случае кто-то должен был всегда находиться рядом. Ни один из нас не доверял Руфусу после того «Прыжка Веры» с головой Дженовы в руках, когда Кададж держал его в заложниках. Иногда у него действительно прослеживались суицидальные наклонности, но не мне его судить, ведь тенденция к саморазрушению была нашей общей чертой.

— Теперь можешь идти, Руд, — сказал Руфус, махнув рукой, и, заложив страницу, закрыл книгу.

— Да, сэр, — ответил Руд. Он поднялся с дивана и медленно прошел мимо меня. Чуть опустив очки, он задержался на мгновение, молча предупреждая меня не переходить границы, и почтительно удалился.

После его ухода наступила долгая и неуютная тишина, которая казалась гораздо длиннее, чем была на самом деле. Все это время Руфус смотрел на меня пустым взглядом, в котором невозможно было что-то прочитать, а я просто стоял и смотрел на него, не зная, что еще делать.

Я видел, как он был напряжен. А это означало, что он просто вне себя. Слегка сжав челюсть, он глубокомысленно постукивал пальцами по подлокотнику. Не многие люди смогли бы понять, что это значит, но я провел рядом с ним достаточно времени, чтобы изучить большинство его привычек и характерных черт. Хотя с недавних пор у него появились несколько новых, касающихся лично меня, которые я пока не знал, как интерпретировать.

— Я дал Руду отгул с момента твоего возвращения, — наконец, сказал Руфус.

Не зная, как реагировать, и не вполне понимая, к чему все это идет, я просто пожал плечами и ничего не ответил.

— В связи с тем, что ему пришлось сидеть здесь, дожидаясь тебя, я считаю, это справедливым, — сказал он, раздраженно смахнув со лба мешающую прядь, и, встав с кресла, подошел ко мне.

Учитывая, насколько холодным был его взгляд, я решил, что будет лучше, если я останусь на месте. Нервно запихнув руки в карманы, чтобы не выдать напряжения, я ждал, когда Руфус закончит свою речь, в надежде, что он немного успокоится, прежде чем сделает со мной что-нибудь, о чем мне придется сожалеть.

— Я знаю, куда ты ездил, — заявил он с каменным лицом и стал неспешно прогуливаться вокруг меня, сцепив руки за спиной, и говоря равнодушным тоном. — И я знаю, почему ты туда ездил. Не волнуйся. Я не сержусь, — остановившись позади меня, он наклонился к моему уху и понизил голос: — И я не виню тебя.

Глубоко вздохнув, я внезапно понял, что очень хочу закурить. Однако так как я был в компании Руфуса, этим я мог только еще больше разозлить его.

— Ценг считает, что я должен тебя уволить.

«Ага. Он, мать его, всегда так говорит», — подумал я и закатил глаза, пока Руфус не видел.

— Конечно, он говорит так всегда, — добавил Руфус, прежде чем обошел меня и снова встал передо мной. Посмотрев пару мгновений как бы сквозь меня, он продолжил:

— Вообще-то, Руд, как обычно, привел весомые аргументы в твою защиту. Твой уровень квалификации и, так сказать... — он замолчал на секунду, помахивая рукой в воздухе, подбирая нужное слово, — …необычную преданность было бы сложно заменить, к счастью для тебя. — Руфус смахнул с глаз лезущую в них челку и снова начал ходить вокруг меня. — Должен сказать, что я с ним согласен. Лишь немногие способны так ярко преподносить это. Плюс ко всему твое полное отсутствие совести делает тебя уникальным в своем роде. Мне трудно представить, где мы найдем кого-то с твоим уровнем логики и щепетильной натурой в сочетании с такой поразительной непосредственностью. Твоя устойчивость к алкоголю и другим интоксикантам позволяет тебе раз за разом получать ценную информацию, а тебе самому каким-то образом удается никогда ничего не выдать...

— Окей, окей... — раздраженно выпалил я, не задумываясь о последствиях. — Так сократите мне недельную зарплату, — если честно, я был сыт по горло этой речью. Я уже тысячу раз выслушивал ее, а сейчас мне реально было необходимо покурить.

— Недельную зарплату? — сделав паузу, Руфус поднял бровь, как будто обдумывая это предложение, но потом сказал: — Вообще-то, я подумал кое о чем другом.

В течение мгновения он изучал мое лицо, и у меня дрожь пробежала по спине от холодного ехидного тона, которым он произнес эти слова. Потом он продолжил в своей медленной мелодичной манере:

— Видишь ли, в чем проблема. Мы так поступали с тобой всегда, и это, кажется, не возымело эффекта. Хотя, я уже сомневаюсь, что вообще хоть что-то возымеет, — медленно растянув губы в усмешке, он сузил глаза и, выгнув бровь, добавил: — Но я всегда открыт для чего-то нового.

Я не был уверен, что понимаю, к чему он клонит. Поэтому я замер, глядя перед собой, и начал осторожно краем глаза следить за его движениями. Меня охватило смешанное чувство тревоги и страха. Руфус только слегка усмехнулся, наблюдая за моей реакцией.

— Я тут кое о чем подумал, пока сидел с Рудом в ожидании тебя, — остановившись прямо передо мной, он расчетливо посмотрел мне в глаза и потом снова заложил руки за спину. — Я подумал: что для Рено имеет наибольшее значение? Больше, чем выпивка, женщины, зарплата, азартные игры...

«Собираешься оторвать мне яйца?» — подумал я, но, естественно, не произнес этого вслух.

Руфус как будто смог прочесть мои мысли, потому что его взгляд на секунду стал каким-то отрешенным, а губы расползлись в извращенной ухмылке. И пусть даже он не планировал сделать именно это, его следующие слова ранили меня так же больно и застигли врасплох.

— Твоя работа, Рено, — сказал он напрямик.

— Вы не мож'те уволить меня! — воскликнул я и сжал кулаки в карманах.

— О, нет. Я не могу позволить себе уволить тебя, — успокоил он и доверительно подался вперед. — Так же, как я не могу позволить тебе исчезнуть, — быстро оглядев своими коварными глазами мое лицо, он снова выпрямился и вздернул бровь. — Ты слишком ценный сотрудник, — слегка развернувшись, Руфус поднял руку перед собой и встряхнул пальцами. — Однако я могу себе позволить отправить тебя в принудительный отпуск.

Я понятия не имел, что за херню он несет, и что вообще все это значит, поэтому в недоумении уставился на него:

— Какой еще, нахрен, принудительный отпуск?

— Ты не будешь работать, Рено. Пока я не разрешу тебе. Ты не сможешь работать какое-то время, но и уйти отсюда ты тоже не сможешь, — сказал он и снова посмотрел на меня. А потом с угрозой в голосе добавил: — Ты все еще принадлежишь мне.

Руфус обвел рукой пространство вокруг себя и окинул его взглядом.

— Ты будешь оставаться здесь. Считай, что ты под домашним арестом. Тебе запрещено выезжать в город. Если тебе что-то понадобится, я уверен, остальные с радостью захватят это для тебя на обратном пути.

Шокированный его решением, я выдернул руки из карманов и прошипел:

— Да это хуйня какая-то!

— О, я знаю, — ответил Руфус с хитрым взглядом и не внушающей доверия улыбкой.

— Тогда какого хера вы это делаете?

— Смотри-ка, твое произношение улучшилось.

Мгновенно взбесившись от его комментария и ебнутой игры, которую он со мной затеял, я понял, что с меня достаточно, и решил просто уйти. Но Руфус как будто ожидал этого и, обхватив меня руками, притянул к себе.

— Я не говорил, что ты можешь идти, — холодно сказал он и сжал меня сильнее. Уголок его губ дернулся вверх, а глаза снова потемнели.

Я чувствовал себя не более чем игрушкой для него, и это страшно бесило.

— Отъебись! — прорычал я, потому что оказаться в его руках уже в который раз не значило ничего хорошего. Честное слово, я не был уверен, что хочу испытывать это снова.

— Ты действительно, как наркотик, — пробормотал Руфус и, притянув меня еще ближе, убрал прядь волос от моего лица. — Ты знаешь об этом?

— Да блять! — я оттолкнул его с такой силой, что сам чуть не упал, и мне потребовалась пара мгновений, чтобы поймать равновесие. — Я не собираюсь терпеть все это дерьмо! — и я снова направился к двери.

— Куда ты собрался? — спросил Руфус ледяным тоном, как будто в его поведении сейчас не было ничего особенного или непрофессионального.

— В свою комнату, — прорычал я и развернулся к нему. — Вы предельно ясно дали понять, что я не могу пойти куда-то еще.

Со спокойным лицом и довольной улыбкой, от которой меня чуть не стошнило, Руфус просто смахнул с глаз непослушную прядь, наблюдая за мной. Я развернулся и потянулся к двери. Я даже частично успел ее открыть, когда она неожиданно захлопнулась обратно перед моим носом. Потом я увидел руку Руфуса, упирающуюся в дверь. Он сам стоял позади меня, почти вплотную.

— Это не мой выбор, Рено.

Понизив голос и приблизив губы к моему уху, он другой рукой обхватил меня за талию и сильным рывком притянул к себе, заставляя резко выдохнуть.

— Если я ничего не сделаю с тобой, это будет не честно по отношению к остальным.

Я грубо отшвырнул от себя его руку, давая понять, что не собираюсь даже притворяться, что мне это нравится. Я развернулся и впился в него взглядом, пытаясь показать, что не намерен играть в его игры.

— Ублюдок конченный! Ты делаешь это не ради кого-то, а только ради себя! — заорал я и почувствовал, как кровь подступила к щекам.

Руфус немного склонил голову к плечу, словно обдумывая мои слова, а потом заявил:

— А я когда-нибудь делал что-то не ради себя?

— Ты просто ебанутый.

— Не делай вид, что ты удивлен, Рено.

С похотливым блеском в глазах он снова усмехнулся и положил другую руку на дверь так, что теперь его руки оказались по обе стороны от моей головы. Понизив голос и разглядывая мое лицо, Руфус сказал:

— Ты знаешь меня достаточно долго, чтобы понять: меня интересует лишь то, что мне наиболее выгодно, — он слегка наклонил голову и придвинулся ближе. — Так что давай не будем притворяться, что во мне внезапно проснулось бескорыстие.

Не желая показать, что он смог зацепить меня, я выпалил:

— А кто притворяется?

Потом я развернулся и попытался открыть дверь, но он все еще держал на ней руки, не позволяя мне уйти.

— Знаешь, ведь у нас с тобой никогда еще не было подобного разговора, — прошептал Руфус, касаясь губами моего уха, и придвинулся ко мне настолько близко, что практически пригвоздил к двери своим телом. — Это что-то свежее, не находишь?

— Это не разговор, Руфус. Это сексуальное домогательство.

Я не слышал его смеха, я его чувствовал, — настолько сильно Руфус прижимался ко мне. Но, к счастью, он, казалось, был заинтересован только в том, чтобы пощекотать мне нервы. И получал, что хотел.

Наконец удовлетворившись, Руфус отстранился, напоследок прижавшись ко мне еще сильнее, и, убрав руки от двери, отступил назад.

— Теперь можешь идти, Рено, — разрешил он и поправил пальто. — Судя по тому, как все начинается, могу сказать, что твое заключение будет для меня более чем занимательным, — он усмехнулся и, поправив манжеты на рукавах, добавил: — Я почти сожалею, что не могу удерживать тебя так все время.

— Псих, — пробормотал я и со вздохом облегчения быстро открыл дверь и вылетел наружу.

===

Сексуальное домогательство...

Мне не верилось, что я действительно это сказал. Удивительно, но когда я вышел оттуда, я не испытывал особой злости, страха или даже расстройства. Меня почему-то распирал смех.

Мне что, блять, это понравилось?

Что за хуйня со мной творится?

Удивленно встряхнув головой, я торопливо спустился в свою комнату и направился прямо к недопитой бутылке, которая все еще стояла на тумбочке. «Может, это все из-за того, что я снова пью эту дрянь?» — подумал я, делая большой глоток. С тех пор, как травился чем-то подобным в прошлый раз, прошло довольно много времени.

Убедившись в том, что Руфус добился, чего хотел, и не собирался меня преследовать, я достал колоду карт и, перетасовав их, начал раскладывать «Солитера» на кровати. А чем, черт подери, мне еще было заниматься? Я однозначно не мог вернуться назад, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока этот сумасшедший был там. Учитывая, насколько пугающей мне вдруг показалась вся эта ситуация, я сомневался, что смогу спокойно находиться с ним в одном помещении.

Единственное, в чем я не сомневался, так это в том, что я не испытывал большого восторга от этого «принудительного отпуска». Люди, которые меня не знают, могут подумать, что я полный кретин, и я с ними соглашусь в некоторой степени. Но, по правде говоря, даже будучи в отпуске, мне всегда удавалось протащить в него работу. Знаю, я вел себя так, будто мне было похуй, и, возможно, я так и думал, но мои действия говорили об обратном. Я и сам никогда не знал себя с этой стороны, пока не оказался перед фактом.

Конечно, я обожал пить, веселиться и трахаться, однако работа была моей жизнью, смыслом моего существования. Не думаю, что кто-то знал об этом, кроме Руфуса. А он воспользовался этим, чтобы обрести некоторый контроль надо мной. В первый раз за очень долгое время последнее слово осталось не за мной, потому что кто-то понимал меня лучше, чем я сам. К несчастью, так случилось, что этим кем-то оказался именно Руфус Шинра.

Думаю, тут сыграло роль то, что он непревзойденно умел читать людей. Мне казалось, что моей нездоровой любви к работе раньше никто не придавал значения. Его отец был слишком невежественным, чтобы даже заметить это, и я думал, что Руфус был слишком зациклен на себе. Но, как оказалось, он был намного наблюдательнее.

Не то чтобы я раньше не верил в его способности. Я всегда был впечатлен тем, что он знал о людях намного больше, чем то, о чем говорилось вслух. Он многое мог понять, просто наблюдая за тобой. Он понимал даже такое, чего ты и сам о себе не знал. Думаю, я был полным идиотом, раз удивился, что он догадался, как ранить меня побольнее.

«Пиздец, и что мне делать?» — подумал я и расстроено смахнул карты с кровати. Посмотрев на часы, я увидел, что прошло всего полчаса. А я уже начинал выходить из себя. Всего каких-то полчаса безделья, а я уже мечтал отсюда выйти. Но не мог. Я лишь надеялся, что смогу быть амнистирован за хорошее поведение. Я не мог куда-то уйти, а если бы все-таки попытался, то это наверняка обернулось бы еще худшими последствиями. Так что я решил просто смириться.

С грустным вздохом я дотянулся до своей бутылки и перевернул ее вверх дном, но из нее ничего не полилось. Это, пожалуй, была самая долгая бутылка в моей жизни. Обычно я бы расправился с нею за одну ночь, но эта была настолько крепкая, что ее хватило достаточно надолго. Хотя, по всей видимости, все-таки не достаточно.

Может, мне просто немного поспать? Ведь заняться все равно больше нечем, к тому же, прошлой ночью я не так уж хорошо выспался.

Упав на подушку, я заложил руки за голову и лежал с открытыми глазами, разглядывая потолок и составляя картинки из трещинок, пока наконец не закрыл глаза и не провалился в сон.

===

Несколько часов спустя, где-то ближе к вечеру, я проснулся от легкого стука в дверь. Я понятия не имел, сколько проспал, потому что даже не знал, как долго пялился в потолок, прежде чем все-таки уснул. Думая, что только один человек сейчас был дома, я крикнул: «Отъебись, Руфус!» и, швырнув в дверь подушкой, натянул одеяло на голову, пытаясь снова уснуть.

— Руфус?

Черт! Этот голос был более нежным, чем у Руфуса.

Спешно выпрыгнув из кровати и едва сумев удержаться от обморока из-за того, что так резко поднялся, я неуклюже подскочил к двери и открыл ее.

— Елена!

Она уже наполовину поднялась по лестнице, но остановилась и развернулась. Немного натянуто улыбнувшись, как будто была чем-то расстроена, она начала спускаться обратно ко мне.

— Почему ты так разговариваешь с Руфусом?

— Потому чт' злюсь, — смущенно пробормотал я.

— Мм... Да. Что ж, ты сам виноват, — сказала она и укоризненно на меня посмотрела, кусая губу. — Так и что же он сделал с тобой на этот раз?

— Сказал, что я не буду работать.

— Он уволил тебя?

— Неа, отправил в принудительный отпуск, мать его.

— Как это? — Елена заинтересованно шагнула вперед и, нахмур вшись, скрестила руки на груди.

— Я должен торчать здесь и нихуя не делать, — горько усмехнулся я, возмущенно обведя рукой пространство вокруг себя.

Скривившись немного и снова кусая нижнюю губу, Елена подошла еще ближе и, посмотрев в сторону, сказала:

— Это странно.

— Ага. Ну, эт' же Руфус.

Она коротко кивнула, соглашаясь со мной, а потом уставилась куда-то сквозь меня, как будто ее мысли были заняты чем-то другим, далеким от нашего разговора.

Я вспомнил, как она себя вела вчера вечером, когда вернулась домой. Хоть я и не любил иметь дело с чужими проблемами, мне хотелось выяснить, в чем дело. Мы давно с ней дружили, и меня заботило ее благополучие. Очень заботило. Хотя, это и не была забота, которую проявляют друг к другу влюбленные.

— Елена, — я наклонился, ловя ее взгляд и дождался, пока она сосредоточится на мне. — Все нормально?

— Мы ведь уже давно знакомы, верно? — спросила она, с надеждой взглянув на меня.

Засунув руки в карманы и неуютно пожав плечами, я пробормотал: «Конечн'» и озадаченно посмотрел на нее.

— Рено, прости меня за то, как я себя вела вчера вечером, — с неуверенным видом, как будто бы боясь, что я не приму ее извинения, она смахнула слезы, не желая, чтобы я их видел. Я не знал, почему она была настолько эмоциональной, но решил, что, если она захочет мне рассказать, то расскажет, и не стал на нее давить.

— Считай, уже забыли, — спокойно сказал я и, улыбнувшись, махнул рукой, чтобы разрядить атмосферу.

Слабо улыбнувшись, она опустила глаза, задрожала, и слезы все-таки неудержимо потекли по ее щекам. Я впал в ступор. Я понятия не имел, что мне делать, и просто стоял некоторое время, оглядываясь по сторонам, пока она буквально таяла на моих глазах.

Желая ее успокоить, я привлек Елену к себе и уперся подбородком ей в макушку, покачиваясь взад-вперед, пока она рыдала мне в плечо. К моему удивлению, успокаивать ее было даже в какой-то степени приятно.

Это, казалось бы, облегчило груз моих собственных проблем, и я обнял ее еще более нежно, как будто говоря, что у меня в жизни есть цель, и эта цель — защищать ее. Хотя, почему, я и сам не знал.

Тихим и спокойным голосом я спросил:

— Ценг все еще на работе?

Сейчас я понимаю, что мне, возможно, нужно было сказать что-то другое, что-то более успокаивающее, но тогда это было единственное, что пришло в голову. Кивнув мне в плечо, она задрожала, как от холода, попыталась проморгаться, чтобы унять слезы и начала хныкать.

— Хочешь войти? — спросил я, понимая, что становится немного прохладно. Елена посмотрела в сторону моей комнаты и кивнула.

Я проводил ее в свою комнату и усадил на кровать, все еще не отпуская. Я начал медленно покачивать ее из стороны в сторону, гладя по спине, утешая, пока она не взяла себя в руки.

— Все хорошо, — мягко говорил я, прижимаясь щекой к ее макушке. — Все хорошо.

И хотя я не знал, что именно хорошо, я чувствовал, что ей нужно было это услышать. Возможно, мне тоже. Развернув Елену лицом к себе, я убрал волосы от ее глаз и прижался губами ко лбу. Потом я нежно положил ладони ей на щеки, приподнимая голову и вытирая слезы большими пальцами. Я просто терпеть не мог видеть, как она плачет. Кто-то такой прекрасный, как Елена, вообще не должен иметь причин, чтобы плакать.

— Рено, — начала она, когда ей удалось успокоиться.

— А?

В легкой нерешительности, она задумчиво закусила нижнюю губу, а потом неожиданно выпалила с взглядом, полным ужаса и отчаяния:

— Я беременна.

Не буду лгать, я застыл в шоке и почувствовал, как ледяная волна прокатилась по моему телу, и как вся кровь будто бы покинула мои конечности.

Это не хорошо. Турки не беременеют. Семьи для семейных людей, не для турков. Беременна? Нет, я определенно мог сказать, что услышать такое не было приятно. Это было так нехорошо...

Неожиданно почувствовав необходимость успокоиться, прежде чем я открою рот и скажу что-то, о чем потом могу пожалеть, я отшатнулся от нее, как от прокаженной и стал нервно тереть затылок. Последнее, чего бы мне хотелось, это, чтобы она решила, что я осуждаю ее, хотя по моей реакции могло показаться, что это именно так. Мне нужно подумать. Думай! Она только что доверила мне то, чего никогда не должна была говорить.

Обдумывая, что бы такого сказать, чтобы не встревожить ее, я не нашел ничего и нервно потер руками колени, блуждая взглядом вокруг, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова. Может, мы сможем прийти к какому-нибудь выводу, просто поговорив. Да, люди ведь так все время делают, верно? Может быть, сработает.

О, Гайя...

Мать вашу, с чего же мне начать?

— Ценг знает? — спросил я неопределенным тоном и попытался прочистить горло.

— Да, — ответила она, все еще кусая губы и смотря на меня своими завораживающими бездонными глазами, как будто пытаясь понять, не совершила ли она ошибку, рассказав мне.

— Что он сказал?

— Он сказал, что мы разберемся, — опустив глаза, Елена прислонилась боком ко мне и глубоко вздохнула.

— А Руфус?

— Я знаю, как он отреагирует, Рено, — прошипела она и резко выпрямилась от подступившей горечи, прежде чем попыталась унять свое беспокойство. — Он не должен узнать. Я не позволю ему узнать.

— Ну, ты ж' не смож'шь скрывать это вечно, — мне не хотелось этого говорить, но я понимал, что это важно.

— Я знаю. Но я не могу отказаться от ребенка. Мы с Ценгом уже это обсуждали.

— Он хочет оставить его?

— Он сказал, что не знает, — ответила Елена, и неконтролируемые слезы опять потекли у нее из глаз. С вздохом я притянул ее обратно в свои руки, снова успокаивая и гладя по волосам. Я не знал, что еще делать. Если подумать, мы были президентскими глазами и ушами. Мы делали любую грязную работу, которую он хотел. Работу, делать которую были уполномочены только мы.

Мы знали каждую грязную тайну, которую наследие Шин-Ра скрывало от публики. Это была наша работа — сохранять эти тайны сокрытыми любой ценой. У нас были самые большие полномочия и, следовательно, самые большие риски, когда дело касалось ошибок. Мы были выше самых высоких советников. Хотя, мы никогда никому не давали советов.

Мы получали приказы только от самой верхушки Шин-Ра и ни от кого больше. И никто посторонний никогда не знал о них. А если бы кто-то когда-нибудь узнал, мы должны были удостовериться, что он будет молчать — всегда.

Почти каждый день мы рисковали нашими жизнями, а если и не нашими, значит чьими-то другими. Разве мы могли втягивать во все это семью? Их жизни, вероятнее всего, тоже были бы под угрозой. Это была жестокая правда, которую было трудно принять, особенно кому-то вроде Елены, у которой сейчас проявлялся материнский инстинкт. Но, тем не менее, это была правда.

— Ну, а ты хоч'шь его оставить? — выдохнул я после долгого молчания.

Придвинувшись ближе ко мне и все еще дрожа, она попыталась унять свои затихающие рыдания, стараясь ответить спокойно.

— Я не знаю.

В тот момент, в первый раз после Метеора, мне было страшно за Елену. Руфус, несомненно, заметит ее положение и потребует решить эту проблему любым возможным способом. Это может иметь нежелательные последствия и отразится либо на ее жизни, либо на эмоциональном состоянии, а мне бы очень не хотелось, чтобы с ней произошло что-то плохое.

===

Когда наконец вернулся Ценг, Елена нерешительно покинула мою комнату, чтобы побыть с ним, оставив меня с еще одним смертельным грузом на плечах. Не обрадовал и тот факт, что Ценг поблагодарил меня за то, что я побыл с ней, а это означало, что он был в курсе того, что она мне все рассказала, ставя меня в еще более неудобное положение.

После той информации, которую она вывалила на меня, я был абсолютно бодр. Не было ни единого чертова шанса, чтобы я снова мог заснуть после всего, что услышал. В результате я сидел, потряхивая ногой и потирая колени, и оглядывал свою комнату на предмет того, что бы могло помочь мне освежить голову, возможно, даже притвориться, что ничего не случилось. Как будто никто мне ничего не говорил.

Я умею хранить секреты. Я этим все время занимаюсь. Вопрос в том, хочу ли я что-либо хранить?

Мой долг — докладывать о чем-то подобном Руфусу. Мой долг — сообщать все, что хоть как-то касается турков, и я всегда соблюдал свой долг.

Нахрена она вообще мне рассказала?

Не думаю, что она понимала, в какое положение меня ставит. Я не мог сообщить об этом Руфусу. Ведь это касалось Елены. Я не мог так с ней поступить. Не после того, через что мы прошли вместе.

Конечно, больше всего я боялся, что Руфус поймет, что я что-то от него скрываю, и потребует рассказать, что именно. И что мне тогда делать?

Сигаретная пачка была пуста, у меня не было ни капли алкоголя, а я внезапно понял, что нуждаюсь в них как никогда. И почему я застрял здесь именно сейчас? Не будь я под домашним арестом, я бы мог отправиться в город, нажраться вусмерть, вероятно, забыть все, что узнал, и не встречать взгляд Руфуса, который смотрит так, будто и без меня уже все знает.

Но я торчал здесь, в этом приюте обмана, центром которого был я сам, как будто мне только этого и не хватало. В довершение ко всему, я торчал здесь вместе с Руфусом.

Я застрял здесь с ебанутым озабоченным боссом и со знанием того, чего я не должен и не хотел знать. Я застрял здесь с психом, который хотел знать все обо всем, не важно, какой ценой. С человеком, который не испытывал угрызений совести, когда хотел что-то получить. Разве может быть еще хуже?

Пусть этот ебаный день когда-нибудь закончится!

===

Так и не сумев заснуть, я решил подняться в дом и совершить набег на любые остатки алкоголя, которые там были. Может быть, мне удастся упиться до белой горячки, от которой страдали завсегдатаи местных пабов. Подойдет все что угодно, лишь бы навсегда стереть из памяти последние пару часов. Я бы не возражал стереть и последние пару дней, но, пожалуй, это слишком долгий период.

Засунув руки в карманы и постоянно озираясь, чтобы убедиться, что я был один, я прокрался в гостиную. Возможно, было немного глупо вести себя как какой-нибудь воришка, крадясь туда, куда я имел полное право открыто войти, но мне больше не хотелось никаких сюрпризов этим вечером.

Мне просто хотелось побыть одному, и нужно было убедиться, что рядом никого нет. Кроме того, предполагая, что все уже спят, я не хотел никого разбудить, наделав шума. Я просто хотел напиться в одиночестве, избежав контакта с людьми и любых разговоров.

Ага, звучит чертовски хорошо. Никакого общения, хотя бы временно.

Все просто взрывалось у меня перед носом. Я честно думал, что не выдержу больше никаких сюрпризов. Может быть, это намек, что мне действительно пора в отставку. Может быть, это знак свыше, говорящий мне, что пора уходить, валить сейчас же, пока у меня еще есть возможность.

Но куда я пойду? Это была единственная жизнь, которую я знал. Это все, что я когда-либо умел делать. Я понятия не имел, как жить обычной жизнью. Я даже не знал, что такое эта чертова обычная жизнь. С чего мне начинать?

К счастью, свет в доме был выключен, и я тихо проследовал на кухню и открыл холодильник, зная, что в шкафах ничего нет, потому что я это уже выпил. Там стояла полупустая банка пива Руда, так что я, пожав плечами и решив, что он бы все равно не возражал, взял ее и, пройдя в гостиную, тяжелым мешком рухнул на диван. Я не потрудился включить свет, потому что мне не хотелось напоминать себе, где я находился.

Я решил, что если не буду шевелиться и смотреть по сторонам, то можно притвориться, что я нахожусь где-то в другом месте. Было бы совсем здорово, если бы у меня еще были сигареты, но об этом можно было только мечтать. Я понимал, что сам виноват в том, в каком положении оказался. Все равно ничего уже нельзя поделать.

Откинув голову назад и закрыв глаза, я слушал шорох деревьев, колышущихся снаружи от легкого ветерка. Это служило хорошим отвлечением и, казалось, делало свою работу. Настолько хорошо, что я даже не заметил, как вырубился, и пролил на себя половину содержимого банки. Встрепенувшись от того, что что-то неожиданно упало мне на колени, я открыл глаза. Я даже не слышал, как кто-то вошел. Посмотрев вниз, я увидел лежащую на коленях пачку сигарет и возблагодарил богов, за то, что они решили немного сжалиться надо мной.

О, мой дорогой любимый друг. Я тебя обожаю!

— Я решил прихватить для тебя сигарет, — послышался глубокий голос Руда у меня за спиной, пока он снимал перчатки и выправлял манжеты.

— Ты знал, че он собирался сделать? — спросил я, схватив пачку и начав ее открывать.

— Нет. Что он сделал?

— Ебтвою, — сказал я, тряхнув головой. — Я под домашним арестом, чувак. Блять, ты можешь в эт' поверить?

Без каких-либо эмоций Руд поправил очки и обошел диван, чтобы сесть рядом со мной. Взяв из моих рук пиво, он допил все, что там оставалось, и вернул мне пустую банку.

— Домашний арест?

— Ага, — ответил я, разглядывая банку. — Ск'зал, что я не смогу работать, пока он не разрешит, — я снова откинул голову на спинку дивана и выдохнул: — И мне нельзя свалить отсюда.

— Отстой, — сказал он, кивнул и тоже откинулся назад. — Пиво еще осталось?

— Пол-ящика.

— Хм, — посидев еще немного, Руд решил забрать у меня пустую банку и отнести в кухню. Через пару мгновений он вернулся с двумя полными и, сунув одну мне в руку, снова сел рядом. Ничего не говоря, мы просто сидели и пили в тишине.

Мы не обменялись ни словом, и я наслаждался каждой секундой проведенной с ним. Вот так можно узнать, есть ли у тебя настоящий друг. Вы можете дорожить обществом друг друга, не делая каких-либо попыток это доказать.

Это то, что мне всегда нравилось в моей дружбе с Рудом. Он мог оставить меня в покое и быть рядом в то же самое время. Он изначально не был многословным, но всегда знал, когда нужно что-то сказать, а когда нет. Честно говоря, я думаю, что он не очень хорошо знал, как выражать свои эмоции, поэтому просто ждал реакции собеседника, и уже тогда решал, как себя вести дальше.

Ну и парочкой мы были, огонь и камень. Когда я мог потерять контроль, он оставался непоколебим. Когда я трепался без умолку, он молчал. Между нами контрастировало все, от моих огненных красно-рыжих волос, торчащих во все стороны, до его аккуратно выбритой, блестящей головы.

У нас даже кожа контрастировала. Он был смуглым, как все, кто родом из Мидила, а я был награжден типичной бледностью и безжизненным цветом лица, свойственным всем, кто вырос в Секторе 7, только я еще был покрыт едва заметными веснушками.

Мне всегда нравилось представлять, что думали люди, когда видели нас вместе. Наверное, было трудно представить, как мы двое вообще могли находиться в паре. Но все же это не было ошибкой. Ценг знал, что делает, когда поставил нас напарниками, даже если поначалу мы оба были не восторге от этой идеи. Но тут все было просто: мне не доставало силы, а Руду — скорости. Наши возможности дополняли друг друга, таким образом, делая нас сильной парой, наряду со всеми остальными нашими талантами и умениями.

Когда мы допили пиво, он забрал пустые банки на кухню и вернулся с новыми, чтобы мы могли продолжить пить в тишине. Через какое-то время я нарушил ее, решив, что настало самое время пойти на улицу и заполнить легкие смолой и никотином.

— Ну что, Рено, — сказал Руд, выйдя вслед за мной и встав сзади. — Бухаешь один в темноте. Это теперь будет твоей новой фишкой?

— Прост' хотелось побыть одному, — ответил я, не оборачиваясь.

— Хочешь, чтобы я ушел?

— Нет. Как все прошло с Тифой?

— Хорошо.

Для Руда это означало великолепно. Он никогда не придавал комментариям или эмоциям большого значения. Я предполагаю, что у них даже был поцелуй, чтобы вытянуть из него это «хорошо». Один из нас заслуживал, чтобы что-то прошло, как надо, для разнообразия.

Подойдя чуть ближе, он оперся на перила рядом со мной и, как и я, уставился в пространство. Мы, должно быть, простояли так минут пять, прежде чем кто-то из нас произнес хоть слово.

— Кто победил? — спросил он, отхлебнув из своей банки, и указал на мой фингал.

— Они, — пробормотал я и затянулся, прежде чем стряхнуть пепел через перила.

— Они? — спросил он и немного развернулся ко мне. — Так тебя опять накрыло жаждой саморазрушения, — в его словах было больше утверждения, чем вопроса. Он кивнул и сделал еще один глоток. Он вроде как просто констатировал свои мысли вслух, даже не требуя ответа. Такое было для него редкостью.

Я только пожал плечами, уставившись куда-то вдаль и долбая зажженным концом сигареты по перилам.

— Что побудило тебя на этот раз?

— Не хочу г'ворить об этом, — ответил я, и начал играть с ключом на моей банке, не желая сосредотачиваться ни на чем конкретном.

Вздохнув, Руд снял очки и, убрав их в карман, полностью развернулся ко мне.

— Что-то плохое?

— Да не... Прост'... Я не знаю.

Так как ночи становились холоднее, я начал слегка дрожать и поплотнее прижал руки, чтобы сохранить немного тепла. Заметив мою упрямую попытку скрыть то, что я замерз, Руд обхватил меня рукой и потер мое плечо, чтобы помочь немного согреться, пока я докуривал сигарету. Он не собирался вытягивать из меня больше информации.

Он всегда легко отступал в такие моменты, конечно, когда это не была его работа. Был шанс, что он подумал, что я просто снова впал в депрессию. И хорошо, если так, потому что тогда мне не придется ему ничего рассказывать.


	9. Помешательство

Пять дней тянулись как пять недель. Это были целых пять дней абсолютного безделья. Было настолько нечем заняться, что я успел досконально изучить все окрестности, подолгу гуляя в небольших рощицах, окружавших дом.

Я даже умудрился извлечь пользу из таких прогулок, проверяя местность на предмет каких-либо признаков вторжения. К счастью, Руфус никогда ко мне не присоединялся, а то он бы, наверное, заставил меня собирать цветы или делать еще что-нибудь бесполезное, ради собственного развлечения.

Мне даже было запрещено собирать дрова и ветки для камина. Как-то вечером перегорела лампочка, так он заставил меня ждать, пока кто-нибудь другой придет и поменяет ее. Этот ублюдок не позволил мне даже дурацкую лампочку выкрутить. По его словам, это требовало механических усилий и, следовательно, расценивалось как работа. Он решил свести меня с ума, не иначе.

В результате пол в моей комнате был усеян рисунками корявеньких человечков, всякими каракулями и обрывками разных мыслей. В какой-то момент я даже подумал завести дневник, но мне было чертовски сложно представить, как можно писать ни о чем.

Оказалось, что у меня отсутствовали вообще какие-либо творческие способности. Но это не беда. Не скажу, что я особо расстроился, потому что не припомню, чтобы мне вообще когда-нибудь доводилось их использовать.

Как ни странно, Руфус разрешил мне готовить, и я, несомненно, был благодарен за это. Отчасти я полагал, что единственной причиной, по которой он мне это позволял, было то, что ему нравилась моя стряпня.

И это была одна из положительных сторон взросления в трущобах. Так как у тебя нет денег, и приходится что-то выдумывать из того, что есть, то к приготовлению пищи начинаешь подходить творчески. Вау, только подумайте, а ведь во мне, оказывается, все-таки есть творческая жилка, пусть и не в области искусства.

В общем, находиться в обществе Руфуса было не так уж плохо, как могло показаться на первый взгляд. Оказалось, он мог быть весьма милым, когда хотел. Мы даже пару раз обсудили его планы, действия и решения.

Не то чтобы ему нужно было объясняться со мной, я в любом случае следовал бы его приказам. И имейте в виду, я был не так наивен, чтобы полагать, что он рассказывает мне все, что творится у него в голове. Но было приятно видеть его с другой стороны — не той, которую он всегда являл миру.

Стоит признаться, что его намеки и подкаты некоторым образом даже веселили меня, хоть я и продолжал сопротивляться. Но он никогда не заходил слишком далеко, всегда останавливаясь, прежде чем что-нибудь могло выйти из-под контроля. Казалось, он был больше заинтересован именно в том, чтобы играть со мной, нежели в чем-то другом, и это, безусловно, спасало меня от смертной скуки.

Я не мог не прийти к выводу, что ему нравится, когда я сопротивляюсь. Казалось, что от этого цель становилась для него более привлекательной. Странный человек, этот Руфус. Не думаю, что я когда-нибудь действительно знал, чего он на самом деле хочет от меня.

К моему удивлению, он даже сыграл со мной в карты однажды вечером и, к еще большему удивлению, надрал мне задницу. Оказалось, Руфус все схватывает на лету, и существует не так много вещей, в чем бы он не преуспел, если смог понять суть.

Однако, если ему не интересно, то вам ни за что не удастся заставить его что-то делать. У меня даже закралось подозрение, что если бы он захотел, то мог бы починить все вышедшие из строя механические и электроприборы в доме за эти пять дней.

Но сноб в нем совершенно точно не позволял ему этим заниматься, а его садистская сторона не давала ему разрешить мне это сделать. Походу, он просто получал удовольствие, наблюдая за тем, как я беспрестанно нервничаю оттого, что было полно дел, которыми мне было запрещено заниматься.

Хотя вечером четвертого дня у меня был шанс. У двери в мою комнату сломалась ручка, и я оказался заперт там более чем на два часа. У меня, конечно, были инструменты, но я реально хотел, чтобы этот дурацкий отпуск, от которого Руфус получал такое удовольствие, поскорее закончился, так что я не рыпался.

Но, по крайней мере, он, как порядочный человек, спустился и сидел с другой стороны двери, составляя мне компанию. Даже если это и заключалось лишь в том, чтобы посмеяться надо мной и поразмышлять над комичностью ситуации. Если бы не решетки на окнах, я бы просто вылез оттуда, но, к сожалению, я оказался заперт по-настоящему.

Пять дней...

Пять дней без возможности работать, без возможности исследовать подозрительные шумы снаружи. Пять дней без возможности найти неполадку, приведшую к тому, что в последний день перегорел генератор. Единственной светлой мыслью оставалось то, что мне удавалось держать рот на замке по поводу Елены, и Руфус, вроде, ни о чем не подозревал.

В общем, не спеша возвращаясь с очередной долгой прогулки, я подобрал с земли прутик, как делал все эти пять дней, и карманным ножиком обстругал его так, что почти ничего не осталось. Потом подобрал еще один, чтобы и его тоже изувечить подобным образом, а потом еще. Солнце уже садилось, окрашивая все вокруг практически в огненные цвета, и становилось холодновато, чтобы продолжать торчать на улице. А может даже и немного опасно, потому что по округе все еще слонялись монстры, оставшиеся после экспериментов Ходжо и инцидентов с Мако-реакторами.

Слава Гайе, мне не довелось столкнуться ни с одним из них и не пришлось защищаться. А то Руфус мог бы решить, что я сделал что-то полезное, и еще продлил бы мне наказание.

Как унизительно. Я чувствовал себя ребенком, которого мама за плохое поведение не пускает гулять.

Я представил себе, что если бы Руд был здесь, со мной, он наверняка бы ворчал, что я достал его своим нытьем. Но так как поблизости никого не было, мне приходилось ныть про себя. Но все же меня не отпускало ощущение, что рядом кто-то есть, и этот кто-то может слышать мои мысли. И от этого становилось жутковато.

Вернувшись к дому, я остановился и уставился на сдохший генератор, размышляя над тем, что, может быть, мне удастся взглянуть на него и не попасться. С того места, где я стоял, было понятно, что скорее всего там просто сгорел мотор, что было не так уж серьезно. Но, ясное дело, сначала нужно было проверить уровень топлива. Могло так случиться, что кто-то просто забыл наполнить бак. Это была моя обязанность и неудивительно, что об этом никто не вспомнил.

Закурив, я начал медленно подбираться к генератору, не в силах побороть эту непреодолимую тягу. Я просто никак не мог отделаться от желания взглянуть на него. Я уже практически подкрался к нему, когда Руфус в корне разрушил весь мой замысел.

— Просто оставить все как есть ты не можешь, да?

Стоя в дверях, прислонившись к косяку, он держал в руке стакан, содержимое которого мне не удалось распознать. Выругавшись себе под нос, я попытался сделать вид, что генератор меня вовсе не интересует.

— Да я это, прост' проверял, может, он выключен, — сказал я, махнув рукой в сторону устройства и, стараясь сделать непринужденный вид, затянулся, смущенно улыбнувшись.

— Точно, — выгнув бровь, он отлепился от косяка и, глядя на стакан, взболтнул его содержимое, а потом снова посмотрел на меня. — И что бы ты сделал, когда понял, что он просто-напросто сломан? — спросил Руфус с легкой усмешкой.

Шаркнув ногой и немного склонив голову, я пожал плечами, уставившись в землю.

— Никто не придет еще наверно несколько часов...

— Да. И уже темнеет, — выразительно сказал Руфус.

— Без электричества я не смогу ниче приготовить, — понуро сказал я и невинно поднял глаза, надеясь, что мне удастся его убедить.

— А твоя еда очень соблазнительна, — хитро ухмыльнувшись, Руфус окинул меня похотливым взглядом, а потом добавил: — Помимо всего прочего.

Потом он развернулся и ушел обратно в дом.

Я еще не докурил, так что остался снаружи и только покачал головой, скорчив рожу ему вслед. Однако это оказалось не лучшей идеей — оставить меня здесь одного, потому что генератор снова начал притягивать меня, как магнит, едва только дверь закрылась. И мне было очень трудно сопротивляться.

Руфус дал всем остальным отгул на ночь, так что они не стали упускать такой шанс. Руд снова был на свидании с Тифой, и Ценг с Еленой тоже решили куда-нибудь сходить, а это означало, что никто из них не должен был появиться в ближайшее время. А еще это значило, что никто не сможет починить генератор. И Руфус был прав, уже действительно темнело. А что, если мы проголодаемся?

Передернув плечами, я выбросил окурок и, вопреки здравому смыслу, опустился на колени, нависнув над генератором. Я решил рискнуть и открутить крышку топливного бака, чтобы проверить его, так как рассудил, что это вряд ли можно классифицировать как работу.

Правда ведь?

— Экхм.

Черт. Спалил все-таки.

Обернувшись, я увидел, что Руфус стоит в дверях с несколькими свечками в руках. Нервно засмеявшись, я потер шею, пытаясь придумать какое-нибудь оправдание.

— Мне ведь не придется тебя связывать?

— Ну дайте мне тока топливо проверить... Это все, что я сделаю, — заныл я и уселся на пол. — Ну, пожал'ста, — я состроил щенячьи глазки, но смог добиться от него лишь удовлетворенной полуулыбки. То, что Руфус любил, когда люди умоляли его, было общеизвестно, так что я решил попытаться. Хотя и не был уверен, что это к чему-нибудь приведет.

— Нет, Рено. Я не шутил насчет нашего уговора, — еще раз окинув меня взглядом, он указал свечой в сторону кухни и, развернувшись ко мне спиной, сказал: — Все, пошли. Выпьешь со мной.

Выругавшись про себя, я встал и вошел следом за Руфусом, когда он ставил одну свечу на стол. Взяв из буфета мою бутылку виски, он поставил ее рядом. А потом вышел, чтобы отнести несколько свечей в ванную и гостиную. Я принял его приглашение, лишь потому что заняться больше все равно было нечем. Как цивилизованный человек я налил виски в стакан и, немного отхлебнув, уселся за стол.

— Я сегодня в хорошем настроении, так что даже позволю тебе зажечь свечу, — махнул он рукой, вернувшись в кухню, и расправил пальто.

— О! Да я везунчик, — с сарказмом сказал я и с готовностью потянулся за зажигалкой. Потом я поймал себя на том, что наблюдаю, как Руфус, стоя ко мне спиной, одним глотком допил свой напиток и шумно выдохнул, прежде чем налить себе еще. Я тряхнул головой, пытаясь заставить себя не смотреть на него, и, чтобы отвлечься, перевел взгляд на бутылку у него в руке.

— Коньяк?

Все еще стоя ко мне спиной, он кивнул, наполнил стакан и только потом развернулся и сел за стол напротив меня.

— Я всегда считал вас человеком, к'торому не в кайф смаковать вкус напитка, — задумчиво сказал я, выпив виски, и уставился на свечу. — Если только он не похож на спирт, — добавил я, имея в виду то, что он все время пил водку прямо так, ничем не разбавляя и даже не запивая. Лично мне это казалось отвратным, но, черт возьми, кто я такой, чтобы его судить?

— Я вовсе не против насыщенных вкусов, — ответил Руфус, болтая напиток в стакане, и дождавшись, когда я снова подниму на него взгляд, посмотрел мне в глаза. — На самом деле, я даже скорее наслаждаюсь ими время от времени.

— Тогда нахрена пить остальное дерьмо?

Он выгнул бровь, на мгновенье задумавшись, откинулся назад и выправил пальто прежде, чем ответить:

— Наверное, по той же причине, что и половину того дерьма, которое пьешь ты.

Нда... Уел...

Думаю, лучше на этот вопрос и ответить было нельзя. По крайней мере, я сам бы точно не смог. Но долго над его словами я размышлять не стал, потому что у меня на уме были вещи поважнее.

— Знаете, если бы генератор работал, я бы мог сварганить нам что-нить вкусное.

Да, как оказалось, я все еще думал о чертовом генераторе. Мне было трудно выкинуть его из головы. Я пытался. Правда пытался. Но это уже начало походить на навязчивую идею. Я знал, что могу починить его. Это довольно просто и, наверняка, не должно занять много времени. Так что я решил попытать счастья и встал со стула.

Будто прочитав мои мысли, Руфус остановил руку со стаканом на полпути ко рту.

— Сядь на место, Рено. Ты не станешь его чинить, — ледяным тоном сказал он.

— Да ладно, Руфус. Пожал'ста, — заныл я и, ухватившись за край стола, подался вперед с таким выражением лица, будто мне срочно нужно отлить. На самом-то деле я просто пытался достать его, чтобы он, наконец, позволил мне починить проклятый генератор.

— Как бы мне ни нравилось наблюдать за тем, как ты меня умоляешь, боюсь, мой ответ по-прежнему «нет», — он сделал глоток и, выгнув бровь, холодно и абсолютно серьезно посмотрел на меня. А потом добавил: — Вообще-то, если ты даже близко подойдешь к нему, пока не окончен срок твоего наказания, я буду вынужден принять дисциплинарные меры.

На мгновение он замер с таким видом, что стало понятно — он был бы не против сделать это в любом случае, не зависимо от того, буду я трогать генератор или нет.

— Это смешно, Руфус, — посетовал я и, надув губы, откинулся на спинку стула, пытаясь переключить внимание на стакан в руке. — Все это время я вел себя нормально. Эт' всего лишь генератор. Это даже трудно назвать работой...

— Я не шучу, Рено. Я сделаю это...

— Ладно, — сдался я и сделал большой глоток виски, сверля Руфуса взглядом. По крайней мере, у меня есть алкоголь. Может быть, мне удастся напиться настолько, чтобы забыть об этом.

Весь оставшийся вечер мы выпивали при свете свечи, обсуждая продвижения в строительстве Башни Шин-Ра. Руфус, как он сам сказал, был очень доволен тем, что переехать туда можно будет еще до конца этого месяца.

Честно говоря, мысль о том, что у меня снова будет свой дом, была более чем приятна. В какой-то степени, это происходило даже как-то слишком быстро, но, с другой стороны, все же не достаточно, потому что я уже засиделся в этом богом забытом домике. После Метеора прошло уже более трех лет, и все это время мы провели в Хилин. Это были три года без собственного дома, три года общей, одной на всех кухни, и три года общей для всех жизни.

Все эти три года мне приходилось подгонять свой образ жизни под четырех других людей. Но, заметьте, это было не так уж и плохо. В конце концов, у меня была своя комната, что было очень даже хорошо, потому что, как ни крути, а свой угол у меня все-таки был. И находилась она достаточно далеко от остальных, что вполне удовлетворяло мою потребность в личном пространстве.

Плюс ко всему, пребывание здесь сплотило нас всех так сильно, как никогда раньше. Так что в этом были свои плюсы. Но в то же время, было бы здорово снова иметь такое место, которое я мог бы опять называть домом.

Когда обе наши бутылки опустели, Руфус предложил допить кое-что, что он нашел глубоко в буфете, и что ни одному из нас не было знакомо. Что бы это ни было, бутылка была почти целая и, казалось, стояла там уже довольно давно.

Пожав плечами, я удивился, почему не замечал ее раньше, а потом предупредил Руфуса, что она, скорее всего, из дешевых, и мы оба можем пожалеть об этом утром. На что он тоже пожал плечами и с озорной усмешкой сказал:

— Сожалением больше, сожалением меньше...

Мы оба не смогли сдержать смех над правдивостью этого комментария, пока разливали неизвестный напиток по стаканам. Наверное, нам и правда не стоило это пить, потому что мы и так уже были пьянее, чем обычно, учитывая, что так и не поели. В результате, когда загадочная бутылка наполовину опустела, у нас обоих начали немного слипаться глаза.

Хоть это было и не так уж важно, но свеча на столе почти догорела, и я пошатываясь добрел до шкафа, взял новую и поинтересовался, могу ли зажечь ее. Руфус только махнул рукой, прикрыв глаза, что значило, что он не против, а вообще скорее ему просто было все равно.

Потом он объявил, что ему нужно посетить уборную, но, прежде чем выйти, проходя мимо меня, он положил руку мне на плечо и, наклонившись ближе, сказал:

— Знаешь, честно могу сказать, что ты единственный человек, который когда-либо видел меня таким.

Он быстро провел большим пальцем по моему подбородку и вышел.

Слишком пьяный, чтобы думать на эту тему, я просто сидел какое-то время, уставившись на свечу, и смотрел, как играет пламя. Это напомнило мне о том, что у нас не было электричества, и мои мысли снова вернулись к генератору.

Потом я прикинул, сколько еще Руфус пробудет в ванной. Он был там уже несколько минут, и я подумал, что, может быть, его тошнило или он вообще вырубился. Наверное, мне стоило проверить, как он там? Но вместо этого я уже стоял с фонариком над генератором и откручивал крышку топливного бака.

Многие могли бы сказать, что я страдал нездоровой одержимостью в отношении всяческих механизмов. Я же любил говорить, что просто получаю от них удовольствие. Я понимал их лучше, чем людей, и, можно сказать, имел с ними определенную связь. Это нельзя было назвать одержимостью или даже увлечением. Мне просто нравилось приводить технику в порядок.

Я закурил и снял крышку. Долбаный бак был полным. Так что я решил получше осмотреть двигатель и быстро выяснил причину, по которой он накрылся.

Это не было такой уж грандиозной проблемой. На складе был запасной движок. Заменить его не займет у меня много времени. Я сходил на кухню, достал из шкафа отвертку и вернулся назад. И уже начал было отвинчивать боковую стенку, когда Руфус резко схватил меня сзади и, несмотря на мои попытки сопротивляться, связал мне руки за спиной своим ремнем.

Оригинально, — подумал я. — Но на чем тогда держатся его штаны?

А ведь я даже не слышал, как он подошел.

— Эй! — воскликнул я, неловко пытаясь вывернуться, но быстро понял, что это бесполезно.

— Я предупреждал, что не шучу, — сказал он, вздергивая меня на ноги. — У тебя что, и правда какие-то проблемы?

— Наверно, да, — с усмешкой ответил я и, не удержавшись, навалился на него спиной.

Руфус прижал меня к себе, уткнувшись лицом в изгиб моей шеи, пытаясь поймать равновесие. Нам было довольно трудно устоять на ногах, ведь мы оба были в дюбель пьяные, и пару раз чуть не навернулись.

— Я думал, вы там вырубились, — пробормотал я и захихикал.

— И вместо того, чтобы проверить, как я там, ты решил починить генератор? — в его голосе не было злости, и если бы я не знал его лучше, то подумал бы, что ему это даже кажется забавным. Он, наконец, встал на ноги достаточно твердо и, схватив меня повыше локтя, потащил в кухню.

— И все-таки, че вы там так застряли? — спросил я, проходя в дверь и задев плечом косяк.

— Мне захотелось привести себя в порядок и почистить зубы, — смутившись, ответил Руфус. На мгновенье он задумался, как будто сам пытался понять, а зачем это сделал, и потом сказал: — Пошли в гостиную.

Спотыкаясь и все еще таща меня за собой, он подошел к столу и взял полупустую бутылку. Когда мы проходили в дверь, я запутался в собственных ногах и чуть не свалился на Руфуса, вынуждая его толкнуть меня к стене, чтобы самому не упасть. Потом он все же споткнулся, и, не сумев удержать равновесие, навалился на меня и прижался всем телом. Наблюдая за его пируэтами, я стоял и смеялся, пока он не сказал:

— Ты нравишься мне таким. Ты сейчас не можешь ничего сделать, чтобы остановить меня.

Он поднес горлышко бутылки к моим губам и наклонил ее, чтобы я мог сделать глоток.

К моему собственному удивлению, когда Руфус убрал бутылку, я сказал то, что никогда не сказал бы будучи трезвым. Вообще-то, я удивлен, что вообще произнес это — даже по пьяни.

— А кто сказал, что я хочу тебя остановить?

На мгновение он замер, изучая мое лицо. А потом криво улыбнулся, и в его глазах блеснули озорные искорки. Он пристально посмотрел мне в глаза, словно пытаясь через них заглянуть мне в душу.

— Ты не хочешь меня останавливать? — вкрадчиво переспросил он томным голосом, от соблазнительной глубины которого у меня внутри начал растекаться жар.

Я не ответил, но и взгляд не отвел, и тогда Руфус осторожно прижался губами к моим губам и замер на пару мгновений. Но при этом не оказывал на меня никакого давления. Это ни в коем случае нельзя было назвать поцелуем страсти. Скорее попыткой проверить мою реакцию, или даже спросить разрешения.

Руфус отстранился и посмотрел на меня, и когда я только и сделал, что облизал губы, он снова поцеловал меня, на этот раз проникая языком в рот. Я почувствовал, как вкус дешевого алкоголя на языке смешивается со вкусом мяты, и понял, что сдался абсолютно без сопротивления. Но это было совсем не так, как раньше. В этот раз не было никакой грубости. Он был мягок и нежен. Я от него такого и не ожидал вовсе.

Для меня стало открытием, насколько мягкими и гладкими на самом деле были его губы. Мы целовались, сплетаясь языками, и я просто утопал в ощущениях и неохотно признался себе, что не хочу, чтобы это прекращалось. Если бы не связанные за спиной руки, я бы обхватил его и прижал к себе еще сильнее.

Не знаю, сколько прошло времени — казалось, оно вообще остановилось, — но в какой-то момент он рванул в стороны полы моей рубашки, распахивая ее, и я услышал, как по полу запрыгали пуговицы. А он начал мучительно медленно спускаться поцелуями по моей шее на грудь.

Как будто решив, что одних губ недостаточно для моей полной капитуляции, он стал еще и облизывать мою кожу, посылая дрожь по всему телу. Рукой он заскользил вниз по моему животу, пока она не достигла паха. Не знаю, было ли это просто потому, что мы оба были пьяны, или из-за того, что мне действительно этого хотелось, но я бесстыдно стонал, пока он спускался языком и губами все ниже по моей груди.

— Развяжи меня, — еле слышно выдохнул я.

— Нет, — так же тихо сказал Руфус. — Ты остановишь меня.

Ничего не ответив, потому что отчасти я подозревал, что он прав, я закусил губу, пытаясь прекратить мысленную борьбу с самим собой. По правде сказать, я, наверно, действительно остановил бы его, даже, может, и не желая этого на самом деле. А разрушать такой момент из-за своего упрямства мне не хотелось.

Гайя, мне действительно не хотелось все портить. Закрыв глаза, я откинул голову назад, продолжая стонать под ласками его нежных, мягких губ. Поразительно, насколько идеальными были его прикосновения, как будто он был создан специально для меня. Было даже ощущение, что он принадлежит мне.

Медленными, продуманными движениями исследуя каждый дюйм моего тела, Руфус опустился на колени и, прервавшись ненадолго, посмотрел на меня. Глотнув из бутылки, он поставил ее на пол рядом с собой. А я наблюдал за ним и думал, как хорошо было бы запустить пальцы в его мягкие золотистые волосы.

Мне никогда раньше не приходило в голову, какое ангельское у него лицо. Но, глядя в эти красивые голубые глаза, напоминавшие лед, я думал, насколько не заслужены мною эти совершенные черты. Я всегда считал его красивым. Я просто никогда раньше не думал, что это было влечение.

С легкой усмешкой он поцеловал меня чуть ниже пупка и стал расстегивать мой ремень, а я снова откинул голову назад и закрыл глаза. Мне казалось, что я сплю. Такого просто не могло быть — что Руфус Шинра стоял передо мной на коленях. Точно, наверняка, это сон.

Когда он расправился с пуговицей и молнией и был уже готов двинуться дальше, вдруг послышался громкий звук бьющегося стекла, как будто разбилась большая бутылка. Мы оба вздрогнули от неожиданности и резко повернули головы в сторону двери, где увидели двоих очень бледных и явно шокированных людей и разбитую вазу на полу.

А вот и резкое пробуждение.

У Ценга и Елены на лицах застыло выражение смертельного ужаса. Елена держала руки перед собой, как будто в них все еще была ваза. С раскрытым ртом она смотрела на нас огромными глазами. Ценг застыл каменным изваянием и даже по цвету напоминал скульптуру. Казалось, вся кровь из него куда-то вытекла. Глаза у него были чуть ли не больше, чем у Елены, только губы были сжаты в тонкую линию.

Их реакцию можно было понять: я стоял со связанными за спиной руками, а передо мной на коленях был Руфус Шинра, продолжая поглаживать мои бедра. Ко всему прочему, он прижимался щекой к моему паху, на губах играла легкая усмешка, а по глазам было видно, что он даже еще больше завелся от того, что нас застукали.

Прочистив горло, но даже не меняя своего положения, Руфус сообщил Ценгу, что нужно починить генератор, и я даже не уверен, услышал ли тот его или нет. В этот момент я просто не смог удержаться от нервного смеха, подумав, какие мысли сейчас были у них в головах. Если у них, конечно, вообще были какие-то мысли.

Усмехнувшись своим собственным мыслям, Руфус поднялся с пола, вызывающе скользя по мне всем телом и прижимаясь как можно теснее. При этом он не сводил взгляд с наших неожиданных свидетелей. Потом, погладив мою пунцовую от смущения щеку тыльной стороной ладони, он спросил соблазнительным тоном так, чтобы слышали все присутствующие:

— Может, нам стоит уйти в более уединенное место?

Не дождавшись от меня ответа, он взял меня за подбородок и грубо и настойчиво поцеловал с еще большей жаждой, чем раньше. И я не мог заставить себя воспротивиться ему, даже несмотря на компанию и весь этот унизительный спектакль. Было в этой ситуации что-то такое, что и меня заводило еще больше, независимо от того, что я испытывал крайнее смущение.

Не отрываясь от моих губ, он опустил одну руку вниз и ловко застегнул пуговицу на моих штанах.

— Чтобы не упали, — прошептал Руфус, прервав поцелуй, а потом схватил меня за локоть и потянул в свою комнату.

===

Я проснулся на рассвете с невыносимой головной болью и потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке за эликсиром. Не обнаружив его там, я вдруг осознал, что нахожусь не у себя в комнате, и резко сел. И тут же схватился за голову, чтобы не дать ей взорваться, потому что от быстрого движения боль запульсировала еще сильнее.

Держась за голову, я жалобно застонал. Не столько даже от боли, сколько от напоминания о том, что происходило этой ночью. Вдруг я почувствовал движение кровати и услышал, как кто-то роется в выдвижном ящике, а потом мне на колени упал пузырек эликсира.

Взяв прохладную бутылочку, я неохотно обернулся и увидел Руфуса, повернувшегося ко мне спиной. Он все еще находился в полусне, а может даже уже снова уснул. Или голова у него болела не слабее моего, так что ему просто не хотелось лишний раз шевелиться или открывать глаза.

Думая о том, что я совершил уже вторую крупнейшую ошибку за то время, пока находился в Хилин, я откупорил пузырек и одним махом опрокинул его в себя, морщась от горького вкуса. Потом я осторожно слез с кровати, стараясь не потревожить Руфуса, и стал осматривать комнату в поисках своей одежды.

Честно говоря, этой ночью я прекрасно понимал, что делаю, и, как ни странно, смог вспомнить обо всем на утро. Но мне все равно было немного трудно со всем этим смириться.

Руфус снова удивил меня, развязав мне руки, как только мы вошли в его комнату. Но перед этим он стянул с меня резинку, выдернув при этом пару волосков.

Будучи всегда доминирующим по жизни, он приложил все усилия, чтобы доказать мне, что он не хотел доминировать в постели, и я, в некотором смысле, был ему за это благодарен.

И хотя в моем вчерашнем состоянии я был готов сделать, наверно, все, чего бы он ни захотел, я все еще не был уверен, что готов к тому, что бразды правления окажутся в руках у кого-то другого. А еще он не шутил, когда говорил, что со мной он другой. На самом деле, это были вообще два разных человека.

Руфус оказался гораздо более диким, чем я себе представлял, и после этой ночи я понял, что в нем определенно было что-то от этакого мятежного бэд-боя. По правде сказать, я вообще не был уверен, что смогу когда-нибудь разгадать, какой же он на самом деле, потому что стоило мне решить, что я, наконец, понял его, он вдруг превращался в кого-то другого.

И все усложнялось тем, что свои многочисленные стороны он показывал только мне, за малым исключением прошлого вечера, когда Ценг и Елена стали свидетелями того, что для них не предназначалось, и к чему они не были готовы. Казалось, что у Руфуса была одна манера поведения для всего мира, и больше дюжины — для меня. Я даже не знал, повезло мне, или нет. Но это определенно была некая привилегия, и она чертовски меня смущала.

Хоть я все еще слегка посмеивался, вспоминая лица Ценга и Елены, я понятия не имел, как теперь вообще когда-нибудь смогу снова смотреть им в глаза. Честно говоря, я все еще был не готов признаться в своем влечении к Руфусу даже самому себе, не то что кому-то другому...

Свои штаны я нашел на полу, почти под кроватью, рубашка свисала с картинной рамы, а куда делось белье, я вообще понятия не имел. И, если уж на то пошло, думаю, про резинку можно было вообще забыть. Решив, что это не так важно, я влез в брюки и надел рубашку. А когда собрался застегнуть ее, обнаружил, что из пуговиц на ней остались только те, которые я обычно не застегивал. Забавно, что я об этом забыл...

Ботинки валялись возле двери, но вместо того, чтобы надеть их, я взял их в руки. Я не хотел создавать лишнего шума, чтобы не разбудить Руфуса, который, вроде, все же снова уснул. Не было никакого смысла в том, чтобы беспокоить его. Вряд ли то, что мы сделали этой ночью, когда-нибудь снова повторится, так что и не нужно в этом разбираться. Честно говоря, чем меньше мне придется иметь с этим дело, тем лучше. Все-таки Руфус мой босс, Ифрит его задери.

Прежде чем открыть дверь, я поднял ворот рубашки, чтобы прикрыть засосы на шее, на случай, если столкнусь с кем-нибудь по пути в свою комнату. Конечно, я надеялся, что этого не случится. Мне совсем не хотелось объясняться ни перед кем, тем более, афишировать то, что произошло этой ночью. К тому же, мне даже в голову не приходило, как можно логично объяснить то, что я рано утром нахожусь на улице босиком, неся обувь в руках. Но ведь не останавливаться же из-за этого.

Аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь, я быстро пошел в свою комнату, опустив голову и придерживая полы рубашки одной рукой. Было еще довольно темно — солнце только-только начало подниматься над горизонтом с каким-то необычным лиловым сиянием, что давало мне дополнительную возможность остаться незамеченным.

Держась в тени, я быстро огляделся и отметил, что ни в одном окне свет еще не горел. Значит, все еще спали, и это обстоятельство немного успокоило мою паранойю.

Войдя к себе, я первым делом порылся в шкафу в поисках рубашки, которая не будет вызывать подозрений, и вместе с ней достал чистое белье и брюки. Быстро приняв душ, я оделся и кое-как завязал галстук, а потом отправился в главную часть дома, чтобы начать утро, притворившись, что ничего не было.

===

Я только закончил готовить завтрак, когда все, как по команде, вошли на кухню. Вообще-то, я надеялся успеть закончить с едой и смыться до их прихода. Но ведь речь идет обо мне. Со мной так не бывает. Когда дело касается моей личной жизни, ничто не может идти по плану. Пожалуй, я к этому уже привык.

У Ценга и Елены все еще был несколько смущенный вид, который заметно усугубился, когда они увидели меня. Честно говоря, они выглядели даже более смущенными, чем я, но в тот момент я об этом как-то не думал.

Я был слишком занят собственным волнением, пока они, бледные как мел, сидели за столом, уставившись в свои тарелки. Никто не сказал ни слова за все время, пока я маялся возле кофе-машины, пытаясь не смотреть на них. Да, мне было стремно пойти и сесть рядом с ними. Это, почему-то, больше не казалось правильным.

Нормально себя вел только Руд. Естественно, ведь он понятия не имел, что происходит, и я был этому только рад. Он, кажется, даже не заметил, что все остальные ведут себя как-то странно. Он просто спокойно завтракал, запивая еду крепким кофе.

— Ну что, тебе подфартило вчера вечером? — ни с того, ни с сего, спросил Руд, не поднимая взгляд.

Как выяснилось, вопрос был адресован мне, и я почувствовал, как мое сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз. Мне показалось, что я сейчас свалюсь в обморок, потому что все перед глазами побелело, а в ушах раздался оглушающий звон, но потом, как ни странно, все прошло.

Как он, мать его, мог узнать?

Шок только все усугубил, потому что я замер с чашкой в руке, уставившись на Руда, а Ценг с Еленой оба смотрели в стену перед собой, застыв, как олени в свете фар. Если бы я мог посмотреть на нас со стороны, то выглядело бы это так, будто время остановилось.

И, к сожалению, Руд не был идиотом. Он заметил всеобщую реакцию на его слова и медленно перевел взгляд с Ценга на Елену, а потом посмотрел на меня, приподняв брови и немного опустив очки.

— С ч-чего ты это взял? — осторожно спросил я, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к лицу.

Неожиданно медленно и осмотрительно, беря в расчет то, как все отреагировали, он стал объяснять:

— Мне показалось, что ты что-то скрываешь... Учитывая, что у тебя заправлена рубашка, — сделав паузу, он снова обвел всех взглядом, а потом продолжил: — Застегнут воротник и... завязан... галстук...

Иногда Руд вел себя не очень тактично. Такое было редко, но случалось время от времени. И это как раз был тот случай. Снова оглядев всех присутствующих, после того как Ценг нервно прочистил горло, Руд с грохотом поставил чашку на стол, от чего кофе из нее немного выплеснулся.

— Какого черта здесь происходит? — прогрохотал он, схватив салфетку, чтобы вытереть руку.

— Я сказал Рено, что если он приведет в порядок свой внешний вид, то я, может быть, амнистирую его за хорошее поведение, — неожиданно послышался от двери усталый голос Руфуса. — Естественно, он, как обычно, добавил пару штрихов от себя.

Услышав голос Руфуса, Елена сделалась бледной как призрак и упала в обморок. Первой моей мыслью было то, что она, должно быть, чувствовала то же самое, что и я, потому что у меня у самого колени едва не подкосились. Напряженность ситуации стала казаться уж слишком сильной с появлением явно не выспавшегося Руфуса, обводившего нас холодным расчетливым взглядом.

Судя по всему, похмелье над ним тоже не сжалилось. Волосы были уложены неаккуратно, а глаза смотрели болезненно и ожесточенно. Однако его вид не был для нас чем-то неожиданно новым. Можно было довольно часто увидеть его утром в подобном состоянии. Среди нас вообще никто не был ранней пташкой, и подъемы по утрам давались нелегко. И, хоть мы все почти всегда вставали рано, думаю, это было скорее по привычке.

— Убери ее отсюда, Ценг, — раздраженно сказал Руфус, махнув в сторону лежащей без сознания Елены. — И выясни, что за чертовщина с ней творится в последнее время.

Он направился к кофе-машине и вынужден был переступить через Елену, что отразилось еще большим недовольством у него на лице.

Кивнув, Руд присоединился к Ценгу, чтобы помочь ему с Еленой, а Руфус, тем временем, остановился рядом со мной и достал себе чашку. Я было двинулся помочь остальным, но он, не поворачиваясь, положил руку мне на грудь и с силой надавил, отталкивая обратно к конторке.

Слегка повернув голову, он предупреждающе взглянул на меня и опустил руку, скользнув по моей груди, а потом сел за стол, снова недовольно глядя на Елену. Мне было не очень понятно, почему Ценг и Елена его так беспокоили. Я имею в виду, что было не похоже, что Руфус был вообще против отношений, ведь он и сам развернул активную деятельность по созданию своих собственных, пусть даже и не совсем традиционных.

Все, что я понимал, это то, что его, наверное, напрягала публичная демонстрация чувств. Сам он на людях обычно не проявлял ничего подобного, если, конечно, не имел с этого какой-либо выгоды для себя.

Руд с Ценгом помогли Елене подняться и вывели ее на свежий воздух. И остались там вместе с ней, бросив меня наедине с Руфусом. Честно говоря, я бы больше предпочел выйти вместе с ними, чтобы убедиться, что с Еленой все в порядке, но Руфус дал ясно понять, что мне это было запрещено.

— Еще два дня, Рено, — сказал он, правда, я не понял, к чему это относилось. Он не потрудился повернуться ко мне, когда говорил это. Просто продолжал пить кофе, массируя висок двумя пальцами.

— А?

— Два дня, — повторил он и, сделав небольшой глоток, добавил: — И ты будешь свободен.

Чуть не подавившись собственным кофе, я слегка смутился и немного нерешительно уточнил, боясь, что неправильно его понял:

— Я смогу вернуться на работу?

— Да.

Наверное, я должен был быть счастлив по этому поводу. Но в тот момент я почувствовал себя дешевкой, гадая, не повлияла ли на его решение эта ночь. Но нет, Руфус был не из тех, кто отвечает услугой на услугу. Я знал, что он был искренен, даже не смотря на мой обычный скептицизм.

===

Оставшаяся часть дня прошла вполне обычно. Руфус вел себя так, как будто ничего не произошло. Ценга с Еленой он отправил на расследование местоположения базы террористов, над которым они работали уже какое-то время.

Нам удалось выяснить, что они именовали себя «Оползнем». Пиздец, как оригинально. Мне достаточно было просто закатить глаза, чтобы выразить свою точку зрения по этому поводу. Такое ощущение, что им креативности не хватает, когда доходит до наименований. Вечно им нужно какое-нибудь дурацкое экологическое название, чтобы добавить хоть какой-то смысл в свои жалкие попытки спасти мир.

Но на самом деле, все, что они делают, это только рушат человеческие жизни. Я вот просто представил себе эту будущую «Лавину»: кучка клоунов, следующая по стопам давно вышедшей из игры, изрядно перестаравшейся группы «зеленых». 

Хотя, надо отметить, что если бы не эти клоуны, у меня не было бы работы. Если, конечно, Руфус не нашел бы замену Ходжо, и мне не пришлось опять искать и похищать для него подопытных. От этой мысли меня слегка передернуло. Ходжо был сумасшедшим, от которого у меня по спине пробегал такой холод, что я мог бы запросто заработать обморожение.

Ну, хватит этих мыслей, я никогда не любил Ходжо.

Так вот, хоть у нас и было имя их лидера, мы все равно долго не могли вычислить точное местоположение базы террористов. Главаря звали Олдрич Кейн, и я никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что это всего лишь псевдоним. Но в то же время, это имя звучало для меня как-то знакомо. Остальным оно знакомым не казалось и, может быть, поэтому у них возникали проблемы с выявлением его местонахождения. Не уверен, но возможно мне удалось бы найти его быстрее, хотя я об этом уже не узнаю, потому что мне не позволили даже попытаться.

Что ж, по крайней мере, им хватило оригинальности, чтобы базироваться где-то поблизости Боун Виллэдж. Слава Гайе, это не оказался снова Вутай. Меня уже тошнило оттого, что приходилось постоянно мотаться туда, выслеживая очередных террористов. Вутай был просто террористической столицей мира, и я уже столько раз там бывал, что изучил его практически как свои пять пальцев.

Думаю, большинство выбирало для своей базы Вутай, потому что он находился достаточно далеко, и туда было сложно добраться. Но ведь в мире было полно других удаленных уголков, и я обрадовался, что наконец выдался шанс изучить какие-нибудь новые места.

Но с другой стороны, в Вутае делали самое охрененное саке, какое только можно было найти. Помню, мы с Рудом охуевали от чудесного способа приготовления этого напитка. Один раз меня даже стошнило на Руда. Это, вроде, было наше второе совместное задание. Он тогда так мне врезал, что из глаз искры посыпались, а отец Руфуса решил, что фингал я заработал в стычке с террористами.

Да. Хорошие были времена...

Теперь Руд мочит других за то, что лезут ко мне.

===

После небольшого утреннего собрания я, как обычно, решил прогуляться, и в этот раз ко мне присоединился Руд, потому что Руфус не стал отправлять его на задание. Так что он застрял здесь вместе со мной. Вернее, не то чтобы застрял, он мог спокойно уйти и прийти, когда ему захочется, но он все-таки решил составить мне компанию.

— Значит этим ты занимаешься целыми днями? — спросил Руд, когда мы шли по лесочку между деревьями, то и дело подныривая под ветви, норовящие стукнуть по лбу.

Остановившись, чтобы прикурить сигарету и подобрать очередной прутик, который я собирался обстругать, я фыркнул и скептически посмотрел на Руда, прежде чем двинуться дальше.

— Не, бля, а че еще мне прикаж'шь делать? — проворчал я и неожиданно остановил его, хлопнув тыльной стороной ладони ему по груди. — Эй... — я кивнул в сторону места, на которое набрел во время одной из своих предыдущих прогулок. — Зацени, че я нашел, — сказал я и потянул его за рукав к небольшой роще, которая выглядела так, как будто за ней кто-то ухаживал.

Осмотревшись, Руд повернулся ко мне и, опустив очки, скептически спросил:

— Цветы?

— Бля, чувак, разуй глаза, — огрызнулся я и махнул рукой в сторону цветущих деревьев. — Эт' же фруктовые деревья.

Может быть, я был чересчур сентиментальным, не знаю. Но я не видел фруктовых деревьев с тех пор, как мы гонялись по всему свету за Клаудом и Сефиротом, а это было больше трех лет назад. И в свою защиту могу сказать, что я никогда не видел их в период цветения. Так что для меня это было чем-то по истине прекрасным.

— Ты надо мной прикалываешься, — серьезно сказал Руд, не глядя на меня.

— Да брось, чувак. Это фрукты. Свежие фрукты...

— Свежие фрукты? — он повернулся и пристально посмотрел на меня так, будто я окончательно рехнулся, а потом засмеялся, качая головой. — Я и забыл, какое обделенное у тебя было детство.

— Забей, — отмахнулся я, показывая, что мне сейчас не до него. Я был поглощен созерцанием найденного мною чуда. Я просто дождаться не мог, когда плоды наконец созреют, и их можно будет сорвать.


	10. Ничего, кроме правды

Через два дня после освобождения из заточения я уже отправлялся на миссию в Боун Виллэдж. Готовясь к отлету, я проводил инспекцию и техосмотр моей крошки NME — так я назвал свой драгоценный вертолет. Я модифицировал ее от носа до хвоста, сделав особый тюнинг — эксклюзивный Рено-стайл. Думаю, я дал ей весьма остроумное имя, и не многие могли сообразить, в чем суть, так что это был мой личный маленький прикол.*

После основного осмотра я понял, что нужно заменить один из сервоприводов и убедиться, что все работает должным образом, прежде чем я смогу доверить моей малышке чужие жизни. Делать это в одиночку было довольно муторно, но учитывая, что рядом не было никого, кто мог бы помочь, мне пришлось справляться самому.

На самом деле, это был жуткий геморрой, но оно того стоило. Моя детка никогда раньше меня не подводила, и я рассчитывал поддержать эту тенденцию, особенно когда мне предстояло такое длинное путешествие. Я хотел убедиться, что NME никоим образом не подведет меня или моих товарищей.

Конечно, Руд тоже внес свой вклад в предстоящее дело, притащив несколько ранцев со взрывчатыми зарядами и детонаторы, которые он собрал для нашего задания прошлой ночью. Он очень любил возиться с динамитом и всем тому подобным. Но обычно не делал ничего хитровыебанного. Он предпочитал элементарную естественность простых вещей. «Нафига эта показуха?» — всегда говорил он, и, признаюсь, мне нравился его подход. Было время, когда мы довольно часто развлекались с его самодельной взрывчаткой.

Но, конечно, это было не все, что мы должны были взять с собой. Именно поэтому Руд сейчас был в городе, собирая все необходимое для задания, оставив меня в одиночку возиться с этим долбаным двигателем. Ценг или Елена тоже не могли помочь, потому что накануне отправились в Гонгагу выслеживать еще одно звено террористической цепи.

Мы обнаружили, что базы у этих ребят были натыканы чуть ли не по всему свету, но нам пока так и не удалось выйти на их лидера. Но мы надеялись, что сможем найти его прежде, чем что-нибудь выйдет из-под контроля.

Я опять остался один на один с Руфусом, что, возможно, также стало причиной, почему я решил начать инспекцию вертолета так рано.

Накануне мы с Руфусом немного повздорили из-за того, что мне не нравилась идея оставить его без охраны. Не думайте, что я вдруг воспылал к нему чувствами. Я всего лишь переспал с ним. Дважды. Но этого точно больше не повторится. Я не хотел оставлять Руфуса одного, потому что всегда считал главным приоритетом его безопасность.

Быть турком означало для меня нести ответственность за его благополучие. А он как всегда настаивал, что у него есть дробовик на случай, если кто-то сюда сунется, и няньки ему не нужны. Но у меня было другое мнение на этот счет. Мысль о том, что он останется здесь совершенно один, и никого не будет рядом, чтобы защитить его или просто составить компанию, звучала для меня так, как будто он сам ищет неприятностей себе на пятую точку.

В конце концов, он разозлился на меня еще больше, когда я съездил в город и уговорил Клауда и Тифу присмотреть за ним, пока нас не будет. Вообще, если точнее, то он был просто в ярости, но мне было наплевать. Я знал, что могу доверять им, даже если они сами не доверяли Руфусу.

Они до сих пор относились к нему с подозрением, особенно учитывая, что не так давно он, преследуя личные цели, хранил у себя голову Дженовы. Зная Клауда, я был уверен, что он заебет этим Руфуса при первой же возможности. Но я также знал и Руфуса. Для него все это было игрой. У меня вообще складывалось такое ощущение, что он всегда искал способ превратить любую ситуацию в некое развлечение для себя.

Конечно, я понимал, что к нашему возвращению они все захотят поубивать друг друга, но я знал, что Руфус будет в надежных руках. Нравилось ему это или нет, но это был единственный приемлемый вариант.

Хотя некоторое беспокойство все-таки было. Пребывание этих троих вместе длительное время могло повлечь неблагоприятные последствия, учитывая, что в дополнение к супер-силе и сверхспособностям у Клауда была еще и не вполне уравновешенная психика. Но я был уверен, что Тифа сможет держать ситуацию под контролем и не допустит трагедии.

В общем, я знал, что Клауд, как никто другой, сможет защитить Руфуса в случае чего, если конечно первым его не убьет. Честно говоря, я был весьма удивлен, что они так легко согласились. Но, думаю, что у Страйфа все еще оставалось много вопросов, так что он решил воспользоваться случаем для получения интересующих его ответов. Интересно, какой лапши Руфус навешает ему на этот раз...

Ну так вот, при очередном запуске двигателя я почувствовал какую-то странную непривычную вибрацию и понял, что нужно еще раз все осмотреть. Я проверил уже половину возможных источников, когда пришел Руфус с бутылкой вина в руке и сказал:

— Я подумал, что ты захочешь выпить.

— Вы ж' знаете, я не пью во время работы, Руфус, — сухо ответил я, не отрываясь от технического журнала.

— О, так вот, что ты считаешь работой? — сказал он и, подойдя ближе, прислонился к корпусу NME. — Значит, получается, задания, на которые я тебя отправляю, это просто развлечение?

Быстро взглянув на него, я саркастически улыбнулся и помахал своим журналом.

— Эт' другое. Если я слажаю в этом, то пиздец настанет не только мне.

— Справедливо, — согласился Руфус и, немного ссутулившись, отхлебнул прямо из горла. — Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять, — отрешенно сказал он, глядя вдаль и немного щурясь от солнца.

Честно говоря, Руфус не особо со мной разговаривал после той ночи, когда мы... Ну, после той ночи. Думаю, мы оба решили придерживаться позиции, будто ничего не было. Хотя я подозревал, что он так поспешил отправить Ценга и Елену подальше именно из-за того, что случилось. Мы тогда выпили слишком много и ничего не соображали, и, возможно, Руфус об этом даже сожалел. Не знаю, и, честно говоря, не хочу об этом думать.

— Красное? — кивнул я на вино, отойдя от NME, и уселся на землю, вертя в руках гаечный ключ.

— Да. Напоминает мне кое о ком, — он повернулся ко мне и сверкнул глазами, заметив, что я слегка покраснел. С той ночи это был первый раз, когда он снова показал свое особое отношение ко мне, но я постарался сделать вид, что не обратил на это внимания.

— Как думаешь, когда они приедут?

— Клауд и Тифа? — переспросил я и полез в карман за сигаретами и зажигалкой. Но вместо них я наткнулся на кусок проволоки, которая впилась мне в палец, и выдернув руку из кармана, вскрикнул: — Вот сучара!

— Клауд? — уточнил Руфус и удивленно поднял брови.

— Нет! Эта гребаная проволока!!! — она вогналась мне прямо под ноготь на безымянном пальце, и это было пиздец как больно. — Дерьмо чокобиное, чтоб тебя! — проорал я и швырнул проволоку на землю.

Тихо посмеиваясь надо мной, Руфус смахнул челку с лица и сказал:

— Ты прямо как ребенок, — потом он подошел ко мне, чтобы взглянуть на мое ранение. — Дай-ка посмотрю.

— Эт' еще зачем? — возразил я и потряс рукой, прежде чем сунуть палец в рот.

Присев рядом со мной на корточки, Руфус потянул меня за руку и осмотрел больной палец, при этом улыбаясь как довольный кот.

— Может, лучше я его поцелую, — предложил он и сам втянул мой палец в рот.

— У меня нет на это времени, Руфус, — испытывая легкое смятение, я резко отдернул руку и вскочил на ноги. — Мне нужно все здесь закончить, пока Руд не вернулся.

— Отлично, — сухо сказал он и тоже поднялся, опершись руками на колени. — Я могу чем-нибудь помочь?

— Ага... Мож'те изобрести провол'ку, которая не будет впиваться в пальцы каждый раз, когда ее трогаешь.

— Я серьезно. Похоже, помощь тебе сейчас не помешает.

Я недоверчиво посмотрел на него и покачал головой, а потом все-таки достал сигарету и закурил. Я прекрасно знал, что Руфус мало интересовался механикой. Хотя, должен заметить, я не сомневался в том, что он знал о ней гораздо больше, чем пытался показать.

— Что вы знаете о вертолетах, Руфус?

— Они летают и сильно шумят, — ответил он, пожав плечами.

— Понятно. Тогда вы поможете, если не будете ничего трогать, — сказал я и стал осматривать крепления полозий в надежде, что это они могли стать причиной вибрации. А Руфус в это время тихо посмеивался за моей спиной. — У вас че, нет никаких важных документов?

— Есть. Но наблюдать за тем, как ты калечишься — гораздо интереснее.

Я, может, и не видел его, но по тону точно знал, что на лице у него сейчас его излюбленная кривая усмешка. Так что я громко сказал: «Ха-ха» и продолжил заниматься делом, решив, что ему станет скучно, и он уйдет через какое-то время.

Но Руфус все еще был рядом, когда я устранил все неполадки и закончил с проверками. Он выпил уже полбутылки и, казалось, был доволен всего лишь тем, что находится поблизости. Наверное, ему просто хотелось компании. Или он успел перечитать уже все книги в этом чертовом доме, а заниматься документами было ужасно скучно, в чем я его понимал.

— Может, тестовый полет? — предложил я, поднявшись с земли, и, чуть склонив голову, посмотрел на него.

— Нет. Давай ты сам. А если все пройдет удачно, тебя будет ждать твое вино, — ответил Руфус, помахав бутылкой в воздухе.

— Ага. Если еще че-то останется, — пробормотал я и, забравшись в кабину, начал прогревать двигатели.

После двадцатиминутного полета, чтобы убедиться, что все работает, как надо, я посадил NME обратно на площадку и заглушил мотор. Дождавшись, пока остановятся винты, я спрыгнул из кабины на землю. К моему удивлению, Руфус все еще был там, держа в руке бутылку с оставшейся четвертью содержимого. Широко улыбаясь и двигая бровями вверх-вниз, я направился прямо к нему и, забрав у него бутылку, жадно допил все, что там оставалось.

— Я так понимаю, все прошло хорошо? — уточнил он.

— А то, — ответил я и вытер рот рукавом. И тут мы услышали шум двигателя с другой стороны от дома и увидели Руда, идущего по ступеням. — Кажись, они приехали.

— Они? — с глубоким вздохом Руфус расправил пальто и пробормотал с некоторой злобой в голосе: — Полагаю, мне пора идти играть в послушного мальчика.

По вполне объяснимым причинам он все-таки ненавидел Клауда и Тифу. Хотя, Клауда все же чуть больше, чем Тифу. Но, несмотря на это, я все равно не оставил ему выбора.

Руфус уже поднялся на пару ступеней, когда вдруг остановился, и я как-то неожиданно для себя весь подобрался. Он обернулся и холодно произнес:

— Не дай себя там убить, Рено, — а потом, кивнув в сторону NME, добавил: — Мне нужен кто-то, чтобы вернуть этот вертолет назад.

Закатив глаза, я решил просто проигнорировать его и вместо этого лучше поприветствовать Руда. Я пошел к нему навстречу, чтобы помочь дотащить сумки со скарбом до вертолета и загрузить их внутрь.

— Скока, по-твоему, мы там пробудем? — спросил я, стоя с сигаретой в стороне и наблюдая за тем, как Руд устраивал многочисленные сумки в грузовом отсеке.

— Смотря, как все пойдет, — ответил он, не оборачиваясь. — Один день, если все сложится удачно. Может, два, — он повернулся и, опершись на мое плечо, спрыгнул из вертолета на землю. — Месяц — если нет.

— Тогда я, пожалуй, захвачу побольше консервов, — сказал я, потирая потянутую трапециевидную мышцу.

— Мм.

Когда мы вернулись в дом, забрать еще кое-какие вещи, у входной двери стоял Клауд, скрестив руки на груди, и молча сверлил Руфуса взглядом. Немного напрягала ненависть, с которой он смотрел на него, и я уже даже начал подумывать, а был ли мой план такой уж хорошей идеей.

Руфус сидел в своем кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, и спокойно попивал вино, на этот раз уже белое. Он держал бокал, опершись локтем на подлокотник, с самым чванливым и высокомерным видом, на какой только был способен. Хотя не думаю, что для него это было так уж сложно. Он всегда хорошо разыгрывал из себя чопорного сноба. Хотя, почему разыгрывал? Он и был чопорным снобом.

Одарив Клауда тонкой коварной улыбкой, он указал рукой в сторону дивана и второго кресла и сказал:

— Не хочешь присесть, Клауд?

Для Руфуса это была игра — создать такое ощущение, как будто он что-то замышляет, но притворяется, что это не так. Смущало только то, что он действительно что-то замышлял, но притворялся, что это не так.

Но то, что он так себя вел, только подтверждало, что ему нравилось трахать Клауду мозги. И не только Клауду. Он любил ебать мозг всем, кто не входил в его близкое окружение. А из тех, кто входил, он трахал мозг, пожалуй, только мне, что наводило на некоторые размышления.

Бросив на меня полный сожаления взгляд и глубоко, но сдержанно вздохнув, Клауд нехотя принял предложение и выбрал кресло, которое стояло дальше от Руфуса. Было ясно, что с каждой секундой он все больше и больше жалел о том, что приехал сюда. Думаю, единственной причиной, по которой он согласился сесть, было то, что его подтолкнула Тифа, стоящая рядом. Прошу заметить, что она тоже не выражала большого желания находиться здесь, пока не увидела Руда. При его появлении ее глаза разом потеплели.

В принципе, я мог бы, конечно, притащить парочку тупых солджеров, чтобы присмотреть за Руфусом. Мы как раз восстановили их корпус в Джуноне, и у нас было несколько новобранцев и даже некоторые из прежнего состава. Естественно, все это держалось в секрете. Нам были не нужны лишние подозрения на пустом месте. Но так как я никого из них не знал, то не мог им доверять.

Признаюсь, что с Клаудом у нас были довольно странные отношения. Мы были чем-то вроде персонального наказания друг для друга. Черт, да кого я обманываю? Для него вся Шин-Ра была врагом номер один. Но, учитывая нашу историю, он был единственным человеком, которому я мог доверить жизнь Руфуса.

Я и сам толком не понимал, что было между мной и Клаудом. Мы не особенно-то нравились друг другу, но каждый раз, когда я заходил в «Седьмое Небо», я, как по волшебству, рано или поздно оказывался рядом с ним. Даже предложение подключить Страйфа, когда начались проблемы с бандой Кададжа, исходило от меня.

Но, честно говоря, Клауд казался мне каким-то уж чересчур замкнутым и нелюдимым. А еще в нем явно прослеживалась склонность к некрофилии с этим его вечным «Аэрис это», «Аэрис то». Успокойся уже! Она мертва, чувак! Ох, ну ладно, наверное мне не следовало так жестко высказываться. Просто думая о том, через что мне самому пришлось пройти в прошлом, следовало бы учитывать, что все справляются со своими проблемами по-своему.

Несмотря ни на что, думаю, между нами что-то было. Что-то странное. Мы одновременно и принимали друг друга, и нет. Наверное, у меня к нему была не столько симпатия, сколько просто доверие. И это доверие иногда приходилось очень кстати. А вот что он обо мне думал — для меня был темный лес.

Тифа оказалась более снисходительна к нам, чем Клауд. Может быть, так было потому, что она всегда знала, что нравится Руду. И, возможно, даже допускала мысли о том, чтобы встречаться с ним, учитывая то, что свести их не составило никаких проблем. Ко всему прочему, у нее было просто золотое сердце, правда, тоже не всегда.

Конечно, нам всем было известно, что было время, когда она просто сохла по Клауду. Возможно, это и стало основной причиной, почему она таскалась за ним по всему свету. Под конец она уже так отчаянно старалась вывести его из депрессии, что мы буквально видели, как она сгорает изнутри. Именно тогда я начал подбивать Руда почаще наведываться вместе со мной в «Седьмое Небо», чтобы подбодрить ее. И она всегда была очень рада меня видеть, хоть я и понятия не имел, почему.

Не уверен, что, будучи на ее месте, я был бы так счастлив себя видеть. Я был виновен в смерти нескольких ее друзей в Секторе 7 и еще многих невинных людей, которых она пыталась защитить. Президент Шинра тогда просто сказал: «Взорви Сектор 7», и я взорвал. Вот так, ничего больше.

Конечно, все знали, что на той части Плиты, которую я обрушил на Сектор 7 тоже были люди, но мы не вели статистику умерших. В мои обязанности не входило об этом думать или переживать по этому поводу. Так зачем вообще париться?

Но я все же парился. Немного. Может быть, поэтому я и пытался как-то загладить свою вину перед этими двумя. И сводничество Руда с Тифой тоже, можно сказать, было дополнительным плюсом в попытке улучшить отношения.

Заглянув в обе наши комнаты, Руд вернулся с двумя спальниками, о которых я, естественно, забыл, и бросил на меня укоризненный взгляд, в очередной раз напоминая, что пора бы уже начать думать об этом самостоятельно. Я вечно забывал всякие мелочи, но, к счастью, он знал об этом и каждый раз страховал меня.

Руд даже сказал как-то, что не может понять, как я могу быть таким дотошным во всем, что касается работы, и таким рассеянным во всем остальном. Я тогда только пожал плечами и сказал, что все остальное просто не важно. Так что он больше не поднимал эту тему.

Прежде чем мы успели выйти за дверь, Тифа догнала Руда и, развернув его за плечо, пожелала, чтобы он был осторожен. Я в шутку сделал вид, что обиделся, потому что она не потрудилась проявить никакой заботы обо мне:

— Эй, а как же я?

— Что-то подсказывает мне, что ты всегда будешь в порядке, — ответила она и кокетливо стрельнула в меня своими очаровательными глазками. Но весь этот флирт, естественно, был в шутку, она никогда не вкладывала в это какого-то смысла. И Руд это прекрасно знал и не обижался. Он наклонился, чтобы чмокнуть ее в губы на прощание, а я посмеялся про себя, каким же он все-таки был застенчивым джентльменом. «Он, должно быть, по-настоящему в нее влюблен, раз уж проявляет такие яркие эмоции», — с сарказмом подумал я.

— Так, ладно, ребят, завязывайте. Тошнит уже, — сказал я и потянул Руда за рукав, чтобы он оторвался от своей богини, и мы могли уже отправиться делать нашу работу.

===

Как мы и планировали, я приземлился где-то на северо-западе от Боун Виллэдж. Солнце только начало заходить за горизонт, создавая в небе какое-то невероятное зеленовато-синее сияние. А воздух здесь был жутко морозным. Дрожа всем телом и оглядываясь по сторонам на бесплодную скалистую местность, я подумал, что, может быть, Вутай был не так уж плох, в конце концов.

— Черт. Ты захватил куртки? — спросил я, потирая ладони, чтобы согреть их.

Взглянув на меня с презрением, чтобы в очередной раз напомнить мне, что нельзя быть таким идиотом, Руд достал из сумки два пуховика и кинул один мне. Благодарный за то, что он всегда был таким предусмотрительным, я быстро напялил на себя пуховик, выдыхая облачка пара в сухой морозный воздух. Я неистово стучал зубами, чувствуя, как все тело покрывается гусиной кожей оттого, что температура понижалась с каждой минутой.

— Вот скажи мне, — начал я, окинув окрестности еще одним недовольным взглядом. — Какого хрена мы решили лететь сюда именно осенью?

— Прекрати ныть, Рено. Помоги лучше с палаткой.

— Ладно... ладно, — пробормотал я и, прикурив сигарету, стал помогать Руду собирать рейки для палатки. Мы приземлились в достаточно глухом месте, чтобы не быть обнаруженными, и надеялись провести здесь только одну ночь, но Руд всегда готовился основательно на случай, если что-то пойдет не так. В случае чего, мы сможем неплохо продержаться как минимум месяц.

— Ты, случайно, не захватил какие-нить перчатки? — спросил я и оглядел сумки, растирая руки, чтобы не дать пальцам окончательно закоченеть.

— Неа. Только мои, — насмешливо сказал он, подняв руку и пошевелив пальцами перед моим лицом, чтобы поиздеваться. Я отбил его руку и стал собирать колышки для палатки. Эти долбаные железяки прямо-таки обжигали холодом голые руки, так что я натянул на ладони рукава пуховика, чтобы хоть как-то защитить их.

— Я же говорил тебе купить перчатки, — сказал Руд, посмеиваясь надо мной.

— Ну-ну. Как будто они мне так уж нужны, — ответил я, закатив глаза для пущего эффекта, и стал пытаться воткнуть один из колышков в промерзшую землю, но рука соскользнула и напоролась на торчащий острый выступ, который распорол мне всю ладонь.

— Твою в бога душу мать! — зашипел я, схватившись за руку, и стал выплясывать на месте от боли, продолжая сыпать ругательствами.

— Черт возьми, как ты умудряешься выживать вообще? — спросил Руд, подойдя ко мне, чтобы осмотреть рану.

Постанывая от боли, я пытался не рыпаться, пока он осматривал мою руку, борясь с желанием отдернуть ее и прижать к себе, чтобы спрятать от мороза, который только усиливал боль. Покачав головой, Руд дотянулся до аптечки, которая странным образом оказалась поблизости.

— Че? Ты ожидал чего-то подобного? — жалобно спросил я.

— Ну ведь я же с тобой.

После того, как он перевязал мне руку, мне в голову пришла блестящая идея, что алкоголь может помочь согреться и отвлечься от мерзкой пульсирующей боли. Я порылся в сумках и нашел несколько бутылок вина, которые Руд так любезно взял с собой. Пожав плечами, я решил, что не будет ничего страшного, если я открою одну и начну пить, пока он заканчивает с палаткой.

Я ни за какие коврижки не хотел торчать на морозе и именно поэтому решил найти способ остаться в вертолете, пока Руд возится с палаткой на холодном ветру, пусть даже из-за этого мне пришлось немного покалечиться. Я считал, что он прекрасно может справиться и в одиночку. И было не так уж важно, что его всегда жутко бесило, когда я так делал, потому что мне было все равно. Там было слишком холодно.

===

Дождавшись полуночи, просидев за составлением и изучением плана местности, мы решили разделить обязанности, чтобы покончить с этим делом побыстрее. Ранее нам удалось обнаружить два лагеря прямо рядом с Боун Виллэдж, и чисто из лени мы решили просто сравнять их с землей и отправиться домой. В конце концов, у нас обоих имелись более приятные дела, нежели торчать на Северном Континенте, отмораживая себе задницы.

Однако Руд к этому разделению подошел более осторожно, чем я, и стал себя вести, как будто он моя мамаша, проверяя, взял ли я свои пистолеты, глушитель, шокер и что там еще мне могло понадобиться, попади я в неприятности.

Не то чтобы он считал меня некомпетентным, скорее он просто знал, что я мастер по наживанию проблем, когда слишком долго остаюсь один. Он заботился о моем благополучии на протяжении уже многих лет. Думаю, моя неуклюжесть его тоже немного беспокоила, но на работе у меня обычно с этим было все в порядке. На самом деле не было никаких причин, почему бы я не смог справиться с такой простой задачей.

В довершение ко всему, раз уж он не уследил за мной, Руд предложил мне свои перчатки в знак сочувствия, но я отказался. После двух бутылок вина я чувствовал себя прекрасно, и мне не нужны были никакие чертовы перчатки. Как и не нужно было быть кристально трезвым для того, чтобы установить взрывчатку. Вот почему я столько принял, пытаясь согреться. Плюс, у нас с Рудом уже вошло в привычку немного выпить перед работой, чтобы расслабиться, так что все было нормально.

Короче, мне достался меньший из двух лагерей. Мы сначала поспорили из-за этого, и когда не пришли к единому мнению, решили кинуть жребий, и я, естественно, проиграл. Но я бы с легкостью мог справиться и с большим, если бы мне повезло.

На самом деле, лучше бы я действительно отправился к большому лагерю. Потому что последнее, что я запомнил рядом с маленьким, прежде чем все перед глазами потемнело, это то, что я устанавливал последний заряд взрывчатки, когда услышал сзади какое-то движение, и что-то пахнущее химикатами прижалось к моему лицу.

===

Я понятия не имел, сколько времени прошло. Когда я пришел в себя, мне показалось, что что-то было воткнуто мне в руку, и я вроде бы сидел. Я был дезориентирован. Сердце бешено грохотало, и удары были нерегулярными и громко отдавались в ушах, как будто оно решило переместиться из груди в голову.

Я попытался поднять руку и дотронуться до головы, но понял, что не могу двигаться. Понадобилась пара мгновений, чтобы понять, что мои руки были привязаны к спинке стула, на котором я сидел, а ноги — к передним ножкам. На глазах была плотная повязка, сквозь которую невозможно было что-то увидеть.

Все, что я мог различать, это звуки, и я слышал какие-то шорохи, будто вокруг двигались люди. Но звуки были сильно искажены, как если бы они были где-то на расстоянии, да еще и приглушены, хотя я знал, что кто бы там ни был, он находился рядом со мной.

— Ты знаешь, где ты?

Было не понятно — мужской это голос или женский, и даже далеко ли он от меня или близко. Было ощущение, что между мной и окружающим миром произошла какая-то рассинхронизация во времени, и слова, которые я слышал, то замедлялись, то ускорялись, отдаваясь эхом в ушах с тошнотворной непоследовательностью. Это звенящее эхо заставляло меня непроизвольно морщиться и стонать от дискомфорта.

— Оп-п'л...зень... — невнятно сказал я, чувствуя как изо рта тянется тонкая дорожка слюны. Все мое тело онемело, и я практически не чувствовал языка, из-за чего было трудно говорить.

Что-то упало мне на колени, но даже не видя этого и особо не чувствуя, я знал, что это такое.

— Ты знаешь, что это?

— Взр'вчат...ка.

— Сколько ты установил?

— Н-не... не д'стат'чно, — ответил я между вдохами. В груди была тяжесть, казалось, что я не могу дышать, и я внезапно испугался, что могу задохнуться. Но беспокойство у меня вызывало не только затрудненное дыхание. Мое сердцебиение становилось все более и более неровным, сначала замедляясь почти до остановки, а потом бешено разгоняясь буквально за секунду, и снова замедляясь, без какого-либо определенного ритма. Было похоже, что сердце просто забыло, как нужно работать, и пыталось это вспомнить.

Почти сразу после моего ответа послышался легкий смешок, и потом от сильного удара мою голову мотнуло в сторону. Но я ничего не почувствовал кроме резкого движения и тонкого металлического привкуса во рту. Они что, не понимают, что я ничего не чувствую? Нахрена было это делать?

— Интересно. В твоем удостоверении указано только имя. Рено. Турк. И все. Что ж, Рено — турк, попробуем еще раз. Сколько рюкзаков со взрывчаткой ты установил вокруг нашего лагеря?

Из-за прилагаемых усилий ничего им не выдать, голова у меня закружилась еще сильнее, вызвав безжалостную тошноту. Мне уже приходилось бывать под воздействием подобных препаратов, и мне удавалось их побороть. Я надеялся, что мне удастся и в этот раз.

— Н-не... помню.

— Мне казалось, ты говорил, что эффект будет незамедлительным.

— Обычно так и есть, — послышался еще один голос — нервный и немного дрожащий. — Но этот парень турк. Может, они проходят специальную подготовку, чтобы уметь справляться с сывороткой.

— Да, глаза и уши Шин-Ра, собственной персоной, — сказал первый и взъерошил мне волосы. Потом он резко повернул мою голову в сторону, от чего головокружение усилилось еще больше. — Кто бы мог подумать, что нам повезет заполучить такое сокровище. Вколи ему еще. Посмотрим, из чего сделаны шинровские шавки.

— Н... Н-нет, — просипел я, пытаясь вырваться, но не уверен, что меня кто-то услышал. Честно говоря, я не думал, что смогу выдержать даже ту дозу, которую они уже мне вкололи, так что у меня не было никаких сомнений, что еще одна точно меня убьет. В приступе паники я стал вырываться еще сильней, но ничего не мог сделать. И почувствовав иглу, снова воткнутую мне в руку, только и смог, что слабо застонать.

— Я понимаю, ощущения не самые приятные, — снова послышался голос первого говорившего. Исходя из того, что я еще с трудом мог понять, я пришел к выводу, что он находился за моей спиной.

Хоть я и не чувствовал времени в моем состоянии, но могу сказать, что прошло, возможно, несколько минут, прежде чем я начал ощущать действие второго укола. За это время я не услышал от них ни звука. Шум сердца в ушах постепенно становился все более неумолимым, так же как и нарастающие волны головокружения. Тошнота усилилась настолько, что я думал, что меня может вырвать в любой момент. А еще что-то потекло у меня изо рта, и я не знал, была ли это кровь, слюна или рвота, потому что все в моей голове перемешалось и вращалось во всех направлениях.

— Итак, спрошу снова. Сколько рюкзаков ты установил вокруг лагеря?

— Шесть, — выпалил я, надеясь, что концентрация принесет какое-то облегчение.

— Замечательно. Значит мы нашли их все, — сказал он и убрал рюкзак с моих коленей. — Избавься от них.

— Конечно, — ответил второй голос, и я услышал кого-то третьего, которому второй велел ликвидировать рюкзаки со взрывчаткой. Я упрямо пытался вычислить по голосам, сколько человек здесь находилось, хотя сосредоточиться было чертовски трудно. А еще я гадал, сколько времени понадобится Руду, чтобы понять, почему я не вернулся в лагерь, и прийти за мной. Я знал, что увидев мое отсутствие, он сразу так и сделает. Он просто не мог иначе. От меня лишь требовалось потянуть время, и я надеялся, что не придется ждать слишком долго.

— Что ты можешь рассказать нам о Мако?

Я прекрасно понимал, о чем он спрашивает, но должен был убедить себя самого в том, что это что-то другое, чтобы и ответить честно, и ничего ему не выдать. А еще я понадеялся, что, если меня вырвет, то, может быть, из меня хотя бы частично выйдет тот препарат, который они мне вкололи. Но все, что мне удалось исторгнуть изо рта, это слова:

— Оно... берется... из Л-лайф... стрима.

— Сообразительный ублюдок!

Почувствовав странное давление в плече, я закричал, но больше не от боли, которую я все равно не чувствовал, а скорее от осознания того, что произошло. Он только что всадил нож мне в плечо. От чувства его дыхания на моем лице, голова закружилась сильнее. А когда давление в плече возросло и стало углубляться, и я понял, что он поворачивает лезвие в ране, меня затошнило еще больше прежнего.

— Что планирует Шинра?! — заорал он мне на ухо, заставляя отшатнуться.

Бля, Рено. Ты сможешь. Это всего лишь наркотик. Просто наркотик. Ты знаешь, как справиться с ним.

— Не знаю, — простонал я.

— Чушь собачья! Что Шинра затеял?

— Да, бля, не знаю я... Не знаю, — из глаз потекли слезы, впитываясь в ткань повязки, и я, не в силах сдержаться, стал тихонько похныкивать. Это было унизительно, но я не мог остановиться. И, думаю, от этого стало только хуже, потому что в ушах вдруг оглушительно зазвенело, и головокружение накатило с новой силой. Уверен, что меня вырвало, когда он вытащил нож из моего плеча, потому что меня обдало знакомой волной тошноты, а рот наполнился кислой и неоднородной субстанцией.

— Фу, мерзость, — послышался голос второго присутствовавшего.

— Хм. Похоже, с этим парнем нам нечего ловить, — первый немного успокоился, и сейчас его голос звучал приглушенно, как будто он бормотал себе под нос. — А, может, я задаю не те вопросы.

Я услышал, как он что-то обсуждает с остальными на расстоянии, но из-за звона в ушах, мне было не разобрать слов.

— Ладно. Давай попробуем еще разок. Что Шинра рассказывал тебе о своих планах?

Зная, что, если я что-нибудь им скажу, то буду мертв сразу же, как только слова оставят мой рот, поэтому мне надо было заставить себя подумать о чем-то не важном из того, что мне мог говорить Руфус.

— У м-меня будет... св-воя кв'ртира, — поморщившись, выдал я.

— Нда, не таким уж сокровищем он оказался, — сказал второй.

Первый снова начал терять терпение, и я услышал легкое постукивание, как будто он притопывал ногой по полу.

— Подумай, Рено. Чего хочет Шинра?

— Д-думаю... секса.

«О, Гайя, Рено. Только не это! Не говори им этого!» — подумал я, скрежеща зубами от собственного идиотизма. Хотя, я все равно ничего не чувствовал. Ощущения были похожи на алкогольное опьянение, когда не чувствуешь боли, а только физическое действие. Я попытался отвлечься от того, что только что сказал. Это даже хуже, чем пытка. Это самый настоящий долбаный кошмар...

— Чего? — удивленно переспросил он.

— Секса! — повторил я, не в силах больше сопротивляться препарату.

«Вот какого хера?» — мысленно выругался я. — «Пусть еще весь мир об этом узнает».

— Что за хрень он несет? — спросил первый у своего напарника.

— В душе не ебу, — ответил тот.

В этот момент послышался какой-то шум, судя по всему, доносившийся снаружи, а потом был громкий хлопок, эхом отдавшийся у меня в голове, и глухой стук, как будто что-то упало. Надеясь, что это Руд, наконец, явился спасать мою задницу, я стал бороться с веревками, чтобы побыстрее свалить оттуда ко всем чертям. Я решил, что если мне удастся по-быстрому выбраться, то я смогу найти какой-нибудь большой камень, чтобы заползти под него и тихонько сдохнуть.

— Это еще что?

— Мне сходить проверить?

— Погоди секунду. Не будем спешить.

После короткой паузы меня спросили, был ли со мной еще кто-нибудь. К счастью, это был легкий вопрос. Я истерично засмеялся, за что получил еще один удар по голове.

— С тобой здесь есть еще кто-то?! — снова спросил он.

— Тольк' вы, п-парни, — с усмешкой ответил я.

И вдруг раздался еще один хлопок, громкий удар, как будто кто-то выбил дверь, и потом — пара выстрелов. Они были заглушены и в моем состоянии воспринимались довольно странно. Я беззвучно зарыдал от облегчения, предполагая, что мои мучители получили свое.

— Рено. Ты меня слышишь? — послышался знакомый, хоть и искаженный, голос Руда.

Даже если мне было трудно сосредоточиться на нем, я все равно его узнал и слабо ответил:

— Да.

— Будь со мной, приятель, — выпалил Руд, и я почувствовал, как он разрезал веревки и грубо сдернул их. А потом он стянул с меня эту чертову повязку, и я тут же об этом пожалел. Свет резанул по глазам, все вокруг завращалось во всех направлениях, цвета сошли с ума и были одновременно и яркими, и блеклыми, как выгоревшими. Казалось, что все как бы вывернулось наизнанку.

От всех этих нахлынувших ощущений я упал вперед и, кажется, заблевал Руду все ботинки. Но он не отреагировал на это. Он обхватил меня рукой за талию и помог подняться.

— Справишься? — спросил он, и все, что я смог сделать в ответ, это кивнуть, плотно зажмурив глаза. — Нужно вытащить тебя отсюда. Идти сможешь?

— Н-не знаю... Поп-пробую, — поморщившись, ответил я, все еще тяжело дыша, и застонал от жуткого ощущения, как будто все тело было утыкано раскаленными иголками. Я не замечал этого, пока сидел, но стоило мне только встать, как меня захлестнула пронизывающая боль. В меня словно кинжал втыкали при каждом движении. А еще я не мог открыть глаза, боясь, что меня снова вырвет.

Неуклюже дотащив меня до двери, Руд в итоге подхватил меня на руки и вынес оттуда. Оказалось, что я был в тот момент гораздо более беспомощным, чем мне казалось, хоть и прилагал все усилия, чтобы не быть такой обузой. С каждым шагом Руда на меня волна за волной накатывала тошнота, а голова заболела еще сильнее. Было такое чувство, как будто мой мозг просто плавал в голове, ударяясь о стенки черепной коробки.

Пока я стонал от, мягко говоря, неприятных ощущений в теле и неспособности контролировать себя, Руд достал что-то из кармана, и я предположил, что это был детонатор. Зная своего друга, могу сказать, что он установил еще несколько рюкзаков со взрывчаткой, прежде чем прийти меня спасать.

Оглушительный взрыв и яркая вспышка позади нас стали подтверждением моих мыслей. Свет даже сквозь закрытые веки пронзил голову через глаза прямо к затылку, а отзвук взрыва заставил меня закричать и вывернуться из рук Руда. Приземлившись на четвереньки, я нагнулся вперед и снова проблевался.

— Ебать, Рено. Чем они тебя накачали? — спросил Руд, подхватив меня и приподняв веко на моем правом глазу, чтобы взглянуть на зрачок.

— Не знаю, — захныкал я, пытаясь отвернуться.

— Выглядишь дерьмово. Нужно срочно вернуться в лагерь.

Все еще поддерживая меня в вертикальном положении, Руд слегка встряхнул меня, заметив, что я начал проваливаться в забытье, отчего мне снова захотелось поблевать.

— Ты выдержишь?

— Прост'... поб-будь... с-со мной, — сказал я, пытаясь поплотнее прижаться к нему.

Немного отстранившись, Руд начал щелкать пальцами у меня перед лицом, возвращая меня к дискомфорту реальности, от которого я надеялся спастись, потеряв сознание.

— Не смей умирать, Рено.

— Передоз, — выдавил я. — Н-наверно...

— Я понял, — подняв меня с земли и закинув себе на плечо, Руд как можно быстрее направился к нашему лагерю, прикрикнув: — Не спать!

Не знаю, сколько времени прошло, но я вдруг испытал чудовищный шок, когда ни с того, ни с сего оказался в ледяной воде. Я издал такой крик, от которого кровь могла застыть в жилах, когда леденящий холод пронзил все мое тело. Руд зачерпнул воды и вылил мне на голову, торопливо проговорив:

— Прости, приятель. Я не знаю, что еще сделать.

Я понимал, зачем он это делает. Хныкая и скуля, я цеплялся за него, пытаясь прижаться сильнее в надежде найти хоть какое-то чувство безопасности. Он тоже весь трясся от холода и стучал зубами, потому что стоял в воде вместе со мной. Ради того, чтобы помочь мне, он тоже терпел весь этот жуткий холод.

— Я не хочу делать этого сейчас, но я должен спросить, что ты сказал им.

— Ничего, — сказал я, сжав зубы, чтобы они не стучали слишком сильно. Я был все еще под действием сыворотки и не мог лгать, но в моем ответе не было лжи. Я действительно не сказал им ничего из того, что они хотели узнать.

— Ты не сказал им о реакторе в Нибельхайме?

— Нет... Н-ничего про р-реакторы.

— Но ведь ты должен был сказать хоть что-то. Что именно?

— Что у м-меня б-будет своя кв-вартира, — ответил я и слабо засмеялся.

— Это все?

— Нет.

О, Гайя... Заткнись, чувак... Заткнись...

— Что еще ты сказал им? — спросил Руд спокойным и обманчиво доверительным тоном, даже не подозревая, насколько коварным на самом деле был его вопрос. Конечно, я понимал, что он должен был это спросить, чтобы знать, нужно ли Руфусу о чем-то беспокоиться на случай, если кому-то из этих уебков удалось уйти.

Конечно, Руд мог бы подождать с этим и до тех пор, когда мы доберемся до лагеря, но он не был уверен, дотяну я до этого или нет. Я все понимал. Он не мог рисковать тем, что я умру, не успев передать ему информацию, которая может быть крайне важна. В конце концов, мы были турками не случайно, а потому что понимали, что это такое. И долг был превыше всего.

— Н-ничего... Я не зак-кончил, — сказал я, неожиданно начав отпихиваться от него. Ледяная вода немного прочистила мне голову, но я все еще не мог нормально сосредоточиться. И я однозначно не хотел говорить об этом с ним. С кем угодно, но только не с Рудом.

Но он вцепился в меня, не позволяя мне отстраниться.

— Рено, я должен знать все, о чем вы говорили.

— Нет, — пытаясь отбиться от него, я начал поскуливать, что не очень-то помогало в моем случае. — Пожал'ста, Руд...

— Ты ведь понимаешь, почему я спрашиваю?

— Да... Я п-понимаю...

— Тогда ты должен ответить мне, — несмотря на мое сопротивление, он с легкостью меня удерживал, и чем больше у него возникало подозрений, тем крепче становилась его хватка на моих руках. А то, что он был настолько крупнее меня, делало мои попытки вырваться такими же тщетными, как попытки ребенка вырваться из рук взрослого.

— Я чуть не рассказал им про секс! — выпалил я, надеясь, что смогу просто покончить с этим и сдохнуть уже, наконец.

Эту гребаную сыворотку нужно уничтожить к чертовой матери.

Я решил, что если выживу, то моей следующей миссией будет найти ее источник и стереть его с лица Гайи.

— Со шлюхой? — спросил Руд в легком замешательстве.

— Гайя... Нет... С какой еще шлюхой? — ответил я с промелькнувшей надеждой, что мне удастся сменить тему.

— Я не знаю. А с кем еще ты спал в последнее время? — он просто понятия не имел, каким ужасающим был этот вопрос в своей кажущейся безобидности.

О, убейте меня. Кто-нибудь, пожалуйста, убейте меня!

Пусть на меня свалится метеорит и расплющит на месте. Пожалуйста. Гайя. Пожалуйста!

— С Руфусом! — выкрикнул я.

— Что? — внезапно Руд отпустил меня, и я на мгновение ушел с головой под воду, при этом наглотавшись ее и чуть не захлебнувшись. — Рено... это не смешно!

— Он так хорош, Руд... Ннн... Гайя... Он просто охуенный!

— Совсем крыша поехала?! — заорал Руд, отталкивая меня от себя, и обвинительно указывая на меня пальцем. — Я знаю, у тебя больное чувство юмора, Рено. Но, мать твою, это не смешно!

— Я знаю... Зн-наю... Он как животное. К-как дикий зверь, — меня понесло. Слова сами собой вырывались изо рта, и я не мог это остановить. Руд больше не задавал вопросов, наоборот, он даже не хотел меня слушать, но я чувствовал какое-то странное облегчение оттого, что все открылось.

— С меня достаточно! — снова подхватив меня, он покачал головой и, взяв меня за подбородок, внимательно посмотрел мне в глаза. — Сейчас мы возвращаемся в лагерь, и когда тебе станет лучше, я посоветую Руфусу проверить тебе голову!

— Нет... Н-не говори ему, что я тебе рассказал, — запаниковав от мысли, что Руфус со мной сделает, если узнает, что я все растрепал, я понадеялся, что Руд разозлится на меня еще больше и утопит прямо здесь. Но мне не выпала такая удача.

— Не думаю, что я смог бы рассказать ему, если бы захотел. У тебя очевидно какие-то проблемы.

С этими словами он вытащил меня из воды и понес в наш лагерь.

===

— Надо снять с тебя мокрое шмотье, пока ты не окочурился от холода. Сейчас вернусь.

Руд оставил меня сидеть в палатке, дрожа и стуча зубами. Я промерз буквально до костей, но чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, конечно, не считая моей нежелательной исповеди.

Размышляя о том, с чем мне придется иметь дело после всего, что я сказал, я вспомнил, что в одной из сумок в палатке было оружие. Мысль о самоубийстве показалась мне в тот момент весьма привлекательной. Это была бы не такая уж большая потеря. В принципе, на свете бы стало одним отморозком меньше. Думаю, мир бы не сильно из-за этого расстроился.

Хм...

Руд не задержался слишком надолго и вернулся с аптечкой и несколькими зельями.

— Выпей это, — велел он, бросив их мне на колени. Поставив аптечку рядом, он принялся снимать с меня рубашку, чтобы получить доступ к ране в плече. — Черт. Да он тебя насквозь продырявил.

— Я знаю, — простонал я. Чувствительность постепенно возвращалась в тело, и тупая пульсация в плече становилась более ощутимой.

— Откуда все эти царапины? — спросил он про несколько отметин на моей спине и боках.

— Руфус, — тупо ответил я, не задумываясь уже о своих словах. Закрыв глаза, я откинул голову, проваливаясь в сон.

— Да ты заебал уже. Я тебе сказал, это не смешно.

Слабо засмеявшись, я лениво взмахнул рукой, уже практически отключаясь.

— Не смей вырубаться, Рено, — шлепнув меня по лицу, чтобы выдернуть из забвения, он дождался пока я открою глаза и тыкнул в меня пальцем. — Я не собираюсь терять тебя. Только не сегодня.

— Мм, — промычал я, все еще испытывая желание заснуть, но зная, что лучше этого не делать.

Когда он закончил перевязывать мое плечо, а зелья понемногу начали действовать, Руд бросил мне сухую одежду и поинтересовался, смогу ли я переодеться самостоятельно. Кивнув, я взял одежду, надеясь, что он оставит меня в покое, чтобы я мог, наконец, заснуть.

Я понял, что он пошел переодеваться в NME. Я сомневался, что ему очень хотелось на меня смотреть со всеми моими разговорами о Руфусе, и его нельзя было в этом винить.

Однако, почувствовав себя лучше, я даже посмеялся над всей этой ситуацией, испытывая облегчение, что он мне не поверил. Руд знал, что я был способен лгать под действием подобных сывороток, и я был не намерен убеждать его в том, что этот случай был несколько иным...

До тех пор, конечно, пока он сам меня об этом не спросит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(Примечание переводчика: прикол в том, что аббревиатура «NME» в английском языке при произношении звучит, как слово «enemy» – враг, противник, соперник)


	11. Последствия

Через пару часов я проснулся из-за того, что у меня заболели глаза от яркого света, проникающего сквозь стенки палатки. Я вслепую стал шарить по полу в поисках своих темных очков. Это движение отдалось жуткой болью в плече, несмотря на то, что оно, по большей части, уже зажило.

Посмотрев туда, где должен был спать Руд, я не обнаружил его и понял, что он, скорее всего, пошел готовить завтрак. Если я знал Руда настолько хорошо, насколько мне казалось, то он без сомнений хотел убраться отсюда как можно скорее.

Я пошевелился, стараясь не делать резких движений, и отметил, что онемение в теле все еще не прошло, и конечности слегка покалывало. И голова все еще кружилась, хотя звон в ушах и тошнота прошли. Откровенно говоря, я был рад уже хотя бы тому, что вообще проснулся. Я действительно думал, что не выживу, и знал, что Руд думал то же самое. И я терялся в догадках, что же именно мне ввели, потому что никогда раньше не чувствовал ничего подобного.

Я уже не раз подвергался допросам с использованием сыворотки правды, но то, что вкололи мне эти ребята, было для меня в новинку. Признаюсь, меня это заинтересовало, и я решил провести небольшое исследование по возвращении в Хилин. Если это было что-то новое и хорошо известное нашим врагам, то мы могли оказаться в глубоком дерьме.

Думаю, в каком-то смысле нам повезло, что поймали именно меня, а не кого-то другого, хоть я и не был от этого в восторге. Но из-за того, что я был Мако-наркоманом, когда только стал турком, я умудрился накачать свой организм этой зеленой дрянью настолько, что стал менее восприимчивым ко всем остальным веществам. Хоть из-за этого я дважды чуть не умер.

После моей второй передозировки Ходжо сказал, что мое тело не будет реагировать на Мако так же, как у солджеров. Он сказал, что уровень моей переносимости не вписывается ни в одну систему, но прирост силы при этом сводится на нет, в отличие от тех, кто проходил нормальную обработку. Он нашел мое состояние весьма интересным и хотел даже изучить меня получше. К счастью, президент Шинра отклонил его запрос и сказал, что я нужен ему для выполнения своих должностных обязанностей. Он сказал, что если Ходжо был так необходим подопытный, то он прекрасно мог бы найти какого-нибудь безымянного бедолагу в трущобах и попытаться воспроизвести на нем тот же эффект.

Не знаю, поступил так Ходжо или нет, но, признаюсь честно, меня это уже мало волновало. У меня мурашки бегали по телу от этого человека, и я был счастлив от того, что мне не нужно встречаться с ним чаще, чем требовалось. Трудно сказать, что я расстроился, когда Клауд и компания прикончили этого сумасшедшего.

Этот маньяк с сальными волосами представлял реальную угрозу даже для самой Шин-Ра, и, по моему мнению, это он был в ответе за крах Корпорации и за едва не наступивший апокалипсис. Он был настолько одержим этой чертовой Дженовой, что даже ввел ее клетки самому себе.

Вообще, многие подозревали, что все это началось из-за одной давней интрижки. А после всех слухов о том, что Ходжо сделал с Винсентом, я был готов поверить в то, что это правда. Насколько мне было известно, Винсент был выдающимся турком, но он сам себя приговорил, влюбившись в жену Ходжо, Лукрецию. Некоторые утверждали, что у них действительно был роман, и что Сефирот на самом деле сын Винсента, а не Ходжо.

Тогда это многое бы объясняло. Например, почему Ходжо так поступил с Винсентом, или почему он ставил эксперименты на Сефироте. Мне вообще трудно представить, что кто-то может сотворить подобное со своим собственным сыном, даже такой чокнутый как Ходжо.

Бедный ребенок буквально вырос в лаборатории. Забавно, но отчасти мне было жалко Сефирота, даже несмотря на то, что он был еще большим психопатом, чем Ходжо и Клауд вместе взятые. Но я не говорю, что мне было жаль, что он был уничтожен... трижды. Я о том, что каким-то странным образом я понимал, почему он стал таким. Из него жестоко выдернули всю человечность, он был лишен нормальной жизни, и, к несчастью, это породило в нем желание уничтожить вообще все человечество.

Глубоко задумавшись, я споткнулся о нижний край палатки, когда вылезал из нее, и чуть не поцеловался с промерзшей землей. Вскрикнув от боли, пронзившей всю мою руку от плеча до кончиков пальцев, я привлек внимание Руда, который сидел у огня. Он обеспокоенно вскинул голову, а потом поднялся, подошел ко мне и помог встать.

— Как самочувствие?

— Дерьмово, — ответил я, вытирая запачканные ладони о штаны. Дождавшись пока я закончу, он протянул мне еще одно зелье и велел выпить, а потом подошел к костру и взял кофейник с импровизированной плиты.

— Ты должен что-нибудь съесть, — сказал он, снова подойдя ко мне и протягивая чашку кофе.

Неопределенно дернув головой, я достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака свою флягу и подлил немного ее содержимого в чашку, которую Руд все еще держал в руке. Я не помнил, что наливал во флягу в последний раз, но был уверен, что это должно сработать.

— Ты ж' в курсе, я не завтракаю.

— Учитывая сложившуюся ситуацию, думаю, тебе следует сделать исключение, — сказал Руд, глядя на меня сквозь свои темные очки. Я был практически уверен, что взгляд у него в тот момент был серьезным и обеспокоенным. Но я не стал запариваться над этим и просто отмахнулся.

— Обойдусь, — сказал я, приподняв чашку, чтобы показать ему, что кофе мне будет вполне достаточно. Потом я пошатываясь направился к костру. На самом деле, утреннее солнце здорово припекало, и было даже немного жарко, но, находясь в лагере, любому бы захотелось посидеть у огня. И я не был исключением.

— На обратном пути за штурвал сяду я, — сухо заявил Руд, подойдя ко мне. Я знал, что спорить с ним не было смысла, поэтому просто кивнул, глядя на огонь. Мы все проходили обучение пилотированию, так что я не сомневался в том, что он справится, хоть и не любил доверять управление кому-то другому.

Отец Руфуса практически подарил мне этот вертолет, когда узнал, насколько виртуозно я с ним обращаюсь. Он даже как-то заметил, что для меня было безопаснее находиться в воздухе, чем ходить по земле. Естественно, это прозвучало с сарказмом. Но в какой-то степени он все же был прав.

Наблюдая, как Руд перекладывает из сковородки яичницу и полоски бекона, я замотал головой и поднял руку в останавливающем жесте, когда он вознамерился вручить тарелку мне.

— Я в порядке, — сказал я, отпихивая от себя тарелку, когда он проигнорировал мой первый жест.

— Не поешь — мы никуда не полетим, — настоял Руд, а потом взял вилку, положил на тарелку и снова сунул ее мне под нос. С легкой усмешкой он добавил: — Пусть в твоем тощем теле появится хоть немного мяса.

Зная, что он не отстанет, пока я не соглашусь поесть, я нахмурился и обиженно взял тарелку. Его комментарий по поводу моего телосложения тоже не вызвал у меня восторга. У меня была отлично развита мускулатура, несмотря на мои компактные размеры, и я даже этим гордился.

Закатив глаза я поставил тарелку на колени и, раздраженно взглянув на Руда, взял вилку здоровой рукой, оставив чашку с кофе на земле рядом с собой. В животе немного заурчало. Я отделил небольшой кусочек яичницы и отправил в рот, пережевывая его даже дольше, чем было необходимо. На вкус яичница была как картон, и я чуть ли не давился каждым куском. Это было по большей части из-за того, что я просто не любил есть спозаранку и мне всегда было трудно глотать пищу по утрам.

Но Руд терпеливо ждал меня. За много лет он уже привык, что я ел очень медленно. Может прозвучать странно, но я просто не получал удовольствия от приема пищи. Порой мне даже приходилось заставлять себя что-нибудь съесть. Конечно, я вполне мог и смести все с тарелки в один присест, как это обычно делал Руд, и бывали случаи, когда мне приходилось это делать, но тем утром торопиться было некуда, так что я не утруждался.

Когда я съел лишь половину того, что лежало в тарелке, даже не притронувшись к бекону, Руд забрал у меня то, что осталось, и быстро доел, запив еду остывающим кофе. Пока он ел, я поднялся и здоровой рукой стал загружать вещи в NME. Ноги еще не совсем мне повиновались, будто были резиновыми. Вообще, все тело казалось каким-то чужим, и я как будто никак не мог вспомнить, как им пользоваться.

Расстроено глядя на меня, Руд велел мне сесть и расслабиться и сказал, что он сам обо всем позаботится, но мне просто необходимо было что-то делать, так что я пропустил его слова мимо ушей.

Обычно я был бы согласен похалявить, пока Руд делает все сам, но в то утро упрямство во мне оказалось сильнее. Я должен был чем-то себя занять, чтобы не думать постоянно о прошедшей ночи. Было кое-что во всем произошедшем, что реально меня беспокоило. И это не сыворотка и даже не то, что я наговорил. Меня беспокоило то, что меня спрашивали о Мако.

Я недоумевал, как они вообще узнали или даже просто могли заподозрить, что Руфус решил строить новый подпольный очистительный завод. Я не знал, что им было известно, и было ли известно вообще хоть что-то. Наверное, именно это меня и беспокоило.

Мы знали, что экологи наверняка наведаются в город, если хоть что-нибудь об этом прознают. Однако другого способа все равно не было. Миру нужна была энергия, если он планировал жить и развиваться дальше. А Руфусу нужно было контролировать эту энергию, если он планировал держать власть в своих руках.

Если бы была какая-то альтернатива, мы бы ее использовали. Мы не исключали того, что возможно другое решение этой проблемы. Но пока нам приходилось довольствоваться тем, что было, а в тот момент у нас было Мако.

Я был не совсем уверен, говорил ли я Руду о моих подозрениях, потому что я вообще помнил не очень многое, но я решил обязательно поделиться с ним своими рассуждениями. И не важно, были ли причины для беспокойства или нет, но Руфус также был обязан знать об этих подозрениях.

===

До Хилин Лодж мы добрались без потерь. Хотя я всю дорогу опасливо замирал и подбирался, когда Руд делал что-то не так, как привык делать я, да и посадка, если вы меня спросите, была не такая уж мягкая. Руд, конечно же, меня не спрашивал. Он беспрестанно говорил мне заткнуться и даже грозился вырубить меня, чтобы он мог лететь спокойно, но я не мог остановиться, даже понимая, что своими причитаниями я его нервировал.

Несмотря на мое состояние, я понял, что вполне мог бы управлять вертолетом и сам, и сделал бы это, возможно, даже лучше него, но Руд был не из тех, с кем можно поспорить. Он всегда выигрывал и к моему нытью уже привык.

Мне ужасно не нравилось то, что он пропускал мои слова мимо ушей, но, думаю, оно и к лучшему. Иначе я бы его реально достал, он бы не выдержал, и в результате мы оказались бы на дне океана.

Когда мы приземлились, Руд велел мне оставаться на месте, пока он не заглушит двигатели и не выключит все приборы. Я безропотно последовал его указанию, потому что мне и самому не хотелось шевелиться. На самом деле мне хотелось спать. И я все равно сомневался, что в таком состоянии мое тело будет способно совершать какие-то активные действия, что тоже было не так уж плохо. Руд решил, что мне следует просто расслабиться и отдохнуть. Он даже помог мне подняться в дом, обхватив сбоку и поддерживая одной рукой.

— Как думаешь, на седня мы отстрелялись? — спросил я со слабой улыбкой, пока мы поднимались по лестнице.

Он усмехнулся и покачал головой, обхватив меня понадежнее после того, как я споткнулся об одну из ступеней.

— Думаю, когда Руфус тебя увидит, он решит, что ты отстрелялся не только на сегодня.

— Ну, тогда эт' даже не плохо, — сказал я, пытаясь найти в ситуации хоть что-то положительное.

Когда мы поднялись по лестнице, то увидели Клауда, стоящего перед входом и с облегчением глядящего на нас. Вид у него был такой, что становилось ясно — хватит с него общения с Руфусом. Но его взгляд переменился, когда он увидел, в каком я был состоянии.

Я не скрывал от него, что мы выслеживали террористов. Я просто не рассказал ему всего. Я посчитал, что ему необходимо было знать лишь основу. Конечно, не было секретом то, что некоторые люди хотели видеть Руфуса мертвым, и уж Клауд знал об этом лучше всех, так что я просто сказал ему, что мы отправлялись разведать новую обстановку, которая могла нести угрозу.

Однако, увидев мое состояние, Клауд мог сделать вывод, что «могла нести угрозу» — не совсем верно сказано. Но он ничего не говорил. Он просто внимательно нас оглядывал, пока Руд не сказал ему, что не все прошло по плану.

— Заметно, — ответил Клауд. Сомневаюсь, что он бы очень расстроился, если бы с одним из нас или даже с обоими случилось что-нибудь ужасное. Но он удивил меня, когда подошел, чтобы помочь Руду со мной. Холодно посмотрев мне в глаза, он пробормотал: — Пыль Метеора, — и подхватил меня с другого бока для лучшей поддержки. — Что они хотели знать?

— Чего? — переспросил я, взятый врасплох его словами.

— Пыль Метеора, — повторил он. — Некоторые научились использовать ее, смешивая с Мако.

— Че?

— Ее используют как сыворотку правды, — пожав плечами, как будто в этом не было ничего особенного, Клауд продолжил: — Но это оказалось не так уж удачно. Большинство умирают от небольшой дозы, прежде чем успевают что-то рассказать.

Шокированный его словами, я оттолкнул их обоих от себя и выпалил:

— Хоч'шь сказать, я должен быть мертв?

Снова пожав плечами, он еле слышно пробормотал:

— Паразитов не так-то просто убить.

— О, ты-то знаешь, сам пробовал! — не выдержав, огрызнулся я, припомнив ему тот инцидент в Секторе 7, когда он вскрыл мне брюхо своим тесаком.

Он собирался что-то ответить, но вмешался Руд, прикрикнув на меня, чтобы я заткнулся, и напомнив, что Клауд очень многое сделал для нас, хотя и не был обязан. После его слов глаза Клауда из вызывающе пылающих ярко-синим огнем стали более привычными — спокойными голубыми с легким сиянием Мако. Я знал, что даже будь я в нормальном состоянии, он бы с легкостью убрал меня одной левой, так что я и сам не понимал, зачем нарывался.

— Ну так, что они хотели узнать? — успокоившись, снова спросил он.

— Где находится Руфус, — солгал я.

— И они теперь это знают?

— Нет.

— Значит, Руд спас твою задницу вовремя? — спросил Клауд, подозрительно сощурившись. Я в ответ метнул в него испепеляющий взгляд.

Да бля, как же заебали уже все эти вопросы!

— Нет, — буркнул я и опустил глаза, пытаясь избежать его осуждающего взгляда.

Покачав головой и беспомощно подняв руки, Руд оставил нас в обществе друг друга, возвестив, что ему нужно составить отчет. Но я-то знал, что это брехня. Было очевидно, что на самом деле он просто ненавидел, когда мы с Клаудом оказывались вместе. Он говорил, что мы ведем себя, как дети.

Могу сказать, что я реально разозлился на то, что он оставил меня одного в тот момент, особенно учитывая, в каком я был состоянии. Но, думаю, он тоже был немного зол на меня и просто уже начал терять терпение.

Не обращая внимания на Руда, Клауд пристально смотрел на меня, ожидая ответа о том, что же я сказал террористам. Из-за этого я разозлился еще больше. Это было вообще не его дело.

— Я рассказал им про свою квартиру, — наконец, ответил я, и как раз в этот момент у меня подкосились колени. Если бы не его молниеносная реакция, я бы, наверное, скатился с лестницы.

— Да ты вообще никакой, — сказал Клауд, покачивая головой.

Он обхватил меня рукой за талию, помогая держаться на ногах, и я почувствовал себя немного некомфортно, находясь так близко к нему. Не припомню, чтобы мы с ним когда-нибудь вступали в тесный физический контакт, не считая того случая, когда мне пришлось нести его на себе в его комнату в «Седьмом Небе» после того, как он вырубился в церкви рядом с Тифой.

Руд заставил меня нести Клауда, пока он сам хлопотал вокруг своей драгоценной Тифы. Вообще-то, я Клауда даже не нес. Я просто тащил его вверх по тем гребаным ступеням, прилагая все силы, которые у меня только были. Этот парень был чертовски тяжелым, просто сплошная гора мышц. Хотя он и не был особо высоким — почти на голову ниже меня — но мышцы у него были поразительные, накачанные Мако, из-за чего он был неестественно тяжелым.

Чувствуя его руку у себя на талии, я осознал, какой же он на самом деле сильный. Клауд, наверное, мог бы переломать мне все кости с той же легкостью, с какой он поддерживал меня. От этой мысли я невольно поежился. Он был явно не из тех людей, до кого вам захотелось бы докопаться. Но при этом я сам делал это постоянно.

Заведя меня в дом, где были Руфус и Тифа, Клауд обхватил меня понадежней, сильнее прижимая к себе. Тифа сидела на диване с книгой и чашкой кофе, а Руфус — в своем кресле, обложившись бумагами. Он сосредоточенно изучал счета от подрядчиков, и на его лице отражалось крайнее недовольство.

— О, святая Шива! — воскликнула Тифа, подняв на меня взгляд. — Что с тобой случилось? — с искренним беспокойством спросила она и подбежала ко мне.

Когда Клауд пробормотал: «Пыль Метеора», она поднесла руки ко рту и в ужасе уставилась на него, что привлекло внимание Руфуса, который резко поднял голову и посмотрел на меня. Потом он метнул испепеляющий взгляд в Клауда и вернулся к своим документам, как будто мое состояние его совершенно не заботило. Но другого от него я и не ожидал.

— Ты говорил, что ее больше не используют, — обвинительным тоном сказала Тифа.

Бля, об этом че, знают все, кроме меня?

— Я так думал, — пожал плечами Клауд и повел меня в комнату. Тифа осталась на месте и спросила, не нужна ли ему помощь. Я видел, как Клауд закатил глаза и проворчал в ответ что-то отрицательное, будто раздраженный ее вопросом. Думаю, хорошо, что Тифа не видела его реакции, но зато ее видел я, и мне даже стало немного жаль девушку. Но в то же время это заставило меня слегка усмехнуться. Я сомневался, что Клауд был способен хоть на какие-нибудь человеческие эмоции, пока сам этого не увидел.

Приведя в комнату, он осторожно усадил меня на кровать. Я тут же расслабленно откинулся назад, а Клауд только покачал головой, как бы пытаясь сказать, что я безнадежен. Не обращая на него внимания, я растянулся на кровати. Потом, отталкиваясь ногами, дополз до подушки и закрыл глаза, слушая, как он пошел в ванную и включил воду.

Вернувшись в комнату, Клауд сказал, что кастанул бы на меня Восстановление, если бы у него была с собой эта Материя, хоть он и сомневался, что это поможет. Я открыл глаза и увидел, что он стоит в дверях ванной с мокрой тряпкой в руках, брезгливо оглядывая мою комнату.

— Ну ты и неряха, — произнес он и направился в мою сторону.

— Мож'шь прибраться, если тя эт' так волнует, — равнодушно ответил я и снова закрыл глаза. Мне хотелось спать, и, если честно, было наплевать, решит он остаться или уйдет.

Но потом я удивленно открыл глаза, почувствовав, как он сел на край кровати и коснулся влажной тканью моего лба. Честно говоря, я этого совсем не ожидал. Я думал, он реально хотел протереть пыль в комнате.

— Ну, раз уж ты не собираешься сваливать, думаю, я могу задать те вопрос.

— Какой вопрос? — тихо спросил он, легонько протирая мой лоб и щеки.

— Нахрена использовать это дерьмо, если известно, что люди двигают кони, не успев ниче рассказать? Эт' же бессмысленно, разве нет?

На секунду задумавшись, Клауд пожал плечами и немного поменял позу, усаживаясь поудобнее.

— Я знаю, что с этой смесью много экспериментировали, чтобы сделать ее более эффективной.

— И откуда ж' ты все это знаешь?

— Люди не боятся ничего обсуждать в моем присутствии, — ответил он и задумчиво опустил взгляд. — Они думают, что могут мне доверять после всего, что я сделал.

— Хоч'шь сказать, это не так? — спросил я, немного удивленный его словами, и даже попытался сесть, потому что разговор внезапно стал весьма интригующим. Но Клауд толкнул меня обратно на постель, сказав, что я должен отдохнуть.

— Да нет, доверять-то могут, — признал он и, отложив тряпку и опершись руками на колени, уставился в никуда. — Честно говоря, меня никогда не интересовало спасение мира. Меня вело лишь желание отомстить Сефироту.

У меня возникло такое чувство, будто он пытается развести меня на откровения о том, что мне известно о планах Руфуса. Не желая поддаваться, я неуютно поежился, пытаясь уловить смысл его слов.

Всем было прекрасно известно, что он стал лидером Лавины, которая боролась за сохранность окружающей среды. И его слова о том, что ему было все равно, не показались мне достаточно убедительными.

— Не, ты точно псих, — пробормотал я и закрыл глаза, не собираясь продолжать разговор.

Но Клауд не обиделся, хоть и ничего не ответил. Пожав плечами, он повернулся и снова принялся протирать мое лицо прохладной влажной тканью до тех пор, пока я не уснул.

===

Должно быть, я проспал довольно долго, потому что, когда я открыл глаза, было уже темно. Единственным, что освещало помещение, было серебристое сияние луны. Клауда в комнате уже не было. Я лежал, глядя в потолок, гадая, сколько он просидел рядом со мной, и когда ушел. Вокруг было невероятно тихо, не считая шелеста листвы и едва различимых звуков, издаваемых ночными животными.

Решив проверить свое состояние, я сел и понял, что пришел в норму, за исключением тупой пульсирующей боли в плече. Конечно, для его полного исцеления могло понадобиться на пару дней больше. Те зелья были не способны излечить меня полностью. Они, по сути, лишь ускорили процесс выздоровления, но все равно были весьма и весьма полезны.

Во рту было сухо, как в пустыне. «Наверное, последствие», — подумал я, чувствуя, что язык как наждачкой скребет по небу. Я попробовал накопить немного слюны, чтобы смочить рот, но после нескольких неудачных попыток понял, что это бесполезно.

Взяв с тумбочки стакан, я направился в ванную, чтобы наполнить его водой. Выпив его чуть ли не одним глотком, я сразу почувствовал себя лучше. Еще раз налив его до краев, я снова залпом осушил его, а потом наполнил опять и взял с собой в комнату. Сев на кровать, я подумывал о том, чтобы снова лечь спать, не обращая внимания на острый голод и постоянное урчание в животе. Ведь все, что мне пришлось съесть в тот день, это лишь несколько кусочков яичницы, и это было, по моим подсчетам, уже больше восьми часов назад.

Все еще не решив, что делать, я включил лампу рядом с кроватью и сидел, уставившись в пол, изучая замысловатый асимметричный узор, который был образован симметричными половицами. А ведь кто-то постарался, выкладывая этот узор. Думая о том, что было глупо прилагать такие усилия для чего-то столь маловажного, я напомнил себе, что так же глупо было просто сидеть и рассуждать об этом.

«Пиздец, я такой неудачник», — подумал я, приподняв подушку и прислонив к стене, чтобы можно было откинуться на нее.

Просидев несколько минут, глядя в никуда, я услышал легкий стук в дверь, и потом она отворилась. Немного раздраженный тем, что я, вообще-то, не разрешал никому входить, я нахмурился, смотря на вошедшего Руфуса. Удивляться было нечему — ему всегда было плевать на права других. Но к моему изумлению, в руке он держал тарелку с едой.

— Я не был уверен, спишь ты или нет, — признался он, стоя возле двери с нечитаемым выражением лица. Потом он приподнял тарелку, привлекая к ней мое внимание. — Я подумал, что ты голоден.

Пожав плечами, я взял еще не успевшую высохнуть тряпочку, которую Клауд оставил рядом с кроватью, и снова положил себе на лоб. Мне неожиданно стало очень жарко, и я с наслаждением выдохнул, ощущая приятную прохладу, которую дарила ткань.

— Пасиба, — пробормотал я и закрыл глаза.

— Слышал, я хорош в постели.

О, Гайя, ну зачем он ему рассказал? Плотнее зажмурив глаза от смущения, я попытался притвориться, что Руфус вовсе не говорил этого. Еще больше смущало то, что он был весьма доволен таким откровением, и по голосу было понятно, что он улыбается, пусть и насмешливо.

— Не волнуйся. Руд решил, что у тебя просто с головой не в порядке, — успокоил Руфус, и я услышал его легкие шаги в моем направлении, от чего невольно съежился. На самом деле, Руд был последним человеком, которому я хотел бы рассказать об этом. Подойдя к кровати, Руфус поставил тарелку мне на колени и, усмехнувшись, сказал: — Я это подтвердил.

У меня с души словно камень свалился, даже несмотря на то, что Руфус только что назвал меня сумасшедшим, да еще и таким тоном, что было ясно — он в этом и не сомневается. Открыв левый глаз, но все еще держа правый закрытым, я с любопытством посмотрел на него, и заметил в его взгляде даже что-то похожее на беспокойство.

И вдруг я понял, что никогда раньше не видел у него такого взгляда — ни обращенного на меня, ни на кого-то другого. Мне стало как-то не по себе, и я велел себе не думать об этом. Убрав со лба тряпку, я взял тарелку и принялся поглощать пищу с такой жадностью, будто это моя последняя еда в жизни. Я знал, что голоден, но не думал, что настолько.

— Клауд рассказал что-нибудь о препарате, который тебе ввели? — спросил Руфус, обойдя кровать и усевшись на нее, закинув ногу на ногу и сцепив руки в замок на верхнем колене. — Руд рассказал мне все, что слышал из того, что говорил тебе Клауд.

— Он ск'зал, что эт' что-т' новое, — ответил я с набитым ртом. — Мако и пыль Метеора.

Доев все, что было в тарелке, я поставил ее на тумбочку и снова взял тряпочку, тихо недоумевая, почему я все еще был голоден.

— Он думал, что ты умрешь, — сказал Руфус будничным тоном и чуть повернулся, чтобы лучше меня видеть. В его глазах не было никаких эмоций, и это только укрепило меня во мнении, что ему все равно. Да это было и не важно, ведь мне легко можно было найти замену, хоть Руфус постоянно твердил обратное. — Да что с этой тряпкой?

— С ней хорошо, — ответил я, немного дрожащим голосом. Не знаю, почему голос у меня дрожал, ведь я вполне хорошо себя чувствовал. Вообще-то, мне даже стало лучше после еды. — Здесь жарко.

— Здесь не жарко, — возразил Руфус тем же безэмоциональным тоном, а его взгляд при этом устремился куда-то сквозь меня.

Посмотрев на него, как на сумасшедшего, я недоумевал, как он может такое говорить. В комнате было жарче, чем у Ифрита в заднице. Но эти мысли отошли на второй план, когда у меня зазвенело в ушах, и я пулей рванул вон с кровати пока все, что я съел, не выплеснулось обратно.

Но вместо этого меня скрутило на полу в сухом рвотном спазме. Меня поразило, с какой скоростью Руфус вскочил с кровати и метнулся ко мне. Он провел рукой по моей щеке, отчего мне показалось, что кожа в этом месте начала плавиться, и неожиданно взволнованно произнес: — Ты весь горишь, Рено.

— Да все х'рошо, — ответил я. Честно говоря, я действительно так думал, даже после этого маленького приступа, потому что звон в ушах прошел, и я на самом деле чувствовал себя хорошо. Вообще, с моей точки зрения, это он был очень горячим, а не я.

— По тебе не заметно, — сказал он и обхватил меня руками, прижимая ближе к себе, чтобы помочь встать.

Поднявшись на ноги, я взглянул на себя в зеркало и сразу же пожалел об этом. Мои щеки все были в красных пятнах, а глаза приобрели какой-то желтоватый оттенок и гораздо сильнее обычного контрастировали со свисающими на лицо влажными алыми прядями. Вдруг я весь задрожал, и меня прошиб холодный пот.

— К-куда мы? — невнятно, словно пьяный, спросил я и немного навалился на Руфуса.

— Сбивать температуру, — ответил он, волоча меня в сторону ванной. Мне показалось, что я даже отключился или потерял сознание, потому что не помню ничего между тем, как он начал тащить меня, и тем, как я с визгом вернулся к реальности под струей ледяной воды, льющейся из душа.

Руфус стоял сзади, одной рукой обхватив меня поперек груди, удерживая в вертикальном положении, а вторую прижав к моему лбу, заставляя откинуть голову назад на его плечо. Почувствовав облегчение, что мы оба были полностью одеты, хоть и промокли насквозь, я понадеялся, что полоскание в ледяной воде не станет для меня новой тенденцией, ведь за два дня это происходило уже второй раз. Прижимаясь щекой к моему виску, Руфус беспрестанно повторял: «Тшш, тшш» мне на ухо, постоянно перехватывая меня поудобнее.

Дрожа всем телом, я не переставал хныкать, даже несмотря на его попытки меня успокоить. В какой-то момент он даже закрыл мне рот рукой, когда я начал кричать, чтобы он отпустил меня, и тогда меня охватила неконтролируемая паника. Но Руфус не собирался меня отпускать, только усиливая свою стальную хватку, пока я боролся с захлестнувшим меня удушающим чувством, что меня зажало, словно в тисках. Должен признаться, я очень не любил, когда меня удерживали против воли, так что моя паника только росла.

— Рено, я не причиню тебе вреда, — успокаивал меня Руфус. В его голосе слышалось легкое рычание, хоть он и пытался оставаться спокойным. Я знал, что он говорит правду, но никак не мог перестать бороться. Я не знал, с лихорадкой это было связано или с чем-то другим.

Думаю, прошло минут двадцать, прежде чем я начал понемногу успокаиваться, и его хватка, наконец, ослабла. Руфус снова потрогал мой лоб — проверить, что там с температурой, и облегченно выдохнул.

— Тебе полегчало? — спросил он, практически в изнеможении шепча мне на ухо.

Я просто кивнул, не в состоянии что-то сказать. Я был очень смущен тем, как глупо и по-детски себя вел.

— Хорошо, — Руфус дотянулся до крана и выключил воду. — Потому что я замерз.

Он прислонился к стене и сполз по ней на дно душевой кабины, увлекая меня за собой. Несколько минут мы просто сидели в тишине. Он прижимал меня к себе, отчасти грея теплом собственного тела. Я подозревал, что и он пытался греться об меня, потому что тоже, как и я, дрожал и стучал зубами.

— Ты просто ходячее наказание, — сквозь зубы проговорил он и положил подбородок мне на плечо, почти уткнувшись в шею. — Ты знаешь об этом?

— Мне г'ворили, — устало ответил я.

Слабо усмехнувшись, Руфус открыл дверцу душевой, все еще обнимая меня одной рукой, и взял полотенце, которое он, должно быть, заранее бросил на пол, прежде чем затащить меня в кабину.

Он накинул полотенце на меня и стал растирать им, пытаясь хоть чуть-чуть согреть, а я откинул голову ему на плечо.

— Руд сказал, что от этого препарата умирают, — сухо обронил Руфус и принялся расстегивать мою рубашку. — Тифа говорит, это чудо, что ты жив.

Побоявшись сказать вслух, что я сомневался, надолго ли, я просто закрыл глаза, только из-за усталости позволяя ему делать то, что он делал. Честно говоря, я начинал задумываться о том, что, может быть, эта штука все-таки добьет меня. Мы слишком мало знали о Метеоре и, насколько нам было известно, единственными, кто мог что-то знать о нем, были Древние, а их уже не осталось.

Глубоко задумавшись, я не особо обращал внимание на то, что делал Руфус, а он уже стянул с меня рубашку, отбросив ее в угол душевой кабины, и, вытерев меня выше пояса, принялся расстегивать мои штаны.

— Мне придется найти того, кто открыл эту сыворотку, и нанять его в наш научный департамент.

От этих слов у меня мурашки пробежали по спине, и я закусил нижнюю губу, надеясь, что он говорил не серьезно. Он говорил словами своего отца, и хуже того, похоже, он не шутил.

— Ты эт' серьезно? — спросил я, немного боясь услышать ответ.

— Да, — повернув мою голову так, чтобы наши взгляды встретились, Руфус очень внимательно на меня посмотрел и сухо сказал: — Как еще мы узнаем все, что нам нужно знать об этом препарате?

— Но ведь всегда можно нанять какого-нить другого чокнутого, чтобы изучить это дерьмо.

— Нет, — покачал он головой. — Лучше найти того, кому удалось продвинуться в этих исследованиях достаточно далеко. Начинать с начала для нас неприемлемый вариант, — потом, помолчав, он добавил: — И я должен знать, насколько серьезен вред, который тебе нанесли, и является ли он необратимым.

Насколько бы сильно мне не нравились его слова, я понимал, что, вероятно, он прав. Раньше он всегда оказывался правым, даже если временами казалось, что это не так. Он обладал такой холодной логикой, с которой я был не всегда согласен, так как мог на ходу придумать множество других решений. Руфус же всегда принимал только одно.

С некой настороженностью я помог ему с моими брюками и бельем и отбросил их в угол вслед за рубашкой. Тщательно вытерев нижнюю часть моего тела, он помог мне встать.

— Пойдем, — сказал Руфус, накинув полотенце мне на плечи, и за запястье потянул в комнату. Усадив меня на кровать, он велел подождать и принялся рыться в моем комоде. Качая головой о том, как неаккуратно я хранил свои вещи, он даже не попытался скрыть свое негодование по этому поводу. — И как ты умудряешься что-то найти в этом ворохе?

— Прост' нахожу. А что ты ищешь? — бросив сырое полотенце на пол, я вытащил из-под себя одеяло и укрылся им.

— Пижаму.

Я усмехнулся и, приподняв брови, сомнительно на него посмотрел.

— У м'ня ее нет.

— Почему я не удивлен? И в чем же ты спишь?

— В одежде или в трусах, — ответил я, искренне полагая, что это было общеизвестно.

— Хм. Всегда подозревал, что ты спишь в одежде. Думаю, теперь я могу считать это подтвержденным фактом, — с сарказмом сказал Руфус и, обернувшись, с усмешкой посмотрел на меня. — Неужели возможно быть еще более парадоксальным?

— В смысле?

— Ты делаешь все настолько тщательно и дотошно, — рассматривая ворох моей одежды и постукивая пальцами по комоду, Руфус смахнул с глаз мокрую челку и выгнул брови. — Работу ты выполняешь безупречно. Но при этом ты полнейший распиздяй, совершенно неорганизованный во всем остальном, — глубоко вздохнув, он медленно обвел глазами беспорядок у меня на полу. — Я назвал бы это парадоксом, — повернувшись ко мне, сказал он. — А ты нет?

— Неа, — протянул я, пожав плечами. — Я бы эт' назвал вопросом приоритетов, — усмехнувшись, добавил я.

Он смотрел на меня достаточно долго, и я было решил, что он обдумывает, как ответить, но потом я мне показалось, что он решил сдаться.

— Что ж, тогда боксеры? — спросил он, взяв одни из ящика и подняв их на вытянутом указательном пальце.

— Было б' неплохо, — ответил я, но потом, желая блеснуть остроумием, добавил: — Но я б' все же предпочел спать в одежде.

Снова усмехнувшись, Руфус кинул мне трусы и, пристально посмотрев, произнес:

— Лично мне нравится то, в чем ты сейчас.

Оглядев меня с ног до головы, он прислонился спиной к комоду и улыбнулся.

Одеяло было просто небрежно накинуто на меня, закрывая только по пояс, и я поправил его, чтобы прикрыться понадежней, и прислонился спиной к стене.

— Как насчет тебя? — спросил я, намекая на его все еще мокрую одежду и пытаясь тем самым сменить тему.

— Хочешь, чтобы я тоже разделся? — с взглядом, означавшим, что он вовсе не против такой идеи, Руфус выпрямился и стал расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке. Глядя на него, я нервно прочистил горло.

— Я в том смысле, что, может, те лучше пойти к себе и переодеться.

Усмехнувшись моей реакции, он подошел на пару шагов ближе, давая понять, что не собирается так легко сдаваться.

— Знаешь, я ведь так и не завершил то, что начал той ночью, — сказал он и, взяв меня за лодыжки прямо сквозь одеяло, потянул вниз, из-за чего я оказался лежащим на спине. — Прежде чем нас прервали.

Взгляд Руфуса стал совершенно провокационным, он забрался на кровать и пополз вдоль меня, пока наши лица не оказались параллельно друг другу. Оседлав мои бедра и лукаво смотря мне в глаза, он осторожно потянул одеяло, выдергивая его из моих рук, и чуть-чуть приспустил вниз, но не оголяя меня полностью. Вздрогнув от прикосновения его мокрой одежды к коже, я сглотнул, внезапно ощутив, что на меня смотрят как на кусок сочного мяса.

Не зная, как себя вести, я решил прикинуться дурачком:

— И ч-что же эт-то?

Должен признаться, я все еще чувствовал себя неловко рядом с ним.

— Мне нравится, что ты заикаешься из-за меня, — сказал Руфус, изучая мое лицо, и слегка потерся об меня бедрами. Потом он наклонился и бархатным соблазнительным тоном прошептал в самое ухо: — Кто-нибудь еще заставляет тебя заикаться?

— Н-нет, — ответил я, проклиная себя за то, какой эффект производят на меня его действия. Конечно, я всегда заикался, когда нервничал, но только он вызывал у меня те чувства, которым даже я сам не мог дать определение, и это, черт возьми, нервировало меня еще больше.

Руфус тихо вздохнул, и, так как он прижимался ко мне щекой, я почувствовал, как он улыбнулся. Он поднялся, слегка скользя носом по моей шее и подбородку, отчего у меня дрожь пробежала по телу. Снова нависнув надо мной, кончиком своего носа касаясь моего собственного, он посмотрел мне в глаза. В этот раз никто из нас не был ни пьян, ни под кайфом, и от осознания этого у меня возникло ощущение, будто все внутренности скрутились узлом.

— У тебя очень красивые глаза.

Я попытался проглотить ком, сформировавшийся в горле, и Руфус улыбнулся, зная, что именно он виноват в том, что я вел внутреннюю борьбу сам с собой.

— Они сн-нова стали н-нормальными? — спросил я, пытаясь переменить тему, хотя на самом деле сам того не желал.

Слегка кивнув в ответ, Руфус приблизился к моему второму уху и прошептал:

— Можно тебя поцеловать?

Я растерялся, не зная, что сказать, и решил вообще не отвечать. Мое долбанное упрямство требовало сказать «нет», но с другой стороны мне одновременно хотелось сказать «да». Мне никто никогда раньше не задавал подобных вопросов, и я не знал, как реагировать. Обычно поцелуи всегда получались импульсивно, и, честно говоря, именно это все упрощало для меня, особенно с Руфусом.

Не желая признать, что он заводил меня сильнее, чем кто-либо за всю мою жизнь, и в то же время, не смея отрицать этого, я просто сглотнул. Руфус воспринял это как сигнал. Проведя губами вдоль моей челюсти, он легонько поцеловал меня в подбородок и, дойдя до губ, остановился, снова посмотрев мне в глаза. И я нерешительно кивнул, давая ответ на его безмолвный вопрос.

Руфус прижался к моим губам мягким и соблазнительным поцелуем. Он скользнул языком мне в рот, сплетая его с моим собственным, и было такое ощущение, что он буквально излучает волны чарующей, пьянящей энергии. Это било по мозгам гораздо сильнее, чем самый крепкий алкоголь, который мне когда-либо приходилось пить.

Я никак не мог понять, что же в нем было такого, что производило на меня такой эффект. То, как он из высокомерного и надменного в одно мгновение становился горячим и страстным, абсолютно сбивало меня с толку. Но еще больше сбивало с толку то, что он странным образом полностью контролировал меня, но в то же время давал мне ощущение собственного контроля.

Хотя это ощущение быстро прошло, когда я почувствовал руку Руфуса, медленно скользящую по моей груди вниз.

Могу поклясться, что у меня по телу пробежал слабый электрический разряд, когда он нырнул рукой под одеяло и обхватил мой член, отчего я застонал ему в губы и подался бедрами навстречу. Наконец, сдавшись и отпустив простыню, которую я, как оказалось, сжимал все это время, я обвил руками его шею и притянул ближе, желая плотнее прижаться к нему.

Его мокрая одежда оказалась на удивление теплой — скорее всего, от жара наших тел. Несколько мгновений спустя Руфус отстранился и принялся целовать и облизывать мою шею и грудь, спускаясь все ниже.

Резко выдохнув, когда его горячий рот плотно обхватил мой член, я громко простонал его имя и вцепился пальцами в его шелковистые, влажные волосы. Одного его вида было достаточно, чтобы свести меня с ума, и мне потребовались все остатки воли, чтобы заставить себя не двигаться. Мне ужасно хотелось толкнуться глубже в его горло, но в то же время я не хотел отнимать у него то чувство восторга, которое он разделял вместе со мной.

О, великая Гайя, ни с одной женщиной я не испытывал ничего подобного.

В какой-то момент я резко втянул ноздрями воздух, испытав легкий шок, когда он ввел в меня один палец, вызывая легкое чувство дискомфорта. Возможно, я был несколько наивен, но я не ожидал того, что он может это сделать, и не очень понимал, как к этому отношусь.

Но мои страхи быстро отошли на второй план, сменившись все возрастающим чувством невероятного удовольствия, и я мысленно проклинал себя за неспособность сопротивляться этому человеку. Я, как заведенный, продолжал стонать и бормотать его имя, не в силах остановиться.

Расстегнув рубашку свободной рукой и стянув ее с себя, Руфус отстранился, пополз вдоль меня, прижимаясь всем телом, и снова оседлал мои бедра.

— Тебе понравилось? — прошептал он, рассматривая выражение моего лица. Я кивнул, закусив нижнюю губу, и поднялся в сидячее положение, вцепившись руками в пряжку его ремня и пытаясь расстегнуть ее. Подавшись вперед, Руфус впился очередным жестким поцелуем мне в губы и помог мне со своим ремнем и штанами.

Ему пришлось отстраниться, чтобы снять их, и, когда он полностью освободился от всей своей влажной одежды, я поймал себя на том, что разглядываю его с неприкрытым желанием. Я ведь действительно раньше никогда не обращал на него много внимания.

Тело у него было стройное, хорошо натренированное, но не перекачанное. И, как у большинства аристократов, у Руфуса была бледная, словно из слоновой кости, кожа. Я бы назвал его безупречным, если бы не шрамы по всему телу. Но в его шрамах нет ничего удивительного — они есть у всех нас. Для нашего образа жизни это можно назвать нормой.

Не в силах больше сдерживаться, я схватил его за бедра и, приподняв над кроватью, развернул на спину, а сам навалился сверху. После очередного голодного поцелуя, инициатором которого в этот раз был я, Руфус попытался перевернуться на живот, но я остановил его, за плечи прижав к кровати, чтобы снова наброситься на его губы, проталкивая язык в рот. Я просто никак не мог насытиться им.

Когда я, наконец, отстранился, давая нам обоим немного отдышаться, Руфус сказал, что хочет, чтобы я взял его сзади. Я пожал плечами и, согласно кивнув, развернул его в коленно-локтевую. Он зашипел, как змея, когда я вошел в него, лишь быстро смочив себя слюной, и даже не пытаясь быть нежным. Из прошлого нашего опыта я сделал вывод, что ему нравится грубый секс. Ну, в принципе, мне тоже.

Заставив его подняться так, чтобы наши тела были параллельны друг другу, я прикусил его плечо и стал оглаживать руками внутренние стороны его бедер, нарочно избегая паха, чтобы еще больше его раззадорить.

Его стоны отправляли меня в состояние экстаза, которое замещало во мне все худшие чувства. Руфус отвел одну руку назад и надавил мне на поясницу, заставляя толкаться в него еще глубже. Без предупреждения я снова нагнул его, и он стал бормотать мне, чтобы я двигался еще жестче, и принялся комкать пальцами простыню, когда я выполнил его просьбу.

Поняв, что уже готов взорваться, я обхватил рукой его член и быстро ею задвигал, чтобы тоже довести его до нужной кондиции.

До этого момента я абсолютно не отдавал себе отчет в том, насколько сильно мы шумим, и внезапное осознание этого даже немного меня отрезвило. Черт! Что, если Руд все это слышит? И как будто прочитав мои мысли, Руфус пробормотал, что Руд на свидании с Тифой.

Поняв, что могу не сдерживаться, и громко застонав сквозь сжатые зубы, я достиг оргазма, а через несколько секунд с мученическим стоном кончил Руфус, брызгая семенем мне в ладонь. Но я все равно продолжал двигать рукой, но уже не резко, а медленно, нежно поглаживая, пока он не отвел мою кисть в сторону, сказав, что больше не выдержит. Потом он поднес мою руку к губам и слизнул белесую каплю спермы со словами:

— Всегда было интересно, какая она на вкус.

Думаю, мои мысли по этому поводу легко читались в моем взгляде, когда я вышел из Руфуса и лег рядом. Конечно, я не испытывал отвращения или чего-то подобного, но и восхищением тоже не пахло. Я задумался, смогу ли дальше с ним нормально общаться, если он будет вести себя со мной еще более странно. Хотя, на самом деле, в его словах или действиях было уже не так много неожиданного. Казалось, запас того, чем еще он мог бы меня шокировать, постепенно стал иссякать.

Я отдернул руку, сообщив, что он конченый псих, и вытерся все той же тряпочкой, которую до этого клал на лоб. Не обратив никакого внимания на мою реакцию, Руфус лишь усмехнулся моему комментарию, как будто это было именно то, что он хотел от меня услышать.

— Тебе никогда не было любопытно? — спросил он, ложась на бок спиной ко мне.

— Не о таких вещах, — с сомнением в голосе ответил я.

Пару мгновений спустя я снова посмотрел на Руфуса — несколько озадаченно, надо сказать, — потому что в первый раз обратил внимание на шрамы у него на спине. Они были длинные и почти прямые, некоторые пересекали всю спину. Они тянулись во всех направлениях, образуя причудливый узор, и были похожи на такие, которые оставались после ударов ремнем, а не после драк или ранений.

— Мой отец, — сказал Руфус.

— Что?

Раздраженно вздохнув, он перевернулся лицом ко мне и ледяным тоном сказал:

— Их оставил мой отец.

С подозрением глядя на него и непроизвольно хмурясь, я гадал, почему он это сказал.

— Как ты узнал, о чем я думал?

— Просто предположил, — сказал Руфус. — Отец имел привычку избивать меня. Вы все об этом знали. Разве нет?

— Ходили слухи, — немного поспешно ответил я, не зная, как реагировать на его слова. Я никогда не знал, правдивы были те слухи или нет. Но тут Руфус сам решил разоткровенничаться. И мне почему-то стало жаль, что он это сделал. Но я все равно не стал менять тему, даже не испытывая большого желания это знать. — Почему?

— Он ненавидел меня, — Руфус произнес это так, будто ему было абсолютно все равно, и мне показалось, что от меня он ожидал такого же равнодушного отношения. Но я не разделял его холодного безразличия.

Своих родителей я не знал, но даже если я и мог принять тот факт, что я не был желанным ребенком, мне никогда и в голову не приходило, что родители могли быть так жестоки к ребенку, которому сами решили подарить жизнь. Это была одна из тех вещей, которых я просто не мог понять. Может быть, это было что-то такое, чего я и не хотел понимать.

— Только не надо драматизировать на этот счет, — сказал Руфус таким тоном, будто был очень зол на меня, и, поднявшись с кровати, подошел к комоду.

Забив на то, что он внезапно стал себя вести так холодно — отчасти потому что я уже стал привыкать к его частой смене настроений, — я закатил глаза и попытался просто проигнорировать его. Я дотянулся до пачки сигарет и пробормотал, прикуривая и зажав сигарету губами:

— Мож'шь одолжить мою одежду, раз уж она сухая.

Но Руфус опередил меня с этой идеей. Он уже стоял, засунув одну ногу в штанину моих брюк, найденных в комоде, и, не оборачиваясь, сказал:

— Как раз собирался это сделать.

— А. Ну, я буду лучше ся чувствовать, если все-т'ки дам те разрешение, — холодно ответил я, поднимаясь с кровати и подходя к комоду, чтобы самому одеться.

— Куда ты? — спросил Руфус все еще злым тоном и, по-прежнему, не глядя на меня.

— За бухлом, — ответил я, натягивая штаны и сжимая сигарету губами.

— Это твой ответ на все, да?

— Ну, эт' всяко лучше, чем пытаться понять, что, блять, не так с тобой, — выпалил я и быстро вышел из комнаты, приложив дверью о косяк.

Понятия не имею, как, черт возьми, нам удавалось всегда все сводить к ссорам. Я не знаю, может, все это было из-за того, что мы пытались избежать чего-то, или просто наслаждались пробегающими искрами. Наверное, в какой-то степени было и то, и другое. Не знаю. Но мне почему-то было так легче.


	12. Мелкая неприятность

Прошло уже больше двух месяцев с той ночи, что я провел с Руфусом, и все это время я изо всех сил старался свести к нулю любое наше общение, не касающееся работы. Для меня было привычным делом бежать от проблем, когда становилось слишком жарко. Я был не в состоянии разобраться даже со своими собственными эмоциями, не говоря уже о чьих-то еще, а Руфус своим поведением просто добил меня.

В результате большую часть всех вечеров я зависал в «Седьмом Небе», напиваясь до пляшущих бахамутов, потом ковылял домой и вырубался один в своей квартире, благо теперь она у меня была. У меня вошло в привычку флиртовать с Тифой, чтобы получить бесплатный напиток... Ну, или просто так флиртовать с Тифой, потому что бесплатную выпивку я так ни разу и не получил.

Не поймите меня неправильно, я не собирался отбивать ее у Руда. Они оба понимали, что я такой, какой есть, и принимали меня со всеми моими заморочками. А еще я временами крутился вокруг нее, чтобы передать послания от Руда, которые он мне оставлял каждый раз, когда выходил на связь. Его отправили на поиски человека, создавшего ту сыворотку, которую я имел удовольствие испытать на себе, и его не было уже больше месяца.

Еще одним привычным делом для меня стало выпивать вместе с Клаудом. Иногда мы с ним даже разговаривали о чем-нибудь, но, в основном, просто сидели и бесили друг друга, пока кто-то из нас не надирался и не уползал домой. Я не знаю, почему так часто ошивался вокруг него. Наверное, потому что он был еще одним моим давним знакомым в этом баре и не был какой-нибудь телкой, которая хотела залезть ко мне в койку.

Самым странным было то, что мы просто сидели и выпивали, беспрестанно обмениваясь подколками и оскорблениями, но никто из нас не уходил до тех пор, пока тот или другой не напивался до состояния, когда уже с трудом мог держаться на ногах.

Каждую ночь я мог рассчитывать на то, что Клауд составит мне компанию. Ну или, скорее, я ему. Он всегда сидел за одним и тем же столиком — самым тихим, в дальнем углу зала — и всегда в гордом одиночестве. Я подсаживался к нему со своим стаканом и каким-нибудь язвительным замечанием, а он не оставался в долгу и отвечал мне тем же.

Однажды ночью я потерял свою ключ-карту, и мне пришлось ночевать на улице только ради того, чтобы утром обнаружить ее в кармане, а не в бумажнике. У меня были большие подозрения о причастности Клауда к этому, так как я знал, что он неплохо умел шарить по карманам и тому подобное. В конце концов, мы все были свидетелями того, как он проделывал это даже во время драки.

Несмотря на всю его серьезность, в нем все же была некая толика озорства, которая становилась все более явной и даже пугающей по мере того, как я лучше узнавал его. Она немного граничила с жестокостью. Однако это проявлялось не слишком часто. По большей части Клауд был серьезен и угрюм, но иногда в его поведении проскальзывала этакая злобная насмешливость.

А еще я заметил, что Тифа его реально раздражала, пусть даже он и продолжал заботиться о ней. Думаю, это из-за того, что она все никак не могла оставить его в покое, а Клауд ведь по натуре был явным одиночкой и не любил, когда кто-то постоянно доставал его. Хотя, я ведь тоже его доставал. Но я получал от этого удовольствие и, в отличие от Тифы, вообще частенько раздражал людей намеренно.

Ценг и Елена все еще занимались поисками лидера Оползня и прочесали уже чуть ли не полмира, так и не добившись результатов.

Руфус несколько раз посылал меня проверить, как идут дела на подпольном очистительном заводе в Нибельхайме, и еще на пару миссий, которые он считал наименее опасными для меня. Я понимал, что он пытался держать меня поближе, чтобы приглядывать за мной, и, хоть я и не особо с ним разговаривал, но знал, что он все еще обеспокоен моим состоянием.

У меня до сих пор случались странные приступы — по большей части это был просто громкий звон в ушах, сопровождавшийся тошнотой, — но они, казалось, стали происходить все реже и реже, так что я не особенно запаривался на этот счет. Руфус, напротив, несколько раз заставлял меня пройти медосмотр, но врачи не смогли найти каких-либо очевидных причин, из чего я сделал вывод, что дело было просто в моем организме, учитывая, как я с ним обращался на протяжении многих лет.

Как-то ночью Руфус отправил меня на довольно странное задание. Но я не задавал вопросов, зная, что у него на то были свои причины. Я должен был отправиться в особняк Шин-Ра в Нибельхайме и отыскать все оставшиеся бумаги Ходжо среди прочих документов и еще кое-какую мелочь, при этом убедившись, что никто не узнает, куда я направляюсь и что собираюсь делать. Ну, это было не так-то сложно. Я в своей жизни выполнил уже столько подобной ерунды, что мог бы сделать это с закрытыми глазами.

В общем, зайдя в старый особняк, я сразу направился в подвал, где по подозрению Руфуса у Ходжо могла быть холодильная камера. Босс предположил, что она должна была быть потайной и, возможно, скрывалась за одним из книжных шкафов в библиотеке.

Честно говоря, я недоумевал, откуда у Руфуса такие догадки, и почему его предчувствия временами были такими сильными. Я удивлялся, почему еще никто не нашел эту камеру, если, конечно, она действительно существовала, ведь и здание, и подвал уже несколько раз обыскивались с тех пор, как Клауд и компания обнаружили здесь Винсента. Может быть, потому что никто не искал ее? Я не был уверен на этот счет. На самом деле, я не был уверен, что меня это вообще как-то волновало. Это заморочки Руфуса, не мои. Я просто выполняю свою работу.

Перебрав все возможные варианты, как найти тупую хуйню, которой, может, и вовсе не существует, я стал медленно водить руками по краям стеллажей, где они прилегали к стене или друг к другу, пытаясь уловить изменения температуры. То и дело я доставал из нагрудного кармана свою флягу и делал пару глотков. Я стал гораздо больше пить в последнее время, но мне было насрать, будут у меня из-за этого проблемы или нет. Не нужно иметь трезвую голову для того, чтобы искать что-то, чего не существует.

«Это просто какой-то ебаный прикол. Не задание, а черте что», — подумалось мне, пока я послушно выполнял данный мне приказ. — «Пустая трата времени».

Когда я уже был готов сдаться, я, наконец, нашел, что искал. Слабый поток воздуха за одним из стеллажей у западной стены. Прикурив сигарету, я поднес ее к щели и увидел, как дымок слегка сдувает в сторону, а это значило, что мне не показалось. Хмыкнув про себя, я с наслаждением затянулся.

Хоть у меня и были большие подозрения, что это не более чем трещина в стене, я все же решил действовать немного тщательнее. Интуиция Руфуса была достаточно хорошей, чтобы понять, выложился я на миссии или спустил все на тормозах. Не говоря уже, что иногда его интуиция была сродни чему-то сверхъестественному, и все-таки существовала слабая вероятность того, что он, возможно, был прав, и здесь действительно что-то есть, и я сейчас не гоняюсь за собственным хвостом.

Я даже немного воодушевился от мысли, что эта миссия не оказалась очередным фуфлом, ведь проверки очистительного завода, на которые только и посылал меня Руфус в последнее время, были одними из самых лакейских заданий из всех, что я получал. Обычно такие дела поручали Елене. Ха! Я представил, как бы она разозлилась, услышав мои мысли. В конце концов, они немного отдавали сексизмом. Нет, я, конечно, люблю ее и все такое, но, черт возьми, она просто не создана для поля боя.

— Окей, ну и как тя открыть? — спросил я вслух. Оглядевшись вокруг и не заметив ничего, что могло бы дать подсказку, как эта хрень открывается, я уже практически был готов сдаться и, прислонившись к стене, решил попытаться мыслить, как Ходжо. Не то чтобы мне очень хотелось знать мысли Ходжо, но, похоже, только так я мог хоть что-то сообразить. Этот сумасшедший всегда был чересчур подозрительным параноиком, и я знал, что просто взломать эту дверь не прокатит.

Нетерпеливо притопывая ногой, я откинул голову на стену, пытаясь сообразить хоть что-нибудь. Идеи не шли, и, опустив голову, я обратил внимание на грязь у меня под ногтями и решил сделать небольшой перерыв, чтобы вычистить ее карманным ножиком. И тогда я вдруг вспомнил о комнате, где держали Винсента. Задумавшись об этом на мгновение, я вспомнил, что та комната была потайной. Разве нет? И разве она не смежная с этой?

Оттолкнувшись от стены, я направился в ту комнату. Благо дверь в нее была не заперта — Клауд уже оказал любезность открыть ее, когда нашел здесь Винсента четыре года назад. Я окинул помещение взглядом, и у меня холодок пробежал вдоль позвоночника, когда я увидел расставленные на полу гробы. На одном из них — том, что в центре — крышка была снята, и я подумал, что это как раз тот, в котором лежал Винсент, и невольно поежился.

Но вспомнив, что находился здесь ради библиотеки, а не Винсента, я встряхнул головой, отгоняя ненужные мысли, и подошел к восточной стене. Я пытался отыскать что-нибудь выделяющееся, как, например, отличающиеся по цвету или вообще отсутствующие камни в кладке. К сожалению, ничего такого там не оказалось, на стене не было вообще никаких признаков износа. Единственное, что там было, это кронштейн для факела, и, насколько я знал Ходжо, он бы не стал делать что-то настолько заезженное, как использование факела в качестве рычага. Это было бы для него слишком большое клише.

Однако этот кронштейн странным образом притягивал мое внимание, и в конце концов, вытащив карманный ножик, я стал внимательно осматривать основание держателя. Облизнув губы, я вклинил лезвие ножа под нижний болт на металлической пластине, которой кронштейн крепился к стене, и тот практически вывалился наружу, но остановился, как будто что-то внутри не давало ему выскочить полностью. Хмм... Я убрал нож и слегка отодвинул кронштейн от стены, чтобы обнаружить за ним выключатель.

Естественно, в этот момент я понял, что нажатие этого выключателя может привести к нескольким исходам. Зная Ходжо, это могла быть обычная ловушка, которая бы просто прикончила меня, или сильно ранила, или я бы оказался взаперти до тех пор, пока мое долгое отсутствие не вызвало бы у кого-нибудь подозрений, и он не пришел бы меня искать. Хотя, какого черта? Как будто это первый раз, когда со мной случается что-то подобное.

Так что я сделал глоток из фляги, чтобы немного расслабиться, прежде чем зажмурился и нажал на выключатель, приготовившись к самому худшему. К счастью, все, что последовало, это лишь глухой щелчок и скрежещущий шум, доносящийся из соседней комнаты. Я не был уверен, принесло ли это тот результат, на который я надеялся, но все равно я больше ничего не мог сделать. Поэтому, еще раз глотнув из фляги, я вернул кронштейн на место и задвинул болт обратно в стену.

Вернувшись в библиотеку, я увидел, что тот стеллаж, который вызвал у меня подозрения, отъехал назад и переместился за другой, стоящий рядом. «Да я, сука, гений», — с гордостью подумал я и стал осматривать открывшийся проем, прежде чем рисковать своей жизнью, вступив в него. Не заметив ничего подозрительного я шагнул в проход. За ним был немного изгибающийся коридор, заканчивающийся сводчатой дверью. К счастью, на ней не было никаких хитровыебанных замков или головоломок, лишь большой круглый вентиль, как на обычных шлюзовых отсеках.

Отворив дверь, я постоял на пороге несколько мгновений, разглядывая открывшееся мне помещение, прежде чем войти внутрь. В комнате было весьма прохладно, и в воздухе витал затхлый запах сырости, из чего я сделал вывод, что эту дверь не открывали уже очень давно. Я был впечатлен тем, что холодильная установка все еще работала, ведь за ней никто не присматривал уже многие годы, возможно даже десятилетия.

Справа от меня вдоль стены стояли стеллажи с биологическими образцами в банках и ряд металлических шкафов с ящиками. У дальней стены стоял видавший виды стол, соединенный с глубокой раковиной, и со стоящими на нем маркированными банками. Над ним, на полках, выстроились пустые мензурки, колбы и пробирки. Левая стена почти в точности отражала правую, только шкафы были больше — гораздо больше.

Обреченно вздохнув, я поставил на пол кейс, который принес с собой, и принялся изучать лейблы на ящиках, пытаясь найти то, что мне нужно. Руфус был более чем уверен, что я найду это здесь. И хоть я совершенно не понимал, почему он так сильно настаивал на своем, я все равно просмотрел каждую чертову табличку на каждом чертовом ящике, и даже не по одному разу.

Но того, что я искал, там не было. Прикурив сигарету, я в очередной раз посмотрел на ящик, на котором было написано «НОВА». Почему-то он все время попадался мне на глаза и притягивал внимание.

«Что плохого может случиться?» — подумал я, колеблясь, стоит ли открывать ящик. Ходжо никогда не отличался прямолинейностью, а Руфусу определенно не понравится, если я не вывернусь на изнанку ради выполнения задания. Так что я подошел к ящику и осторожно выдвинул его, с облегчением выдохнув, когда ничего не взорвалось у меня перед носом, и никакая комета не свалилась на меня с небес. Наоборот, в ящике оказалось именно то, что я искал.

Сделав еще одну затяжку и еще один глоток, я убрал флягу в карман и стал рассматривать ряд аккуратно сложенных ампул, заполненных переливающейся перламутрово-голубой жидкостью. Жидкость источала сияние и была как будто живой, и даже двигалась внутри ампул. Она даже отреагировала на тепло моей руки, будто бы желая прикоснуться ко мне, когда я взял один пузырек, чтобы поближе его рассмотреть.

Дженова...

Вздрогнув от осознания значимости своей находки, я осторожно переложил ампулы в потайное отделение в кейсе, которое было специально разработано, чтобы сохранять клетки охлажденными. Оно было хорошо скрыто на случай возникновения проблем, и, на всякий пожарный, в него было встроено небольшое устройство самоуничтожения, у которого уже были активированы таймер и выключатель.

Разобравшись с первой частью моего задания, я посмотрел на часы и понял, что у меня в запасе осталось еще десять часов, а это вагон времени, если, конечно, не произойдет никаких эксцессов. Надежно упаковав ампулы, я прошерстил остальные ящики и полки, собирая все документы и записи, которые мог найти. И потом ушел из комнаты, оставив ее в том же виде, как и до моего вторжения, минус то, что я забрал. Стеллаж с книгами удалось вернуть на место, нажав на кнопку позади него.

Кроме клеток Руфусу были нужны еще записи и книги о других, менее секретных исследованиях Ходжо, в том числе все, что касалось Клауда, Нанаки и остальных зараженных клетками Дженовы.

Думаю, очевидно, что рыться в бумажках — не самая моя любимая работа. Перелистывать книги, читая все, на что удавалось наткнуться, было даже хуже, чем абсолютно ничего не делать. По-моему, такое занятие подходило больше кабинетным крысам, а не полевым агентам. Не то чтобы я считал это неважным, но я точно не был создан для этого.

В общем, когда я дошел уже до предпоследнего стеллажа и пробегал пальцами по названиям книг в поисках всего, что связано с Древними, Дженовой и Мако, кое-что неожиданно напугало меня до усрачки.

— Никогда не представлял тебя книжным червем, — послышался из-за спины голос Клауда, от чего у меня волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Резко развернувшись, я встретился с острием его до неприличия большого меча. Отпрянув назад, я уперся спиной в стеллаж, одновременно споткнувшись о низкий табурет, стоящий рядом, и, подвернув ногу, свалился на пол, морщась от боли.

— Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь? — прошипел я, гадая, как давно он наблюдал за мной. Внезапно меня охватила паника от мысли, что он мог видеть, как я забирал клетки Дженовы.

— Я шел за тобой, — ответил Клауд, убирая меч в ножны и глядя на меня с нескрываемым отвращением. — И как только ты умудрился стать заместителем шефа турков?

— Я очень постарался, — недовольно нахмурившись, я прищурился, глядя на него, и достал свою флягу, чтобы слегка успокоить нервы. Клауд обернулся, посмотрел на сумки, которые я принес с собой, потом на стену позади меня, и снова вернул свое внимание мне.

— Ты, должно быть, весьма хорош в том, в чем ты постарался.

— И как, мать твою, эт' понимать?

— Ты неуклюжий алкоголик, не имеющий уважения ни к чему... — ответил он, холодно глядя на меня, и подал руку, чтобы помочь мне встать, но я отказался. Я вполне мог подняться самостоятельно, и мне не нужна была никакая чертова подачка от чертова Клауда. — Даже к самому себе.

Гайя, как я ненавижу этого засранца за то, что он постоянно на это указывает.

— Отъебись, — сказал я и, больше не обращая на него внимания, продолжил просматривать названия книг, надеясь, что он поймет намек и уберется восвояси. Но намека он не понял. Или, скорее, не захотел понять.

— Что ты ищешь?

— Мозги Ходжо, — ответил я, желая разозлить его, чтобы он ушел. — Слышал, их спасли и принесли сюда, чтоб' они лучше сохранились.

Но своими словами я добился лишь того, что Клауд снова вытащил свой чертов меч, после чего я почувствовал прикосновение холодного металла к задней стороне шеи. И почему он думает, что может так просто запугать меня? Я закатил глаза и, сделав еще один глоток из фляги, раздраженно сказал:

— Блять, если собираешься меня убить... так давай уже и не еби мозг.

— Я надеюсь, ты только прикидываешься, а не на самом деле такой недоразвитый, — скептически сказал Клауд, снова убрав меч и встав рядом со мной.

— Ты хотел ск'зать «очаровательный»?

— Боюсь, что нет.

Смерив меня неприязненным взглядом, он обратил внимание на то, что я делал, и какое-то время наблюдал, как я сканировал взглядом заголовки книг.

— Что ты ищешь, Рено?

— Книги, документы, записи, — перечислил я, не оборачиваясь, и снова приложился к фляге. — Любые его исследования, к'торые могут дать ответы на нек'торые наши вопросы.

Я закрутил крышку и убрал флягу в карман. Не было ничего страшного в том, чтобы открыть ему эту часть моего задания. К тому же, я решил, что раз уж это была правда, то не должно быть никаких подозрений по поводу моих слов.

— Я тебе помогу, — предложил он, смерив меня жалостливым взглядом. У меня возникло чувство, что он считает меня абсолютно некомпетентным.

— Мне не нужна твоя помощь.

— Очень плохо.

Проигнорировав мой протест, Клауд потянулся в сторону стеллажа, задев рукой мое плечо и практически оттолкнув меня, и взял с полки именно ту книгу, которую собирался взять я сам. Хуже того, он даже не потрудился спросить, какие вообще книги мне были нужны — он, казалось, и так знал. Меня это раздражало.

Вместе мы довольно быстро просмотрели оставшиеся книги и упаковали последнее, из того, что могло пригодиться Руфусу, в сумки. Я даже решил поиграть в вежливого мальчика и поблагодарил Клауда. Собираясь отчаливать, я дохромал до сумок и хотел было уже поднять их, когда у меня вдруг зазвенело в ушах. Зажмурив глаза, я споткнулся и упал на колени, прижав руку к груди в области желудка, потому что на меня снова накатила тошнота.

Хоть приступы и случались у меня уже гораздо реже и через больший промежуток времени, они становились все более мучительными. Но я никогда не говорил об этом Руфусу.

Перед глазами все побелело, и меня все-таки стошнило, а потом виски прошило адской болью с обеих сторон. Я резко вскрикнул. Глаза болели так, что мне хотелось вырвать их, чтобы избавиться от боли. Но потом все прошло — так же внезапно, как и началось.

— Может, тебе стоит бросить пить, — осуждающим тоном сказал Клауд. Он стоял у меня за спиной и спокойно наблюдал за мной, скрестив руки на груди.

— Мож'т, те стоит заняться своими делами, — тяжело дыша, предложил я, поднимаясь с пола, и достал носовой платок, чтобы вытереть рот. Потом я с трудом поднял сумки, забитые книгами и стопками бумаг.

— Где ты оставил вертолет?

— В паре миль к югу отсюда, — ответил я, и замер, немного озадаченный. — Мне п'казалось, ты ск'зал, что шел следом за мной.

— Вообще-то, я уже был здесь, — подойдя ко мне, Клауд наклонился и забрал у меня две сумки, оставляя меня с одной полной и еще одной, заполненной наполовину. Не глядя на меня, он пробормотал: — Это мой родной город. Я проходил мимо, когда увидел на воротах это, — он показал кусок моего пиджака, который, вероятно, оторвался, когда я зацепился за ворота, споткнувшись на разбитой дорожке.

— Ээ... — нервно протянул я, указывая на кусок ткани и смущенно потирая шею другой рукой. — Такого никогда раньше не случалось.

На самом деле, это происходило постоянно, но только тогда, когда Клауд был поблизости. Странным образом, самые идиотские и нелепые моменты в моей работе, как правило, включали в себя Страйфа, и я уже начинал подумывать, что это какая-то злая шутка.

— Конечно, нет, — с сарказмом сказал он и бросил оторванный лоскут мне, показывая, насколько он мне верит. — Я подумал, что раз уж ты оставил такой транспарант, чтобы прорекламировать свое присутствие, то дело, по которому ты здесь, не такое уж секретное... Так что я решил проверить, не нужна ли тебе помощь.

С этими словами он вцепился мне в локоть, пытаясь показать, что я нуждаюсь в его поддержке.

— Мне не нужна никакая чертова помощь, — возразил я, пытаясь вырваться, впрочем, безрезультатно.

— Ты потянул лодыжку.

— И кто в этом виноват? — огрызнулся я, вывернувшись, наконец, из его хватки и чуть не упав снова. Мне не нужна была медсестра в его лице, и покровитель тоже был не нужен.

— Ты.

— У тя че, закончились сиротки, к'торых нужно защищать? — раздраженный до предела, не понимая, почему ему так нужно торчать здесь, я всячески пытался найти способ заставить его убраться. Но, конечно, то, что он держал кейс, в котором были клетки Дженовы, вовсе не играло мне на руку.

— Я отвезу тебя домой.

— Ага, щас. Хрен тебе, — я попытался забрать у него кейс с ампулами, но он отстранил меня с пугающей легкостью.

— Ты не в состоянии вернуться самостоятельно.

— Бля, мне не нужна нянька, придурок! — рявкнул я, изо всех сил стараясь вырвать у него из рук эти чертовы сумки, пока он сам не отпустил их. Подобрав все сумки, я похромал к двери, а он просто стоял и смотрел на меня.

— Я открою этот кейс, — спокойно пригрозил он мне вслед.

Взбесившись, я швырнул все сумки к его ногам со словами:

— Ну давай, блять, открывай эти чертовы сумки! Посмотрим, ебет меня это или нет!

Может быть, вести себя так было глупо с моей стороны, но я не волновался, что он сможет обнаружить то, что ему видеть было нежелательно. Отделение с ампулами было хорошо скрытым и достаточно тонким, чтобы не вызвать подозрений.

Однако я слегка сглотнул, заметив тонкую улыбку, на мгновение появившуюся у Клауда на губах. Хуже того, его взгляд заставил меня занервничать еще сильнее и даже в какой-то степени немного напугал. Он неожиданно напомнил мне взгляд Руфуса.

Клауд резко шагнул вперед, заставив меня отшатнуться, из-за чего я снова споткнулся. Словно предвидев мое падение, он подхватил меня одной рукой с такой скоростью и так внезапно, что я даже испугался. Собрав другой рукой сумки, он потащил меня к выходу, пока я пинался и брыкался, крича, чтобы он меня отпустил. Оказавшись на улице, он просто пихнул меня на землю и принялся убирать мои сумки в багажные отделения мотоцикла.

— Надеюсь, сейчас ты сможешь вести себя нормально, — сказал он резким тоном, в котором сквозила нескрываемая злость.

— Ха... А у меня есть выбор? — спросил я, все еще пытаясь понять, что вообще происходит.

— Нет.

— Тогда должен тя предупредить, — сказал я, поднимаясь с земли и прикуривая сигарету. — Из меня хреновый пассажир.

— Ты не будешь курить эту дрянь на моем мотоцикле, — предупреждающе сказал Клауд, не оборачиваясь и продолжая снаряжать байк.

— Ну, тогда те придется п'дождать, пока я докурю, — усмехнулся я и глубоко затянулся, но в следующую секунду чуть не подскочил от неожиданности, когда он в мгновение ока оказался рядом со мной и, выбив сигарету у меня изо рта, втоптал ее в грязь. Потом он схватил меня за рубашку и водрузил на свой байк, как будто я был не более чем обычный вещь-мешок.

Если честно, я понятия не имел, что на него нашло. Я всегда знал, что Страйф тот еще псих, но не думал, что настолько.

— Да что с тобой такое, черт возьми? — выпалил я, пытаясь вывернуться и желая дать ему понять, что он не может диктовать, что мне делать. Но мои старания не увенчались успехом, так как Клауд схватил меня за ворот рубашки и закричал прямо в лицо:

— Ты, Рено! Меня заебало все то дерьмо, которым вы с Руфусом вечно пытаетесь меня накормить!

Еще больше занервничав из-за ситуации, в которую я сам себя втянул, и внезапно вспомнив, что последний раз, когда я видел Клауда настолько взбешенным, был на той платформе в Секторе 7, я снова достал свою флягу. Но он выхватил ее у меня из руки и вылил все оставшееся содержимое к моим ногам.

В тот момент у меня в голове словно что-то щелкнуло. Все блондины, которых я знал, в последнее время были явно не в себе. Елена. Руфус. Клауд. Может, все это было как-то связано?

По-прежнему сжимая в кулаке ворот моей рубашки, он притянул меня еще ближе и практически прорычал:

— Вы, парни, что, реально думаете, я не знаю о том, что вы собираете клетки Дженовы?

Вот дерьмо... В его голосе было столько ярости, что я решил — лучше промолчать.

После того, как я только сглотнул в ответ, он отпустил, наконец, мою рубашку и оттолкнул на пассажирскую часть сидения, а потом сел за руль. Заведя двигатель, он схватил мои запястья и резко потянул вперед, практически впечатав меня в свою спину.

— Лучше держись крепче, — процедил Клауд сквозь зубы и крутанул акселератор.

Страх — не достаточно сильное слово, чтобы описать, что я испытывал в тот момент. Мне и раньше приходилось доводить этого психа до белого каления — тут не было ничего особенного — но на этот раз все было как-то по-другому. Казалось, он был гораздо злее, чем я когда-либо его видел, а мне доводилось видеть его весьма разозленным. Я напомнил себе, что этот человек убил Сефирота — трижды — и что он не из тех, кого можно выбесить без последствий для здоровья. Так какого же черта я его выбешиваю, и что я такого сказал, чтобы разозлить его так сильно?

Он водил как чертов психопат, и мне едва удавалось удержаться и не вылететь с байка. Он мог просто-напросто угробить нас обоих. Ну, возможно, только меня, потому что все мы видели его воскрешение из мертвых, так что ему, наверное, было не о чем беспокоиться. Вот сволочь!

И вдруг, ни с того, ни с сего, я выкрикнул, возможно, самый неуместный вопрос из всех, что почему-то лезли мне в голову. Если честно, я и сам понятия не имею, что тогда на меня нашло. Единственное объяснение, которое я могу дать, это, пожалуй, то, что я насмерть перепугался и не ведал, что творил.

— Эй, слышь... А Аэрис была хороша в постели? — прокричал я, стараясь переорать рев двигателя, и чуть не перелетел через Клауда, когда он без предупреждения вдарил по тормозам. Сам он остался в седле как приклеенный, как будто в его торможении не было ничего внезапного, и лишь слегка повернул голову, все еще сидя ко мне спиной. Не было никаких сомнений в том, что я его здорово зацепил.

— Что? — хладнокровно переспросил он, пока я безрассудно посмеивался над тем, как он напрягся.

— Или, мож'т, те Сефирот больше нравился?

— Тебе жить надоело, Рено, — с этими словами он схватил меня одной рукой — с такой грацией, скоростью и мощью, каких я от него никогда не ожидал, — и, буквально подняв над сидением, отшвырнул на несколько метров, словно обыкновенную тряпичную куклу. Пытаясь не пропахать носом землю, я приземлился на ладони и колени, здорово рассадив кожу.

Я и сам не знал, чего хотел добиться этими вопросами и вообще своим поведением. Даже если спросить меня сейчас, я вряд ли смогу ответить. Но, возможно, это была своеобразная попытка заставить его отстать от меня. Впрочем, я не уверен, потому что вдруг ощутил себя крайне неловко, и мне показалось, что Клауд испытывал то же самое.

Когда я перевернулся на спину, мне в грудь уперлось острие его меча, и я засмеялся, увидев, насколько Клауд напряжен и серьезен. А яростный блеск в его глазах в сочетании с сиянием Мако странным образом поднял мне настроение до опасного уровня. Вид у Страйфа был такой, будто он на самом деле был готов меня убить. И это почему-то показалось мне весьма забавным.

— Ну, — произнес я, еще больше накаляя атмосферу. — Все-т'ки Сефирот, да?

Зло усмехнувшись, Клауд присел на одно колено между моими ногами, все еще тыча мечом мне в грудь, и спокойно сказал:

— Мне кажется, теперь я знаю, как ты стал заместителем, — немного наклонив голову, чтобы лучше видеть меня из-за меча, он поймал глазами мой взгляд и насмешливо продолжил: — С твоей неиссякаемой энергией ты, наверняка, можешь по несколько раз за ночь, — слегка сузив глаза, будто зная, что надавил на больную мозоль, он добавил: — То-то Руфус любит держать тебя поближе к себе.

Я почувствовал, как меня затапливает ужасное чувство унижения. Но оно сменилось дикой злостью, когда Клауд похлопал меня по груди тупой стороной меча, а потом, убрав его в ножны, встал и развернулся ко мне спиной. Страйф оказался даже большей сволочью, чем я думал. И не успев толком подумать, я, неожиданно даже для самого себя, вскочил и бросился на него.

Конечно же этому мелкому долбоебу было не о чем волноваться. Он просто перекинул меня через спину и, крепко обхватив за талию, прижал к себе, а потом, как ни в чем не бывало, понес обратно к мотоциклу. То, что он так легко справился со мной — даже глазом не моргнув — разозлило меня еще больше.

Оказавшись возле байка, он поставил меня на землю, словно обычный манекен, и перехватил другой рукой, посильнее прижав ею мои собственные руки, чтобы не дать возможности сопротивляться. Потом он дотянулся до одного из багажников и достал рулон клейкой ленты, от которого оторвал одну полоску. Получилось немного неуклюже, так как ему пришлось делать это одной рукой, но он все равно прекрасно справился.

— Сефирот разрушил мою жизнь, Рено, — спокойно сказал Клауд, заклеивая мне рот. — Он убил мою семью, моих друзей, всех, кто был мне дорог, — снова порывшись в багажном кофре, он достал небольшой моток веревки. — Хуже того. Он часть меня. Ты знал об этом? — чуть прищурившись, он зло посмотрел на меня и, сжав зубы, добавил: — Ты знал, что он мог управлять мной?

Я отрицательно помотал головой, потому что правда не знал этого. Клауд слегка кивнул и, снова повернувшись к багажнику, захлопнул его, а потом продолжил:

— Ходжо вернул меня к жизни, только чтобы превратить в очередного клона человека, которого я презираю. Но это ты знаешь. Ведь так?

Я кивнул, когда он снова повернулся ко мне. Кивнув в ответ, Клауд приподнял меня и усадил на сидение, все еще сжимая вместе мои запястья.

— Что касается Аэрис, — сказал он и поймал мой взгляд, чтобы подчеркнуть, что сейчас он скажет что-то, о чем мне следует вспомнить в следующий раз, когда я решу снова не подумав открыть свой рот. — Мои чувства к ней были любовью, которую человек испытывает к близкому другу. Я безмерно уважал ее и до сих пор виню себя в ее смерти. Она была самым добрым и великодушным человеком из всех, кого я знал. И я дал ей умереть, Рено. Я был там. И не сделал ничего, чтобы это предотвратить.

На мгновение его взгляд устремился сквозь меня, будто события снова пронеслись у него перед глазами, а потом он сказал более мягким и задумчивым тоном:

— Переспал бы я с ней, будь она сейчас жива? — окинув меня быстрым взглядом, Клауд наклонился ближе и, понизив голос, признался: — Она не в моем вкусе.

Легонько похлопав меня ладонью по щеке, он развернулся, сел на мотоцикл и вытянул мои руки вперед по обе стороны от себя. И потом он связал мне запястья, тем самым привязав к себе, чтобы не дать мне совершить еще какой-нибудь необдуманный поступок.

===

Примерно через час пути мы подъехали к реке, и Клауду пришлось слезть с байка, чтобы пересечь ее. А для этого ему пришлось развязать мне руки. Но едва развязав, он завел их мне за спину и привязал к задней части сидения.

Не успев ничего сделать, пока мои руки были свободны, я попытался почесаться лицом о плечо, потому что кожа под скотчем к тому времени ужасно зудела. Не обращая на меня внимания, Клауд покатил мотоцикл вдоль реки, пока не дошел до приличной по размерам отмели, что привлекло мое внимание, потому что меня всегда интересовало, как он переправляется через реку. По состоянию байка можно было сказать, что Страйф с его солджерской дисциплиной прямо-таки избаловал его вниманием и заботой. Мой же мотоцикл после переправы через реку был вечно по самые фары в дерьме, не говоря уже о том, что он был полностью залит водой.

— Сегодня не доберемся, — после переправы сказал Клауд, глядя в потемневшее, затянутое облаками небо. Бросив быстрый, полный раздражения взгляд на меня, он поставил байк на подножку и подошел к задней его части. Я попытался извернуться, чтобы посмотреть, что он там делает, но после пары неудачных попыток сдался.

Вместо этого я решил получше оглядеться, слушая, как Клауд роется в одном из кофров. Потом он снова появился в поле моего зрения со свернутой палаткой в руках. Я недоумевал, насколько глубокими были его багажные отделения, раз в них уместились все мои сумки и кейс вместе со всеми вещами Страйфа, которые уже были там.

— Обычно я останавливаюсь в мотеле, — пробормотал он спиной ко мне. — Но твой вид может вызвать вопросы.

Ага, бля, очень смешно, задница ты чокобиная.

Вдруг осознав, что ночевка может быть не самой лучшей идеей, вспомнив про таймер на кейсе с ампулами, я тихонько запаниковал, понимая, что все равно не могу ничего с этим сделать. С тех пор, как я проверял время, прошло примерно два часа, значит у меня в запасе осталось восемь часов.

«Что такое «не везет», блять», — подумалось мне, пока я боролся с веревкой, пытаясь освободиться.

Естественно, я не собирался делиться с Клаудом своими переживаниями по поводу времени. Заикнись я об этом, и он бы стопудово понял, что везет Руфусу клетки Дженовы, и что-то мне подсказывает — это не привело бы его в восторг.

Установив палатку, Клауд подошел ко мне и, глядя на мои попытки почесаться плечом, вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Думаю, тебе все же следовало держать рот на замке, — сказал он относительно моих мучений и, взяв еще один моток веревки, отвязал меня от мотоцикла. Но мои запястья так и остались связанными за спиной, из чего я сделал вывод, что милосердия в ближайшее время ждать от него не следует.

Взвалив на плечо, Клауд отнес меня в палатку и скинул на один из спальных мешков на земле. Приземлившись плечом на камень, я издал приглушенный вскрик, и Страйф перевернул меня, потянув за руку, а потом поднял в сидячее положение. Присев рядом, он закатал мне штанину, чтобы осмотреть поврежденную лодыжку.

— Опухла, — равнодушно констатировал он. — Но жить будешь.

Удовлетворившись беглым осмотром, он туго связал мне ноги вокруг лодыжек, больно сдавив поврежденное место и заставив меня поморщиться.

— Чтобы у тебя не возникало никаких гениальных идей, — закончив, пояснил он, глядя на меня.

Откровенно говоря, в Клауде было что-то такое, о чем я раньше и не подозревал. Я всегда знал, что он тот еще сученыш, но никогда не думал, что настолько. И внезапно я осознал, что испытываю какой-то новый уровень уважения к нему. Парень оказался хладнокровным, расчетливым и дотошным. Должен признать, я понятия не имел, что он обладал такими качествами.

Пожелав мне приятных снов и не обращая больше внимания на нежеланную компанию в моем лице, Клауд забрался в свой спальный мешок и, кажется, мгновенно уснул. И я уверен, этот мелкий ублюдок прекрасно знал, что хер я усну в такой позе. Но опять же, не думаю, что он особо переживал по этому поводу.

===

Как оказалось — к счастью для меня — Клауду не потребовалось слишком много времени на сон, и он поднялся еще до того, как первый отблеск рассвета окрасил горизонт, и принялся убирать вещи обратно в мотоцикл. Я испытал большое облегчение, особенно учитывая, что благодаря его минимальным потребностям оставалось еще достаточно времени, чтобы доставить Руфусу кейс до того, как его содержимое будет уничтожено.

Но мою радость омрачило то, что Клауд все еще злился на меня, и снова связал мои руки вокруг своей талии, прежде чем направиться к Мидгару. Хотя, с другой стороны, хорошо, что он так сделал. Потому что, если бы он решил вместо этого связать их за спиной и привязать к сидению, у меня бы точно кишки на колесо намотало, учитывая, как безбашенно он водит. А еще это заставило меня задуматься, как часто он привязывал своих пассажиров, потому что было понятно — он знает, что делает.

Когда мы приехали, я понял, что до самоуничтожения отсека с ампулами оставался еще по меньшей мере час. Какие бы высшие силы ни повлияли на это, они были весьма великодушны, и я был им глубоко благодарен.

Когда Клауд припарковался возле главного входа в Шин-Ра-Билдинг, небо было еще довольно темным, и свет внутри здания, по большей части, еще не горел. Развязав меня, Страйф слез с байка и снова связал мне руки за спиной, а потом достал из багажных отделений все мои сумки и понес их одной рукой. Всю дорогу он тащил меня за собой, схватив за локоть, и открывал двери моей ключ-картой, которую достал у меня из бумажника.

По крайней мере он проявил любезность, развязав мне ноги, когда мы отъезжали от лагеря, иначе все могло бы оказаться еще унизительнее, если бы он таскал меня по зданию, взвалив на плечо.

Вся ситуация омрачалась тем, что все знали, кто такой Клауд, и никто не хотел лишний раз с ним связываться. Даже охранники расступились, пропуская его вперед, когда он подтащил меня к лифтам. Конечно, это могло быть связано и с тем, что мы выглядели так, будто он взял меня в заложники, и, насколько я могу судить, возможно, так оно и было.

— Руфус у себя в квартире или в офисе? — спросил Клауд, когда мы вошли в лифт.

«Дебил, и как я, по-твоему, смогу тебе ответить?» — подумал я, глядя на него, и эта мысль несомненно отразилась в моем взгляде.

Поняв, что я не могу ему ответить, и что он действительно дебил — хотя, не уверен, что последняя часть на самом деле пришла ему в голову — Клауд сухо усмехнулся и перефразировал свой вопрос:

— В квартире?

Я кивнул, решив, что в такой ранний час Руфус еще должен быть дома. Клауд стал вести пальцем вниз по кнопкам этажей, начиная с самого верхнего, пока я не кивнул, когда он коснулся нужной.

Когда лифт остановился на нашем этаже, Клауд даже не спросил, в какой квартире живет Руфус. Он, казалось, и так это знал. Хотя, было не так уж сложно догадаться, учитывая, что была только одна дверь в конце коридора с довольно-таки вычурной ручкой.

Подойдя к ней, Клауд постучал — настолько громко, что наверняка разбудил всех на этаже — и дождался, пока Руфус невозмутимо открыл дверь, как будто ожидал нашего появления. Не считая нужным вести себя с ним тактично, Клауд воинственно оттолкнул его в сторону и, втащив меня на середину гостиной, пихнул на пол, отчего я упал на колени, скривившись от боли.

— Вроде как, это твое, — холодно сказал он и с вызовом глянул на Руфуса, а потом небрежно бросил на пол все сумки, привезенные из Нибельхайма.

— Думаю, я должен поблагодарить тебя за то, что доставил все, принадлежащее мне, в целости, — задумчиво сказал Руфус, смахнув со лба челку, и подошел ко мне. — Тебя он тоже доводит до ручки, да? — с кривой усмешкой прокомментировал он, обращаясь к Клауду, и сорвал с моего рта скотч.

— Мудак ебаный! — заорал я на Клауда, мгновенно развернувшись к нему, но Руфус тут же закрыл мне рот ладонью, а потом нежно провел пальцами по покрасневшей от скотча коже, из-за чего Клауд заметно напрягся, глядя на нас.

— Он причинил тебе боль? — спросил Руфус с притворным сочувствием и слегка наклонился, приподняв мою голову за подбородок, как будто собираясь меня поцеловать.

— Отъебись! — закричал я, отдернув голову. Мне нахрен был не нужен весь этот спектакль, который он устроил для своего незваного гостя.

Усмехнувшись, Руфус снова повернул мое лицо к себе, после чего скользнул пальцами по щеке к уху и нажал на выключатель таймера, встроенный в сережку. Услышав тихий сигнал, означавший, что устройство самоуничтожения отключено, я слегка кивнул, глядя на Руфуса. Получив от меня это подтверждение, он вздохнул со скучающим видом и посмотрел на Клауда. Снова смахнув челку с глаз, Руфус непринужденно спросил:

— Что я должен тебе за оказанные услуги?

— Ничего, — ответил Клауд и, бросив быстрый взгляд на меня, развернулся к двери. — Я ухожу.

У меня были большие подозрения, что Клауд собирался вынести Руфусу мозг насчет Дженовы, раз уж ему стоило стольких трудов доставить назад меня и мои сумки. Как будто его кто-то об этом просил. Однако, оказавшись здесь, возможно, он подумал, что увидел больше, чем хотел, и узнал кое-что, чего бы ему знать не хотелось. И, благодаря тому, что Руфус был истинным гондоном, ему удалось спровадить Клауда с большой вероятностью, что тот не передумает и не вернется выяснять у Руфуса всю подноготную. Не то чтобы это было для кого-то удивительным, но Руфус мог быть настоящей сволочью, когда хотел.

Обычно, когда кто-нибудь знал или подозревал так много, как Страйф, мы просто избавлялись от него. Но, несмотря на то, что Клауд выследил меня и прекрасно понимал, что происходит, он был для нас одним из очень редких исключений в этом плане. В основном, из-за того, что Клауд неоднократно доказывал, что может быть весьма полезным во многих случаях, к тому же он никогда ни о чем не трепался. Он был одним из тех немногих, кто не представлял для нас слишком большой угрозы. По крайней мере, после второй попытки Сефирота устроить геноцид.

Странным образом Руфус так же, как и его отец, все еще считал Страйфа одним из своих солджеров. Руфус даже пытался заплатить ему, когда тот в последний раз расправился с Сефиротом. Клауд посчитал это оскорблением и, естественно, отказался. Более того, этот ебанат выместил злобу на мне, хорошенько приложив об стену, прежде чем уйти.

Думаю, понятно, что последнее, чего бы хотел Клауд, это снова быть марионеткой Шин-Ра, но в большинстве случаев он ею и был, и Руфус даже не пытался сделать вид, что думает иначе.

Насколько Руфус был заинтересован, Клауд был слишком ценным, чтобы его убивать. Даже несмотря на то, что Руфус ненавидел его лютой ненавистью, о причинах которой я едва ли имел понятие. К тому же, Клауд вообще был неубиваемым, судя по тому, как его выпнули из Лайфстрима после того взрыва на старом Шин-Ра-Билдинг с Язу и Лозом. По крайней мере, на мой взгляд.

В конце концов, этот сукин сын умер и сумел вернуться безо всякого объяснения. Так что мы оставили его в живых, потому что он еще мог нам пригодиться, ну и, потому что были не уверены, что сможем его убить.

— И что это такое сейчас было? — спросил Руфус после того, как его враг номер один оставил нас наедине. — Теперь ты с ним трахаешься?

— А ты тольк' об этом и думаешь, — проворчал я в ответ, неуклюже пытаясь подняться на ноги, но без особого успеха. — Мож'т, помож'шь немного?

Насмешливо ухмыляясь, Руфус сел на диван и закинул ногу на ногу, а потом равнодушно ответил:

— Нет.

— Сука, — буркнул я, пытаясь продеть ноги через кольцо из связанных за спиной рук. Этот мелкий говнюк связал их слишком туго, и веревки больно впивались в запястья, пока я пытался просунуть через них ноги.

— Знаешь, можно ведь просто оставить их за спиной, — сказал Руфус без каких-либо эмоций в голосе.

— А еще, блять, можн' прост' помочь мне и развязать их! — огрызнулся я.

— У меня нет ни малейшего желания это делать.

Просунув, наконец, вторую ногу через связанные руки, я поднялся и похромал к двери. Руфус все это время сидел на диване, продолжая ухмыляться.

Подойдя к двери в свою собственную квартиру, я принялся старательно вытаскивать ключ-карту из заднего кармана, куда Клауд засунул ее, когда мы вышли из лифта. Все время я ворчал про себя, что было бы гораздо проще, если бы мои чертовы руки не были связаны. Но, конечно, никакая помощь мне не светила, потому что Руфус довольствовался тем, что просто стоял в дверях своей квартиры и наблюдал, как я пытаюсь попасть к себе домой. И у него с лица не сползала самая тошнотворная самодовольная усмешка, которую я когда-либо у кого-нибудь видел. Не будь я в таком положении, я бы, недолго думая, уже подошел бы и стер ее ударом. Но, боюсь, ситуация от этого стала бы гораздо хуже.

Так что я решил, что будет лучше просто заползти к себе в нору, чтобы в одиночестве зализывать раны.


	13. Начало неопределенности

Попав в свою квартиру, я прямым ходом направился в кухню и выдвинул ящик со столовыми приборами. Порывшись в нем, я нашел нож, достаточно острый, чтобы перерезать веревку, и принялся им орудовать. Как же хорошо было избавиться от этой треклятой веревки после целой ночи тесного общения с ней — слишком тесного, если честно. Еще пару минут я простоял, массируя запястья, чуть морщась от контраста боли и облегчения, вызванных моими прикосновениями.

Из-за трения и моих попыток освободиться следы от веревки были красными, воспаленным и местами кровоточили. Я в очередной раз проклял про себя Клауда и Руфуса за столь сволочное отношение.

Пытаясь не заляпать кровью рубашку, я выдвинул другой ящик, рядом с холодильником, и достал пару лоскутов марли, чтобы замотать ею запястья. Зная о своей склонности периодически травмироваться на кухне, я решил, что не повредит иметь под рукой что-нибудь, что можно быстро использовать в таких случаях. Хотя рубашке было уже все равно — она и так уже была как из задницы.

Печально вздохнув, я достал из морозилки пакет со льдом и отправился на диван, который для меня выбрала Елена. Она кое-что в этом смыслила, и, к тому же, у нее был хороший вкус. К счастью, она не относилась к разряду девочек-куколок, которые любят все розовое, бантики и цветочки, за что я был особо благодарен.

Большой плюс был в том, что ее взгляд на оформление интерьера был довольно консервативным и практичным, а еще мне казалось, что она получает от этого удовольствие. Она даже договорилась, чтобы из квартиры вынесли всю мебель и сделали косметический ремонт по проекту, который, по ее мнению, мне больше всего подходил. И она организовала все это за считанные два дня, когда у них с Ценгом выдался перерыв в выслеживании Оползня.

И я весьма ценил ее старания. Елена всегда была очень добра ко мне, что, в свою очередь, заставляло меня думать, что Ценг чертовски счастливый мужик. Если бы не она, я бы, наверно, спал на матрасе прямо на полу и сидел бы на ящиках.

Не потому, что я был бедным или типа того, — я дал Елене денег на все это, и даже сверх необходимого, так что она даже не хотела брать, и мне пришлось незаметно подложить их ей в кошелек, — просто мне было чертовски лень самому этим заниматься, к тому же в то время меня мало волновала обстановка. После трех лет — почти четырех — проведенных в Хилин Лодж я просто был рад тому, что у меня, наконец, появилась своя квартира, и все остальное было не так важно.

Поглощенный этими мыслями, я уселся на свой крепкий и удобный диван с кожаными чехлами кофейного цвета, которые можно было легко снять и постирать. Когда Елена выбирала этот диван, она, несомненно, помнила о моей неряшливости и неуклюжести. Хотя, конечно, в те дни она рассматривала меня в несколько ином свете, и, если честно, я не хочу знать, какие мысли были тогда у нее в голове.

Как бы то ни было, я мало что мог поделать с тем, что уже произошло, так что, стараясь не думать об этом, я положил пакет со льдом на лодыжку и, достав сигарету, откинулся назад и закрыл глаза. Все это время мне до смерти хотелось покурить, но я не мог, потому что один гондон связал мне руки за спиной.

«Этого лохматого психопата нужно держать на транквилизаторах», — подумал я, делая чересчур глубокую затяжку, от которой меня замутило, и голова закружилась немного сильнее, чем я ожидал. Но все равно это было охуенно. Даже несмотря на головокружение и тошноту от слишком большой дозы никотина.

Но все равно я докурил сигарету до конца, прежде чем улегся поудобнее в надежде немного подремать, ведь за прошедшую ночь я не спал ни минуты, за что, опять же, спасибо Клауду. Вот какого хрена он все это делает? У меня сложилось твердое убеждение, что этому ебанату просто необходима профессиональная помощь. Но я все равно не мог ничего с этим сделать, поэтому решил не забивать себе голову всякими придурками и вместо этого хоть немного поспать.

===

Около девяти часов утра меня выдернул из сна громкий, настойчивый и очень противный стук в дверь. Зевая и потягиваясь, я посмотрел на часы и выругался себе под нос о том, что, видимо, не судьба мне сегодня выспаться.

Я уснул всего пару часов назад! Вот ведь блядство! Может, мне сегодня вообще не стоит даже пытаться ложиться спать?

В общем, я был немного раздражен. Бросив пакет с растаявшим льдом на кофейный столик и ругаясь в полный голос, чтобы тот, кто разбудил меня, слышал, куда ему следует пойти, я дохромал до двери и обнаружил Руфуса, стоящего там и держащего в руке кейс, который я доставил ему утром.

Выглядел он не лучшим образом, и мне вдруг стало как-то стремно из-за того, что я обматерил его через дверь. Но ему, похоже, было все равно. С непроницаемым выражением лица он смотрел на меня усталыми, немного красными глазами, и его взгляд казался даже слегка расфокусированным.

— Пойдем, — жестко велел он и направился к лифтам, прежде чем я даже успел что-нибудь ответить.

Кивнув, я быстро схватил пиджак и, натягивая его на ходу, похромал вслед за Руфусом, морщась от боли при каждом шаге. Не глядя на меня, он дождался, пока я зайду в лифт, и нажал кнопку этажа 4П, где располагался научный департамент, и мне вдруг совсем расхотелось идти с ним.

В последний раз я был в научном департаменте во время моей второй передозировки Мако, после чего я твердо решил никогда больше не посещать подобные места. Да, я собирал образцы и тому подобное для Ходжо, но я только привозил их в здание, а в лабораторию их всегда доставлял кто-то другой. Конечно, может быть, меня пугал именно Ходжо, кто знает. Этот чокнутый всегда смотрел на меня, как на сочный кусок мяса, и по непонятным причинам это приводило меня в ужас.

Какую бы ненависть я ни испытывал к президенту Шинра в начале, я несомненно был благодарен ему за то, что он отказал этому ненормальному на запрос изучить меня получше. Особенно после того, как я увидел результаты некоторых его экспериментов — от такого у любого начались бы кошмары.

— Руд нашел человека, который открыл Мако... Метеор... Эту смесь, — сказал Руфус, глядя в пол и помахивая рукой в воздухе, пытаясь подобрать верные слова. Потом он зажмурился, поднес руку к задней стороне шеи и с силой помассировал пальцами основание черепа, как будто у него снова разыгралась головная боль.

По вполне очевидным причинам мне не очень-то хотелось как-либо взаимодействовать с ним, и то, что он утром вел себя как последняя сволочь, только усиливало мое нежелание. Но я все равно бросил ему эликсир и с удивлением заметил, как он поймал его, абсолютно не глядя. Он даже головы не повернул и не взглянул в ту сторону. Казалось, что он просто почувствовал летящий к нему пузырек и поймал его, не обратив на это действие никакого внимания. Я недоумевал, как, черт возьми, он смог это сделать. На самом деле, он постоянно делал что-то подобное, и, если честно, это... не знаю... впечатляло меня, что ли?

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Руфус и, открыв пузырек, залпом осушил его.

— Эт' туда мы идем? — спросил я, глядя на загорающиеся в обратном порядке цифры, изо всех сил стараясь не смотреть на него.

— Да. Он весьма охотно согласился предоставить свои услуги, — так же, как и я, глядя на сменяющиеся номера этажей, будто тоже не хотел смотреть на меня, Руфус добавил немного отрешенно: — Он утверждает, что никак не связан с террористами... Что изобрел и перерабатывал сыворотку лишь для собственных исследований.

— Повезло нам.

— Будем надеяться.

— Ты ему веришь? — подняв бровь, спросил я и несколько раз покачался с пятки на носок, размышляя, с какой целью кому-то могло понадобиться разрабатывать нечто подобное для себя.

— Еще не решил.

За весь оставшийся спуск мы так и не взглянули друг на друга. Когда лифт остановился, мы одновременно вышли и пошли через широкий холл — Руфус чуть впереди меня. Растянутая лодыжка болела все сильнее и сильнее, и с каждым шагом я шел все медленнее, стараясь ступать как можно осторожнее.

— Ты что-нибудь с ней сделал? — спросил Руфус, указав на мою ногу, но так и не взглянув на меня.

— Нет, — ответил я, слегка поморщившись, и засунул руки в карманы, пытаясь лучше держать равновесие. Руфус слегка напрягся.

— Наверное, после этого тебе стоит заглянуть в больницу, — сказал он.

— Всего лишь растяжение, — пробормотал я в знак протеста и достал руку из кармана, чтобы убрать волосы с глаз.

Не обратив внимания на мое возражение, Руфус остановился перед дверьми в лабораторию и, наконец, повернулся ко мне.

— Рено... — начал он и холодно посмотрел на меня. Я, в свою очередь, посмотрел на него так, чтобы во взгляде читалось — меня не ебет, что он обо мне думает. — Я хочу, чтобы ты следил за своим поведением перед этим человеком, — сказал он, и я кивнул. — Я хочу, чтобы он помогал нам добровольно.

— Доктор Хакайо... — позвал Руфус, когда мы вошли. — Это Рено... Один из моих турков... — он небрежно помахал рукой между нами двумя, представляя нас друг другу. — Рено... Доктор Хакайо, — после этого он вдруг скривился от резкой боли и снова стал потирать основание черепа, склонив голову на бок и мрачно глядя на ученого.

— Т-тот кот-торый выжил? — с сияющими глазами уточнил доктор и, шагнув вперед, схватил мою руку и принялся энергично ее трясти. Я неохотно пожал ему руку в ответ и слегка отступил, выдергивая ладонь из его цепких пальцев.

Он был худой, даже щуплый, очень низкого роста — примерно около ста шестидесяти сантиметров — и с неестественно светлыми волосами. Глядя на них, я даже непроизвольно подумал: «О, нет. Только не еще один». В отличие от других яйцеголовых в научном департаменте, он не носил очки, и его бледно-зеленые глаза были удивительно яркими и незамутненными. Он был довольно молод и говорил тихим, мягким голосом, немного заикаясь.

— Имя есть? — спросил я, потому что обращение «доктор», на мой взгляд, было для него слишком формальным.

— Керн, — ответил он и указал мне на деревянный стул, предлагая присесть, но я отказался.

Я не мог отвести взгляд от Руфуса из-за того, что головная боль, казалось, мучила его сильнее, чем обычно, и это неожиданно начало меня беспокоить. Даже если я отказывался это признавать, все же в какой-то степени я действительно заботился о нем — в деловом плане, конечно.

Не обращая внимания на мое беспокойство, Руфус подошел к изношенному столу в середине комнаты, пнув в сторону один из стульев, попавшийся ему на пути, и положил на столешницу кейс. Но, прежде чем открыть его, он поднял руку и несколько раз пощелкал пальцами, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание Керна, потому что тот продолжал с каким-то благоговейным очарованием пялиться на меня. Убедившись, что завладел полным вниманием ученого, Руфус начал объяснять, зачем ему нужно было содержимое кейса, и что он хотел с ним сделать.

— Вам знакома Дженова?

— Да... да.

— Хорошо. Я хочу, чтобы вы провели исследование и нашли способ извлечь клетки из всех, кто был ими заражен... А именно, из всех оставшихся клонов. Я не хочу появления еще одного Сефирота.

— Вам н-нужно лекарство?

— За неимением лучшего слова... Да.

Глаза у этого психопата загорелись еще сильнее, и он взволнованно смотрел то на Руфуса, то на меня так, будто его самые смелые мечты, наконец, начали сбываться. Такими сияющими глазами смотрит ребенок, которому сказали, что дадут прикоснуться к мечу Клауда. Должен сказать, что я ни на грош не доверял ему. Насколько я могу судить, все ученые одинаковые. Все они сумасшедшие.

— Мне будут н-нужны подопытные, зараженные клетками.

Во-во... Самый первый признак нашего будущего Ходжо! От его полного надежды тона мне захотелось уйти, всплеснув руками. Мне хватало уже того, что я был там, где не имел ни малейшего желания находиться, и я бы ушел, если бы меня не останавливало уважение к Руфусу.

— Я предоставлю их вам... А пока что... — Руфус сделал паузу, словно в нерешительности, и, коротко взглянув на меня, опустил взгляд вниз, а потом снова посмотрел на Керна. — У вас есть я, — сухо закончил он и снова стал потирать шею.

Что? С отвисшей челюстью уставившись на него в полнейшем замешательстве, я пытался переварить то, что только что услышал. О чем, мать его, он говорит? С явным раздражением поймав мой охреневший взгляд, Руфус одними глазами предупредил меня, чтобы я держал рот на замке, и снова повернулся к Керну.

— Еще кое-что... — сказал он и снова принялся слегка помахивать рукой в воздухе, подбирая слова. — Этот Метеор... Мако...

— Сыворотка?

— Без разницы, — быстро помассировав пальцами виски, он на пару мгновений закрыл глаза, пытаясь найти хоть какое-то облегчение от боли, и продолжил: — У Рено случаются какие-то странные приступы с тех пор, как ему ввели эту сыворотку... Я хочу знать, почему.

— Я п-проведу исследование, — сказал Керн, с надеждой глядя на Руфуса, а потом добавил. — Еще никому не удавалось выжить.

— Никому? — шокировано переспросил я, и от удивления подался вперед.

— Д-да. Все умирали в течение десяти часов... — ответил он и нервно добавил: — Те, к-кому повезло — с-сразу же... — немного приблизившись, он с интересом меня оглядел и задумчиво проговорил: — Может б-быть, вам ввели... н-не достаточно б-большую дозу?

Фыркнув на его слова и резким движением смахнув челку с глаз, Руфус указал на меня и прокричал так, что мы с Керном чуть не подпрыгнули от неожиданности:

— Ему вкатили двойную дозу!

— Эт-то н-нев-возможно... — заикаясь, выдавил ученый, смотря то на Руфуса, то на меня, а потом добавил: — Он д-должен б-быть мертв!

— Правда? — с сарказмом переспросил Руфус, с каждой секундой заводясь все больше и больше. Потом он схватил меня за руку и подтащил к Керну, больно впиваясь пальцами в бицепс. — Посмотрите на него! — зло велел Руфус и подтолкнул меня ближе к ученому. — Хорошенько посмотрите на него! Посмотрите в его глаза!

— Я в-вижу... Это... ж-желтизна в зрачках? — завороженно произнес Керн и с надеждой посмотрел на Руфуса. — Такая неуловимая... к-как пляшущий свет...

— Да!

Честно говоря, я понятия не имел, что за чушь они несли. Я ни разу не замечал никакой ебаной желтизны у себя в глазах... Тем более, никакого пляшущего света — ну, кроме обыкновенных бликов от освещения, которые всегда там были. Но что-то подсказывало мне, что они говорили не об этом. Почувствовав себя не в своей тарелке от их разговора и из-за того, что они говорили так, будто меня вообще рядом не было, я вывернул руку из захвата и хотел уйти, но Руфус быстро схватил меня снова, не намереваясь отпускать.

— Ах... Да вы, парни, прост' чокнулись, — сказал я, снова пытаясь высвободиться.

Конечно, то, что я просто ненавидел лаборатории, совершенно не помогало мне в этой ситуации. Я ненавидел их даже больше, чем больницы. Думаю, это из-за того ощущения безумия, которое всегда господствовало в них. Такое как в той, где в свое время меня удерживали против воли.

— Я д-должен изучить его, чтобы выяснить, от ч-чего такой эффект... Вы ув-верены, что ему ввели две дозы? — уточнил Керн, подходя ближе и разглядывая меня, словно какой-нибудь редкий экземпляр, выведенный для исследований.

Заметив мое близкое к панике состояние, Руфус не позволил моему потенциальному истязателю подойти ближе, положив руку ему на грудь и легонько оттолкнув.

— Рено вспыльчивый и неуравновешенный... Но он не лжец, — сказал Руфус. Потом он быстро посмотрел на меня и пробормотал: — По крайней мере, не в том, что касается таких вещей, — снова повернувшись к доктору, он заявил: — Он не будет вашим подопытным. Сегодня вы возьмете у него анализ крови и будете изучать его. Это все, что вам нужно. А мне нужны результаты, — резко развернувшись ко мне, он железным тоном уточнил: — Это понятно?

Судя по его тону, не думаю, что у меня был шанс не согласиться, так что я коротко кивнул, и потом Руфус толкнул меня в одно из простеньких офисных кресел возле стола и встал рядом.

— И еще... — сказал Руфус, задержав полный боли взгляд на мне. — Прежде чем взять у него кровь... — он поднес руку к виску и глубоко вздохнул, а потом неожиданно прокричал через плечо: — Уберите от меня эти чертовы клетки!

— Д-да, сэр, — ответил Керн и, торопливо подойдя к кейсу, закрыл его и поспешил вон из комнаты, как таракан, пойманный лучом света. Его движения казались мне до невозможности смешными и нелепыми. Но доверия к нему у меня все равно не было, и я сомневался, что когда-нибудь будет.

— Мне казалось, ты велел следить за своим поведением, — сказал я, скептически глядя на Руфуса снизу вверх.

— Ты следишь.

— Ты — нет, — саркастично хмыкнув, сказал я и приподнял одну бровь.

— Это все головная боль, — вздохнул он, массируя виски. — В последний раз она была такой сильной, когда Ходжо приволок эту гребаную Дженову прямо в здание.

Услышав это откровение, я резко выпрямился и, схватившись за подлокотники кресла, подался вперед и выпалил:

— И ты все равно велел мне притащить сюда эти ебаные клетки?

По правде говоря, я был немного шокирован тем, что он приказал мне доставить ему клетки, зная о своей реакции на них. И, как обычно, отреагировал, не подумав, что заставило Руфуса поморщиться от боли, когда я повысил голос. Но он не придал этому большого значения и толкнул меня назад в кресло, когда я попытался встать. Потом он снова принялся массировать виски, глядя на меня с дикой болью в глазах.

— Слушай... Рено... — присев передо мной на корточки так, что теперь он смотрел на меня снизу вверх, Руфус положил свои руки сверху на мои и тихо продолжил: — Я не жду, что ты поймешь. Так что не буду ничего объяснять. Единственное, что я скажу тебе, это, что дело того стоит — если этому человеку удастся извлечь из меня клетки. И я уверен, Клауд и остальные решили бы точно так же.

— Так ты че, блять, ебаный клон?

— Нет, — покачал он головой и опустил взгляд. — Со мной все по-другому, — Руфус утомленно посмотрел на дверь и продолжил: — Процесс сильно отличался от других. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты доставил подопытного нашему новому другу.

— Хоч'шь, чтоб' я выследил одного?

— Да. Возьми столько солджеров, сколько тебе нужно, — спокойно сказал он и снова посмотрел на меня. — Теперь у меня есть файлы, благодаря тебе... С именами и координатами. Надеюсь, их будет не слишком сложно найти. Хоть записи старые, и это все, что у нас есть, но это вполне неплохое начало. И я не хочу вовлекать Клауда или Нанаки. Это будет слишком проблематично... К тому же, Клауда все еще можно использовать.

— Ты хочешь... Я должен взять с собой Руда?

— Нет. Руд слишком близок с Тифой... Я не могу рисковать, вызвав подозрения с той стороны. Клауд уже снова становится занозой в заднице, — с легкой горчинкой в голосе на имени Клауда сказал Руфус и встретился со мной взглядом. — Как только мы разберемся со всем этим и сможем начать действовать так, как того желает мир... Тогда пусть эти двое живут счастливо, пускай хоть женятся, мне все равно.

Взяв мою руку и чуть сжав ее, чтобы доказать, что не имеет ничего против отношений Руда и Тифы, он сдавленно фыркнул и пристально посмотрел мне в глаза.

— А до тех пор... мне нужно держать их настолько далеко друг от друга, насколько возможно... Или, по крайней мере, держать Руда подальше от наиболее подозрительных дел. Думаю, что второе все же более предпочтительно в отношении интересов каждого.

— Женятся? — отрешенно повторил я, все еще зависнув на этой мысли. Идея того, что Руд может жениться, никогда раньше не приходила мне в голову, и это внезапно заставило меня занервничать. Когда я сводил их вместе, то всего лишь пытался помочь Руду не упустить свой шанс. Так далеко вперед я не заглядывал и даже не думал, что это может привести к чему-то подобному.

Слабо улыбнувшись, Руфус провел пальцем вдоль одного из моих шрамов с таким видом, словно только что увидел их, и чуть наклонил голову, заметив, в какое состояние меня ввели его слова.

— Как захотят... А пока что я отсылаю Руда к Ценгу и Елене, чтобы помочь им с заданием. И чтобы убрать его подальше от тех дел, о которых ему знать нежелательно, — убрав мне волосы с глаз, он сжал мою руку и признался: — Сейчас ты единственный, на кого я могу рассчитывать.

Я кивнул, давая знать, что все понимаю, и убрал его руку от своего лица как раз за мгновение до того, как в комнату вернулся Керн. Не обращая на нас внимания, он прошел к шкафу и достал из ящика пустой шприц, от вида которого я весь съежился. За много лет я стал испытывать практически отвращение к иголкам, особенно, когда их собирались использовать на мне.

Так странно, что когда-то для меня было привычно вкалывать себе иглу с регулярной периодичностью, а теперь я даже мысли не допускал о том, чтобы ее воткнули в меня. Возможно, это было связано с обилием печального опыта общения с иглами, а, может быть, из-за того, что они напоминали мне, как низко я опустился в один из периодов своей жизни... Или дело было совершенно в другом... Честно говоря, я не мог сказать наверняка, потому что я и сам не знал.

Ну, все равно это было не так уж и важно...

Руфус отошел от меня, давая Керну возможность взять у меня кровь на анализ. Однако, когда доктор ввел иглу и начал наполнять шприц кровью, я вдруг почувствовал легкое головокружение, что было странно, ведь он не ведро крови из меня выкачивал. А еще было больно — гораздо больнее, чем это бывает обычно. Морщась от острой боли, я смотрел на ученого с нескрываемым возмущением, потому что у меня зародилось подозрение, что он просто шарлатан.

Думая о том, как ему удалось получить степень, если он даже не знал, как брать чертову кровь из вены, я обратил внимание, что он заметил мое выражение лица.

— Это н-не должно быть больно, — сказал Керн, заметив мое недовольство.

— Обычно и не больно, — сказал я, заставив себя не огрызнуться матом, как обычно, только из уважения к просьбе Руфуса вести себя прилично. Это было трудно, и я знал, что мой тон и взгляд выражали все мое возмущение, как бы я ни пытался сдержаться.

Как-то странно взглянув на меня в первый момент, ученый пристально посмотрел мне в глаза, как будто что-то искал в них или ожидал чего-то, но по его выражению лица я не успел ничего прочитать, прежде чем он снова сосредоточился на деле. Пару мгновений у него был такой вид, словно он собирался что-то сказать, но потом передумал, и мне стало интересно, что же именно было у него на уме.

Не замечая ничего странного, возможно, из-за головной боли, или из-за того, что я всегда слишком остро на все реагировал, Руфус встал позади ученого и, смахнув челку с глаз, присел на край стола, закатывая рукав. Поняв намек, Керн достал еще один пустой шприц и стал брать кровь у него. Чтобы проверить свои подозрения, я наблюдал за лицом Руфуса, но, к моему разочарованию, его реакция была совершенно обычной.

Решив, что доктор получил все, что ему было необходимо, Руфус дал знак, что мы уходим, и я поднялся вслед за ним.

Может быть, я встал слишком резко... Я не знаю. Но мне по глазам вдруг ударил белый свет, а в ушах раздался чудовищный звон. Но это было не похоже на прошлый раз. Все мое тело онемело, по нему словно пустили электрический ток, я не чувствовал конечностей и не мог контролировать свои движения. Казалось, я больше не находился в своем теле, как будто меня выдернули из него...

И потом все, что было белым, стало черным, а на смену звону в ушах пришла тишина... мертвая тишина. Которая потом заполнилась криком, звучащим не только вокруг, но и внутри меня. Будто я находился среди тысяч безликих голосов. Я подумал, что, может быть, я попал в Лайфстрим... Может быть, я умер... Может быть, Метеору потребовалось чуть больше, чем десять часов, чтобы сделать свое дело, и теперь я попал в самую ужасную часть загробного мира, зарезервированную для грешников...

===

Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем меня снова выбросило в реальность. Я понял, что все еще был в лаборатории и, обхватив голову, стоял на коленях перед лужицей рвоты на полу. Еще, кажется, я кричал, но тогда я был слишком дезориентирован, чтобы осознать это.

Все, что я мог понять, это то, что Руфус стоял на коленях рядом со мной и не просто кричал на Керна, а орал на него не своим голосом:

— Что с ним происходит, еб твою мать?!

Ученый пролепетал, что он не знает и что никогда раньше не видел подобной реакции. Потом Руфус переключил свое внимание на меня.

— Такое случалось раньше?! — проорал он и, не получив ответа, яростно встряхнул меня и повторил вопрос.

Оттолкнув его, чтобы он перестал срываться на мне, я повалился на бок и закивал головой, держась за живот, который все еще раздирало болью. А потом у меня неожиданно начались судороги. И в этот момент Керн быстро сделал мне какой-то укол, прежде чем Руфус успел ему помешать. Запаниковав, я снова закричал, потому что не знал, что он мне вколол, и можно ли было этому доверять. Но вскоре после этого меня начало отпускать, и я лежал на полу, хватая ртом воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыбина, пока у меня в голове медленно прояснялось.

Дожидаясь пока я приду в себя, Руфус сидел на полу рядом со мной, гладя меня по волосам, а потом снова, уже спокойно, спросил, случалось ли подобное раньше.

— Да... — ответил я, поморщившись, — Но не настольк' херово.

Внезапно отпустив меня и вскочив на ноги, Руфус навис надо мной и снова заорал:

— Какого черта ты не сказал мне, что тебе становится хуже?!

— Может, по той же причине, по которой и ты никогда не говорил мне, что заражен Дженовой?! — закричал я в ответ, все еще сидя на полу.

Все это время Керн стоял в стороне и с повышенным интересом наблюдал за нами. Мне очень хотелось подняться и хорошенько уебать его об стену. И вообще, что за дрянь он мне вколол?

— Что ты ему вколол? — словно прочитав мои мысли, прорычал Руфус и, подскочив к ученому, схватил за грудки одной рукой и поднял его над полом. Я знал, что Руфус был сильным, но даже предположить не мог, что настолько. Теперь все начало становиться на свои места... Ебаный Дженовий гибрид... прямо как Клауд. Не удивительно, что они оба с такой легкостью могли швырять меня во все стороны.

— М-метеор, — пролепетал ученый.

От неожиданности Руфус уронил Керна на пол и, сделавшись бледным как призрак, просто стоял, шокировано уставившись на доктора... Думаю, я побледнел так же как и он, если не сильнее. У меня было такое чувство, что я стал свидетелем чего-то ужасного. На самом деле, так оно и было, только я не знал степень ужасности происходящего.

— Что? — переспросил Руфус пугающе спокойным тоном, глядя куда-то сквозь Керна, пытаясь переварить эту информацию.

— Он от-треагировал, к-когда я взял у н-него кровь... Я в-видел, как его г-глаза изменились, — проговорил Керн, нервно облизывая губы, и начал теребить пуговицу своего лабораторного халата. — Он м-мог умереть, — оправдывался он, пятясь за стол, чтобы хоть чем-то отгородиться от Руфуса. — В-вы сами это в-видели! — немного повысив голос, чтобы отстоять свою позицию, он указал рукой на меня и сглотнул.

— Продолжай, — велел Руфус все тем же смертельно спокойным голосом, следя глазами за каждым движением ученого.

— Уже б-было нечего терять... — быстро обменявшись взглядами с нами обоими, он опять нервно сглотнул и настоял: — Стоило попробовать!

Вид у Руфуса стал еще более пугающим. Он прищурился и слегка опустил голову, глядя на Керна исподлобья, как на беззащитную жертву.

— Нечего терять, — с вымученным спокойствием медленно повторил он сквозь зубы. Ученый закивал и бросил еще один быстрый взгляд на меня. — Ты чего-то не договариваешь, — стальным тоном сказал Руфус.

— П-пожалуйста... Я п-просто хотел помочь, — опершись руками о стол, Керн немного подался вперед и понизил голос, глядя Руфусу в глаза. — Я н-нашел рукописи Древних... Они ч-чуть не уничтожили этот мир за м-много тысячелетий до Дженовы... тоже М-метеором, и после него в атмосфере тоже остался т-такой же эффект, какой мы наблюдаем сейчас. Они открыли то, что пыль... можно было смешать с Мако...

— И... — подначил Руфус.

— Это улучшало их с-связь с Планетой... но я н-не знаю, как это действует на простых людей... кроме того, что для нас эта смесь является очень токсичной сывороткой п-правды... М-мне нужно время, чтобы изучить ее. А п-пока что, думаю, ему нужно б-будет носить с собой несколько доз ч-чистого Метеора, чтобы предотвращать последующие п-приступы.

— Чистого Метеора? — Руфус даже не спросил, а скорее просто повторил за ним, и ему явно не нравилось то, что он услышал. Честно говоря, мне тоже.

— Д-да... Я... с-смешал пыль с соляным раствором, чтобы с-сделать ее жидкой... — он нервно почесал висок и нехотя добавил: — Н-но я не уверен, каков б-будет долговременный эффект... У м-меня не было д-достаточно времени, чтобы провести исследование... и я никогда н-не встречал никого в таком же состоянии... Я лишь з-знаю, что это работает... Но н-не знаю, как...

— Итак... вы утверждаете, что я должен позволить вам использовать на нем что-то потенциально опасное, что может привести к его смерти?

— П-простите... У м-меня и в мыслях не было никого убивать. Я просто хотел п-помочь... — промямлил доктор, и по его виску скатилась капелька пота. — Я в-вижу, что он значит для вас б-больше, чем просто...

— Осторожно! — рявкнул Руфус и, подавшись вперед, угрожающе указал на Керна пальцем, будто говоря: «Заткни свой поганый рот!» — Вы никому не расскажете об этом... Ни о чем, что здесь происходило... Это ясно?

— Д-да, — кивнул Керн, и снова стал теребить пуговицу.

Руфус расправил плечи, пытаясь вернуть самообладание, и глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться.

— Подготовьте эти дозы, — велел он. — Если вам нужен ассистент, я вам его предоставлю, — он уже было развернулся, но вдруг остановился и с угрозой добавил: — И если Рено умрет... последуете вслед за ним.

Потом он нагнулся, схватил меня за руку и вздернул на ноги.

— Похоже, нас обоих поимели, — прорычал он, уводя меня из лаборатории обратно в квартиру.

===

— Отлично сходили, — сказал я, когда Руфус усадил меня на диван.

— Не смешно, Рено, — огрызнулся он и вышел из моей квартиры. Я откинулся на спинку и, подняв бровь, проводил его взглядом.

Вскоре, к моему немалому удивлению, он вернулся, принеся с собой несколько зелий. Присев рядом с диваном, он взял мою лодыжку, чтобы осмотреть ее. Я резко выдохнул и поморщился, когда он слишком сильно ее сдавил.

Резко подняв на меня взгляд, Руфус пробормотал какое-то извинение и вложил в мою руку одно из зелий. Я, конечно, мог бы сказать ему, что у меня они тоже были, но решил, что раз он уже потрудился принести их, то и не стоит ничего говорить.

— Одного должно быть достаточно, — сказал он, не глядя на меня. — Но я принес больше, на всякий случай.

— 'Пасиб', — буркнул я и, осушив пузырек, снова откинулся назад.

Немного погодя, Руфус вздохнул и взлохматил волосы, пропустив их сквозь пальцы, а потом выпрямился и посмотрел мне в глаза. Обреченно покачав головой, он направился в кухню.

— Черт возьми, как ты вообще здесь что-то находишь? — крикнул он из-за кухонного острова, сплошь заваленного всем, чем ни попадя — чашками, бутылками, грязными тарелками, упаковками от чего-то, возможно даже овощными очистками. Честно говоря, я не очень хорошо помнил, в каком состоянии оставил кухню, когда уехал в Нибельхайм. Но в конечном-то итоге, я все равно там уберусь... если когда-нибудь доползу. По крайней мере, я уже себе это пообещал... несколько раз.

— Буфет ряд'м с холодильником! — крикнул я, зная, что он ищет.

Выйдя из кухни с початой бутылкой скотча в руке, Руфус подошел и сел рядом со мной.

— Я так понял, искать стаканы — заведомо проигрышное дело, — прокомментировал он и, сделав большой глоток прямо с горла, протянул бутылку мне.

— Стопудово, — ответил я и тоже приложился к горлышку.

Потом мы так и сидели, молча выпивая и передавая бутылку друг другу, пока она не опустела. Ни один из нас не смотрел на другого и не говорил ни слова, но ни его, ни меня это не напрягало. Если честно, мне кажется, что мы оба просто не знали, что сказать. Было ощущение, что у нас обоих происходила какая-то перезагрузка, которая все никак не могла завершиться, и мы просто сидели в тишине: я — откинувшись на спинку дивана, и он — подавшись вперед, опираясь локтями на колени.

Когда бутылка опустела, Руфус глубоко вздохнул и поднялся, чтобы поставить ее на кофейный столик. Ему пришлось смахнуть с него пачку чипсов, чтобы отвоевать хоть клочок пространства у мусора, сплошняком покрывавшего столешницу. Нахмурившись, он окинул взглядом весь мой беспорядок и заявил:

— Я нанимаю тебе горничную.

— Мне она не нужна, — устало возразил я и закрыл глаза.

— Нет... Нужна... Я заплачу за это.

— Я сам могу за эт' заплатить.

— Я хочу заплатить за это, Рено, — он сказал это таким тоном, как будто все уже решено, так что я подумал, что лучше будет не спорить.

Странным образом, мне казалось, что так он пытается выразить свое сожаление о том, что произошло, хотя с ним никогда нельзя было сказать наверняка. Я вздохнул и закатил глаза, понимая, что все-таки насчет горничной он прав.

— Ладно, — сказал я и, глядя в потолок, махнул рукой, как бы говоря «вперед».

Кивнув, он нагнулся, поднял пачку чипсов и положил на вершину кучи, валявшейся на кофейном столике. И тут меня, наконец, будто осенило, и я даже вперед подался.

— Эй... Руфус...

— Да?

— Если от близости Дженовы у тебя башка раскалывается... То почему ничего такого не было, когда ты хранил у себя ее голову?

— Не знаю... — задумчиво ответил Руфус. — Может быть, из-за Геостигмы...

Он пожал плечами, словно его это мало заботило, и направился к двери. Но, взявшись за ручку, остановился, будто вовсе не хотел уходить. Он стоял, глядя в пол и кусая нижнюю губу, а потом смахнул челку с глаз и сказал:

— Рено... я...

— Не говори ничего, Руфус, — перебил я, закрыв глаза. Что бы он там ни собирался сказать, я не хотел этого слышать.

Услышав звук открывающейся двери, я открыл глаза и увидел, как Руфус кивнул, все еще глядя в пол.

— Возьми отгул на остаток дня... — сказал он почти шепотом, а потом добавил как-то сдавленно: — Я сегодня больше не хочу тебя видеть.

Не знай я его, мне бы показалось, что в его голосе проскользнула горечь. Когда он вышел, мне по нервам ударила тишина пустой комнаты. Обычно меня это вполне устраивало, но сейчас почему-то ужасно раздражало. По правде сказать, на самом деле мне не хотелось, чтобы он уходил, и я не сомневался, что он бы остался, если бы я попросил. Да, я был уверен, что он и сам хотел остаться. Но я не для того потратил столько усилий, отталкивая его от себя, чтобы так просто взять и сдаться.

В этом и заключается самая большая проблема упрямства. Ты никогда не получишь то, что хочешь, потому что ты никогда не хочешь того, что получаешь.

И я все больше и больше приучался к этому с каждым прожитым днем.

===

Я проспал аж до следующего утра. Не то чтобы это показалось удивительным, но до тех пор, пока не проснулся, я и не понимал, насколько был вымотан. Все произошедшее сильно повлияло на мое состояние, и я не думаю, что эффект был бы тем же, случись это со мной в юности... Но времена меняются.

Я лежал на диване, потирая глаза, и не делал никаких попыток встать или даже пошевелиться лишний раз до тех пор, пока не услышал громкий настойчивый стук в дверь. Несмотря на недовольство из-за того, что меня побеспокоили во время моего безделья, я почувствовал облегчение, узнав этот стук. Так стучал только Руд.

— Открыто! — хрипло крикнул я и сел.

Не думаю, что во сне я много шевелился, потому что все тело ужасно затекло. Я хорошенько потянулся и снова откинулся назад, чтобы подтянуть штаны, потому что, прежде чем уснуть, я расстегнул пуговицу и молнию, чтобы было удобнее, и они немного сползли.

Я все еще был в той же одежде, которую надел на миссию в Нибельхайм и не снимал уже два дня — почти три — так что от меня наверняка уже начало немного пованивать. Хотя, немного, наверное, было преуменьшением. Чтобы проверить это, я поднял руку, понюхал свою подмышку и поморщился. Вот черт... Неужели вчера от меня так же несло? Я очень надеялся, что нет.

Руд вошел в квартиру и окинул быстрым равнодушным взглядом мою расслабленную фигуру и сонную физиономию с опухшими глазами. Наверняка он решил, что меня мучает похмелье. Я не особенно парился о том, как выгляжу, и сидел ссутулившись, опираясь предплечьями на колени, и смотрел в никуда.

— Тяжелая ночка? — спросил он и усмехнулся.

— Неа, прост' долгожданный крепкий сон, — зевнув, ответил я.

— Выглядишь так, как будто ездил в город.

— Ха... Если бы... — с усмешкой ответил я и вздохнул, откидываясь назад. — Чувак, ты стока всего пропустил.

— Серьезно? — произнес он, поправляя очки, и двинулся, чтобы сесть рядом со мной, но тут же отпрянул на другой конец дивана. — Черт возьми, Рено... От тебя воняет.

Старый добрый Руд... никогда не преминет указать на очевидное...

— Я знаю... Не возражаешь, если я приму душ?

— Я возражаю, если ты не примешь, — сказал он. Я поднялся, усмехнувшись его комментарию. Это напомнило мне, каким все-таки грубым был Руд временами... Родители дали ему подходящее имя*.

С этой мыслью я поплелся в спальню, чтобы взять чистую одежду, а оттуда — в смежную с комнатой ванную. Несмотря на то, что меня ждали, я не слишком торопился, потому что как никогда нуждался в этом, и воспользовался временем по полной. Я даже решил уложить волосы, прежде чем выйти из ванной. Обычно я сначала выходил потрепаться с Рудом, а только потом шел окончательно приводить себя в порядок.

Но в этот раз все было несколько иначе, я просто хотел закончить поскорее, ни с кем не контактируя. Если честно, я был не в настроении для общения, и у меня из головы никак не выходили события прошедшего дня. Клауд... Руфус... Доктор Хакайо... Метеор и Дженова... Мир вокруг будто сошел с ума, и я понятия не имел, что мне теперь со всем этим делать.

Но что еще хуже, я поверил в то, что Руфус действительно решил, что я умру. Но я так и не понял, какие чувства он испытывал по этому поводу. Если уж быть совсем честным, я не понимал, какие чувства сам испытывал, но почему-то мои мысли в большей степени были о нем, а не о себе. Мне было интересно, почему он так беспокоился. А еще — почему меня вообще так волновало его отношение.

С самого начала, с момента нашего знакомства, он вел себя так, будто хотел меня убить, ну или свести с ума. Иногда мне даже казалось, что он ненавидел меня, но тогда он делал такие странные вещи, которые свидетельствовали об обратном. Хотя, меня это вообще не должно было волновать, ведь я был всего лишь турком. Моя жизнь была расходным материалом... как и все остальное.

Как обычно, скатившись в своих размышлениях к пессимистичным мыслям, я радовался хотя бы невероятному ощущению чистоты и свежести после душа, и чистая одежда была как никогда приятна телу.

Когда я вышел, Руд был на кухне, сидел за кухонным столом и пил кофе. По своему обыкновению, пока меня не было, он прибрался, вымыл посуду и сварил свежий кофе. У него так хорошо все это получалось, что я иногда даже думал о том, что из него вышла бы неплохая баба, пусть и страшненькая и, наверно, немного фригидная. Но, черт возьми... она была бы заботливой, а это легко могло бы покрыть все внешние недостатки.

— Ты завтракал? — спросил я, взяв чашку и направившись прямиком к кофе-машине.

— Нет. Решил перехватить чего-нибудь по дороге.

— Куда-то едешь?

— Мы едем забирать NME, — ответил он, с легкой вопросительной интонацией.

Ах да... Черт возьми, как я мог об этом забыть?

— Руфус рассказал те, че случилось? — немного смущенно спросил я и сел за стол напротив него.

— Он сказал, что ты где-то ее проебал.

Усмехнувшись, я рассказал ему о своем столкновении с Клаудом и показал следы от веревок, все еще бороздившие запястья.

— Ни черта себе.

— Ага... — вздохнул я, опуская рукава. — Но, чувак, он застал меня врасплох.

Неожиданно рассмеявшись, Руд отсалютовал мне чашкой с кофе и покачал головой:

— Так можешь только ты, Рено... Только ты...

— Да пиздец, — фыркнул я и, глотнув кофе, понял, что забыл кое-что в него добавить, но мне было настолько лениво вставать, что я решил сегодня обойтись лишь крепостью самого кофе без дополнительных градусов. — Ну че? Возьмем мой байк?

— Мм. Это единственное, что может поместиться в вертолет.

— И какие указания на потом? — спросил я, откидываясь на спинку стула.

— Ты должен будешь высадить меня возле Рокет-Тауна, где мы встретимся с Ценгом и Еленой, а Елену возьмешь с собой в Джунон, — он сделал паузу, чтобы отпить кофе, а потом добавил: — А, чуть не забыл... Руфус велел передать тебе это, но ты не должен открывать их, пока не прибудешь с Еленой в Джунон.

Я дотянулся до небольшого кейса и пары конвертов, которые Руд подтолкнул мне со своей стороны стола. Это были стандартные коричневые конверты с надписью «Конфиденциально», в которых мы обычно получали приказы. Один предназначался для Елены, другой для меня. Но мой был гораздо толще и тяжелее, чем ее, а это означало, что меня ждало что-то, по меньшей мере, интересное. Но также это заставило меня задуматься, почему мой конверт был настолько больше.

— Почему Елена? — спросил я, несколько озадаченный тем, что должен ехать с ней, а не с Ценгом. После вчерашнего разговора с Руфусом я догадывался, что должно ждать меня в конверте, и Ценг, по-моему, куда больше подходил для этой работы, чем Елена. Он намного сильнее и опытнее нее. В том, чтобы посылать ее, не было смысла, только не тогда, когда дело касалось клона.

— Не знаю... Руфус сказал только, что хочет поговорить с ней.

Поговорить с ней? О чем, черт возьми?

Я поежился от мысли, что Руфус узнал о ее положении. Но если так, тогда тем более не стоило посылать ее на такое опасное задание, только если Руфус не рассчитывает, что с ней случится что-нибудь плохое. На меня вдруг накатила паранойя, и я стал усиленно соображать, как можно увести ее из-под удара в случае чего, потому что в последнее время у меня все шло наперекосяк.

Пока я сидел, уставившись в одну точку, Руд спокойно допивал свой кофе, не особенно обращая на меня внимание, а потом поднялся и поставил кружку в раковину. Встав рядом со мной, он взъерошил мне волосы, хотя знал, как меня это раздражает. Но это никогда его не останавливало, особенно когда мои мысли начинали блуждать где-то далеко.

— Готов?

— Да как никогда, — ответил я, отбив его руку, и, встав из-за стола, последовал за ним к выходу.

Прежде чем отправиться в путь, мы перекусили в кафетерии на втором этаже, потому что я сказал Руду, что не буду останавливаться по дороге. Хотя, утверждение, что мы оба перекусили, было небольшим преувеличением, потому что, съев свой завтрак, Руд доел и то, что оставалось у меня в тарелке, то есть почти все.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(Примечание переводчика: в латинской транскрипции имя Руда пишется как «Rude», в переводе с английского - грубый, невоспитанный, невежливый)


	14. Встреча с дьяволом

Мы ехали все утро — я за рулем, а Руд сзади, на пассажирском месте. Когда мы подъехали к реке, я вспомнил, как Клауд переправлялся через нее, и сделал точно так же. Руд посмотрел на меня с неким удивлением и спросил, почему я раньше никогда так не делал. Обычно я, не слезая с мотоцикла, просто проезжал по отмели, замочив нас с головы до ног, из-за чего Руд потом всегда злился, а мне приходилось приводить байк в порядок после таких водных процедур. Но зато было весело.

Не знаю, почему в этот раз я решил перейти реку пешком. Это было не очень характерно для меня, но после того, как я увидел, что кто-то так делает, этот способ показался мне неплохим. А ведь раньше мне такое даже в голову не приходило. Но я все равно не стал рассказывать Руду, откуда у меня взялась такая идея. Лишь пожал плечами и сказал, что не горю желанием просушивать мотоцикл после переправы, и его этот ответ устроил. К тому же, думаю, он был рад такой перемене, пусть даже это и казалось ему подозрительным.

Ближе к вечеру мы подъехали к Космо Каньону и решили остаться на ночь. Мы, конечно, могли успеть добраться до обоих наших пунктов назначения еще до наступления сумерек, но решили немного пораспиздяйничать.

Нам обоим нравилось в Космо Каньоне, и нужна была причина тут задержаться. Здешняя еда была просто отличной, а выпивка и того лучше. От одного только местного коктейля «Космо Свеча» можно было забыть собственное имя... и не только. Мы понятия не имели, из чего его делают, но он действительно был ошеломляющим... в буквальном смысле.

Как только мы приехали, у меня сразу возник вопрос, был ли Нанаки все еще здесь — мне не очень-то хотелось случайно с ним столкнуться. Говорящие животные меня немного напрягали. Мне это казалось неестественным. Но я слышал, что он больше не следил за городом, так что я надеялся, что у нас не возникнет с ним проблем, если мы все-таки пересечемся.

Не то чтобы мы собирались во что-то ввязываться, но ведь никогда нельзя знать наверняка, особенно, когда дело касается меня.

В общем, мы сняли комнату и решили скоротать время в местном оружейном магазинчике и посмотреть, что у них имелось из огнестрелки. По сравнению с арсеналом Шин-Ра у них не было ничего такого, что могло бы нам пригодиться, к тому же я все равно был привязан к своему шокеру. И в буквальном смысле тоже.

Я лишь иногда использовал свой ствол .50 калибра, если это было необходимо, а .33 служил больше для случаев, когда нужно было действовать незаметно, и шокер для этого не подходил. Этих своих крошек я тоже не собирался менять ни на что другое. Они были со мной с самого начала и ни разу меня не подводили.

Поужинать мы зашли в паб, где всегда, сколько я помнил, была лучшая еда. И, как обычно, Руд бесился из-за того, что я гонял свой ужин по тарелке вместо того, чтобы есть его, и, в конце концов, не выдержал и забрал у меня тарелку, чтобы доесть все самому. Впрочем, я знал, что он так сделает.

Поужинав, мы переместились к барной стойке. Потому что чем ближе ты к выпивке, тем скорее она попадет тебе в руки. Если хочешь хорошо выпить, то самое разумное место — у барной стойки.

Так что мы сидели там, потягивая наши «Космо Свечи», и вспоминали старые добрые времена — еще до воскрешения Сефирота и погони за Лавиной по всему свету — когда мы частенько наведывались в Космо Каньон, чтобы немного развеяться. Хотя, конечно, Руд тогда был не большой мастак выпить, да и лучшими друзьями мы еще не были. Мы просто терпели друг друга, потому что нам приходилось работать вместе, но тогда же все и начало меняться.

В те дни, думаю, я даже больше, чем Руд, испытывал трудности в общении. Несмотря на то, что я был более чем благодарен за свое спасение из трущоб, во мне все равно жила какая-то иррациональная злость. Понимаете, Руд и Ценг знали обо мне такие вещи, которые я не хотел, чтобы вообще кто-то знал. Им было известно то, что даже я сам не хотел о себе знать, и их присутствие постоянно напоминало мне о моей никчемности. Я был эмоционально слаб и неуравновешен, и они оба были в курсе этого.

Они видели мое уголовное дело и медицинские карты и изучили их вдоль и поперек. Они знали все, что я совершил, и все, что сделали со мной. Конечно, это было известно только им двоим, но мне все равно не становилось легче. Каждый раз, когда кто-то из них смотрел на меня, у меня возникало такое чувство, будто меня осуждают или жалеют. Может быть, поэтому со мной было так трудно в первое время.

Кто я был такой? Не более чем никчемный паразит из трущоб, работающий с двумя профессиональными уважаемыми турками, а вербовать таких, как я, было для них не в порядке вещей. Обычно турков выбирали среди сотрудников Корпорации после того, как они доказывали свою преданность президенту Шинра, и я никак не мог взять в толк, каким образом мне-то удалось туда просочиться. Отчасти я подозревал, что президенту нужен был кто-то, кого не станут искать, для выполнения одноразовой грязной работы, и тут под руку подвернулся я.

Потому что не может такого быть, чтобы они расценивали меня как того, чью жизнь стоило спасать. С какой стати? Они же турки. Спасение трущобной крысы было не в их приоритетах, особенно, когда существовало много подходящих сотрудников в самой Корпорации.

Я расскажу вам, как я вижу все, что произошло.

Думаю, когда я смог вернуться со всех тех миссий, с которых не должен был вернуться, президент Шинра взглянул на меня несколько по-другому. Я знал, что моя первая миссия была гиблым делом, и моего возвращения с нее не ожидалось. Если честно, думаю, от меня даже не ждали ее выполнения, и, готов спорить на всю месячную зарплату, меня использовали как пушечное мясо. А когда я вернулся, успешно завершив задание, меня отправили на новое, и опять в качестве расходного материала. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока президент не понял, что я, в конце концов, могу представлять для него какую-то ценность.

Лишь через шесть месяцев меня сделали напарником Руда, а это означало, что, возможно, во мне начали видеть стоящего сотрудника. Пробыв в турках год, я, наконец, удостоился чести познакомиться с президентским сыном Руфусом, из чего сделал вывод, что президент намерен позволить мне задержаться подольше.

Руфусу тогда было девять. Он был испорченным вредным мальчишкой, вечно цеплявшимся мертвой хваткой за Ценга, который был его личным телохранителем. Этот мелкий засранец смотрел на меня так, будто я был чем-то совершенно омерзительным. Мне было восемнадцать лет, а меня осуждал малолетний голубоглазый белобрысый сопляк, одетый в ослепительно белый костюм. Хотя, вообще, он был довольно милым ребенком, не считая того, что мне было приказано обращаться к нему «сэр».

Но уже тогда было что-то холодное в его глазах. В его взгляде была такая ненависть, какая бывает только у детей в трущобах, и я никак не мог понять, из-за чего этот богатенький мальчишка мог быть таким ожесточенным. Насколько мне было известно, у него было все — дом, двое родителей, деньги... О чем еще может мечтать ребенок?

Его холодность, казалось, росла вместе с ним. С каждым годом он становился все отчужденнее и жестче и даже не пытался скрыть своего презрения ко мне. А еще по мере взросления у него развивалось специфическое ехидное чувство юмора, которого я совершенно не понимал. Казалось, ему доставляло удовольствие отправлять меня по поручениям, которые забавляли его, вместо того, чтобы назначать на реальные миссии.

Он не расценивал меня как равного до тех пор, пока мы не осели в Хилин. Вот когда сигналы, которые он посылал мне, начали давать сбой. Однако, зная то, что мне известно сейчас, думаю, теперь я понимаю. Но тогда я думал, что действительно был для него игрушкой для осуществления его нездоровых фантазий.

В общем, о чем это я...

Я копался в мисочке с орешками, когда Руд указал на девушку в дальнем конце зала, которая уже несколько минут строила мне глазки. Это была красивая брюнетка с черными глазами, глядя в которые можно было запросто забыться. И хотя я всегда предпочитал блондинок, я не имел ничего против всех остальных.

Обычно, я бы уже не долго думая подсел к ней, но сейчас всего лишь отметил, что она хорошенькая, и ничего более. Руд немного опешил и несколько секунд сидел, с удивлением уставившись на меня.

— Хорошенькая? — немного озадаченно переспросил он. — Рено... Что с тобой такое?

— Ниче... Прост' не охота к ней подкатывать, — пожал я плечами, продолжая копаться в орешках.

Опустив очки, Руд пристально посмотрел на меня и, прищурившись, пару мгновений что-то обдумывал, а потом спросил:

— Ты вообще спал с кем-нибудь после Хилин?

Я понял, что он имел в виду ту ночь перед моим домашним арестом. Он решил, что я тогда кого-то снял, впрочем, он был не далек от истины.

— Отвали, — отмахнулся я и заказал еще выпить. — Я не обязан трахать все, что движется.

Подняв брови и посмотрев на меня с недоверием, Руд тоже заказал себе еще и сказал:

— И правда... Но раньше ты именно так и поступал.

Я промолчал и закинул в рот орешек, не желая продолжать этот разговор. На самом деле, Руд был последним человеком, с кем бы мне хотелось это обсуждать. И только я об этом подумал, как вдруг подскочил на табурете и схватился рукой за рот.

— Бля! — воскликнул я, сжав край барной стойки так, что костяшки побелели.

— Что опять? — спросил Руд, вскочив со своего табурета и развернув меня к себе лицом.

— Язык свело! — выкрикнул я.

— Язык свело? — сняв очки, Руд посмотрел на меня так, словно мне в голову ударила «Космо Свеча».

Кивая и подпрыгивая на месте, я жалобно застонал.

— Как больно... Ох, бляяя... Как же бооольно... — ныл я, а больно действительно было чертовски. Мой язык вдруг начало подергивать у основания, и я думал, что уже никогда не смогу нормально им пользоваться. Раньше я никогда ничего подобного не испытывал и даже сам не думал, что такое возможно. Конечно, до тех пор, пока это не случилось со мной.

— Ебать, Рено... Ни у кого язык не сводит, — немного раздраженно сказал Руд.

— Скажи эт' моему языку, — предложил я, продолжая стонать и пританцовывать, привлекая к себе все больше внимания. Схватив свой стакан, я хотел запить эти ощущения, не задумываясь, как на это отреагирует мой язык, но большая часть выпивки оказалась на моей рубашке. Впрочем, не из-за языка. Я тупо промахнулся мимо рта.

— Так, все, мы уходим, — сказал Руд, быстро оглядев зал. — Ты начинаешь меня позорить.

— Стой! — воскликнул я, повернувшись к девушке за барной стойкой, как будто меня только что посетило озарение. Указав на самогон за ее спиной, я положил на стойку деньги за целую бутылку. Кивнув, она выудила из-под стойки неоткупоренную бутылку и подмигнула мне, а я подмигнул ей в ответ и улыбнулся своей самой сияющей улыбкой. Она была даже симпатичнее брюнетки, которая меня разглядывала, но и с ней я тоже не собирался ничего мутить.

Покачав головой, Руд решил, что с него хватит, и потянул меня к выходу. Но я вывернулся и быстро схватил бутылку со стойки, прежде чем он успел перехватить меня понадежнее и поволочь за собой.

Все это время я хихикал, как чокнутый, и напоследок решил помахать той брюнетке, которая обратила на меня внимание... Как ни странно, но она почему-то потеряла ко мне интерес, впрочем, я не сильно расстроился.

— Ты просто пиздец ходячий, — ткнув в меня пальцем, недовольно сказал Руд, когда мы оказались на улице.

Я рассмеялся, несмотря на боль во рту, которая, вроде, начала понемногу проходить, и, взяв его руку, поцеловал кончик пальца. Руку он сразу же отдернул. Походу, «Космо Свечи», наконец, дали по мозгам. Руд схватил меня за ворот рубашки и посмотрел так, словно собирался отмудохать меня до беспамятства. Но вместо этого его злость вдруг сменилась веселостью. И мы оба заржали, как кони. Ни один из нас не знал, что тут было смешного, но нам обоим это было не важно.

— С тобой не соскучишься, — сказал Руд, отпустив меня и слегка оттолкнув от себя.

Поймав равновесие, я принялся поправлять одежду, а он отступил на шаг, как-то озадаченно меня разглядывая. Потом он покачал головой и забрал у меня из рук бутылку, чтобы открыть ее и начать пить. И, только сделав глоток, он снова рассмеялся.

— Язык свело... — повторил он и оттопырил указательный палец руки, которой держал бутылку, показывая на меня. — Может, если бы ты лучше питался, этого бы не случилось.

— Ага... Смейся, смейся... — обиженно сказал я, хоть мне и самому было смешно.

Остаток вечера мы шатались по окрестностям городка, пока ни один из нас больше не мог держаться на ногах. На самом деле, я не очень хорошо помню, что происходило между тем, как мы начали нашу прогулку, и моментом, когда, придя в комнату в гостинице, мы допили бутылку и отрубились прямо на полу.

===

К счастью, за время нашего пребывания в Космо Каньоне, Нанаки так нигде и не объявился, за что я был весьма благодарен. Как я уже говорил, я не горел желанием пересекаться с ним.

Утром мы упаковали вещи и отправились за NME в Нибельхайм. Я и не думал, что буду настолько счастлив увидеть, что за время моего отсутствия с моей прекрасной девочкой ничего не случилось. В конце концов, я оставил ее здесь одну, без присмотра, и это могло обернуться неприятностями. Но, слава Гайе, она осталась нетронутой. Казалось, она просто стояла здесь и ждала, когда я приду за ней.

Как только мы подъехали, я соскочил с мотоцикла и подбежал к ней, чтобы обнять ее нагретый солнцем металлический бок. Руд, оставшийся возле байка, только смотрел на меня и качал головой.

— Ты поэтому ни с кем не спишь? — спросил он, сложив руки на груди. — Ты, наконец, решил жениться?

Усмехнувшись, я похлопал мою крошку по обшивке и ответил:

— Она знает, что всегда буд'т для меня единственной.

Продолжая ухмыляться, я вытащил небольшой трап, чтобы Руд мог закатить мотоцикл в вертолет и подвезти его к фиксаторам, которые я установил недавно как раз для подобных целей. После того, как он выровнял байк, я надежно зафиксировал колеса, чтобы мотоцикл не бросало из стороны в сторону, если вдруг что-нибудь случится.

Закончив с этим, я убрал трап, а Руд забрался в кабину и сел на место второго пилота. Устроившись рядом, я провел быструю проверку и начал прогревать двигатели.

— Следующая остановка... Рокет-Таун, — объявил я и послал Руду очаровательную улыбку. Потом, прикурив сигарету, я отрегулировал подачу топлива и настроил тягу.

— Тебе жить надоело, Рено? Выбрось ее, — велел Руд, сверля меня взглядом сквозь стекла очков. И хоть тон у него был гневный, я знал, что он получает удовольствие, воспитывая меня. А как иначе-то?

— Да ладн' те, чувак... Не будь таким занудой.

— Я сказал тебе. Я ее тебе в глотку затолкаю, если не выбросишь.

— Ладно, ладно, — замахал я на него, а потом открыл окно, выбросил сигарету и снова его закрыл. — Все путем, разожми булки.

===

Когда мы прилетели к месту встречи неподалеку от Рокет-Тауна, я посадил NME на безопасном расстоянии от уже ожидавших нас Ценга и Елены. С тех пор, как я видел их в последний раз, прошло довольно много времени — пара месяцев, если быть точнее — и я был рад, что еще пока не было заметно, в каком Елена положении. Хоть и не знал, долго ли еще так будет.

Она была так же счастлива меня видеть, как и я ее, и только я успел соскочить на землю, она подбежала ко мне и заключила в объятия. Я обнял ее в ответ и, как обычно, покачал из стороны в сторону. Как же чертовски хорошо было просто держать ее в руках, особенно сейчас. Когда, наобнимавшись, она попыталась отстраниться, я не дал ей этого сделать, даже когда подошел Ценг с не самым довольным выражением лица, и даже когда он прочистил горло и предупреждающе на меня посмотрел.

— Ревнуешь? — спросил я и нахально усмехнулся.

Сжав губы в тонкую линию, он освободил Елену из моих объятий и холодно сказал:

— Еще чего.

Но я-то знал, что это неправда...

Не обращая на нас внимания, Елена взяла свои сумки и отнесла их в вертолет, а потом пошла в кабину, как раз когда оттуда вылез Руд. Обменявшись с ним приветствиями, она устроилась в кресле второго пилота и терпеливо ждала, когда я к ней присоединюсь.

Я уже собирался забраться в кабину, когда Ценг вдруг схватил меня за руку и потянул за собой, чтобы поговорить подальше от чужих ушей.

— Я не знаю, чего от нее хочет Руфус, — сказал он, понизив голос, чтобы только я мог его слышать.

— Я тоже, — честно ответил я и слегка пожал плечами.

— Не дай Руфусу сломать ее. Она все еще слишком эмоциональна.

Глядя ему в глаза, я поднял брови и слегка покосился в сторону Елены, прежде чем ответил:

— Сделаю все, что смогу.

Ценг и сам знал — это было единственное, что я мог сказать в ответ, так что, снова прочистив горло, он продолжил:

— Я... надеялся... — сделав паузу, он быстро посмотрел на Елену, а потом оглядел меня с ног до головы и осторожно произнес: — Раз уж... вы с Руфусом так... близки, — снова оборвав себя, он немного поежился и опять прочистил горло, прежде чем, наконец, закончить свою мысль: — То, может быть, ты сможешь сыграть роль некого буфера между ними.

Почувствовав себя немного неловко, я нервно переступил с ноги на ногу. То, что он подразумевал, мне совсем не нравилось.

— Мне и самому не хоч'тся, чтоб' с ней случилось что-нить плохое.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Ценг и снова окинул меня взглядом, а потом посмотрел в глаза. — Она очень хрупкая, Рено. Она не такая, как мы.

— Я знаю, сэр.

— Ну ладно, все... Позаботься о ней.

Немного напрягшись, он развернулся и быстро пошел прочь, как будто ему не терпелось оказаться от меня как можно дальше. «Это было... стремно», — подумал я и тихо присвистнул, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Потом повел плечами, стряхивая с себя напряжение, и направился к NME.

Но только я собрался забраться в кабину, как меня перехватил Руд, чтобы хлопнуть по плечу и сказать пару слов поддержки.

— Будь осторожен, дружище, — сказал он и отступил назад, туда, где стоял Ценг.

— Буду, — широко улыбнулся я и подмигнул ему.

Потом я посмотрел на Ценга, который снова напрягся, встретившись со мной глазами, и поджал губы. Я очень надеялся, что у него с Рудом не будет разговора по душам о том, чему они с Еленой так неловко стали свидетелями тогда в Хилин.

Елена сидела в кресле второго пилота, полностью пристегнувшись и уже надев наушники, когда я сел рядом и бросил ей на колени конверт с ее именем. Пока она разглядывала его с обеих сторон, я как можно быстрее провел предполетную проверку и запустил двигатели, чтобы убраться отсюда поскорее. Учитывая, как со мной себя вел Ценг, я не думал, что смогу выдержать еще хотя бы минуту рядом с ним. Было такое ощущение, что мое присутствие будто отравляло его, и я не знал, долго ли еще это продлится. Хотя, вообще, это происходило уже не в первый раз.

Руд с Ценгом стояли на земле с вещами, глядя нам вслед, и у меня вдруг ком встал в горле. Почему-то я никак не мог избавиться от чувства, как будто что-то... заканчивалось. Искоса посмотрев на Елену, я закусил губу, когда заметил у нее такой же сосредоточенный взгляд. Значит, не только мне казалось, что что-то не в порядке.

К сожалению, единственное, что я мог, это лишь надеяться, что в моих приказах не будет ничего о необходимости ее убрать. И хотя раньше у меня, как правило, не возникало проблем с подобными неприятными приказами, я очень сомневался в том, что смогу сделать это сейчас. Елена была единственной женщиной в моей жизни, которая всегда была рядом, и я любил ее, как члена семьи. Она была одной из нас... Она была турком. И она занимала особое место в моей жизни.

===

Прибыв в Джунон, я заглушил двигатели и, выбравшись из кабины, дождался обслуживающую бригаду, которая должна была дозаправить NME. Но увидев, что один из них полез внутрь проверять панель управления, я просто взбесился. Никто не смеет прикасаться к ней, кроме меня! Я так и сказал этому придурку, а вернее, прокричал, немедленно подскочив к нему и оттеснив собой от NME.

Пока он ошеломленно таращился на меня, я решил помочь ему понять, что не шучу, вытащив пистолет и нацелив на него. С NME не было никаких проблем. Она была в полном порядке и не нуждалась в том, чтобы какой-то недомеханик лапал ее своими грязными руками. Я весь аж содрогнулся от этой мысли.

Наверное, стоит сейчас кое-что прояснить... Я очень ревниво относился ко всему, что принадлежало мне.

Парень без вопросов отступил, и я оскалился в злой усмешке, глядя, как он пятится. «Чертов долбоеб», — подумал я, все еще продолжая целиться в него.

— Рено... Убери это, — сказала Елена, закатив глаза и опуская мою руку. — Он всего лишь хотел проверить ее.

— Меня не ебет, — процедил я сквозь зубы, убирая пистолет в кобуру. — Разве я просил его?

Вместо ответа Елена снова закатила глаза, чтобы показать, насколько смешным ей казалось мое поведение. Но она уже привыкла и знала, что все равно ничего не может сделать, чтобы меня изменить. Так что, взяв меня под руку, она положила голову мне на плечо, пытаясь по-тихому увести меня с крыши в офисы, расположенные ниже. Надо отдать ей должное... За много лет она нашла ко мне подход и уже знала, как справляться со мной в такие моменты.

Но, когда мы вошли в свежеотремонтированный офис командующего и увидели, что там еще никого не было, я снова начал выходить из себя.

— Гребаные солджеры... Уж кто-кто, а они-то должны, по идее, всегда быть вовремя, — ворчал я, запихнув руки в карманы и нетерпеливо раскачиваясь с пятки на носок.

Быстро взглянув на меня, Елена лишь пожала плечами и распечатала свой конверт с приказами. Прочитав, что от нее требуется, она постояла какое-то время с озадаченным выражением лица, а потом вопросительно посмотрела на меня, как бы спрашивая, почему я не раскрываю свой.

Честно сказать... мне было чертовски страшно.

— Я должна остаться здесь с проверкой и дождаться твоего возвращения, — отрешенно и немного расстроено сказала она. Складывалось такое ощущение, что Руфус всегда специально давал ей бессмысленные задания, и я думаю, она ужа начала принимать это на свой счет. Дернув головой, она вопросительно посмотрела на меня и уточнила: — А свой ты открывать не собираешься?

Честно говоря, мне совсем не хотелось его открывать, особенно пока она стояла рядом. Я знал Руфуса, знал, что он за человек. Было не слишком много такого, о чем ему было бы не известно. Поэтому я ни на секунду не сомневался в том, что где-то в моем конверте окажется ее имя.

— Неа, — протянул я, пытаясь скрыть волнение. — Че-то я щас читать не в настроении.

Но следующими словами Елена прямо-таки добила меня. Я знал, что она далеко не дура, но она все равно застала меня врасплох.

— Я не буду винить тебя, — сказала она и закусила губу. — Я сама виновата, что втянула тебя в это, — шагнув вперед, она посмотрела мне в глаза, чтобы показать, что она готова принять свою судьбу. — Рено, я знала, что рано или поздно это случится... И Ценг знал.

Тихо вздохнув, я подошел к ней и обнял, прижав к себе.

— Не говори так, — немного сдавленно ответил я, мысленно проклиная себя. Никакой уверенности в том, что мне будет приказано ее убить, не было, и я очень надеялся, что ничего подобного и не будет. Но то, что она так спокойно принимала свою еще неопределенную судьбу, вызывало у меня чувство, будто я стою на краю пропасти. — До этого не дойдет.

Не было ни единого гребаного шанса, что я позволю этому произойти, даже если мне придется остановить кого-то другого, кто будет пытаться сделать это. Никто не тронет мою Елену, даже Руфус.

В этот момент в офис, наконец, вошел командующий подразделением солджеров и окинул нас высокомерным взглядом, прежде чем мы перестали обниматься и отошли друг от друга. Я ни на секунду не сомневался в том, что он решил, будто у нас роман. Но в этом не было ничего страшного, я и сам, бывало, время от времени, подумывал об этом. Конечно, я бы никогда так не поступил с Ценгом, но, черт возьми... я же всего лишь человек.

После быстрого обмена приветствиями Елена показала ему свои приказы, и он вызвал одного из своих солдат, чтобы тот провел ее по комплексу и все показал, оставляя меня наедине с моими худшими опасениями.

===

— Я так понимаю, я должен предоставить вам несколько своих ребят, — сказал командующий, немного скептически глядя на меня.

— Да, сэр, — кивнул я и неохотно вскрыл конверт, чтобы, порывшись там, найти то, что я должен был предъявить ему. Для командующего было несколько приказов о том, что он должен выделить мне четверых солджеров высокого ранга — но не самых лучших — до тех пор, пока моя миссия не будет завершена. О том, что это за миссия, там не было ни слова. Но было предупреждение, что она опасна, и из солджеров может никто не вернуться.

Приподняв брови, командир посмотрел на меня с явным неодобрением. Но он знал, что у него нет выбора, так что неохотно вышел из офиса, чтобы подобрать для меня четверых солдат. По его взгляду было очевидно, что он предполагал — каких бы солджеров он мне ни выделил, назад они не вернутся, и я надеялся, что он не поведет себя как мудак и не выберет из своих людей самых бестолковых и некомпетентных. Мне нужны были солджеры, на которых я мог бы положиться, и, если бы он сделал такую падлу, я бы, наверное, его пристрелил. Думаю, Руфус не стал бы возражать... учитывая обстоятельства.

Оставшись наедине с собой, я закурил и просмотрел все остальное, что было в конверте. Его содержимое было вполне стандартным, основную часть составляли приказы. Но был там и еще один конверт, на котором имелось указание, что он не должен быть вскрыт до тех пор, пока я не завершу первую миссию.

Вот сукин сын... Думает, я такой тупой, чтобы не догадаться, почему он так сделал? Очевидно было, что Руфус не хотел, чтобы я забивал себе голову посторонними мыслями, пока не разберусь с основным заданием. Я ни секунды в этом не сомневался.

Чтобы отвлечься от вновь затопившей меня злости, я стал изучать всю необходимую для миссии информацию. В конверте было фото одного из клонов, которого я должен был доставить в научный департамент, и файл, содержащий полную информацию на него: имя, место рождения, место проживания и т.д. Короче, все необходимое для того, чтобы найти его. Было даже указано место, где он предположительно обитал в данное время, и если оно было указано верно, то это значительно упрощало задачу.

Когда вернулся командующий со своими ребятами, я сопроводил их к NME и объявил, что мы отправляемся к небольшому хутору неподалеку от Кальма. Я разъяснил им, в чем заключается наша задача, и предупредил, что дело опасное, потому что, как известно, клоны обладают сверхчеловеческой силой и скоростью. А еще я убедился, что они поняли, что все физические действия по захвату цели лежат на них, и, если кто-то облажается, то мне придется позаботиться о том, чтобы этого больше никогда не повторилось.

Конечно, в моих приказах содержалось еще кое-что, но я не собирался посвящать их в это. Во всяком случае, не в тот момент.

===

Был уже вечер, когда я приземлился одной милей восточнее дома клона. Заглушив двигатели и замаскировав вертолет, я взял кейс, и к месту назначения мы пошли пешком. К сожалению, должен признаться, что сопровождавшие меня парни были не самой приятной компанией, в которой мне приходилось проводить время. Они были типичными качками с одной извилиной, заинтересованными лишь в том, чтобы блеснуть своими способностями в бою. Эти идиоты свято верили в свою значимость и даже подумать не могли, что были всего лишь потребляемыми человеческими ресурсами. Но, думаю, оно и к лучшему. Из-за того, что они были кучкой тупоголовых солдафонов, я не чувствовал никаких угрызений совести по поводу моих последующих приказов.

Когда мы подошли к домику, свет внутри еще горел, и это было не совсем то, на что я надеялся, потому что это значило, что мы проторчим здесь несколько дольше, чем мне бы хотелось. Хмуро взглянув на часы, я обреченно вздохнул. Мне хотелось покурить, но делать это было нельзя — зажженная сигарета могла привлечь внимание — так что вместо этого я стал грызть зубочистку. Как назло, было еще только восемь вечера, а это означало, что впереди меня ждала масса времени увлекательного ничегонеделанья. Мне до жути хотелось, чтобы со мной был Руд, ну или хотя бы Ценг, пусть даже и с той неловкостью, которая с недавних пор постоянно возникала между нами. По крайней мере, я его знал и мог бы хоть немного пострадать с ним херней. Что же касается этих долбодятлов... Я даже не был уверен, что они знают, что такое страдать херней.

Решив, что будет лучше, если мы дождемся, пока наш будущий подопытный не ляжет спать и не пробудет в постели около часа, чтобы воспользоваться эффектом неожиданности, мы заняли наблюдательные позиции и стали ждать. Мне было невероятно скучно, потому что эти кретины чересчур серьезно подходили к работе. Будь я здесь с Рудом, мы бы, по крайней мере, передавали друг другу флягу, пытаясь хоть как-то скрасить ожидание. А если бы здесь был Ценг, я мог бы хоть пораздражать его немного. Но что, черт возьми, мне было делать с этими дуболомами? Они просто лежали, прильнув к земле, и не сводили глаз с домика, подчиняясь этой своей тупой дисциплине, которая, на мой взгляд, была абсолютно бесполезна.

Спустя минут пятнадцать я решил, что прошло достаточно времени, и достал из внутреннего кармана флягу. Конечно, ее содержимого не хватило бы даже для того, чтобы просто хорошо захмелеть, но, по крайней мере, оно согревало меня и помогало не умереть со скуки, пока я лежал на земле, глядя на дом и ожидая хоть какого-нибудь сигнала или даже намека на него.

Когда я сделал первый глоток и облизал губы, один из cолджеров шокировано уставился на меня, и я, предупреждающе на него взглянув, прижал палец к губам, чтобы он даже не вздумал раскрыть рот. Мне не нужно было, чтобы кто-то вдруг начал корчить из себя мою мамашу. Не говоря уже о том, что я был командиром миссии и мог делать все, что захочу.

К моему глубокому огорчению этот чертов клон не ложился спать аж до часу ночи. Как будто мне больше заняться было нечем... После того, как в окне погас свет, нам пришлось проторчать на холоде под пронизывающим осенним ветром еще целый час. Если вы меня спросите, я скажу, что было много гораздо более привлекательных мест, где я был бы не против торчать вместо этого, и к тому же в более приятной компании. Так что я мысленно поставил себе напоминание, чтобы, когда мы поймаем этого выродка, дать ему понять, насколько сильно он испортил мне вечер.

===

Около двух часов ночи мои бестолковые солджеры, наконец, ворвались в домик, подняв такой шум, словно там было не четверо парней, а несколько разъяренных бахамутов. Оставшись снаружи, я только закатил глаза и покачал головой, а потом поставил на землю кейс, который принес с собой, и открыл его. Присев рядом, я рассмотрел его содержимое и снова покачал головой. Там было двенадцать шприцев, заполненных одинаковой жидкостью.

Отметив про себя, что Руфус совершенно точно не был намерен рисковать, я задумался, сколько из этих успокоительных, по его мнению, мне реально могло понадобиться. Я очень надеялся, что он просто перестраховывался, хотя с гибридами Дженовы никогда нельзя быть уверенным. Я на своем веку поимел уже достаточно опыта общения с ними, чтобы утверждать, что невозможно быть подготовленным абсолютно ко всему. К тому же, нельзя было знать наверняка, не вздумается ли Сефироту снова возродиться в одном из них. Но мы надеялись, что в последний раз был действительно последний раз. Было очень приятно думать, что мне больше никогда не придется снова увидеть этого чокнутого.

Тридцать семь минут спустя мои солдатики появились вместе с сопротивляющейся фигурой в капюшоне, скрывавшем пол-лица. Все они выглядели весьма измотанными. Выругавшись про себя, я покрепче сжал в руке шокер и, зажав губами сигарету, подошел и несколько раз двинул этому недо-Сефироту по затылку, пока он не потерял сознание.

Неудивительно, что ему потребовалось несколько ударов, чтобы, наконец, вырубиться, и еще парочка для большей уверенности. Хотя, конечно, я нанес ему все же больше ударов, чем было необходимо. Просто у меня из головы все никак не выходил Кададж со своей бандой, из-за чего я не удержался и выместил злость на этом клоне.

Когда он свалился на землю, я присел рядом и ввел ему успокоительное, а потом подумал и вкатил еще один шприц, так, на всякий случай. Я знал, что это его не убъет. Потом я велел солджерам отнести его в NME, чтобы запереть в клетке в задней части вертолета.

Когда наш пленник был надежно прикован и заперт, я убрал кейс в потайное отделение в кабине и, выйдя обратно к солджерам, заметил, что один из них был серьезно ранен. У парня была глубокая резанная рана поперек живота.

Не собираясь тратить на него свои запасы медикаментов, и решив, что если я промедлю, то кто-то из этих идиотов захочет ему помочь и залезет в них, я подошел к нему и вытащил пистолет.

— Я, каж'тся, предупреждал вас, парни, чтоб' вы там не лажали, — раздраженно рявкнул я и влепил ему пулю в лоб.

Один готов... Осталось трое...

К моему большому удивлению, ни один из них даже не дернулся. Они так и сидели с бессмысленными лицами, возможно, благодарные за то, что это не оказался кто-то из них. Я даже почувствовал странное разочарование. Будь они турками, я бы даже свое имя задом наперед сказать не успел, как они бы уже набросились на меня.

Прежде чем завести двигатели, я хорошенько огляделся, чтобы убедиться, что нигде не прятались случайные свидетели, и, поняв, что все в порядке, нажал на панели две кнопки.

Одна из них опустила воздухонепроницаемый изоляционный щит вокруг клетки, другая таким же щитом изолировала кабину от пассажирского отсека. Потом я нажал еще одну кнопку, которая выпустила в пассажирский отсек смертельный газ. И тут на лицах этих кретинов, наконец, отразилась хоть какая-то эмоция — паника. Как они тогда засуетились... Но у меня не было настроения слушать их возню, так что я врубил забойный музончик и, сделав звук погромче, полетел обратно в Джунон.

Командующий не знал, какие у меня были приказы, что, на самом деле, было даже лучше для него. Но он понимал, что его люди, скорее всего, назад не вернутся. Руфус не хотел, чтобы кто-то знал о том, что он делает, и нельзя сказать, что я винил его за это. Если бы стало известно, что он собирает клонов и клетки Дженовы, это бы зародило много определенных и совершенно ненужных подозрений. И, несмотря на то, как у нас обычно получалось вести дела, на самом деле, лишние проблемы нам были ни к чему.

Поэтому я должен был убедиться, что его пожелания будут исполнены. Эти солджеры знали больше, чем им следовало, а дела имели обыкновение выходить из под контроля, если мы были не достаточно осторожны, так что я должен был быть уверен, что парни не станут болтать. Это было единственное решение, которое удовлетворяло Руфуса... и меня.

Так что я сделал небольшой крюк и пролетел над океаном. Открыв двери пассажирского отсека, сделал резкий поворот, практически уложив NME на бок, и сбрасывая мертвый груз. Удостоверившись, что все тела выпали из вертолета, я выправил NME и направился в Джунон.

Теперь на очереди следующие приказы.

===

Приземлившись на вертолетной площадке в Джуноне, я заглушил двигатели и еще какое-то время сидел, тупо уставившись на второй конверт, лежащий на приборной панели. Нервы были напряжены настолько, что я даже не заметил, как затряс ногой. Немного поколебавшись, я взял конверт в руки, но не торопился его открывать. Вместо этого я просто сидел, сжимая его пальцами, и пытаясь не думать о худшем. Может, тут просто приказ вернуться обратно в Нибельхайм... или убить всех солджеров вместе с командующим... Может, тут нет ничего страшного... На самом деле, все, что угодно, кроме того, чего я боялся, было бы хорошим заданием. Я даже был бы готов присматривать за кошками какой-нибудь старой маразматички... до тех пор, пока она позволяла бы мне пить и курить рядом с ними.

Но вот так сидеть и гадать было не самым продуктивным занятием, к тому же, неизвестность мучила даже больше, чем сами возможные приказы, какими бы они ни были. По крайней мере, зная их, пусть даже они мне и не понравятся, я смогу уже придумать, что делать дальше.

На этой мысли я решил «сейчас или никогда» и нервно сглотнул. Звук разрываемого конверта заполнил уши, как будто вокруг вообще не было посторонних шумов. Как в замедленной съемке, я достал сложенный листок пергамента и пробежался пальцами по его гладкой поверхности. Я мог бы просто сказать, что потерял его... Я мог забыть его в пассажирском отсеке, когда запирал клетку... Он ведь мог просто выпасть из вертолета... Но я никогда не лгал Руфусу о том, что касалось работы, и я даже не был уверен, что смогу. К тому же, если я так скажу, он наверняка поручит это кому-то другому. Так что, в любом случае, я встрял основательно.

Я развернул листок.

И там было оно...

Буквы, написанные ровным почерком на бумаге, словно лезвием полоснули по самой душе...

Имя Елены.

Я должен был забрать ее отчет об инспекции Джунона и потом устранить ее. Устроить все, как несчастный случай... ради Ценга.

Я не очень понимал, что чувствовал в тот момент... Расстройство, злость или безнадежность... А, может, все вместе. Выскочив из вертолета, я выхватил у парня из обслуживающей бригады топливный шланг и впихнул в отверстие бака, а потом закурил, стряхивая пепел прямо рядом с баком, уже в который раз испытывая судьбу. Может, я просто смогу спалить нас всех нахуй и покончить с этим!

Естественно, парни из обслуживающей бригады не на шутку пересрались и позвали несколько солджеров, чтобы не дать мне подорвать всех нас. Эти уроды скрутили меня, но были не слишком агрессивны. Они лишь сдерживали меня, пока я не успокоился.

Впрочем, много времени это не потребовало, потому что я решил, что самое время предоставить командующему отчет и соболезнования. Все-таки то, что случилось с теми солджерами, действительно было большое несчастье...

Большое сраное несчастье...

===

После разговора с командующим я спустился в гостевой отсек, чтобы забрать Елену. В ее распоряжении был целый день, так что, наверняка, она успела осмотреть все, что только можно было. И скорее всего она еще спала, потому что на часах было только четыре утра. Я решил не дожидаться, когда она проснется сама, потому что мне хотелось поскорее вернуться и как можно быстрее убрать того гибрида из моего вертолета.

Когда я вошел в комнату, Елена спала на боку, свернувшись в комочек. Я так и остался стоять в дверях, не зная, что делать. Я был очарован тем, как падающий из небольшого окна лунный свет серебрил ее волосы и придавал коже неестественное сияние. Она выглядела ангельски умиротворенной... и все еще была в форменном костюме. Мне вдруг пришла в голову мысль, что я мог бы прямо сейчас сделать свою работу — по-тихому, без сопротивления...

Но я не стал.

Вместо этого я присел рядом с койкой, на которой она лежала, и начал бездумно перебирать ее волосы, убирая их с лица. Я знал, что не должен быть сентиментальным, и обычно со мной такого не бывало. Но это же была Елена. И я честно думаю, что ни с Рудом, ни с Ценгом я бы тоже не смог сделать этого. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока они бы полностью не потеряли контроль и не стали представлять угрозу всем и вся, не оставляя мне другого выхода.

— Елена, — прошептал я, когда она слегка пошевелилась. Не получив ответа, я легонько ее потряс и повторил: — Елена... — я не хотел напугать ее, но мне нужно было поскорее ее разбудить.

— Мм? — она посмотрела на меня расфокусированным взглядом, и ей понадобилась пара мгновений, чтобы понять, где она.

— Нам пора, — прошептал я и потянул ее за рукав, чтобы подчеркнуть срочность, но Елена отстранила меня и, встряхнув головой, посмотрела на наручные часы. Она выглядела такой милой в тот момент, что я проникся к ней еще большей нежностью. Волосы у нее были взъерошены, она держала открытым только один глаз и после короткой борьбы с собой так и не смогла подавить зевок.

— Полпятого утра, — сказала она и посмотрела на меня, как на сумасшедшего.

— Ты смож'шь поспать в вертолете, — возразил я и снова потянул ее за рукав. — Пошли.

При упоминании NME сон с Елены как рукой сняло. Она поняла, что раз мы уезжаем, то, значит, я закончил со своей миссией. Практически соскочив с кровати, она расправила форму и пригладила руками волосы.

— Мы уезжаем?

— Да... Пошли давай.

Взяв за руку, я потянул ее за собой. Но Елена вдруг вырвалась и, подскочив к тумбочке в углу, взяла с нее свой отчет об инспекции, а потом обернулась и замерла по стойке смирно, сделав рукой под козырек, после чего протянула отчет мне. Не испытывая большого желания забирать его у нее, я глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на нее с неодобрением. Потом все-таки взял у нее папку и другой рукой полез в карман, а она выпрямилась еще сильнее и закрыла глаза, будто ожидая, что сейчас я ее прикончу.

Выругавшись про себя и покачав головой, я вытащил из кармана флягу и одним большим глотком допил то, что там оставалось... В основном для того, чтобы справиться с тем, что мне предстояло совершить. Но, к сожалению, выпивка попала не в то горло и я страшно закашлялся. Я схватил Елену за руку и потащил на вертолетную площадку.

— Что ты делаешь? — взвизгнула она, прекрасно зная, что я делал не то, что должен был.

— Отправляю нас обоих на тот свет, — давясь кашлем, пробормотал я и, открыв дверь кабины, буквально впихнул Елену в кресло второго пилота. Потом я не стал тратить время на прогрев двигателей. Я хотел поскорее вернуться в Мидгар, чтобы разверзнуть ад.

— Рено...

— Заткнись, Елена! — крикнул я, зная, что не могу позволить ей отговорить меня от моего несуществующего плана. В тот момент мои мысли были только о том, что я должен сам утрясти все с Руфусом — каким бы то ни было способом.

===

Достигнув окраины Мидгара, я вызвал по радиосвязи научный департамент, чтобы сообщить, что их груз на подлете, и чтобы они были готовы встретить его на закрытой грузовой площадке в задней части здания.

К счастью, когда мы подлетели, они уже ждали там с грузовым контейнером для перемещения клона, что экономило мне немного времени. Было важно, чтобы никто из посторонних сотрудников ничего не заподозрил, поэтому действовать нужно было быстро и, по возможности, незаметно.

Заглушив двигатели, я вытащил Елену из кабины и увел с площадки, пока научники выгружали своего подопытного из вертолета. Всю дорогу Елена сопротивлялась и пыталась вырваться, но я быстро перехватывал ее снова. Я был абсолютно не намерен отпускать ее и, возможно, поэтому сжимал слишком сильно. Но я не хотел рисковать на случай, если ей вдруг придет в голову какая-нибудь блестящая идея, и она сделает что-нибудь глупое, о чем впоследствии мы оба можем пожалеть.

Я сам был рекордсменом по части блестящих идей, и помощник мне был не нужен...

Зажав в зубах сигарету, я потащил Елену за собой на семидесятый этаж. На часах было семь утра с копейками, а большинство сотрудников не начинали работу до восьми, кроме тех, кто был на ночном дежурстве или состоял в специализированных департаментах. Но я почему-то был уверен, что Руфус будет уже у себя в офисе.

Войдя в его приемную, я усадил Елену на диван возле стены и велел ей оставаться там.

===

— Ты не смог, — сухо бросил Руфус, не поднимая глаз от бумаг, разложенных перед ним на столе, когда я ворвался к нему в офис.

— Какой хуйней ты обкололся, что даешь мне такие приказы?! — выпалил я, легкомысленно стряхивая пепел прямо на пол.

— Я полагаю, мне придется поручить это кому-то другому, — все еще не глядя на меня, он спокойно перевернул страницу, как будто мы всего лишь обсуждали, что будем делать в наш ебаный обеденный перерыв.

Недовольный его равнодушным отношением, я глубоко затянулся и сказал:

— Тогда тебе придется убить и меня тоже.

— Ты пьян, Рено, — сказал он и, наконец, посмотрел на меня, пусть и довольно холодно.

— Кого это ебет? — зло процедил я сквозь зубы и, подойдя к его столу, ударил ладонью по столешнице. Потом я понизил голос и угрожающим тоном произнес: — Я не шучу, Руфус. Я встану на пути у любого, кого ты за ней пошлешь... Ты сможешь убрать ее только через мой труп.

— Не глупи, — посмотрев на меня с пугающей темнотой в глазах, он спокойно напомнил: — Ты же знаешь, я не хочу этого и не позволю этому случиться.

— Да клал я на то, чего ты хочешь, Руфус!

— Обожаю, как ты произносишь мое имя, когда злишься, — он поднялся, заставив меня немного отстраниться, и, обойдя стол, встал передо мной, слащаво улыбаясь.

— Отвали, придурок! — выкрикнул я, резко отступив назад, когда он подошел слишком близко.

— Ты действительно настроен серьезно, — заложив руки за спину, он внимательно посмотрел на меня, вероятно, обдумывая какие-то извращенные мысли, которые мог породить его психованный мозг. — Скажи мне, Рено... Что такого есть в этой соплячке, что имеет для тебя такое большое значение?

— А что в ней такого, что ты, блять, так ненавидишь? — прорычал я, сверля его взглядом.

Ухмыляясь, словно Дьявол, глядящий на свою жертву, Руфус немного подался вперед и тихо произнес:

— А тебе она нравится.

Не найдясь, что ответить, я так и стоял молча, а он глубоко вздохнул и, посмотрев в сторону, спросил:

— Ты действительно готов умереть за нее?

— Да, — удивительно спокойно и твердо сказал я.

— Прекрасно... Тогда я бы хотел поговорить с ней, — махнув рукой в сторону двери, как бы сообщая, что я свободен, он холодно бросил: — Подожди за дверью.

Я немного растерялся, не зная, что будет дальше, и вышел из его офиса, не совсем понимая, что происходит. Он был одновременно и чересчур холоден, и подозрительно податлив. Если честно, я не ожидал ничего хорошего, и меня сильно беспокоило, о чем он собирался говорить с ней.

С тяжелым сердцем я подошел к Елене и сказал, что Руфус хочет ее видеть. Она подняла на меня взволнованный взгляд и встала. Пытаясь немного успокоить, я притянул ее в объятия, ободряюще гладя по спине. Заметив, что Руфус стоит в дверях и смотрит на меня убийственным взглядом, я поцеловал Елену в щеку, специально, чтобы позлить его. Потом я сказал ей, что все будет хорошо, и неохотно отпустил в офис к этому маньяку.

Минут десять я сидел, смотря на свои часы... каждые пять секунд. Здание постепенно наполнялось сотрудниками, пробуждалось к жизни, что напомнило мне, что я-то вообще еще не ложился. Однако я не чувствовал усталости. Я был слишком сосредоточен на происходящем. Я сказал Ценгу, что сделаю все, что смогу, и я не мог подвести его.

Когда Елена вышла из офиса с отсутствующим выражением лица, я поднялся и с еще более возросшим беспокойством потер руки между собой, предчувствуя самое худшее. Было слишком трудно сдерживаться. Мне нужно было знать, дал ли он ей право на жизнь или нет, но было слишком страшно спрашивать. В итоге я просто поднял брови, вопросительно глядя на нее, но Елена вдруг разрыдалась и пронеслась мимо меня.

В первый момент я ошарашено замер, глядя как в приемную вошла секретарша Руфуса и села за свой стол. Потом перевел взгляд на то место, где пару секунд назад стояла Елена, и решительно направился к Руфусу в офис, чтобы выяснить, что, черт возьми, происходит.

— Твою мать, чего ты ей наговорил?! — сходу выпалил я, ворвавшись обратно в офис и с грохотом захлопнув за собой дверь.

— Я сказал ей, что, если она сделает аборт, то я буду более чем счастлив оставить ее у себя на службе, — будничным тоном ответил Руфус, опираясь спиной на стол. Когда в ответ я только потрясенно уставился на него, он напряженно вздохнул и, смахнув с глаз челку, посмотрел на меня с раздражением. — Ради всего святого, Рено, у меня не может быть беременного турка, — выпрямившись, он немного повернулся в сторону и объяснил: — Я уже договорился с доктором, — расправив пальто, он махнул рукой в сторону двери: — Она уже на пути туда.

Следующее мое движение было абсолютно незапланированным. Это произошло инстинктивно и бездумно. Я схватил Руфуса за отворот пальто и со всей дури ударил с левой руки, но в ту же секунду пожалел об этом.

Безо всякого предупреждения, он схватил меня одной рукой и, немного приподняв, швырнул на пол, как котенка. Я и глазом не успел моргнуть. Приземлившись на руки и колени, я попытался подняться, но Руфус прижал меня к полу ногой, с силой надавливая каблуком ботинка на позвоночник, от чего я издал хриплый, полузадушенный вскрик.

— В тебе сегодня столько энергии, — спокойно сказал Руфус, потирая ушибленную скулу и все еще прижимая меня ногой к полу.

— Ты мудак конченный! — выкрикнул я, пытаясь подняться или хотя бы сбросить с себя его ногу, но безуспешно.

— Вполне может быть, — сказал он, сильнее вжимая каблук мне в спину, а потом добавил: — Знаешь... Есть один весьма приятный способ выплеснуть всю эту излишнюю энергию.

— Сам себе в жопу засунь, понятно?! — закричал я, снова пытаясь подняться. Я вдруг осознал, что создал себе гораздо большую проблему, чем предполагал, особенно, когда понял, что Руфус не собирается позволить мне встать.

— Вообще-то, я подумывал о том, чтобы засунуть тебе, — прорычал он, и я услышал, как звякнула пряжка его ремня.

Внезапно запаниковав — и я имею в виду действительно запаниковав — я стал вырываться изо всех сил, крича:

— Отъбись от меня!

— Я ждал два месяца, чтобы ты успокоился, — проговорил Руфус сквозь сжатые зубы и еще сильнее надавил на меня. — А вместо этого ты еще больше вышел из-под контроля... Ты всегда выходишь из-под контроля!

В этот момент он немного ослабил давление, и мне удалось вывернуться из-под его ноги. Я тут же попытался сбежать, но лишь успел приоткрыть дверь, как Руфус захлопнул ее прямо у меня перед носом. Он схватил меня за рубашку и, оттащив от двери, впечатал лицом в стену, а потом навалился сверху всем телом, еще больше усиливая мою панику. Все, что я мог видеть, это его руки, упирающиеся в стену по обе стороны от моей головы.

— Ты ведь даже понятия не имеешь, до какого состояния меня доводишь, — вибрирующим голосом проговорил он мне на ухо и провел по нему губами. — Все, что связано с тобой, сводит меня с ума.

— Отпусти меня, — взмолился я, внезапно почувствовав невероятное измождение.

— Ты действуешь на меня так же, как порыв ветра на горячие угли, Рено, — сказал он сквозь сжатые зубы, а потом схватил и снова бросил меня на пол. — И каждый раз ты убиваешь меня.

— Руфус... — простонал я, снова пытаясь подняться.

— Нет! Не нужно умолять меня, Рено... Тебе это не идет!

— Сэр, у вас все в порядке? — вдруг раздался резкий голос по коммуникатору.

— Черт, — приглушенно выругался Руфус и провел рукой по волосам. Наклонившись ко мне, он схватил меня за плечо и вздернул на ноги. Потом он подтащил меня к своему столу и, впечатав лицом в столешницу, прижал меня к ней, удерживая сзади за шею.

— Это займет всего пару мгновений, — спокойно уверил он и нажал кнопку на интеркоме. — Шарин... Никогда не беспокой меня, когда здесь со мной Рено! — рявкнул он и потом еще раз повторил: — Никогда!

— Сэр? Д-да, сэр.

— Тупая сука, — проворчал Руфус и, схватив меня за рубашку, снова отправил на встречу с паркетом.

Оседлав мои ноги, он вцепился в пряжку моего ремня, пытаясь расстегнуть ее, и зло проговорил:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты остановил меня... Я знаю, ты можешь, — наклонившись ближе, он прошептал мне на ухо: — Ты единственный, кто может.

Поняв, что он полностью охвачен одержимостью, я вцепился в его руки, пытаясь убрать их, но моя сила была ничтожна в сравнении с его.

— Я же знаю, Рено, ты не хочешь, чтобы я сделал это.

Но я только закрыл глаза и беспомощно уронил голову на пол, не веря в реальность происходящего.

— Пожал'ста... — жалобно выдавил я, все еще сжимая руки на его запястьях и пытаясь их отстранить.

Вдруг Руфус схватил меня за грудки и резко встряхнул, прокричав: «Останови меня!», и тут зазвонил его телефон.

Руфус встал, и я, благодарный за неожиданное вмешательство, попытался подняться. Но он не собирался позволить мне этого и толкнул меня назад, снова удерживая ногой, чтобы не дать мне сбежать.

— Черт возьми, да что там еще? — недовольно проворчал он, прежде чем ответить. — Да? — сказал он в трубку неестественно спокойным голосом и пропустил пальцы сквозь волосы. Потом он пинком перевернул меня на спину и быстро опустился сверху, оседлав мою грудь и прижав руки коленями. Я издал резкий стон от острой боли в ребрах, и Руфус тут же зажал мне рот.

— Это хорошие новости... Передай Ценгу, что Елена в хороших руках, — сказал Руфус и ехидно на меня посмотрел, а потом стал водить пальцами по моим губам и даже засунул один из них мне в рот. Словно забавляясь, он начал двигать им вперед-назад с вполне недвусмысленным намеком. Потом Руфус прижал трубку плечом, и второй рукой принялся расстегивать мою рубашку. — Да. Рено здесь... Хочешь поговорить с ним?

Я замотал головой, чтобы заставить его убрать руку от моего рта, но Руфус другой рукой схватил меня за подбородок и сильно сжал, фиксируя голову на месте. Потом он снова сунул пальцы мне в рот и протолкнул глубже, от чего я чуть не подавился, вызвав у него извращенную ухмылку.

— Хорошие новости... Значит, скоро увидимся, — закончив разговор, Руфус закрыл телефон и, не глядя, отбросил его на пол. — Это был Руд... Оказывается, лидер Оползня находится где-то рядом с Забытой Столицей, — поделился он и наклонился ближе, поглаживая пальцами мою нижнюю губу. — Я вот думаю, было бы неплохо засунуть кое-что другое в твой прекрасный рот.

Когда Руфус снова пропихнул пальцы мне в рот, я укусил его, и он быстро отдернул руку и поднес ее к собственному рту. Но он не выглядел расстроенным или разозленным из-за этого. Он просто слизал выступившую на пальцах кровь и усмехнулся мне, а потом откинулся назад, освобождая мои руки.

— Как думаешь, Рено, что бы это могло быть?

Воспользовавшись возможностью, которую он мне предоставил, я схватил его и скинул с себя. Но не бросился бежать. Меня накрыло. Я наконец признался самому себе, что на самом деле действительно хочу его, и все это время хотел. Я толкнул его на пол и навалился сверху с криком:

— Я ненавижу тебя!

Но мои действия несколько отличались от слов...

Схватив Руфуса за бедра, я заставил его встать на колени и содрал брюки вместе с бельем и с него, и с себя. Словно обезумев, я вставил ему без подготовки, лишь размазав по члену выступившую смазку. Меня охватила такая жажда отмщения, какую я никогда раньше не испытывал. По крайней мере, не с Руфусом.

Мне не потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять, что именно этого он и добивался, потому что он с легкостью мог перебороть меня, но не делал этого. Этот сукин сын специально довел меня, чтобы пробудить во мне что-то дикое, необузданное, неконтролируемое. Это было как раз то, чего хотел этот извращенец, и, каким-то непостижимым образом, этого хотел и я сам.

Я хотел причинить ему боль за все, через что он заставил меня пройти, но в то же время я хотел обладать им. В течение двух месяцев я пытался побороть те странные непреодолимые желания, которые он возбудил во мне, и сейчас я вдруг позволил им выплеснуться наружу. Но они выплескивались вместе с жаждой возмездия — не только за себя, но и за все то, что он сделал с Еленой. Он должен был понести наказание за это.

И я стал его карателем. Именно я управлял этим демоном в тот момент. Я заставлял его подчиняться себе. Я полностью контролировал его.

Протянув руку вперед, я обхватил его член и сквозь сжатые зубы и его приглушенные стоны боли и удовольствия велел ему кончить для меня. И он кончил. С извращенным чувством удовлетворения я зажал ему рот рукой и не убирал ее, пока сам не достиг оргазма. Все это я делал на чистых инстинктах, не имея ни малейшего понятия, что такое дикое он сумел пробудить во мне, и откуда оно взялось. Я никогда никого не насиловал и не принуждал... никогда.

Выплеснув всю свою энергию, я отстранился от него и повалился на пол с чувством странного облегчения. Руфус подполз ко мне и улегся рядом, устроив голову у меня на плече. Мы оба тяжело дышали и были мокрыми насквозь. Я запустил руку Руфусу в волосы и стал нежно перебирать влажные пряди. Вдруг я слабо усмехнулся, подумав о том, что многие говорили мне о моих психических проблемах. Они и понятия не имели о сумасшедшем, которого я сейчас держал в руках. Никто не знал о степени его безумия, кроме меня.

— Теперь тебе лучше? — спросил он, все еще тяжело дыша и вырисовывая пальцем узоры у меня на груди.

— Как никогда, — ответил я, глядя в потолок.

— Хорошо, — сказал Руфус и приподнялся, приблизив свое лицо к моему. — Теперь я могу тебя поцеловать?

— Да, — не задумываясь, выдохнул я.

Поцелуй вышел слабым и неторопливым, но все равно безумно приятным.

— Ты, наверное, захочешь поторопиться, — предположил он, отстранившись и поглаживая пальцами мою щеку.

— Куда?

— Елена, — не особо заботясь о моей реакции, Руфус поднялся, болезненно поморщившись, и натянул штаны. В первую секунду я просто лежал, ошарашено моргая, а потом резко сел.

— Что?

С серьезным видом он сдвинул рукав, держась за пряжку ремня, и посмотрел на часы.

— Ее прием через пятнадцать минут... Если ты поторопишься, то успеешь сказать ей, что она может оставить ребенка.

Мне потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы понять, что он не шутит, и я быстро вскочил на ноги, натягивая собственные штаны.

— Но, Рено. Мне придется перевести ее в другой департамент. Я не шутил, когда сказал, что у меня не может быть беременного турка, — после короткой паузы, Руфус убрал волосы с лица и, взяв со стола какой-то документ, протянул его мне. — И тебе нужна будет вот эта бумага для доктора, чтобы отменить процедуру аборта... Она уже подписана.

Кивнув, я взял у него документ и, быстро поцеловав его в щеку в знак благодарности, развернулся и вылетел из офиса, не желая терять времени на случай, если он передумает. И потом, быстрее, чем когда-либо, я понесся вниз по лестнице, перепрыгивая через две ступени, до самого Медицинского Центра на пятом этаже, чтобы найти Елену и сообщить ей хорошие новости.


	15. Безобидный, на первый взгляд

Прошел месяц с тех пор, как страсти улеглись и все постепенно начало возвращаться в норму. У Руфуса вошло в привычку уходить из моей квартиры посреди ночи, чтобы не вызвать никаких подозрений о нас... Это уже стало чем-то вроде рутины. Конечно, не могу сказать, что между нами все было гладко. Нас по-прежнему бросало из крайности в крайность, но виноваты были мы оба.

Руфус вел себя как мудак в присутствии других людей, но я уже давно понял, что так он пытался притвориться, будто между нами ничего не было. Думаю, он делал это, по большей части, ради меня, так как я не сомневался, что ему было все равно, пусть бы даже о нас узнал весь мир. Наверняка, он предпочел бы не скрываться и не разыгрывать из себя черте кого. Мне кажется, такое понятие как стыд ему вообще не известно.

Думаю, за этот месяц мы умудрились опорочить буквально каждый уголок моей квартиры. Однако ни один из нас толком не знал, как правильно выражать свои чувства, когда мы были наедине, так что нередко мы доводили друг друга до белого каления и даже дрались, прежде чем реально доходило до секса... Но меня все устраивало. Я не хотел, чтобы было по-другому, даже несмотря на синяки, ссадины и царапины, которые нам приходилось прятать под одеждой. И слава Гайе, в здании были звукоизоляционные стены, потому что ни одного из нас нельзя было назвать тихим любовником.

На самом деле, даже забавно об этом думать. Я никогда раньше не был таким шумным, но ведь и секс раньше не был таким агрессивным. Руфус каким-то образом пробуждал во мне нечто дикое, заводил так, что я терял голову. Но и я заводил его не меньше, постоянно отталкивая от себя и отрицая действительность. Но я делал это не из желания казаться сволочью и не для собственного удовольствия. Просто я никогда не умел правильно вести себя в отношениях... А Руфус, скажем прямо, был не совсем тем, кого я представлял рядом с собой. Это порождало во мне внутренние противоречия.

На самом деле, каким бы утонченным Руфус ни был, все же он был мужчиной. Хотя, он никогда не порывался быть сверху, что немного помогало мне смириться. Я пришел к выводу, что своей покорностью он не пытался заманить меня, чтобы потом поменяться ролями, нет... Ему действительно так больше нравилось. Он и правда был пассивом, хоть и ебнутым на всю голову. Он сказал, что раз уж доминирует надо мной во всем остальном, то не видит смысла в том, чтобы обязательно доминировать в постели. Хотя мы еще даже и не делали этого в постели... С тех пор, как вернулись из Хилин.

Руфус открывался мне совершенно в ином свете, нежели остальным. Хоть и не стану отрицать, что он был безжалостным сукиным сыном, который смотрел на всех окружающих как на говно. И у него было больное и жестокое чувство юмора, которое периодически доводило меня до бешенства. И, как ни у кого другого, у него была пугающая темная сторона. Любой здравомыслящий человек обычно старался бы держаться от него подальше. Но мои отношения со здравомыслием трудно было назвать дружескими. Спросите любого, и он скажет, что со мной всегда было что-то не в порядке, и я даже, пожалуй, с этим соглашусь. Но у меня на то свои причины, и я не собираюсь ни перед кем оправдываться.

То, каким Руфус открывался мне, абсолютно противоречило тому, каким его видел весь окружающий мир. Нет, не думайте, что со мной он был мягким и добродушным, потому что это даже звучит нелепо. Просто было в нем что-то такое, из-за чего он казался мне отчужденным, даже каким-то печальным. Складывалось впечатление, что он в отчаянии, но из-за чего — я понять не мог.

Казалось, его озлобленность росла из абсолютной неприязни ко всему милому и хорошему. Но в то же время он был заботлив, по крайней мере, по отношению ко мне. Я примирился с его закидонами, потому что в остальное время он был просто бесподобен. Хотя и выходки его немало будоражили. Черт возьми, да сам Руфус меня будоражил.

Таким он представал только передо мной. Никто и никогда не догадывался и даже предположить не мог, что глубоко в душе у него не прекращалась внутренняя борьба с самим собой. Мир видел его безжалостным, жестоким руководителем с ледяным сердцем и стальным взглядом, который управлял всем, от чего зависели простые люди. Он был словно божество, средоточие власти — неприкосновенный и несокрушимый.

А еще он был очень рисковым... Каждый день он рисковал, принимая решения, и тщательно взвешивал последствия каждого действия. Руфус был готов пойти на риск, если чувствовал, что сможет выиграть хотя бы немного. При необходимости он мог отказаться от остального. До тех пор, пока он получал хоть что-то игра стоила свеч. Его не волновали люди, стоящие ниже него, и он использовал их в своих целях, а потом выбрасывал без капли сожаления.

На ум сразу приходят Тифа и Баррет. Они помогли нам, когда начались атаки Вепонов, и, казалось, Руфус тоже собирался помочь им. Пока он не решил устроить их публичную казнь, чтобы люди поверили, что во всем виновата Лавина. Он хотел, чтобы выглядело так, будто Шин-Ра заботится о гражданах, даже если по большому счету ему было на них плевать.

===

После того, что случилось у Руфуса в офисе тем утром, когда решался вопрос о будущем Елены, я бегом спустился в Медицинский Центр, чтобы отдать ей бумаги, отменяющие аборт. Я быстро понял, что Руфус все это спланировал заранее и знал, каков будет исход. Этот ублюдок использовал Елену, чтобы сломать меня.

Но не думаю, что мне следует жаловаться, потому что после случившегося я чувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Это может показаться странным, но быть инструментом в руках Руфуса оказалось не так уж плохо... Это имело свои плюсы.

Когда я добежал до Елены и отдал ей бумаги, она обратила внимание на то, насколько взмыленным я был, и посмотрела на меня с подозрением. Я сказал, что бежал бегом по лестнице, но выглядел при этом чересчур виноватым.

И, несмотря на то, что Елена временами вела себя, как дурочка, на самом деле она таковой не была. Она была очень умной. Она бы никогда не стала турком, если бы действительно была такой, какой иногда прикидывалась. И тогда она просто выбила меня из колеи, обвинив в том, что ради спасения ее ребенка мне пришлось переспать с Руфусом. Точнее, это было примерно так:

— Значит, вот какова цена?! — закричала Елена на весь Медицинский Центр и помахала документами у меня перед лицом. — Ты позволил ему отыметь себя, чтобы он подписал это?! — она толкнула меня, и я налетел на проходящую мимо медсестричку.

Проблема была не в том, что она кричала на всю больницу — к счастью, она не упоминала никаких имен — и не в том, что я столкнулся с очень миленькой молоденькой медсестрой. Проблема была в том, что она сказала «ему», чем привлекла внимание всех, кто находился в Медицинском Центре... Скажем так, ситуация была более чем неловкая.

Ну вот, бля, приплыли... Теперь все будут думать, что я гей.

Но все же, Елена была счастлива, и я был рад этому, даже если в тот момент мне хотелось сквозь землю провалиться. Конечно, когда все закончилось, Елена извинялась передо мной столько раз, что я счет потерял, и даже злился на нее из-за этого, но изменить ничего уже было нельзя. И пусть в Медицинском Центре меня никто не знал, я был не из тех, кого так уж легко забыть.

Я выделялся среди остальных, как загипсованный палец на руке, меня никто никогда не забывал. Людям не нужно было знать мое имя. Достаточно было сказать:

— Ну, знаешь, этот красноволосый турк... Ну, который со шрамами.

И любой бы ответил:

— А, ну да.

Слухи уже начали расползаться по зданию Корпорации, так что я всячески пытался исправить ситуацию, флиртуя с каждой встреченной симпатичной девушкой. И это было одной из причин наших с Руфусом постоянных стычек.

Кстати о слухах. Я пришел к выводу, что секретарша Руфуса знала, что происходило у него в офисе тем утром. К счастью, она об этом не трепалась. Она знала, на кого работает, и понимала, что если каким-то образом его расстроит или разозлит, то, возможно, потеряет не только работу.

Что ж, думаю всем интересно, что же стало с Еленой после тех событий...

Ее поставили во главе департамента вооружений, и она была весьма этому рада. Конечно, она скучала по работе в поле, но понимала, что так будет лучше, особенно учитывая, что скоро собиралась стать мамочкой. По ней все еще не было этого заметно, но она вся прямо светилась изнутри и была еще красивее, чем раньше.

Конечно, Руфус предельно ясно выражал свое недовольство тем, что я ошивался рядом с Еленой. Он говорил, что я таращился на нее как глупый школьник, и его от этого тошнило. Но лично я сказал бы, что он просто ревновал, хоть и пытался всячески это отрицать.

И все равно я приходил к ней. Она всегда была добра ко мне, и я любил бывать в ее компании. Она всегда излучала такую веселость и энергичность, что у меня тут же поднималось настроение, когда я был не в духе. А такое бывало часто. Я вообще страдал от вечных перепадов настроения.

— И что привело тебя сюда сегодня? — спросила Елена.

Кивнув в сторону часов на стене, я ответил:

— Обед.

— Ой, Рено, прости, я что-то сегодня ничего не успеваю. Нет времени куда-то идти обедать, — кусая нижнюю губу, она извиняющимся взглядом посмотрела на меня. Но я даже и не думал обижаться. На самом деле, у меня на уме было кое-что другое.

— Да не, я не об этом... Слышал, что ты занята... Так что твой обед пришел к тебе сам, — улыбнувшись, сказал я и протянул ей контейнер, который до этого держал за спиной.

— О, спасибо... Знаешь, ты совсем не обязан был это делать, — сказала она, принимая контейнер.

— Ага, как же... У тя уже неск'лько дней не было времени нормально поесть.

— Неа... Вон там есть автомат, — она ткнула большим пальцем себе за спину, указывая на автомат быстрых закусок возле дальней стены.

— Мммм... вкусняшка, — с сарказмом протянул я, чуть нахмурившись. — Чипсы и шоколадки — охренеть как вкусно и питательно.

Открыв крышку контейнера, Елена облизнула пальцы и пожала плечами.

— Детишкам нравится.

— Даж' не сомневаюсь.

Знаю, по тому, как я вел себя с ней, можно было решить, что это я скоро стану отцом, но я ничего не мог с собой поделать. Не знаю, почему, но мне нравилась мысль о том, что скоро рядом появится ребенок. Хотя у меня и не было желания никого воспитывать. Вообще-то, на самом деле, я детей не любил. Они были слишком обременительны, и я не испытывал к ним такой симпатии, чтобы еще и возиться с ними. Однако я был так взволнован, будто это был мой ребенок.

===

Ценг с Рудом вернулись через две недели после того, как я оставил их в Рокет-Тауне, и вместе с Руфусом занимались поисками нового рекрута на место Елены. Вы могли решить, что раз я был замом Ценга, то тоже должен был участвовать, но я сразу дал понять, что не желаю в это ввязываться.

Я принимал все слишком близко к сердцу и к определенным людям привязывался настолько, что порой это даже граничило с одержимостью.

Я считал, что новый рекрут никогда не смог бы заменить Елену, и вообще, нам никто не нужен на ее место. Знаю, так думать было глупо с моей стороны, так что я особо не распространялся на эту тему.

Самое смешное, что на Елену я реагировал точно так же, когда она только пришла к нам. Я расценивал ее как замену себе и очень бесился. Первые пару месяцев я обращался с ней, как с грязью, и вел себя как последний шовинист. Даже несколько раз я думал, что она лишила меня возможности иметь детей. Но, признаю, это было заслуженно.

Возможно, она таки лишила меня репродуктивной способности, потому что пару раз ударила особенно сильно, но, учитывая обстоятельства, в ближайшее время я вряд ли смогу это проверить. По крайней мере, с Руфусом.

Ну и, в любом случае, я был бы дерьмовым отцом. Я даже о себе позаботиться не мог.

В общем, на смену Елене выбрали одного нахального мелкого засранца, перевербованного из солджеров. Он решил, что ему мало приключений в Джуноне, и захотел замарать руки. Он был еще мальчишкой едва за двадцать... Двадцать два, если быть точнее. Всего на два года младше Руфуса. Несмотря на то, что временами я вел себя, словно был младше их обоих, я уже реально начинал ощущать себя стариком среди всей этой молодежи.

Хотя, Руфус никогда не действовал в соответствии с возрастом. Он вел себя как ожесточенный, замкнувшийся в себе старик, а не как молодой, полный жизни парень, за что я отчасти винил его отца. Руфус был лишен счастливого беззаботного детства и в шестнадцать лет был уже выброшен во взрослую жизнь на пост главы турков. Он не знал, что такое быть ребенком, и вряд ли уже когда-либо смог бы понять.

Так, наверное, надо вернуться к нашему новичку, а то мои мысли каким-то образом все время сводятся к Руфусу. Не знаю, почему так происходит. Это вовсе не значит, что весь мой мир вращается вокруг него.

Ах... Руфус...

Ну так вот, у этого нахального засранца был такой поганый рот, что сразу захотелось затолкать ему туда кляп. Он переступил все возможные границы субординации в первую же минуту нашего знакомства. Он посчитал меня посмешищем и безнадежным алкоголиком, вообще не способным быть турком. Мне пришлось наставить на него пистолет, чтобы подкрепить свой авторитет. А еще я потребовал, чтобы он называл меня «сэр».

Думаю, мои действия были бы более угрожающими, если бы я не хихикал в это время, но мне было так смешно, что я не мог остановиться. Никто не называл меня «сэром», и мысль о том, что теперь кто-то будет ко мне так обращаться, пробивала меня на ржач. Я не мог успокоиться и продолжал смеяться, даже когда поставил пистолет на предохранитель и убрал в кобуру.

Надо сказать, что я так и не добился того, чтобы пацан называл меня «сэром».

Как обычно, Ценг и Руд, зная, какой я иногда мог быть сволочью, из чистого любопытства решили не вмешиваться, когда этот долбоеб на меня набросился. Но в то утро я был трезвым и имел преимущество в скорости. Так что я щелкнул переключателем магнитного поля на шокере, и он и глазом не успел моргнуть, как был пойман в кристалл.

Я был уверен, что произвел впечатление, до тех пор, пока не споткнулся, когда пошел налить себе кофе, и не опрокинул стул, за который схватился, чтобы не упасть.

Тогда Ценг решил, что время для игр кончилось, и пора заниматься делом. Он подошел к кристаллу и, разрушив барьер снятым со стены мечом, выпустил нашего нового друга, посмотрев на него с предупреждением, чтобы тот умерил свою враждебность.

Я достал из пиджака флягу и вылил часть ее содержимого в свой кофе, а потом развернулся и встретился со взглядом озлобленно прищуренных глаз. Потребовалось всего двадцать три минуты, чтобы парень возненавидел меня. И хотя это не было моим рекордом, такое время было весьма неплохим. Та же Елена воспылала ко мне ненавистью только через тридцать минут нашего знакомства.

Карие глаза парня были полны ненависти и отвращения, и, думаю, второе было связано с тем, что я позволял себе пить на работе.

— Хренли ты вылупился? — зло спросил я и, отхлебнув кофе, глумливо ухмыльнулся.

— Рено! — рявкнул Ценг, напоминая, что хватит — значит хватит. — У нас есть, что обсудить.

Качнувшись с пятки на носок, я закинул шокер на плечо и кивнул.

— Забытый Лес?

— Столица, — поправил он и посмотрел на меня с раздражением, потому что знал, что я переврал название специально. — Прекрасная возможность проверить, насколько он годится в турки.

— Ага, тольк' если те хоч'тся, чтоб' он поскорее кони двинул... — пробормотал я и, опустив шокер, прошелся к столу, чтобы сесть рядом с Рудом, посмеивающимся над моим комментарием.

— Он бывший солджер, Рено. Я уверен, что он справится.

— Ну, разве что если для этого мозги не нужны... — ответил я, подняв брови.

Снова бросив на меня взгляд, означавший, что пора остановиться, Ценг нахмурился и решил продолжить по теме:

— Руфус дал распоряжение, что ты должен высадить нас у Боун Виллэдж сегодня ночью, а потом подобрать в том же месте, когда мы закончим. Мы надеемся, что это займет не больше нескольких дней.

Он обвел взглядом всех собравшихся, а потом снова посмотрел на меня. Но я заметил, что ему все еще было трудно смотреть мне в глаза, особенно когда он говорил о Руфусе. Я даже начал задумываться, справится ли он с этим когда-нибудь.

— Мы уже достаточно времени убили на эту погоню за собственным хвостом, так что я очень надеюсь, что мы, наконец, нашли, что искали, — глубоко вздохнув, Ценг разгладил костюм и сел за стол вместе с нами.

— Вы что, шутите? — раздался возглас моего нового друга, который, казалось, не знал, когда нужно было заткнуться. Честно говоря, он напоминал мне кого-то... только я никак не мог понять, кого. — Этот парень даже ходить не в состоянии... Как, черт возьми, он сможет управлять вертолетом?

— О... Я б' подумал дважды, парниша... — сказал я, искоса глядя на него и ухмыляясь. — Прежде чем раскрывать свой большой рот.

Как обычно, Ценг и не подумал вмешиваться. Он только усмехнулся и остался сидеть на месте, в очередной раз подтверждая мое предположение о том, что он ловил кайф, наблюдая за подобными перепалками. Он бы никогда не признался, но я был в этом уверен, судя по тому, как загорались у него глаза всякий раз, когда вокруг накалялась атмосфера. Да, я не сомневался, что ему нравилось смотреть, как люди нападали друг на друга, что некоторым образом развязывало мне руки.

— Это еще почему? Ты напьешься и свалишься на меня? — мелкий засранец вспыхнул мгновенно.

О, как же я люблю норовистых желторотых юнцов.

— Недоносок сопливый, — фыркнул я и ухмыльнулся, медленно вставая со своего места. Состроив серьезное лицо, я врубил шокер и увеличил его мощность. — Ты правда хоч'шь увидеть, что я могу с тобой сделать?

Конечно, я не собирался сильно калечить или убивать его, потому что тогда нам бы пришлось снова искать замену. Я всего лишь хотел немного с ним поиграть.

— Рено — мой заместитель, Джаред, — спокойно сказал Ценг со своего места, и в его тоне читалось предостережение. — И, думаю, должен предупредить тебя, он стал им не случайно.

Пропустив пальцы сквозь непослушные волосы песочного оттенка, Джаред окинул меня взглядом с озадаченной полуулыбкой, а потом недоверчиво посмотрел на Ценга.

— Вы же это не серьезно? — спросил он, указывая на меня, как на какую-нибудь кучу мусора.

— Сэр, — поправил я, снова возвращаясь к своей обычной игривой манере поведения, и очаровательно ему улыбнулся. — Ты долж'н обращаться к вышестоящим «сэр».

Не желая разрушить момент, я изо всех сил старался не заржать, слушая как за спиной посмеивается Руд. Он понимал, что я специально злил мальчишку, и я знал, что он получал от этого удовольствие... Впрочем, как и я.

Однако в противовес нашему с Рудом веселью Ценг прочистил горло и, поднявшись из-за стола, встал рядом со мной.

— Я не шучу, Джаред, — сообщил он и, крепко взяв мою руку, в которой был шокер, дотянулся до кнопки и выключил его.

Тогда до меня не дошло, но потом, когда я думал об этом, я понял, что Ценг был не уверен, собирался ли я действительно долбануть пацана шокером или нет. Я и правда славился своей вспыльчивостью, но тогда парень не слишком-то меня разозлил, мне просто нравилось его бесить.

— Руд, возьми Джареда и покажи ему здесь все. Нам с Рено нужно поговорить, — сказал Ценг, не оборачиваясь.

— Да, сэр, — Руд поднялся и увел пацана из комнаты.

— Рено... Руфус сказал мне, что ты болен... — произнес он, все еще стоя рядом и не глядя на меня. — Он рассказал обо всем, что произошло, и сказал, что ты делаешь инъекции, чтобы предотвращать приступы... — сочувственно покачав головой, он принялся разглаживать складки на костюме, а потом добавил: — Я и понятия не имел. Пока мы с Еленой были на задании, мы столько всего пропустили...

Кивнув, я засунул руки в карманы и уставился в пол, неуютно покачиваясь с пятки на носок. Я был не совсем согласен со словом «болен», потому что чувствовал себя прекрасно... большую часть времени. И мне это не особенно мешало.

Приступы случались не постоянно. И не было никаких сигналов, когда они начинались, или признаков, из-за чего это происходило. Керн предположил, что они могли случаться, когда я был избит или ранен, но тогда вставал вопрос, почему они не накатывали каждый раз, когда я дрался с Руфусом. Хотя, пару раз такое бывало.

— Мне жаль, Рено... — выдавил Ценг и поспешил сменить тему. Ему никогда особо не удавались светские беседы или выражение сочувствия. — А еще я хотел поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты сделал для Елены и меня, — неловко похлопав меня по плечу, он задумчиво добавил: — Не знаю, что бы я делал без нее...

— Да не за что, сэр, — ответил я, по-прежнему глядя в пол. Если честно, я бы все равно попытался спасти ее, независимо от его просьбы.

— В любом случае, то, что ты сделал, было очень значимо... даже, если для этого тебе пришлось позволить Руфусу выебать тебе мозг.

Со злой усмешкой он еще раз похлопал меня по плечу, только теперь более ощутимо и уверенно, и вышел. Я почувствовал, как краска прилила к лицу, делая его, наверное, таким же красным, как мои волосы, и тихо обматерил ублюдка за то, что он снова надавил на больную мозоль.

===

После того, как Руфус восстановил Корпорацию и вернул ей былую мощь, он нашел Рива Туэсти и предложил ему должность главы департамента робототехники. Несмотря на то, что многие о нем думали, Рив не был предателем Шин-Ра.

Он был верным сотрудником, даже если и испытывал некоторую слабость ко всему, что касалось «людей» и «Планеты»... Но он любил свою работу. Ни одна другая компания на планете не могла дать ему той свободы действий, какую давала Шин-Ра. И если бы не он, мы бы не могли так успешно отслеживать действия Лавины тогда, перед Метеором.

Мы понимали, что в любой момент он мог сбежать на помощь Клауду и остальным, если с ними что-нибудь случится, но были готовы с этим мириться. Также мы знали, что он бросит Корпорацию в случае появления каких-либо подозрений, возможно, даже попытается снова разрушить ее.

Это был риск, на который мы были готовы пойти. Потому что он был нам нужен, так как, несмотря на то, что был главой робототехнического департамента, он работал над новым источником энергии, который Руфус в дальнейшем планировал использовать вместо Мако.

Рив пока использовал его только для питания своих машин, но Руфус считал, что, если продолжать исследования, то в итоге мы могли бы расширить границы его применения. Руфус все еще планировал быть энергетическим королем мира, но после Метеора и Геостигмы он осторожно относился к идее использования Мако в качестве источника. Руфус полагал, что, раз Лайфстрим дважды спас планету, то мы были перед ним в долгу.

Вспоминая его слова о парадоксе... Руфус, возможно, был даже более парадоксальным, чем я. Но хватит о Руфусе, на самом деле, не все мои мысли крутятся вокруг него.

Вернемся к Риву...

Ему можно было доверять, пусть даже он был очень странным человеком. Я имею в виду то, что у него никогда не было отношений с кем-либо. За все то время, что я его знал, я ни разу не видел его ни с женщиной, ни с мужчиной. У меня даже возникали мысли, что, возможно, его любовь к роботам была чем-то большим, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Он был нелюдимым. И хотя временами прекрасно вписывался в разные компании и, бывало, даже болтал без умолку, он все же предпочитал быть сам по себе.

Рив не слишком изменился с тех пор, как работал на Шин-Ра в первый раз, несмотря на то, через что нам всем пришлось пройти. Я думал, что путешествия с Лавиной и возможность видеть реальный мир, пусть даже через глаза своего Кайта Сита, должны были наложить отпечаток на его характер. Но нет, он по-прежнему считал себя лучше и умнее остальных и смотрел на всех свысока. Это такая мерзкая манера поведения, которая была верным признаком того, что человек вырос на Плите. А еще, возможно, это было связано с тем, что он был ебнутым гением.

В механике и физике он разбирался круче любого, кого я когда-либо встречал, и поэтому я испытывал к нему немало уважения. Даже несмотря на то, что он смотрел на всех, как на идиотов, если они не понимали, о чем он говорит. У него было несколько извращенное чувство юмора, и он находил забавным трахать людям мозги, хотя совсем не так, как Руфус. Если Руфус старался найти слабое место оппонента и причинить ему как можно больше вреда, то Рив всего лишь слегка надавливал, а потом признавал, что просто баловался и ничего плохого не хотел.

Я как раз направлялся к нему на уровень 3П, потому что мы так ни разу и не виделись с тех пор, как он снова начал работать на Шин-Ра. Не говоря уже о том, что услышав о его новом источнике энергии, я не мог побороть любопытство. И раз уж я, в кои-то веки, разгреб бумажки у себя на рабочем столе, а до вечера все равно не было никаких заданий, я решил: почему бы и нет?

— Чему обязан удовольствием принимать у себя турка? — спросил он, стоя спиной ко мне и не отрываясь от своего занятия.

Рив обладал особой проницательностью, которая, порой, граничила с ясновидением — ему не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, кто у него за спиной, и был ли там кто-то вообще. Он не всегда оказывался прав, но в большинстве случаев его способность впечатляла. И была одной из причин, почему я не проводил много времени рядом с ним. Ну, еще и то, что он относился ко мне так, словно я стоял на несколько ступеней ниже него. У меня всегда было такое чувство, будто он читает меня как раскрытую книгу, и от этого было не по себе.

— Думал заглянуть к тебе, посмотреть, как идут дела, — сказал я, присев рядом с одним из его проектов, чтобы получше его рассмотреть.

— Руфус послал тебя с проверкой? — Рив обернулся и, изогнув бровь, посмотрел на меня с такой усмешкой, будто мысль о том, что Руфус может проверять его работу, казалась ему смешной. Я знал, что он не слишком-то жаловал Руфуса, но это вовсе не помешало ему воспользоваться возможностью снова работать на Шин-Ра, когда он узнал, что будет пользоваться полной свободой в своем отделе.

— Неа, прост' зашел глянуть, чем занимаешься, — ответил я, глядя на него снизу вверх. — Стало интересно про твой новый источник энергии, — прикурив сигарету, которая свисала у меня изо рта с тех пор, как я вышел из лифта, я снова обратил внимание на машину, разглядывая ее с неподдельным интересом. Я знал, что Рив не будет против того, что я курил в его мастерской, потому что одновременно со мной он прикурил и свою сигарету.

— Серьезно? — сказал он, присаживаясь на корточки рядом со мной. — Питомцы Шинры никогда раньше не интересовались моими начинаниями, — сказал Рив и, заправив волосы за уши, сделал глубокую затяжку. Интонация у него была слегка вопросительной.

— Питомцы?

Рив прочистил горло и, сняв крышку на задней части машины, достал энергетический элемент, чтобы показать мне.

— Ты ведь его любовник, да? — как ни в чем не бывало, спросил он.

Застигнутый врасплох я дернулся немного и уставился на него. Не то чтобы я был удивлен, что Рив сказал нечто подобное, ведь такие выпады были как раз в его стиле, просто я этого не ожидал. Не обратив внимания на мою реакцию, он протянул мне энергоблок, и я взял его в руки.

— С чего ты эт' взял?

Усмехнувшись моей реакции, он поскреб бородку и сказал:

— Потому что вы оба, наконец, бросили глазеть друг на друга, как влюбленные щенята... — Рив ухмыльнулся и сухо добавил: — Не говоря уже о слухах, что ты спишь с мужчиной. Несложно сложить два и два.

Я не очень понял, что он имел в виду, говоря, что мы «глазели друг на друга», поэтому спросил:

— Глазеть? Ты о чем?

— Ты что, правда не понимаешь? — изогнув бровь, он снял корпус с энергоблока у меня в руке, открывая стеклянную капсулу с красноватой субстанцией, которая перемещалась внутри, словно живая. — Ты пялился на Руфуса так, будто он являл собой саму сущность Гайи, — и, как будто этого было не достаточно, Рив усмехнулся и добавил: — Честно говоря, выглядело это тошнотворно.

Сев на пол и скрестив ноги по-турецки, я разглядывал капсулу, уделяя ей больше внимания, чем его словам. Она оказывала на меня какой-то гипнотический эффект, притягивала взгляд, как горящее пламя. Хотя, нет, она завораживала сильнее пламени. Внутри нее словно разыгралась красная песчаная буря, сверкающая желтыми искрами и озаряющаяся крохотными вспышками. Я просто не мог оторваться от этого зрелища.

— А Руфус... Ну... Тебе никогда не приходило в голову узнать, почему к тебе он всегда был более жесток, чем к остальным?

Капсула все сильнее гипнотизировала меня, оттягивая на себя все внимание. Цвет ее содержимого становился все интенсивнее, а сияние — ярче. Казалось, что оно пытается вырваться наружу, чтобы прикоснуться ко мне, и меня странным образом тянуло к нему. Я был очарован тем, как оно стремилось именно туда, где моя рука касалась поверхности капсулы.

— Думаю, нет, — отстраненно ответил я, не очень понимая даже, какой был вопрос.

— Он всегда отсылал тебя как можно дальше... А потом все равно следовал за тобой... Как будто не мог смириться с тем, что тебя нет рядом. Он вел себя очень противоречиво... Всегда любил держать тебя поближе, но не желал признавать этого.

Рив протянул руку, чтобы забрать капсулу, и ему пришлось вырывать ее у меня из пальцев.

— Эта выглядит немного нестабильной, — заметил он и, поднявшись на ноги, подошел к металлическому контейнеру, чтобы утилизировать ее. Когда он закрыл крышку, я услышал приглушенный хлопок, как будто капсула взорвалась, и после этого Рив, не обращая никакого внимания, на то, что делал, повернулся ко мне.

— Так ты ничего не отрицаешь, — было ясно, что это не вопрос. Рив просто подтверждал для себя свои догадки.

— Ты разговаривал с Клаудом? — спросил я, тоже поднимаясь с пола.

— О чем?

— О том, что ты только что сказал.

— Я держу свои соображения при себе... Почему ты решил, что я говорил с Клаудом? — сделав долгую затяжку, он щелкнул переключателем на контейнере, чтобы спустить его содержимое в наружную герметичную емкость для опасных биологических отходов, и снова почесал бородку. — Вообще, я был уверен, что та капсула абсолютно стабильна, — задумчиво произнес он, глядя на контейнер. — Наверное, нужно проверить все остальные из этой партии... Я мог ошибиться.

— Прост' он мне сказал примерно то же самое, — ответил я, чувствуя, как на меня накатила слабость, и конечности начало слегка покалывать. — Че эт' за хренотень?

— Пыль Метеора... — сказал он и затушил сигарету. Потом, заметив неладное, он подошел ко мне. — Выглядишь не очень хорошо.

— Пыль Метеора? — в странном замешательстве я прислонился к стене, пытаясь достать из внутреннего кармана пиджака небольшой кейс с инъекциями, которые подготовил для меня Керн. Но руки меня не слушались, я их не чувствовал. Я сполз по стене на пол, бесполезно шаря онемевшей рукой у себя за пазухой.

— Да... Знаешь, не думаю, что выпивка — это то, что тебе нужно прямо сейчас... Наверное, мне следует доставить тебя в Мед-Центр.

— Мне н'жна тв'я пом'щь, Рив, — пробормотал я, сомневаясь, что он меня услышит. Я был словно в полусне и даже не уверен, что смог договорить предложение.

— Я вижу... Что мне сделать? — спросил он, поднимая меня на ноги. Он уже начал вести меня к лифту, когда я попытался его остановить.

— Нет... Мой к'рман... Там кейс... П'моги...

Скептически глядя на меня, Рив сунул руку в мой внутренний карман, достал кейс и открыл его. И потом посмотрел на меня так, будто я совсем рехнулся.

— Ты что, ширяешься, Рено?

— Н-нет... П'жал'ста... Н-нуж'н укол... — пробормотал я. Перед глазами уже все начинало тускнеть. С тех пор, как Керн сделал мне первую инъекцию, приступы изменились. Больше не было ни звона в ушах, ни тошноты, ни выкручивающих внутренности спазмов.

Вместо этого теперь накатывала нечувствительность и онемение во всем теле. Больше не было никакой боли, только всеподавляющая слабость и неспособность контролировать тело. Но обычно я всегда успевал сделать себе укол, прежде чем конечности перестанут слушаться. В этот раз приступ накатил как-то слишком быстро.

Усадив меня возле стены, Рив закатал мне рукав. В какой-то момент мне послышалось, что он спросил: «В руку?», но я не уверен, что что-то ответил.

Он сделал укол мне в сгиб локтя, и через несколько секунд по телу стали проходить легкие спазмы, когда инъекция начала действовать. Рив сидел рядом на корточках и, нахмурившись, в замешательстве смотрел на меня.

— Я понятия не имел, что ты болен, — сказал он, посмотрев на пустой шприц и повертев его в руке. — Интересно... Ты не против, если я спрошу, что только что тебе вколол?

— Пыль Метеора.

Рив выглядел заинтригованным и обеспокоенным одновременно.

— Ты ведь в курсе, что эта субстанция может быть чертовски токсичной?

— Да, мне г'ворили.

— Это источник энергии, — сказал он, вертя в пальцах шприц и размышляя над тем, зачем мне были нужны такие инъекции. При этом он все больше подстегивал мое собственное любопытство.

— Откуда ты так много про эт' знаешь?

Рив немного помолчал, потом поднялся и выбросил шприц в тот же контейнер, куда до этого выбросил дефектную капсулу. Закурив новую сигарету, он повернулся ко мне и сказал:

— Несколько лет назад я встречался с одной ученой... Она изучала Пыль Метеора, — взгляд Рива остекленел на мгновение, как будто он глубоко погрузился в мысли, а потом он отстраненно сказал: — Она умерла из-за этого.

— Хреново... Так, знач'т, личная жизнь у тя все же есть...

Я никогда не умел нормально посочувствовать... Впрочем, это был ни для кого не секрет.

Но Рива это нисколько не задело, наоборот, он усмехнулся, словно нашел мой комментарий забавным.

— Ну... Может, я и не такой жеребец, как ты, но, как и любой другой человек, имею потребности.

— И как же она умерла?

— Она проводила рядом с Пылью слишком много времени... Мелкие частицы постепенно отравляли ее, — Рив почти рефлекторно взял из ящика другую капсулу и стал вертеть ее в руках. — Сама по себе Пыль в воздухе вполне безобидна. Но, в зависимости от того, с чем ее смешать, она может быть очень токсичной.

— И с чем ты ее смешал, чтоб' превратить в супер-батарейку?

— Ни с чем... Я просто поляризовал ее, — изогнув бровь, Рив слегка подбросил капсулу в руке.

— Да ладно? — удивился я и подошел ближе, чтобы еще раз рассмотреть капсулу. Но Рив, не отрывая он нее глаз, поднял другую руку вверх в останавливающем жесте.

— Только не обижайся, Рено... — сказал он и почесал бородку. — Но я бы предпочел, чтобы ты не приближался к ней, — Рив поднял на меня взгляд и чуть склонил голову. — Кажется, они реагируют на тебя.

Озадаченный и немного смущенный, я остановился посреди комнаты, потирая шею, а Рив снова сосредоточился на капсуле.

— В смысле?

— Ну... Та, что ты держал, взорвалась, — пояснил он, махнув рукой в сторону ликвидационного контейнера. — А эта... начала светиться, когда ты подошел ближе, — Рив затянулся сигаретой и скептически посмотрел на меня. — Честно говоря, мне весьма любопытно, почему ты вынужден накачивать Пылью свой организм.

Решив, что ничего страшного не случится, если Рив будет знать, я рассказал ему о том, что произошло тогда, возле Боун Виллэдж, опустив некоторые детали, конечно, и о том случае у Керна в лаборатории. Естественно, я не стал упоминать того, чего ему знать не следовало, но в подробностях описал свое состояние. Я надеялся, что, раз уж он так много знает про эту чертову Пыль, то, может, сумеет мне хоть чем-то помочь.

— Хмм... Интересно, имеет ли это отношение к тому, что Пыль по своей сути — это чистая энергия? — задумчиво проговорил Рив и, положив капсулу на стол, подошел ко мне и выдохнул дым мне в лицо. Он любил так делать, показывая людям, что считает себя выше них. Впрочем, во многих отношениях, так оно и было.

Я не сомневался, что он ловил от этого особый кайф, а тот факт, что я был всего лишь собачонкой Шин-Ра, усиливал его удовольствие в разы. Рив был очень интеллигентным человеком, но это не мешало ему быть моральным уродом, хотя, конечно, с Руфусом ему было не сравниться.

— Может быть, та вторая доза как раз и спасла тебе жизнь.

Я помахал рукой перед лицом, разгоняя дым, но не стал огрызаться на эту выходку, потому что хотел услышать, что он скажет.

— Че-т' я не догоняю, — неохотно признался я.

— Конечно, нет, — криво усмехнулся он и принялся объяснять: — Когда мы были в Храме Древних, я наткнулся на несколько свитков, описывающих эффекты, возникающие при использовании Черной Материи. Естественно, это было уже после того, как Клауд и остальные ушли, — Рив пожал одним плечом и продолжил: — Я не видел смысла в том, чтобы кому-то об этом говорить, потому что и сам толком не понимаю всего. Но из того, что я смог понять, можно сделать вывод, что Метеор производит чистую энергию. Именно поэтому я подбил Мирну на изучение этого свойства... — сделав паузу, он добавил: — В той или иной степени он питает сам себя.

— Мирну?

— Да, мою девушку... — пояснил он и спокойно продолжил свою мысль, словно упоминание покойной его совершенно не затронуло. — Она экспериментировала с Пылью, смешивая ее с различными субстанциями, и случайно обнаружила, что поляризация превращает ее в источник чистой энергии, который мы могли бы использовать.

— И что в итоге ее убило? — спросил я, уже догадываясь, каким будет ответ.

— Мако, — ответил Рив и глубоко затянулся. — Мако делает Пыль исключительно токсичной... в чем ты и сам уже убедился.

Безрадостно вздохнув, я кивнул и тоже закурил новую сигарету. Уставившись в одну точку, я пытался переварить все, что он мне только что рассказал.

Глядя на меня, Рив сказал с едва заметным сожалением:

— Я был бы рад помочь тебе, Рено. Но я слишком мало об этом знаю, — снова затянувшись, он потер подбородок и продолжил размышлять вслух: — Я изучаю Пыль только как источник энергии. Но она до сих пор недостаточно стабильна, чтобы можно было использовать ее в качестве полномасштабной замены Мако.

— Ты не знаешь, где бы я мог нарыть какой-нить информации для себя?

— Нет, — сказал он и отошел к столу, чтобы взять капсулу и вставить ее обратно в энергоблок машины. — Но... когда я был с Клаудом, мы заглядывали в дом профессора Гаста... Он был женат на Древней.

— Думаешь, я смогу там че-нить найти?

— Не знаю. Но это первое, что пришло на ум, раз уж Храм Древних разрушен, — закрыв заднюю крышку машины, Рив обернулся ко мне. — Могу рассказать, как туда добраться...

Обменявшись со мной еще парой слов, он дал мне координаты дома профессора Гаста. Так как Гаст работал на Шин-Ра, и мне уже приходилось бывать в Айсикл Инн, я смутно представлял, куда мне надо попасть, но помощь была не лишней. Я решил спросить у Руфуса разрешения отправиться туда после того, как высажу остальных у Забытой Столицы.

Я знал, что он не хотел моего участия в операции по выслеживанию Оползня, потому что я и так уже отхватил здоровый кусок проблем. Что, впрочем, не означало, что он не станет отправлять меня на другие опасные миссии. А наведаться в дом Гаста казалось совсем уж безобидным делом.

===

Руфус дал согласие на мою просьбу, когда во второй половине дня я разговаривал с ним в его офисе. Выйдя из-за стола, он подошел ко мне и приобнял за талию. Вид у него был расстроенный из-за того, что я вернусь не сразу, и он даже предложил присоединиться ко мне, но я сказал, что мне будет спокойнее, если он останется в здании Корпорации, где охрана сможет его защитить.

Естественно, он сразу же вскинулся и заявил, что сам способен о себе позаботиться, и что, возможно, ему вообще не следует меня отпускать, раз я считаю, что эта поездка может быть опасной. Но в глазах у него плясали чертики, и было понятно, что он гораздо больше волновался о том, что меня не будет рядом, чем о моей безопасности.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, убирая падающие мне на лицо волосы. — Если тебе станет от этого легче...

Чувствуя себя немного неуютно, я выскользнул из его объятий, потому что в любую минуту в офис мог кто-нибудь заглянуть и увидеть нас. Тем более, мне было неловко находиться с ним рядом где-то, кроме моей квартиры, когда у него был такой взгляд. Он означал, что у Руфуса есть определенные планы.

— Мне станет от этого легче, — заверил я, отступая на шаг.

Я знал, что Керн делал все, что в его силах, с имеющимися у него данными, но если была возможность раскопать что-то еще, почему бы ей не воспользоваться? И хотя большую часть времени я чувствовал себя прекрасно, мне все равно хотелось убрать это дерьмо из моего организма. К тому же я понятия не имел, что эта дрянь делает со мной, и никто не мог сказать, как она повлияет на меня в течение времени.

— Знаешь... Ты ведь можешь ничего там не найти, — предупредил Руфус и, снова подойдя ко мне, обнял со спины. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты расстраивался, — прошептал он, касаясь губами моего уха, отчего у меня дрожь пробежала по телу.

— Знаю. Но проверить не повредит, — с легкой усмешкой сказал я и повернулся к нему лицом. — Правда?

— Думаю, да, — он пожал плечами и убрал прядь волос с моих глаз. — Я просто не хочу видеть тебя расстроенным, — притянув меня еще ближе, он положил голову мне на плечо, уткнувшись в шею, и пробормотал: — Ты невыносим, когда чем-то расстроен.

Я лишь усмехнулся и не стал с ним спорить о моих периодических заскоках, когда я бывал в плохом настроении. В конце концов, у него и своих хватало по самое не хочу...

— Я п'стараюсь хорошо себя вести, — ответил я.

— Ключевое слово здесь — «постараюсь», — усмехнулся Руфус, не поднимая головы с моего плеча. — По крайней мере, ты осторожен со словами.

Проигнорировав это замечание, я отстранил его немного, и, когда он поднял голову, быстро поцеловал в губы и сказал:

— Спасиб'.

Выйдя из его офиса, я отправился готовить NME к полету. В последнее время моей малышке часто приходилось работать, прямо как во времена до Метеора. И должен признать, что после четырех лет просиживания штанов, было чертовски хорошо наконец заниматься делами, как раньше.

===

Руд был первым, кто пришел ко мне на вертолетную площадку, и стал помогать загружать в NME все необходимое для задания. Мы решили не ждать Ценга и Джареда и начали собираться без них.

— Ты не очень расстроился, что не будешь участвовать в миссии? — спросил Руд, когда половина вещей уже перекочевала в грузовой отсек вертолета. Он знал, как сильно я любил работу в поле, и немного переживал за меня по этому поводу.

— Неа, — ответил я, пожав плечами, и улыбнулся. — Я уломал Руфуса отпустить меня слетать еще кой-куда.

— Уломал? — обернувшись, он остановился и посмотрел на меня, подняв брови, а потом подозрительно нахмурился. Я не мог отделаться от мысли, что он начал обо всем догадываться. Особенно если учитывать, что слухи о том, что я гей, разносились по зданию со скоростью истребителя, а я так и не был ни с одной женщиной с тех пор, как начал спать с Руфусом.

Остановившись, я нервно потер шею и попытался исправиться:

— Ээ... З-запросил р-разрешение, — пробормотал я и, схватив пару сумок, направился к NME, надеясь, что разговор окончен. Не думаю, что сильно помог себе этими словами, но ничего другого придумать я просто не успел.

— Мм, — протянул Руд и схватил меня за руку, когда я проходил мимо него. Подтянув ближе к себе, он пару секунд разглядывал меня с нечитаемым выражением, а потом отпустил и тоже взялся за сумки. — Ты знаешь, какие слухи про тебя ходят?

— Д-да уж, наслышан, — пробормотал я, вдруг поняв, что не могу заставить себя повернуться. Его неодобрение витало в воздухе, давило, не давая возможности свободно дышать. Руд прожигал дырку в моем затылке, словно пытаясь добраться до мозга и напрямую прочесть мои мысли.

— Ты заикаешься, Рено.

Поморщившись как от удара, я застыл на месте не в силах сделать шаг. Любой, кто хорошо меня знал, был в курсе, что я начинал заикаться, когда сильно нервничал или пытался избежать какой-то темы. И то, что я не мог повернуться и посмотреть на него, играло вовсе не в мою пользу.

Руд тоже не сходил с места, продолжая прожигать меня взглядом. Мне до жути хотелось зажмуриться и представить, что этого разговора вообще не было, стереть его из памяти у нас обоих.

Он знал. Я понял, что он знал или, по крайней мере, догадывался и теперь узнал точно, просто глядя на мое неадекватное поведение.

— Повернись, Рено.

— Нет, — сказал я. Не думаю, что я смог бы, даже если бы захотел.

Вместо этого я подался вперед, подхватил еще пару сумок и быстро понес их в вертолет, стараясь полностью игнорировать Руда. Мои щеки горели, и каждый раз, проходя мимо напарника, я весь съеживался. Притворяться, что его вообще там нет, было одновременно и проще, и тяжелее. Я не знал, что делать, и метался с вещами между ним и вертолетом, с каждым движением все больше ускоряясь.

Но Руд не собирался это терпеть и, когда я в третий раз пронесся мимо него, схватил меня за руку чуть выше локтя и дернул на себя, больно вывернув руку, заставляя остановиться и посмотреть на него.

— Руфус не панацея от всего, через что ты вынужден проходить.

— Ты не знаешь его, как я, Руд! — выпалил я, морщась от боли, потому что он все сильнее сдавливал мою руку и еще больше вывернул ее, когда я попытался освободиться. К счастью, на вертолетную площадку вышли Ценг с Джаредом, и Руд в конце концов отпустил меня, с неодобрением проследив, как я быстро выудил из внутреннего кармана флягу и сделал пару глотков.

— Он угробит тебя, Рено, — предупредил Руд, не глядя на меня, когда я подхватил оставшиеся сумки и понес их в вертолет. — Если уже не угробил, — с плохо скрываемой злостью добавил он.

— И какого хрена это значит? — проворчал я, роясь в карманах в поисках пачки сигарет. Руд наконец повернулся и посмотрел на меня, когда я прислонился к корпусу NME, прикуривая.

— Ты пьешь гораздо больше, чем обычно, — сказал он, обвинительно тыкнув пальцем в мою сторону. — И не думай, что я не замечаю всех этих синяков и ссадин, которые ты так старательно прячешь.

— Слушай, отъебись, а.

— О, я отъебусь, Рено... Я отъебусь, потому что не хочу больше смотреть, как ты разрушаешь сам себя... Я больше не могу этого видеть, — Руд развернулся и пошел навстречу остальным, а я не выдержал и саданул кулаком по корпусу вертолета, больно ударив костяшки, после чего забрался в кабину и начал прогревать двигатели. Руд и раньше, бывало, злился на меня, и каждый раз это причиняло боль.

Это ранило глубоко и беспощадно и вызывало у меня ужасное чувство вины, которое я ненавидел. Но в этот раз все было несколько иначе. Я сомневался, что смогу отказаться от того, что делал, и не был уверен, сможет ли Руд принять мое решение. Руфус был хуже наркотика, и Руд был прав, я действительно стал пить гораздо больше, чем раньше.

===

Полет прошел гладко, и я высадил их неподалеку от Боун Виллэдж, как и планировалось — я не мог сесть у самой Забытой Столицы из-за слишком густой листвы. Но ребята с самого начала были согласны добраться до пункта назначения пешком через Потерянный Лес. Они выбрались из вертолета и стали выгружать вещи, но вместо того, чтобы помочь им, я остался ждать в кабине и бездумно перебирал пальцами хлястики ремней безопасности.

В какой-то момент к кабине подошел Ценг и стоял около минуты, глядя на меня, но ничего не говоря, а потом снова вернулся к остальным. Я знал, что он заметил некую накаленность между мной и Рудом, но Ценг редко мог найти нужные слова, поэтому такое проявление беспокойства было лучшим, чего можно от него ожидать. Я знал, что он хотел что-то сказать, и у меня не было никаких сомнений, что он понимал, в чем дело.

В любом случае, когда они полностью выгрузились, я даже не потрудился попрощаться и просто улетел. Мне хотелось как можно скорее оказаться от них подальше.

===

Было довольно трудно в темноте найти подходящее для приземления место рядом с Айсикл Инн, но я справился, не потратив на это слишком много времени, и, заглушив двигатели, выбрался из кабины. Я взял из грузового отсека пару пустых сумок на случай, если мне удастся что-нибудь найти. А если нет — то все равно я мог бы отыскать какую-нибудь полезную информацию о Древних для Руфуса, чтобы полет не был совсем уж порожним.

Конечно, на улице было чертовски холодно, но в этот раз я хотя бы подготовился, зная, что в Айсикл Инн снег лежит почти всегда. Я даже взял с собой свои перчатки, правда, они были без пальцев, и толку от них было не слишком много. Но они хотя бы держали в тепле ладони.

Холод собачий... Я и забыл, как здесь холодно.

Я сделал несколько больших глотков из фляги, говоря себе, что алкоголь поможет мне согреться. Прикурив сигарету, я быстро пошел в нужном направлении, чтобы узнать, удастся ли мне что-нибудь найти, ну и оказаться в относительном тепле, конечно.

Я пошел к городу, оставив NME за спиной, когда вдруг услышал резкий свист, как будто что-то летело на очень большой скорости. А потом все вокруг озарила яркая вспышка, и позади меня прогремел взрыв.

Взрывной волной меня бросило вперед, в снег, и по голове ударило чем-то тяжелым, должно быть, обломком. Было трудно сказать, потому что все произошло слишком быстро, и я даже не почувствовал удар, а, скорее, услышал его. Это было похоже на глухой стук, раздавшийся в голове, и я сразу понял, что случилось.

Прежде чем перед глазами окончательно потемнело, моей последней мыслью была NME...

Ее больше нет.


	16. Заложник

_Иногда мне снились яркие цветные сны..._

_Но иногда это были не совсем сны..._

_Я был в каком-то месте, где-то в прошлом. Я не узнавал окружения, но нож был мне знаком..._

_Так же, как и цвет крови на лезвии и руках. Так же, как горячие слезы на лице, смешивающиеся с кровью из ран, которые я нанес._

_Мне не хватило духа покончить с собой. Я был слаб, слишком молод и загнан в угол. Я не видел другого выхода. Казалось, что выхода не было вообще._

_Внезапно все вокруг меня изменилось._

_Стены исчезли, и я был окружен пламенем. Но я не мог коснуться этого пламени. Я не мог броситься в него, чтобы сжечь свой позор, свою вину... свое унижение._

_Меня окружали демоны, разрывающие мою душу и рвущие меня самого на части. Я чувствовал, как с меня клочьями срывали кожу._

_Словно огонь._

_Словно огонь, горящий вокруг меня. Внутри меня._

_Все в моем сне было красным. И красный был единственным цветом, который я мог видеть._

_Красный — цвет крови — был единственным цветом, который я хотел видеть._

_Я не хотел видеть ничего другого. Я не хотел видеть, что происходило со мной._

_Я не хотел видеть, что со мной делали._

_Это было наказание... Наказание за то, что я сделал с самим собой._

_Но скоро — а, может, сотню лет спустя — настало облегчение, когда я больше не мог ничего чувствовать..._

_Но я знал._

_Я знал._

_Я знал, что они делали со мной._

_Меня окружили крики. Они поглотили меня с головой._

_Крики сменили пламя, горящее вокруг, и смыли весь цвет... единственный цвет, который я видел._

_Пытаясь вырваться из агонии, я скреб ногтями по полу, но он рвался, словно бумага, являя души тех, кого я обрек на вечные муки._

_Они не выказывали сострадания моим мучениям. Они смеялись._

_Они смеялись над тем, как меня рвали демоны. Рвали изнутри._

_Сектор 7... «Они заслужили это», — повторял я себе._

_Они заслужили..._

_Все они._

_Я зажмурился, силясь закричать, но я не мог._

_Я не мог закричать, потому что я уже кричал._

_И тогда я понял, что крики не окружали меня._

_Они были моими._

_Эти крики издавал я сам._

===

Я балансировал на грани забытья и сознания, пока не проснулся от собственного крика. Лежа на полу и дрожа всем телом, я открыл глаза, но перед ними все расплывалось. Я не мог сфокусироваться, зрение словно затянуло дымчатой пленкой. Но оказалось, это не самое худшее. Мои запястья были связаны за спиной, а из одежды на мне были только трусы. Я был раздет и брошен на полу в какой-то халупе без отопления.

Со стоном я попытался пошевелиться, стараясь не обращать внимания на боль, которая грозила взорвать голову. Она неумолимо пульсировала, отдаваясь в глазах и затылке, и прошивая позвоночник с каждым движением.

— Руфус... — полубессознательно простонал я и тихонько всхлипнул, будто его имя могло бы облегчить боль. Он был единственным, кто знал, куда я направлялся, и, следовательно, единственным, кто мог знать мое местоположение. Конечно, если меня не перевезли куда-то. Я вляпался. Ох, как же серьезно я вляпался. И мне нужна была его помощь.

Судя по пронизывающему холоду, я все еще находился на Северном Континенте, а то, что я был раздет, значило, что на мне не осталось никаких маячков, по которым можно было отследить мое местоположение. Но существовал еще тонкий лучик надежды, что тот, который был в моей сережке, все еще работал. Если нет, то мне пиздец. Хотя, что-то мне подсказывало, что пиздец мне в любом случае.

— Руфус, да? — раздался голос где-то позади меня. В моем состоянии он слышался довольно странно — глухо, искаженно, неестественно. — Интересное имя, чтобы звать, едва очнувшись.

Поняв, что нахожусь в комнате не один, я попытался оглянуться на говорившего, но не смог даже голову повернуть.

— Здесь холодно, — заметил он, подходя ближе. Я слышал приближающийся глухой стук его шагов и пытался сфокусироваться. Но все, что мне удалось разглядеть, когда он подошел, это только черные ботинки и темно-серые брюки, причем весьма размыто. — Ты не находишь? — он присел, показывая мне шприц, который держал в руке.

— Нет, — просипел я, имея в виду шприц, а не его вопрос, и попытался отстраниться. Но я был слишком слаб и испытывал слишком сильную боль, чтобы заставить тело меня слушаться.

— Тшш, — успокаивающе протянул он, гладя меня по волосам. — Ты словил неприятный удар по голове... Будет лучше, если ты не будешь шевелиться.

Он приподнял мое веко, чтобы взглянуть на зрачок. Его лицо было достаточно близко, но в том состоянии, в котором я был, это не имело значения. Перед глазами все расплывалось, и я понял только, что у него были яркие, красно-рыжие волосы, спадающие на плечи. От контраста его бледного лица, красных волос и темного костюма у меня еще сильнее заболели глаза, и я попытался закрыть их.

— В таком состоянии ты мне бесполезен, — сказал он и пробежался пальцами от моего плеча вниз по руке, прослеживая царапины, оставленные Руфусом. Потом он немного вывернул мою руку так, чтобы было удобней вводить иглу. — У тебя, должно быть, очень интересная интимная жизнь... — задумчиво проговорил он. — Судя по этим отметинам.

— Ммм... — промычал я, и попытался выдернуть руку из его захвата.

— Не волнуйся... Это всего лишь снотворное, — успокоил он и, вставив иглу мне в вену, вдавил плунжер. — Ты нужен мне в хорошем состоянии, чтобы я мог тебя как-то использовать, — он провел пальцами вверх по моей шее и остановился возле уха, вытащив из него сережку и бросив ее на пол у меня перед лицом. — Не сомневаюсь, что у тебя в ней передатчик.

Он снова зарылся пальцами мне в волосы, и я услышал тихое «Cure». Потом он встал, разгладил брючины и, раздавив сережку ботинком, отошел куда-то мне за спину. После того, как скрипнули старые ржавые дверные петли, и в помещение ворвался пронизывающий холод с улицы, я услышал, как он сказал:

— Сладких снов... Ренальт.

И потом наступила тишина, а за ней и темнота...

===

_Мне было шестнадцать..._

_— Ренальт! — раздался голос одного из парней, которых послали за мной._

_Холдрик. Он был моим другом. Мы росли в одном приюте и знали друг друга с малолетства. Он был на год старше, и у него был такой же цвет волос, как у меня, что создало между нами особую связь._

_— Твою мать, ты что наделал?_

_Холдрик подбежал ко мне и упал рядом на колени. Выхватив нож у меня из руки, он взял в ладони мое лицо, пытаясь разглядеть повреждения. Я чувствовал, как моя кровь липла к его рукам._

_— Блять... Ренальт... Что ты с собой сделал? — повторил он._

_— Они не сделают меня своим рабом! — закричал я и затрясся всем телом. Потом пробормотал: — Так они не смогут меня использовать._

_Нервно сглотнув, Холдрик притянул меня к себе и обнял, пачкая свою рубашку моей кровью. Слегка покачивая из стороны в сторону, он гладил меня по волосам, пытаясь успокоить._

_— Они убьют тебя... — прошептал он._

_— Мне все равно, — пробормотал я и всхлипнул, не в силах сдержать слезы. — Я лучше буду мертв, чем останусь здесь._

_И тогда, как обычно в моих снах, стены расступились, а мой друг обратился в пепел._

_Все, что осталось, это лишь несколько прядей его волос в моих руках, которые стали жидкими и утекали сквозь пальцы, словно кровь._

_И потом вернулось пламя... Оно снова окружило меня._

_Со всех сторон я слышал приглушенные голоса, которые медленно приближались ко мне._

_И вдруг меня словно подбросило, и я оказался лежащим на кровати, а все вокруг было ослепительно белым._

_Из моих рук торчали какие-то трубки, и все тело невыносимо болело. Запаниковав, я попытался выдернуть трубки, но понял, что руки накрепко привязаны к кровати._

_— Ты получил то, что заслужил, Ренальт, — голос моего друга был холодным, жестоким, угрожающим. Я повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, но не увидел лица... только пламя и зеленые глаза._

_Глаза — как у змеи, с тонкими вертикальными зрачками — были полны ненависти._

_— Ты бросил меня там... и получил то, что заслужил, — повторил он и добавил: — Все это — твоя вина._

_Я попытался попросить прощения, но вдруг почувствовал, как по мне что-то скользит. Я посмотрел вниз и пришел в ужас от увиденного._

_Я был весь покрыт змеями, которые пожирали меня заживо, и я закричал._

_Я кричал, пока не сорвал голос, пока не начал задыхаться._

_Я кричал, пока..._

===

Я проснулся оттого, что меня окатили холодной водой. Пытаясь вырваться из кошмара, я резко дернулся на жестком деревянном полу и смог подняться на колени. И тогда понял, что уже не сплю. Я стоял на коленях со связанными за спиной руками, тяжело дыша и стуча зубами.

Все тело сотрясала крупная дрожь от холода, усиленного выплеснутой на меня водой. Однако я не мог сказать, что было хуже: мои кошмары или ужасающая своей неотвратимостью реальность.

Сильно зажмурившись и проморгавшись, чтобы избавиться от воды в глазах, я смог разглядеть окружающую обстановку. В дальнем углу была печь, но огонь в ней не горел. Рядом с печью вдоль стены растянулась кухонная столешница, удобная для разделывания туш животных. Домик, скорее всего, был охотничьим.

Слева от меня стоял стол и несколько стульев, на которых сидели трое мужчин, одетых в тяжелые зимние тулупы. В руках у них были чашки, от которых поднимался пар, и о которые они грели ладони.

Справа и чуть позади меня стоял мужчина со светлыми прямыми волосами до плеч, заправленными за уши. Он опирался спиной о стену, сложив на груди руки и перекрестив ноги в расслабленно-скучающей позе. Он тоже был в зимнем пальто и, как и остальные, казался замерзшим. В руке он держал прикуренную сигарету, но, скорее, ради того, чтобы просто отвлечься, потому что практически не затягивался.

Оглядывая их всех, я оказался не готов к резкому звуку чиркнувшей спички прямо рядом со мной. Я вздрогнул и поднял глаза на мужчину с красно-рыжими волосами, стоявшего у меня за правым плечом. Он поднес спичку к свисавшей изо рта сигарете и прикурил. Посмотрев на меня, он улыбнулся и встряхнул спичку, чтобы затушить пламя.

— Так, так, так... Неужели это мой дорогой друг Ренальт, — нараспев сказал он. Бросив потухшую спичку на пол, он взъерошил мне волосы и, подойдя к столу, взял мою флягу. Он был единственным, на ком не было теплой одежды, и холод, похоже, не причинял ему никаких неудобств.

Когда он обернулся, я увидел повязку у него на левом глазу и глубокий диагональный шрам, тянувшийся от переносицы, чуть выше внутреннего края брови, через всю левую половину лица до самой мочки уха.

— Уколем его сейчас? — спросил блондин, подпиравший стену возле двери, но я даже не взглянул на него. Я не мог отвести глаз от рыжего с повязкой на глазу.

— Нет. Мы же не хотим убить его, — ответил он, подходя ко мне и отвинчивая по пути крышку на фляге. Потом он поднес ее к моим губам и наклонил так, чтобы я мог сделать глоток. После чего вытер мне губы подушечкой большого пальца и хищно улыбнулся. — Пока что.

— А как еще мы заставим его говорить?

С циничной усмешкой рыжий поднес свою сигарету к моим губам, предлагая затянуться. И я принял его предложение. Все это время мы, не отрываясь, смотрели друг другу в глаза, и я просто не мог оторвать от него взгляд. Я думал, что он мертв.

— Ты же теперь Рено... Правильно? — уточнил он, прежде чем ответить своему другу. — Рено у нас не из тех, кого можно заставить говорить, как его ни допрашивай, — со странной и настораживающей веселостью в голосе сказал он, проведя пальцем по шраму под моим левым глазом, а потом снова обратился ко мне: — Так ведь, Рено?

Он встал и, расправив костюм, продолжил, обращаясь к остальным:

— Я имел честь слушать его последний допрос... — снова запустив руку мне в волосы, он вздохнул. — От этого оказалось мало толку. Хотя, должен признать, мне весьма любопытно, как президент Шинра собирается использовать секс для осуществления своих планов, — заинтригованно глянув на меня, он снова хищно ухмыльнулся. — Возможно, это то, что он планировал после появления у тебя новой квартиры? Или это должно произойти в твоей квартире?

Снова усмехнувшись, он обернулся к блондину и с дьявольским блеском в глазах сказал:

— Мы можем считать себя счастливчиками, удостоившись встречи с тем самым турком, который оборвал столько невинных жизней в Секторе 7.

Чтобы заострить внимание на этих словах, он толкнул меня в затылок, и я, потеряв равновесие, покачнулся вперед и чуть не рухнул носом в пол, но он удержал меня, схватив за волосы.

— Тогда, может, нам просто убить его? — предложил блондин с плохо скрываемой злостью в голосе и, выпрямившись у стены, глубоко затянулся.

— О, нет... Я люблю вызовы, а Рено здесь — это, безусловно, вызов, — ответил рыжий и вернулся обратно к столу, продолжая говорить: — Рено не остановится практически ни перед чем, чтобы выбраться из дерьма, в котором завяз, — он не обращался ни к кому конкретно, разглядывая лежащие на столе предметы, которые забрали у меня. Остановив взгляд на шокере, он взял его в руки. — Видите эти шрамы у него на лице? — спросил он, указывая на меня концом шокера. — Он сам их себе сделал.

Рыжий усмехнулся и, небрежно размахивая шокером из стороны в сторону, снова подошел ко мне. Не включая, он упер электрический конец мне под подбородок и приподнял мою голову, заставляя посмотреть в глаза.

Присев на корточки, он запустил руку мне в волосы и смягчившимся тоном произнес:

— Видите его великолепные почти красные волосы? Это просто деликатес для больных извращенцев, готовых заплатить любую сумму за то, чтобы... — он не стал договаривать и лишь презрительно фыркнул и, горько усмехнувшись, добавил: — Уж я-то знаю, — потом он придвинулся ближе и томно прошептал мне на ухо: — Ты сделал мне одолжение.

Немного отстранившись, он продолжил, обращаясь к остальным:

— Но Рено у нас предпочитает сам творить свою судьбу. Правда, Рено? — спросил он, зло глядя на меня. — Он изрезал себе лицо, прежде чем его успели отправить на улицы... Он знал, что порченный товар не принесет им никакой пользы.

С любопытством склонив голову, он положил обе руки мне на лицо и провел большими пальцами одновременно по обоим шрамам.

— Ты намеренно сделал их такими симметричными? Они прекрасны... Словно два полумесяца, обрамляющие эти удивительные сияющие зеленые глаза... Мако?

Повысив голос, он продолжил уже для всех присутствующих:

— Немного экстремально... Но эффективно...

Снова посмотрев на меня, он спросил:

— Оно того стоило? — понимая, что я ему не отвечу, он просто поднес свою сигарету к моим губам и смотрел, как я затягиваюсь.

— Насколько я понимаю, они избили тебя до полусмерти за то, что ты сделал... И не только избили... — он снова нежно провел пальцем по моему шраму.

— Он своего рода загадка, господа. Нигде на всей планете, ни в какое другое время, ни в каком другом месте, ни к кому другому удача не может быть так благосклонна, как к Рено. Так случилось, что за зданием, в котором происходило его наказание, по совершенно не связанным с этим причинам вели слежку турки. Это спасло Рено жизнь — конечно, когда он уже был на волосок от смерти — потому что впервые в истории турк вызвал «скорую» для полудохлой трущобной крысы.

Покачав головой, словно сомневаясь в собственных словах, он усмехнулся и посмотрел на блондина.

— Ты можешь в это поверить?

Глубоко вздохнув, рыжий обвел взглядом комнату и продолжил:

— Но самое смешное в том, что после выздоровления они арестовали его за проституцию... Потому как решили, что его наказание было связано с тем, что он уже был шлюхой... Представляете? — цинично рассмеявшись, он опять посмотрел на блондина. — Такова судьба Рено... Оказаться в жопе... Выбраться... А потом оказаться в ней снова...

Рыжий усмехнулся и перевел взгляд на меня.

— Это должно быть утомительно, — сказал он, положив руку мне на макушку. — Слышал, ты стал убежденным натуралом после этого... Даже слишком убежденным, — его взгляд сделался вопросительным, в нем сквозило обвинение. — Пытаешься что-то скрыть, Рено?

Я чувствовал себя унизительнее некуда — стоя на коленях со связанными за спиной руками, практически голый, трясущийся от холода, пока подробности моей жизни в красках пересказывались кучке гребаных террористов.

— А ведь они и меня избили из-за того, что ты сделал. Ты знал об этом? — с каким-то нездоровым очарованием глядя на шокер, он играл переключателем, то увеличивая, то уменьшая мощность. — Но должен поблагодарить тебя, потому что я тоже смог выбраться оттуда, ведь тот случай оставил меня с внешностью, которую ты видишь сейчас. Мне даже не пришлось уродовать себя самому. Я тебе многим обязан.

Когда он нажал на кнопку, и по шокеру пробежал электрический разряд, его глаз восхищенно засветился.

— Ты когда-нибудь бывал на другом конце этой штуки? Нет? Это же такой потрясающий инструмент... Мне даже интересно, каково это.

С хищной усмешкой он посмотрел мне в глаза и обратился к своим людям:

— Не могли бы вы выйти на некоторое время, господа. Я бы хотел переговорить с Рено тет-а-тет, прежде чем мы начнем.

Без каких-либо возражений они все медленно поднялись и вышли из домика. В помещении остались только мы: я и Олдрич Кейн.

Как только дверь закрылась, он легонько постучал меня шокером по голове, а потом присел на корточки и предложил:

— Еще выпить? — он поднес флягу к моим губам. — Скажи мне, Рено... Была ли хоть толика правды в том, что я слышал после того, как они тебя избили? Они действительно показали тебе то, чего ты хотел избежать своим поступком?

— Пошел ты, — коротко ответил я, прожигая его взглядом. Больной ублюдок.

— Какое облегчение... Я уже почти начал тебя жалеть, — сказал он и сделал глоток из фляги, а потом с гримасой отвращения выплюнул выпитое на пол. — Давай тогда сменим тему... Как насчет того, чтобы ты мне рассказал о чем-то не связанном с Мако или очистительными заводами? Мм?

Оглядев меня с легкой веселостью во взгляде, он затянулся и поднес свою сигарету к моим губам.

— Мне вот любопытно... Почему ты позвал Руфуса, когда очнулся от кошмара? — он провел пальцем по одной из царапин на моей груди, а потом обвел след от засоса. — Разве он не твой босс?

Игнорируя его вопрос, я отвел глаза в сторону, стараясь проигнорировать и его самого. У меня было чувство, что я понимал, к чему он клонит, и не скажу, что мысль мне понравилась. Олдрич хорошо меня знал. Мы выросли вместе на улицах, и он знал мои методы, мои сильные и слабые стороны. Он знал, в каких ситуациях мне довелось побывать, и что я делал ради того, чтобы выйти из них.

Если кто-то и мог найти мои слабые места, то это был он. А я знал его настолько, что понимал — он не из тех, кто привык сдаваться.

— Что ты делаешь, Холдрик? Те' же всегда было насрать на окр'жающую среду, — прошипел я, надеясь отвлечься от мыслей о том, что он собирается со мной сделать.

— Как и сейчас... Но пока эти придурки думают, что мне не все равно, они пойдут за мной хоть на край света.

— Тогда нахрена это все?

— Ох-хо-хо... Думаю, вопросы здесь задаю я, — предупредил он, прижав палец к моим губам. — Меня убивает то, что приходится делать все это с тобой... Из всех людей — именно с тобой... Но я хочу, чтобы ты понял, это не личное... Больше не личное.

— Они ск'зали мне, что ты мертв.

— И все из-за тебя... Они бросили меня умирать. Но один приезжий из Кальма нашел меня и взял под свое крыло. Он изменил мою жизнь... Предложил образование и возможность очиститься от прошлого. Так что я принял предложение... Собственно, как и ты с твоим неожиданным развитием событий.

Поднявшись, он подошел к столу и, взяв в руки кейс с моими дозами, открыл его.

— Это то, что я думаю? — достав один шприц, он помахал им в воздухе, показывая мне, но я только пожал плечами, и Олдрич убрал его обратно. — Хмм... Никогда не думал, что увижу тебя снова, и меньше всего — в роли турка... Я думал, ты ненавидел турков.

— Так и было, — ответил я надломленным дрожащим голосом. Холод в помещении становился все невыносимее, а из-за того, что Олдрич, казалось, вообще его не замечал, мне делалось еще холоднее.

В итоге я стал бороться с веревками, двигая плечами и руками, как мог, пытаясь хоть немного согреться, и сжимая зубы изо всех сил, чтобы не стучать ими слишком громко. Олдрич наблюдал за мной с каким-то научным интересом, склонив голову набок, а потом подошел и, опустившись сзади меня на колени, обнял, согревая своим телом.

— Расскажи мне о Руфусе... Это ради него ты решил стать турком?

— Ты ебанулся? Он был еще ребенком, — сквозь сжатые зубы выдавил я. — Они предложили мне навсегда выбраться из трущоб.

— Ах, да. Забавно, как мы иногда склонны забывать некоторые детали, не находишь? Мы видим его каждый день и не думаем о том, что когда-то он был младше, был юношей, ребенком... Кстати, до меня доходили слухи, что президент Шинра, его отец, избивал тебя в первые годы... и довольно регулярно. Что-то мне это не кажется лучше, чем то, от чего ты сбежал.

— Я заслуживал эт'го.

Коротко рассмеявшись, Олдрич положил голову мне на плечо и, продолжая обнимать одной рукой, потянулся другой к внутреннему карману пиджака.

— Заслуживал этого... После всего, что совершил, ты продолжаешь твердить себе, что заслуживаешь этого, — проговорил он, доставая еще одну сигарету и прикуривая ее, так и не подняв головы с моего плеча.

Сделав первую затяжку, он поднес сигарету к моим губам.

— Возможно, так и есть. После того, что ты сделал с Сектором 7, возможно, ты заслуживаешь худшего... Как думаешь, Рено, чего? Думаешь, ты заслуживаешь смерти?

— Прост' давай уже покончим с этим... — простонал я, откидывая голову ему на плечо и глядя в обшарпанный потолок. Зная, что Олдрич не любил зря тратить свое время, я понимал — что бы он ни запланировал для меня, это будет более чем мучительно.

— Когда мы докурим эту сигарету... я позову остальных, и можешь не беспокоиться, — сказал он и поцеловал меня в щеку, — я тебя не разочарую.

Обняв меня крепче, Олдрич начал покачиваться из стороны в сторону, периодически поднося сигарету то к моим, то к своим губам. Докурив и затушив ее об пол, он повернул к себе мое лицо и какое-то время внимательно всматривался в него. А потом поцеловал меня, прикусывая губы и проникая языком в рот.

После этого он поднялся, лишая меня тепла своего тела.

— Я сделаю так, чтобы твое ожидание не было напрасным, — сказал он, расправляя костюм.

Прежде чем открыть дверь, Олдрич обернулся и провел пальцами по губам.

— Твой вкус... такой же, каким я его помню.

Его последние слова буквально вонзились мне в грудь, и я потерял контроль над собой. Как у ребенка, у меня из глаз неудержимо хлынули слезы. Жалкие слезы слабости потекли по щекам, и меня придавило таким чувством унижения и отчаяния, какого я не испытывал со времен жизни в трущобах. Попытка задушить рыдания сделала только хуже, и я не смог сдержать громкий всхлип, вырвавшийся из горла.

Вдруг я подумал о Руфусе. Мне захотелось, чтобы он был рядом. Руфус мог бы помочь мне справиться с отчаянием лучше, чем вся моя ложь. Руфус мог бы стереть его, заставив меня забыть обо всем. Мой прекрасный Руфус... Если бы он только знал ту ложь, что я твердил сам себе, и те секреты, которые от него хранил.

И вот теперь... Не думаю, что он когда-нибудь узнает.

Олдрич открыл дверь, и я услышал, как он сказал остальным:

— Он готов.

И тут до меня дошло, чего он на самом деле хотел. Власти. Он не пытался помешать нам вновь использовать Мако. Он хотел прибрать все к своим рукам.

— Я могу начинать? — спросил блондин, проходя в дом.

— Нет, — ответил Олдрич. — Пока нет... У меня есть идея поинтереснее.

Проходя мимо меня, он взъерошил мне волосы. Я все еще не мог взять себя в руки, продолжая периодически всхлипывать и трястись от холода. Все, о чем я мог думать, это о своих ошибках и об унижении, которое я испытывал, находясь, словно под микроскопом, под равнодушными взглядами незнакомых глаз. Меня окружали те, кто был готов разорвать меня, выпади им такой шанс, и они имели для этого все возможности.

— Позвоним Президенту Шинра и посмотрим, как он беспокоится о своем турке.

— Чт...? — начал блондин, но Олдрич оборвал его и пояснил:

— Мы выведем его на громкую связь и посмотрим, как он отреагирует на крики своего любовника.

— Любовника?

Прежде чем ответить, Олдрич усмехнулся и посмотрел на него так, словно хотел сказать, что не нужно так удивляться.

— Да, — ответил он с легким вздохом. — По прошлому опыту знаю, что турка нам не сломать. Он слишком упрям. Так что давайте попробуем зайти с другого бока.

Подняв на уровень глаз мой шокер, он пару мгновений внимательно рассматривал его.

— Полагаю, это может вызвать довольно... неприятные ощущения.

В его глазу жадно полыхнул огонь, и, обменявшись с блондином злобными усмешками, Олдрич протянул ему шокер. А сам стал набирать номер на телефоне, чтобы связаться с Башней Шин-Ра и попросить соединить его с президентом по очень важному вопросу, который наверняка его очень заинтересует.

Прикусив нижнюю губу, я закрыл глаза и сказал себе, что не буду кричать. Руфус никогда не услышит моих криков — только не таких. Он никогда не услышит, как кто-то другой заставляет меня кричать. И я знал, что Руфус меня не подведет. Он будет оставаться спокойным и равнодушным, пока я не подохну от того, что они со мной будут делать...

Ни один из нас не подвел другого. Я ни разу не закричал, пока мое тело пронзали электрические разряды, лишая контроля над моторными функциями, физическими реакциями и избавляя от всей еды, которую я ел в последние пару дней. Я не кричал и тогда, когда Олдрич потерял терпение и, выхватив у блондина шокер, начал избивать меня им.

Единственное, что Руфус произнес, это чтобы они отпустили меня — спокойным, почти равнодушным приказным тоном... несколько раз. Пока Олдрич не решил, что пора прерваться. Видя, что я уже почти без сознания, он решил дать мне отдохнуть и продолжить, когда ко мне вернутся силы. Он был уверен, что сможет сломать одного из нас. Всего лишь вопрос времени — кто сломается первым. Наверное, в этом он был прав.

Под конец я услышал, как он произнес: «Cure», прежде чем выйти из дома. Я понял, что он собирается продолжать до тех пор, пока один из нас не сдастся. Ублюдок был расчетливым и имел терпение, несравнимое ни с кем, кого я знал. Я понял, что он собирался поддерживать мою жизнь с помощью этой чертовой Материи, пока не добьется своего...

И вот тогда я все-таки закричал. Не от кошмара, мучившего меня во сне, а от кошмара, происходившего со мной наяву...

Это продолжалось день за днем, но, сколько точно, я был не уверен.

===

Каждый день начинался одинаково. Я с криком просыпался от кошмаров, преследовавших меня по ночам, только чтобы окунуться в кошмары, наполнявшие мои дни. Каждое утро ко мне приходил Олдрич с тарелкой еды, которую он заставлял меня съесть. Он начинал с того, что за волосы поднимал меня с пола в сидячее положение, а потом горстями запихивал еду мне в рот. Я слабо сопротивлялся, но он держал мой рот закрытым, пока я не проглатывал.

— Чтобы у тебя были силы, — пояснял он. Каждый раз он говорил одно и то же.

Каждый день он напоминал, что это не личное, разделяя со мной сигарету и выпивку. Каждый день он мучил меня воспоминаниями о прошлом, прежде чем позвать остальных. Потом он звонил в Шин-Ра, и с каждым днем было все труднее. С каждым днем я становился все более разбитым и дезориентированным... Лечебная Материя не успевала полностью восстанавливать меня — она и при обычных-то обстоятельствах часто работала слишком медленно.

С каждым днем голос Руфуса становился все надломленней, а мне было все труднее сдерживать крики. Дошло до того, что я уже просто не слышал, о чем говорили вокруг, и практически перестал что-либо чувствовать...

Тогда Олдрич решил, что пришло время позволить им убить меня. Он понял, что Руфус был не менее упрямым, чем я, и что так он ничего не добьется. Он сказал, что не злится... Сказал, что даже рад, что я смог найти кого-то столь же упрямого, как я сам.

Извинившись, он объяснил, что важное неотложное дело требует его внимания и, к сожалению, не оставляет ему возможности больше наслаждаться нашим времяпрепровождением. После этого Олдрич с блондином ушли, бросив остальным, что я больше не нужен, и они могут, наконец, сделать то, что давно хотели...

В первый раз за все время, что я был болен, я порадовался встрече с моим отравляющим другом, Метеором.

Окончательно потерять чувствительность было очень кстати перед тем, как меня поглотила темнота.

===

_Это был ядовитый поцелуй. Отравляющий нектар наполнял мой рот, и я захлебывался им._

_Он затоплял мое горло, заставляя задыхаться._

_Тело в моих руках наполнилось ядом и обвило меня, словно удав._

_Сжимало до хруста костей и суставов._

_Я не мог вырваться._

_Я пытался..._

_Но не мог..._

_Предательство просачивалось внутрь и разрывало меня изнутри, стремясь выбраться наружу._

_Я знал, что это была ошибка... Ошибка, которую мне никогда не следовало совершать._

_Я был раздавлен основами мира, господствовавшего надо мной, и сожжен заживо в огне, истребляющем меня изнутри._

_Я был слаб, потерян. Я бежал._

_Я бежал, но ни на миллиметр не двигался с места._

_Я пытался бороться с окутывавшей со всех сторон и преследовавшей меня угрозой._

_Безликой и невидимой, но ощущающейся как часть меня._

_Страхи преследовали меня, но никак не могли поймать._

_Я знал, что сплю, и пытался заставить себя проснуться._

_Но все, что я мог, это лишь закричать, когда неожиданно упал в беснующееся пламя с зелеными глазами._

_Они смотрели на меня, смотрели за тем, как на меня набросились демоны и стали рвать на части..._

_Так они делали каждый раз._

_Не было боли... Только страх._

_Не было выхода... Только крики... Только крики, окружающие меня со всех сторон._

_Гайя... Помоги мне!_

_— Рено._

_— Эй... Проснись._

_— Рено... Проснись._

_— Рено... Все в порядке... Ты спишь._

_— Проснись..._

_— Ты теперь в безопасности._

_— Все хорошо._

===

— Отвали от меня! — закричал я. Вырвавшись из сна, я резко сел, взмахнув руками и сбив что-то с прикроватной тумбочки на пол. Я пытался отдышаться, и мне хотелось кричать от безжалостной боли в ребрах и ощущения, будто каждую конечность словно сковало льдом. Но из горла вырвалось только хриплое «Гхаах!», и я повалился обратно на подушку.

Где я, черт возьми?

Изможденный до предела, я так и остался лежать с закрытыми глазами. Не слишком мягкая, но комфортная постель, теплое одеяло и звук потрескивающих в огне поленьев вызывали чувство защищенности. Мне хотелось поверить в то, что все произошедшее было просто дурным сном, но острая боль, пронизывающая все тело, служила хорошим доказательством обратного. От резко нахлынувших ощущений я стал хныкать и постанывать.

Чисто инстинктивно я дотронулся рукой до бока, где ребра болели при дыхании, и, случайно надавив на больное место, захныкал еще больше. Насколько я понял, я был укрыт фланелевой тканью, а сверху — шерстяным одеялом.

Это не моя постель. Но и не Руфуса. Простыни Руфуса всегда были мягкими и нежными.

Но на больничную койку с накрахмаленным постельным бельем это тоже было не похоже. Звук горящего рядом огня и завывающий ветер снаружи говорили о том, что я в каком-то незнакомом месте. Но учитывая мое состояние, мне было совершенно фиолетово, где я. Главное — в безопасности.

Прикосновение прохладной влажной ткани к лицу принесло легкое облегчение. Меня колотил озноб, и одновременно было жарко под тяжелым шерстяным одеялом. Голова была свинцовой, а на веки словно повесили грузила, и я никак не мог открыть глаза.

Вдруг я начал безудержно кашлять, и каждый спазм отдавался дикой болью в боку и ребрах так, что мне хотелось плакать. Хотя, наверное, я все же плакал. Мне было так хреново, что я не контролировал свои эмоции... Как ребенок.

— С тобой все будет хорошо, — сказал кто-то успокаивающим тоном.

— Руфус... — жалобно простонал я.

Я хочу Руфуса.

— Тшшш... Ты болен... Отдыхай.

Голос был мягким, и в нем отсутствовали какие-либо жестокие нотки. Он дарил ощущение безопасности и казался знакомым. Это был тихий, низкий и ровный голос, который успокаивал так же, как прохладная ткань, все еще оглаживающая мое лицо. Я не мог собраться с силами, чтобы открыть глаза и посмотреть, был ли это тот человек, о котором я подумал. А еще я боялся открыть их, опасаясь, что это всего лишь сон, интерлюдия перед моим следующим сеансом пыток.

Однако если это был тот, о ком я думал, и если все происходило наяву, то я был уверен, что действительно в безопасности, потому что он и раньше проявлял заботу обо мне... К моему удивлению, надо сказать. В прошлый раз, когда мне было плохо, он был со мной гораздо более человечным, чем обычно.

Когда что-то холодное коснулось моих губ, я дернулся от неожиданности, вызывая новую волну боли, прокатившуюся по телу. Он извинился и тихо сказал:

— Выпей... Это эликсир.

— Не х'чу, — захныкал я и попытался его оттолкнуть.

— Он поможет справиться с лихорадкой.

— 'Ликсир не изб'вляет от лих'радки... 'Тъебись, — невнятно пробормотал я и попытался отвернуться, из-за чего мне резкой болью прошило шею, и я болезненно поморщился.

— Я не говорил, что он избавит от лихорадки. Я сказал, что он поможет с ней справиться.

— Нннн... Мне не надо.

— Какой ты трудный. Даже когда лежишь пластом... — пробормотал он и глубоко вздохнул. — Просто выпей его, — в голосе появились недовольные нотки.

Я опять захныкал, потому что не любил вкус эликсира и не хотел его пить, и снова предпринял слабую попытку оттолкнуть его.

— Ннн... Н'навижу 'ликсир... Горький.

— Твою мать, Рено... Кончай уже быть капризным ребенком и просто выпей его.

— Нееет... Не люблю.

Я услышал тяжелый раздраженный вздох, а потом сильные пальцы сжали мое лицо, заставляя открыть рот, чтобы влить туда эликсир. От неожиданности я вскрикнул и тут же выплюнул все обратно прямо на себя и на его руку.

— У меня осталось еще тридцать четыре... — сказал он резким тоном. — Мы можем проделать это еще тридцать четыре раза, если хочешь. Или ты просто выпьешь следующий эликсир, который я дам... В любом случае хоть что-то в тебя попадет, даже если ты каждый раз будешь его выплевывать.

— Н'навижу тебя, — буркнул я. Мне снова захотелось спать, хотя все еще трясло в ознобе.

— Взаимно, — отозвался он. — Теперь... вот... — он поднес к моим губам новый пузырек, и я решил все же выпить эту гадость. Меня совсем не радовала перспектива чувствовать этот вкус еще тридцать четыре раза, а в моем состоянии мне все равно было не отвертеться.

Так что я выбрал меньшее из зол.

===

_Я падал..._

_В темноту, окутывающую со всех сторон._

_Острая, словно иглы, боль пронизывала вены, когда я пытался за что-нибудь ухватиться. Изнутри послышался резкий хруст, когда мои кости начали крошиться, как разбитый вдребезги хрусталь._

_Я падал в темноту..._

_Не было никакого света..._

_Никаких звуков..._

_Не было..._

_Ничего..._

===

— Нннн... — я проснулся от собственного слабого стона и тут же дернулся, чуть не подскочив на кровати, пытаясь схватиться за что-нибудь, чтобы перестать падать. Но я не падал. Тело все еще болело, голова была тяжелой, но мне хотя бы уже не было холодно. Я был в безопасности... И в тепле.

С трудом подняв веки, я огляделся, пытаясь хоть немного сфокусироваться. Правда, единственное, что я смог понять, это то, что я больше не был в вымороженном охотничьем домике. Потом я смутно припомнил, что со мной кто-то разговаривал и вливал что-то мне в рот. Только я не помнил, кто это был, и чем он меня поил.

— Где я? — спросил я сиплым от сна и изнеможения голосом.

— В доме профессора Гаста.

Поморщившись от боли, прострелившей шею, я повернул голову на голос, чтобы посмотреть, кто это. Я смог разглядеть лишь расплывчатые очертания торчащих во все стороны светлых волос и яркое сияние Мако в его глазах. Мое зрение все еще отказывалось нормально фокусироваться.

Он стоял возле кровати со сложенными перед грудью руками и вдруг потянулся ко мне и коснулся лба тыльной стороной ладони, чтобы проверить температуру.

— Я решил, раз уж это место принадлежало Шин-Ра... — он не стал заканчивать предложение, все и так было понятно.

— Шин-Ра... — повторил я.

— Ты чуть не умер, — неохотно сообщил он.

Присев на край кровати, Клауд осторожно придвинулся ко мне и, подсунув руку мне под шею, слегка приподнял. Боль от этого движения была почти невыносимой — в основном, в ребрах и вдоль позвоночника — и я, не удержавшись, вскрикнул.

— Прости, — сказал он и поднес к моему рту чашку теплого бульона. — Но я должен тебя хоть чем-нибудь накормить.

Желудок и правда сводило от голода, и я немного отхлебнул из чашки. Сил едва хватало на то, чтобы глотать, но с каждым разом это давалось мне все легче. После нескольких глотков я смог спросить, что произошло.

— Когда я пришел, тебя пытались забить до смерти, — тихо ответил Клауд и снова поднес чашку к моим губам. — Ты был уже без сознания.

— У м'ня был приступ, — вспомнил я. Признаться честно, я был слегка ошарашен и недоумевал, как мне удалось пережить его.

Заметив мое замешательство, Клауд объяснил:

— Руфус рассказал мне о твоей проблеме и дал несколько доз... Я не знаю точно, как долго длился твой приступ... — он дал мне сделать еще один глоток бульона и осторожно переместился, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Ну... Теперь ты в порядке, — добавил он и слегка кивнул, будто пытался подтвердить это для самого себя.

Но в его голосе было что-то такое, из-за чего у меня по телу пробежала дрожь, хотя Клауд и пытался казаться позитивно настроенным. Я не помнил ничего после приступа. Я помнил только, как Олдрич сказал, что ему очень жаль оставлять меня, и как меня окружили его люди, после чего он усмехнулся и ушел.

— Скольк' их было? — спросил я, почти боясь услышать ответ, и зашелся болезненным кашлем.

— Трое, — ответил Клауд и переместил руку, пытаясь помочь мне откашляться.

Черт... Он все еще там...

Внезапно мне привиделось, что он стоит прямо рядом со мной, и меня захлестнула паника. Я начал извиваться, пытаясь выбраться из постели и сбежать. Я не мог остановиться и стал кричать от боли, вызванной моими действиями. Но мне нужно было выбраться. Мне нужен был воздух.

— Рено... Прекрати! — рявкнул Клауд. Чтобы не разлить бульон на нас обоих, он попытался поставить его на тумбочку, но промахнулся. Впрочем, у него было более важное дело в тот момент, так что он не обратил на разбившуюся чашку никакого внимания. Прижав к кровати, Клауд пытался успокоить меня.

— Нннеет... Отпусти! — задыхаясь от напряжения, я пытался оттолкнуть его, но усилия только заставляли меня задыхаться еще сильнее, а вовсе не помогали вырваться.

— Ты ничего не можешь сделать! — кричал Клауд, удерживая меня на месте. Потом он сделал глубокий вдох, успокаиваясь, и попробовал вразумить меня: — Ради Гайи, Рено... Ты изранен.

— Нннн, отпусти меня!

— Рено! Не сопротивляйся! Ты только калечишь себя еще больше... Перестань!

Взволнованность его голоса вернула меня к реальности, и я перестал вырываться. В любом случае я слишком устал, чтобы продолжать. И почти сразу, как я успокоился, сознание начало ускользать, возвращая меня в мир моих кошмаров.

===

Как я понял, с тех пор, как Клауд принес меня в дом профессора Гаста, прошло пять дней. Было сложно сказать наверняка. Балансируя между кошмарами и реальностью, я был не способен отслеживать время. У Клауда от общения со мной уже лопалось терпение после нескольких казусов, произошедших из-за моего нежелания признать, что я был в состоянии, несколько отличающемся от идеального.

Черт, он бесил меня не меньше. За все время он даже ни разу не улыбнулся. Он был хуже Руда, когда начинал читать нотации или ворчать на меня. И он не давал мне пить ничего, кроме воды или чая. Кто вообще пьет чай?

— Ну... И что тя вытащило сюда? — спросил я, когда мое самочувствие наконец улучшилось, а в голове прояснилось. Я сидел в кровати, прислонившись к стене, а Клауд сидел на стуле, балансируя на задних ножках, у противоположной стены... В самом дальнем от меня конце комнаты.

— Тифа.

— Тифа? — переспросил я. Мой голос был все еще довольно сиплым из-за простуды, но я изо всех сил пытался говорить нормально, чтобы доказать Клауду, что со мной все прекрасно. Он на это не велся, что еще больше меня бесило. — Ее че, проперло покататься на сноуборде?

— Нет, — ответил он и опустил стул на все четыре ножки. — Твой бойфренд предложил проспонсировать развитие детского дома, если она уговорит меня спасти твою жалкую задницу.

— О... Так мне стоит ск'зать спасибо кучке малолеток, — усмехнулся я. Теперь все стало понятно, потому что Клауд, явившийся меня спасать исключительно по доброте душевной, совсем не укладывался в голове.

К тому, что все вокруг называли Руфуса моим бойфрендом или любовником, я уже начал понемногу привыкать, так что пропустил замечание Клауда мимо ушей. С тем, что люди не перестанут его так называть, я уже смирился и был готов согласиться с таким статусом независимо от того, правда это была или нет. Возможно, это клеймо будет преследовать меня всю оставшуюся жизнь, даже если я перестану встречаться с Руфусом. Единственное, что беспокоило меня в сложившейся ситуации, это то, как она отразится на нашей дружбе с Рудом. И еще тот факт, что я испытывал влечение к мужчине.

Возможно, сейчас многие подумали, что это не имеет смысла, ведь вам интересно, что за история была у нас с Олдричем. Что ж, думаю, я должен кое-что объяснить. Мы были слишком молоды и неопытны. Олдрич был сильным и всегда защищал меня так же, как Руд сейчас.

Мы все делали вместе и, в конце концов, наша дружба переросла в нечто иное. Между нами не было никакой любви, по крайней мере, в том смысле, в котором ее обычно принято понимать. Это были несколько садистские отношения, в которых Олдрич доминировал и контролировал меня. Я позволял ему, но только из страха перед тем, что могло случиться, если бы я не подчинился. Я боялся остаться один, ведь он был моим единственным другом. Я думал, что нуждаюсь в нем. Это совсем не походило на борьбу за лидерство между мной и Руфусом.

Руфус был всего лишь психом. У моего маленького темного ангела никогда не было проблем с самоутверждением, и он никогда не заставлял меня делать то, чего бы я сам не хотел, независимо от того, что думали другие. Целью Руфуса было заставить меня забрать у него контроль. Не знаю, почему, и никогда не понимал, но добивался он всегда именно этого.

Через некоторое время Клауд встал и, подойдя ко мне, проверил температуру тыльной стороной ладони. С тех пор, как он нашел меня, лихорадка то отступала, то снова возвращалась, так что Клауд был немного обеспокоен этим.

— Я так понимаю, ты себя чувствуешь лучше?

— Ага. Как чокобо на скачках, — ответил я и широко улыбнулся. — Ну так че, не пора ли нам валить?

— Ты пока не в состоянии куда-либо валить... Тем более, там снежная буря.

— Да похуй. Я не с'бираюсь торчать здесь и ждать у моря погоды, — проворчал я, поднимаясь с постели, чтобы пойти хоть куда-нибудь. Я понятия не имел, куда и зачем, и что я пытался этим доказать, но далеко я все равно не ушел.

— Твою мать, Рено! — воскликнул Клауд и, подлетев ко мне, успел подхватить, когда я чуть не рухнул на пол. Я не представлял, насколько был слаб, пока сидел на кровати. — И как только Руфус тебя терпит?

— Я очаровашка, — фыркнул я.

— Расскажи кому-нибудь другому.

Я усмехнулся, глядя на его выражение лица, а потом взвизгнул, когда Клауд случайно надавил мне на ребра, пытаясь помочь подняться.

— Отъебись от меня нахрен! — заорал я и, отпихнув его, сел на пол и обхватил руками грудную клетку. Сука, как больно!

С таким видом, будто еле сдерживался, чтобы не врезать мне хорошенько, Клауд, сжав кулаки, смотрел на меня. На его щеках проступили желваки, и чтобы успокоиться, ему пришлось несколько раз глубоко вздохнуть.

— Ты не осознаешь, что с тобой произошло, да? — спросил он и, нагнувшись, поднял меня за руки и помог вернуться в кровать.

Усевшись на нее, я пожал плечами и еле слышно пробормотал:

— М'ня пытали.

— Я тебя не понимаю, — сказал Клауд, возвращаясь к своему стулу.

— А че тут понимать?

— Ты провел там почти две недели, — он нахмурился и, скрестив руки на груди, уперся одной ногой в стоящий рядом комод. — И тебя это, кажется, совсем не волнует.

— Б'вают в жизни огорчения...

— Ты сделаешь что угодно для Руфуса, да? Если он велит тебе убить себя, ты и это, наверное, сделаешь, — он покачал головой, глядя в пол, и глубоко вздохнул. — Ты ведешь себя так, словно в том, чтобы подвергаться пыткам ради него, нет ничего особенного. И при этом превращаешься в капризного ребенка, когда дело касается всего остального, происходящего с тобой.

— Ну, чем-то же надо эт' компенсировать... — если честно, я об этом никогда раньше не задумывался. — Наверное.

— Мм.

— Так, когда мы все-т'ки отсюда свалим? — спросил я, приподняв бровь. У меня уже начинала ехать крыша от пребывания здесь в течение почти недели без сигарет и алкоголя. На самом деле, я боялся, что реально сойду с ума, если задержусь здесь еще ненадолго.

— Когда закончится буран, — ответил Клауд, подковырнув ногтем отслоившийся кусочек краски на комоде, а потом встал и забрал тарелку с недоеденным рисом с прикроватной тумбочки. — Сид не может приземлиться, пока не закончится буря.

— Да здравствует моя удача... Самый долгий ебаный буран в истории, и мне приход'тся пережидать его вместе с Клаудом, — проворчал я себе под нос, не заботясь, услышит он меня, или нет.

===

Вечером шестого дня я решил притвориться спящим. Мне все еще нужно было сделать кое-что, чему Клауд мог помешать, к тому же, я был уже достаточно силен, чтобы передвигаться самостоятельно. Так что, подождав несколько часов, я свесился с края кровати, глядя на Клауда, чтобы убедиться, что он спит.

Собрав несколько подушек и одеял, он устроился на полу рядом с кроватью, заставляя меня задуматься, сколько Руфус пообещал им с Тифой, чтобы Клауд сделался таким заботливым. А еще я задумался, действительно ли Руфус собирался заплатить, или просто морочил им головы. Просто жертвовать деньги сиротскому приюту было не совсем в стиле Руфуса.

Решив сначала прощупать почву, я еле слышным шепотом позвал Клауда по имени. Тот не шелохнулся, и я позвал еще раз, но ответа снова не получил. Чтобы удостовериться, я оглядел тумбочку в поисках чего-нибудь, чем можно было в него кинуть. Но скомканная салфетка, прилетевшая Клауду в голову, тоже не вызвала от него никакой реакции.

Хммм... Может, он умер?

Хотя, кому какое дело?

Осторожно спихнув одеяло в сторону, я в первый раз за все это время обратил внимание на пижаму, в которую меня вырядил Клауд. Нелепая красно-зеленая клетка вызвала у меня желание кое-кого придушить. Я пожалел, что не кинул в него чем-нибудь потяжелее. Но, решив, что мой внешний вид сейчас не так уж важен, я вновь переключился на свою первоначальную задачу... Убить Клауда я мог и позже.

Придерживаясь за простыню, я сполз с кровати и с тихим стуком коснулся коленями пола. Слегка поморщившись, я оглянулся на Клауда, но он по-прежнему выглядел крепко спящим.

Может, и правда умер...

Я задумался об этом на пару мгновений. Если это действительно было так, то я мог, наконец-то, свалить отсюда самостоятельно. Я не знал, как именно, но, по крайней мере, я мог бы пойти в какой-нибудь местный паб и купить сигарет...

Сигареты! Черт возьми, как я не подумал об этом раньше? Я ведь могу проверить записи Гаста и потом.

На этой ноте и с новым неотложным делом на уме я, как был на четвереньках, пополз в сторону лестницы, но вдруг понял, что мой внешний вид немного не годится для паба. Так что мне пришлось подобраться к комоду с другой стороны от Клауда и посмотреть, не будет ли там чего-нибудь подходящего. Порывшись в ящиках несколько секунд, я нашел старые вельветовые брюки и...

Ну какого хрена? Все это старческие шмотки! Может, в шкафу есть что получше...

Как ребенок, старающийся не спалиться, воруя сигареты из кармана отцовских брюк, я подполз к шкафу, и там мне удалось найти вполне приличный синий костюм. Он напомнил мне о временах, когда наша форма была еще синей, а не черной, на которую поменял ее Руфус.

Конечно, с формой турков найденный костюм и рядом не валялся, но это всяко было лучше, чем то, что обитало в комоде. Хотя, брюки оказались широковаты в талии и немного коротковаты, но с ботинками должны были выглядеть вполне сносно. Одевшись, я развернулся, чтобы выйти из комнаты, но запнулся за край одеяла Клауда и чуть не навернулся, успев схватиться за комод, смахнув с него при этом пару каких-то безделушек.

Чччччееееррртт!

Но Клауд по-прежнему никак не реагировал.

Хм... Круто.

Раз уж Клауд строил из себя мертвеца, я решил, что он не будет против, если я займу у него немного денег. Так что я подкрался к нему и вытащил бумажник у него из штанов, а потом развернулся и так же крадучись направился к лестнице.

Меня еще слегка пошатывало, но я передвигался уже гораздо лучше, чем раньше. Поднявшись по лестнице, я надел пару ботинок, которые тоже оказались немного велики, но, в конце концов, я же не в поход собирался. Я просто хотел выпить и знал, что где-то поблизости должен быть паб, так что мне не придется идти в этих ботинках слишком далеко.

«Пока что все гладко...» — подумал я, собираясь уже открыть дверь. — «Даже слишком гладко...»

Меня жестоко прервали в самый последний момент, когда я уже взялся за ручку двери.

— И какого хрена, по-твоему, ты делаешь? — Клауд стоял посреди лестницы и выглядел очень недовольным. Правда, я был не уверен, чем именно. Я понял, что это было как-то связано со мной, но не более.

— Ээ... — с глупой неловкой паузой я потер затылок и нервно рассмеялся, пытаясь придумать правдоподобную историю. Но я уже смирился с тем, что никогда не умел сочинять нормальные отмазы.

Так что я как можно быстрее вылетел за дверь и бросился бежать.


	17. Не по плану

— Рено! — закричал Клауд мне вслед, когда я рванул к лесу. Снег метался во всех направлениях, и завывающий ветер не давал понять, даже с какой стороны слышался его голос. Я не очень представлял, куда направляюсь, но решил, что если удастся скрыться от Клауда в темноте, то я смогу, наконец, снова зажить своей жизнью.

Жить в одном помещении с ним, это как оказаться запертым с чьей-нибудь бабушкой. Он не позволял мне вставать с постели, не давал выпивать и курить, он относился ко мне, как к какому-то инвалиду.

И что, если я был болен? Я и раньше болел! Но никто никогда из-за этого не запрещал мне жить обычной жизнью. Даже Руд не был таким занудным, как он. Руд в таких ситуациях просто качал головой, называл меня идиотом, всплескивал руками и сдавался.

Клауд не сдавался никогда.

Я больше не мог это выдерживать. Все, чего я хотел — лишь немного выпивки и сигарет.

Бля, почему он просто не оставит меня в покое?

После Шинентай, стоило мне только оглянуться, и он всегда оказывался рядом, превращая мою жизнь в сущий ад. Я знал, что Клауд не выпускал меня из вида, надеясь разузнать планы Руфуса. И с самого начала я знал, что он следовал за мной только поэтому.

Но, черт возьми, разве он не понимает, что ничего не сможет узнать от меня?

— Рено! Чтоб тебя, да где ты?!

Ага, щас... Так я тебе и ответил.

В неловкой попытке скрыться, я опустился на четвереньки и стал руками заметать свои следы, продолжая пятиться в гущу леса. Хоть раз силы природы были на моей стороне — метель мгновенно прятала любые признаки моего присутствия.

Я остановился только тогда, когда голос Клауда отдалился достаточно далеко, чтобы я был уверен, что сбежал от него. Но возникла другая проблема. Я был посреди неизвестности и совершенно без понятия, куда идти.

В дополнение к этому сзади меня раздалось низкое рычание, и оно звучало не слишком дружелюбно.

Медленно и осторожно я обернулся и встретился взглядом с крылатым зелено-сине-фиолетовым существом, зависшим прямо надо мной и смотрящим на меня узкими лучинами красных глаз. Огромные челюсти с капающей слюной и зазубренными, острыми, как бритва, зубами были готовы схватить меня в любую секунду.

Надо мной был Виндвинг... Гребаный Виндвинг... Удачнее просто некуда... Чертов летающий, плотоядный ящер!

Рука инстинктивно потянулась к оружию, но там ничего не было. Защититься было нечем. Дрожащим голосом я тихо и слегка нараспев произнес: «Прииввееет» и попятился назад, не отводя взгляда от горящих красных глаз.

О... черт... о черт, о черт, очерточерточерт! Эта хрень с меня размером!

«Может, если мне удастся отойти подальше, я смогу сбежать?» — глупо подумал я.

Мне приходилось сталкиваться с этими тварями раньше, и я знал, что обогнать его не получится. Он был быстр, а я был едой, и я абсолютно не сомневался, что этот гад голодный. Попытка убежать только спровоцирует нападение.

В первый раз с тех пор, как я застрял в этой дыре с Клаудом, мне захотелось, чтобы он был рядом. Куда он делся вообще?

— Клауд... — сквозь зубы пискнул я, но настолько тихо, что меня вряд ли кто-то мог услышать. Честно сказать, даже несмотря на то, что он был мне нужен, я сам не хотел, чтобы он меня услышал. При других обстоятельствах я бы ни за что не стал звать его. Но, учитывая ситуацию, в которой я оказался, выбор у меня был не большой.

Довольно унизительно звать на помощь парня, который пытался тебя убить, и которого ты пытался убить, причем не один раз. Я просто не мог себе этого представить... Не мог позволить этому случиться.

Скорее всего, сейчас он тоже хотел убить меня, ведь я спер у него бумажник и вынудил гоняться за мной в жуткую метель посреди ночи. Руфус, должно быть, сделал Тифе чертовски хорошее предложение.

Мне пиздец.

Я продолжал как можно осторожнее отступать назад, пока под ногой не хрустнула ветка. И тут эта зубастая тварь бросилась на меня, словно звук послужил для нее сигналом к атаке. Я повалился на спину, пытаясь хоть как-то бороться. Изо всех сил упираясь предплечьем ей в горло, а ногой — в основание правого крыла, я мог держать щелкающие зубы в паре дюймов от моего лица, не давая сожрать его. Хвост ящера обвился вокруг моей другой ноги и продолжал сдавливать, разрывая штанину, и впиваясь тонкими шипами в кожу.

Извернувшись и выкрутив ногу, мне удалось сбросить Виндвинга с себя, и я развернулся, чтобы попытаться убежать. Я понимал, что у меня не было ни единого шанса, но сработал инстинкт, заставив броситься наутек. Но ящер, взмахнув хвостом, снова схватил меня за лодыжку и, глубоко впившись в нее шипами, подтащил обратно к себе.

Длинные когти вцепились сзади в плечи и бедра, удерживая меня на месте, готовые начать срывать мясо с костей. Я почувствовал, как кожу на лопатке разорвали острые зубы, и закричал от страха.

К счастью, толстый тулуп профессора Гаста служил барьером, не давая зубам и когтям проткнуть меня насквозь, но все равно они впивались до самых костей. И был только вопрос времени — когда тварюге это надоест, и она разозлится и порвет меня на куски.

О Гайя... Пожалуйста... Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста... Пусть это прекратится... пусть прекратится...

В голове ясно и отчетливо раздавался голос Олдрича:

«Судьба Рено... Оказаться в жопе... Выбраться... И потом оказаться в ней снова».

Неееееееет... нетнетнетнетнетнет...

— Заткнись! — заорал я, закрывая руками уши.

Это не так... Это не правда... Все это не по-настоящему... Это не...

Внезапно тварь с визгливым воем отпустила меня, и я бросился бежать. Я побежал, не оглядываясь. Ни за что на свете я не стал бы оглядываться. Я нашел новый источник энергии, который толкал меня вперед... Подпитываемый адреналином страх... Абсолютно бесконтрольный, безумный, гребаный животный страх.

Возможно, я мог бы с ним справиться, будь со мной кто-то из турков. Но никого не было. Я был один. Я слышал, как меня что-то преследовало — сзади хрустел снег, и ломались ветки под чьими-то тяжелыми шагами. Мое сердце колотилось так, что казалось, оно сейчас просто взорвется, пробив грудную клетку. Но я не мог остановиться. Хрена с два я бы остановился.

Но вдруг что-то схватило меня за хвостик и дернуло назад с такой силой, что ноги взметнулись в воздух, и я приземлился на спину, вцепившись руками в волосы, чтобы не дать сорвать с меня скальп. Пытаясь восстановить дыхание от бега и от сильного удара о землю, я отчаянно старался уползти как можно дальше на четвереньках.

— Рено! — раздался голос Клауда у меня за спиной.

Но я не слушал. Я должен был убраться оттуда так далеко, как было возможно. Я понятия не имел, куда. Я просто должен был двигаться.

— Рено! Прекрати! — крикнул Клауд и, схватив меня за лодыжку, подтянул к себе.

Чисто инстинктивно я начал отбиваться и зарядил ногой ему в голову так, что он отпустил меня. Я вскочил на ноги и бросился бежать. Я бежал до тех пор, пока Клауд не повалил меня в снег, который тут же забился под одежду. И, кажется, я потерял один ботинок...

Да... Точно потерял.

Наверное, в тот момент, когда Клауд переворачивал меня — отчаянно брыкающегося и сопротивляющегося — на спину, чтобы прижать к земле всем своим весом, пока я не успокоюсь.

Вся правая сторона его лица и волос была в крови — возможно, в крови Виндвинга, — а глаза гневно полыхали ярко-синим пламенем... очень ярко и очень гневно.

— Какого черта ты творишь?! — закричал он мне в лицо с таким видом, будто сам был готов меня убить. — Тебе сдохнуть захотелось?

— Отвали от меня нахуй! — заорал я, пытаясь сопротивляться. Но Клауд, навалившись сверху, крепко прижимал мои запястья к груди, а ногами обхватил меня под колени, не давая двинуться. И надо сказать, он был чертовски тяжелый. Под его весом у меня трещали ребра, и я едва мог дышать.

Но каким-то образом мне удалось извернуться и повалить его на бок так, что, к нашему общему удивлению, я на короткое время оказался сверху, прежде чем снова броситься бежать. Но мне, предсказуемо, не удалось уйти далеко. Вскочив на ноги, Клауд кинулся за мной и, дернув за куртку, развернул к себе лицом и схватил за грудки. А потом впечатал спиной в ствол ближайшего дерева. Я коротко вскрикнул, когда обломанный сучок впился прямо мне под лопатку, но Клауду, похоже, было плевать. Приблизившись к моему лицу, он прорычал:

— Я обещал Тифе, что доставлю тебя Руфусу в целости, — он еще сильнее вдавил меня в дерево, буквально насаживая на этот сраный сучок, чтобы до меня лучше дошло. — Но я, блять, не смогу сделать этого, если ты продолжишь пытаться себя угробить!

Упоминание Руфуса прочистило мне мозги и поставило их на место, так что я даже немного успокоился и заново познакомился с реальностью. Но для белобрысого мудака, державшего меня, этого оказалось недостаточно, и он врезал мне тыльной стороной ладони так, что моя голова мотнулась в сторону. Хотя, думаю, это он еще сдержался. Взяв меня за подбородок, он повернул мое лицо к себе и проорал:

— Ты ебнутый на всю голову, Рено!

Пару мгновений Клауд вглядывался в мои глаза, будто пытаясь что-то в них прочесть, а потом снова ударил и потащил обратно в дом.

— Понятия не имею, с какого хуя в тебе столько энергии, — пробормотал он, практически вспахивая мною снег за собой. Потом неожиданно резко развернулся и подозрительно посмотрел на меня. — Никто не восстанавливается так быстро.

Не слишком концентрируясь на смысле его слов, я никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что не слышал, чтобы Клауд когда-нибудь так матерился. Если честно, не припомню, чтобы он вообще когда-нибудь матерился. Что же касается исцеления, ну, Ходжо тоже заметил эту мою особенность. Он списал ее на побочный эффект от Мако-передозировки, потому что у него никогда не было возможности тщательно меня изучить.

— Какого черта тебя вообще понесло на улицу? — спросил Клауд, когда мы уже приближались к дому, очертания которого были ясно видны сквозь метель. В его голосе все еще сквозила злость.

— Хотел пойти в паб, — неохотно признался я.

— В паб? — удивленно переспросил Клауд и резко развернулся. Нашарив за спиной ручку двери, он открыл ее, все еще глядя на меня полными недоумения глазами. — В паб, — шокировано повторил он, а потом закричал: — Что, блять, с тобой такое?! — и практически швырнул меня в угол комнаты через открытую дверь, весьма болезненно, надо сказать. — У тебя серьезные проблемы с головой, Рено!

— Да знаю я!

Я не хотел этого говорить. Слова вырвались сами собой. Истеричный вопль, который застал врасплох нас обоих.

Я только что признался Клауду, что у меня не все дома...? Из всех гребаных людей именно ему!

Клауд стоял, сжав кулаки, словно сдерживался, чтобы меня не ударить, и уже собирался что-то сказать, но передумал. Подойдя ко мне, он вздернул меня за руку с пола, вытащил из моего кармана свой бумажник и затолкал меня в кладовку.

Захлопнув за мною дверь, он сказал с другой стороны:

— Ладно, Рено... Хочешь себя угробить? Не буду мешать, — и, судя по звуку, он чем-то подпер дверь, запирая меня внутри.

— Какого хера ты делаешь? — закричал я и забарабанил в дверь, безрезультатно дергая ручку. — Ты не мож'шь запереть меня здесь!

— Нет, могу... А вот доверять тебе я больше не могу...

Его голос слышался отдаленно, а потом открылась входная дверь, впуская в дом завывающий снаружи ветер и холодный воздух, который мгновенно просочился под дверь кладовки.

Нет... Нет, нетнетнетнетнет...

— Я ухожу, — сообщил Клауд и закрыл дверь, отрезая от меня ветер, метель и холод. Его тяжелые шаги удалялись, пока совсем не стихли.

Ухожу?

— Ты не мож'шь оставить меня здесь! — заорал я, но там никого уже не было. — Сука, не оставляй меня!

Опустившись на пол, я уперся спиной в противоположную стену и начал бить по двери ногами, но то, чем Клауд подпер ее, оказалось слишком тяжелым, и мне не удалось сдвинуть это ни на сантиметр.

Маленькие пространства были не моей темой. В них я словно задыхался, а окутывавшая меня темнота делала ситуацию только хуже. Не зная, что еще сделать, я подтянул колени к груди и уперся в них лбом, обхватив голову руками так, чтобы предплечья закрывали уши, и начал раскачиваться, как какой-то псих.

Я говорил себе, что Клауд делает это только для того, чтобы запугать меня. Он сейчас вернется...

«Он сейчас вернется», — повторил я про себя и уверенно кивнул, но потом понял, что у Клауда, на самом деле, нет особых причин возвращаться.

Вот сука...

===

_— Хоч'шь сыграть в игру? — с этими словами он влил что-то мне в рот. Вкус был незнакомым, но я проглотил... Я проглотил бы это в любом случае. Жидкость была сладкая и вязкая, похожая на густой сироп._

_— Что это? — спросил я, вглядываясь в его лицо. Перед глазами все расплывалось._

_Красные волосы спадали волнами на покрытые синяками плечи и, когда он наклонился ко мне, они свесились по обе стороны от моего лица, ограждая меня от окружающего мира._

_— Кое-что от боли, — ответил он, опалив горячим дыханием мою щеку._

_— Но я... не чувствую боли..._

_— Почувствуешь, — прошептал он, скользя губами вдоль моего подбородка, а потом поднялся и убрал волосы у меня с лица. — Ты сделаешь для меня все, что угодно?_

_— Все, что... 'годно... — выдохнул я, когда он поднес мою руку к синяку на своей щеке._

_Он улыбнулся, потянул мои руки вверх и связал их над моей головой своим ремнем, а потом снова наклонился._

_— Нннн... Что ты... хоч'шь... сдел'ть? — тяжело дыша, спросил я заплетающимся языком и закатил глаза, когда он принялся целовать мою шею._

_— Кое-что... новое... — ответил он и, проведя рукой вниз, расстегнул мои штаны и скользнул внутрь. — Ты такой красивый... Такой... уязвимый..._

_Мне было пятнадцать..._

===

Звук открывающейся двери вернул меня к реальности, и я резко зажмурился из-за яркого света, ударившего по глазам. Клауд стоял в проеме, подобравшись, видимо, готовый к нападению. Но его тяжелый взгляд смягчился, когда он увидел мои красные глаза и дорожки слез на щеках, которые я тут же попытался скрыть, уткнувшись лицом в рукав и вытирая их. Мне не нужно было, чтобы он видел меня в таком состоянии... Особенно он.

Клауд присел и, подсунув руку мне под подбородок, приподнял голову. Внимательно посмотрев мне в лицо, он только нахмурился и покачал головой. Никаких ехидных комментариев, никакого «дерьмово выглядишь», ничего... Из-за этого я почувствовал себя еще хуже. Жалость Клауда была почти столь же унизительна, сколько обстоятельства, из-за которых я оказался в таком состоянии.

— Мне нужны были лекарства, — сказал он и сунул мне в руки коричневую сумку полную припасов. — Я не хочу больше использовать на тебе Лечебную Материю. Опасаюсь деградации... — Клауд отогнул край сумки, показывая еще кое-что из того, что купил. — Решил прихватить для тебя, раз уж ты думаешь, что тебе это настолько нужно, — пояснил он. Голос был все еще сердитый, но он неплохо сдерживался.

В сумке, среди разных медикаментов, был блок сигарет и бутылка ржаной водки. Я неохотно принял все это, хотя испытывал огромное желание запустить сумкой Клауду в голову, и обычно я бы так и сделал, но курить и выпить хотелось смертельно, так что я не стал разбрасываться добром.

— Я не знал, что ты любишь, — сказал он и, взяв мою ногу, закатал разорванную штанину, открывая царапины на том месте, где меня схватил Виндвинг. — Но потом вспомнил, для кого я покупаю выпивку... Ты реально выпьешь все, что угодно. — Немного нахмурившись, он слегка надавил под одной из глубоких царапин, заставляя меня дернуться от неожиданной боли. — Могут загноиться. Выпей одно из тех зелий.

— Каких зелий?

— Тех, которые в сумке, — ответил Клауд и потряс ее за край. Потом он поднялся и отступил, освобождая мне немного места. — Вставай. Пошли к раковине. Там и освещение получше.

Я поднялся и допрыгал с ним до ванной, где он бесцеремонно толкнул меня на раковину — так, что ее край больно врезался мне в живот. Я поморщился и зашипел на него, но Клауд проигнорировал мое возмущение и велел снимать рубашку.

— Я не стану снимать рубашку! — я ошарашено уставился на него. — Для тебя — уж точно.

— Кончай придуриваться, Рено! Ты ранен... Нужно обработать.

— Мне нахуй не сдалась медсестра в твоем лице!

— Черт возьми, Рено! — воскликнул Клауд, снова толкнув меня вперед и пытаясь стянуть рубашку, пока я сопротивлялся, как мог. Тогда он дал мне увесистый подзатыльник и сильнее вдавил в край раковины, собираясь просто порвать рубашку со спины. Но я заехал ему локтем в бок и смог отпихнуть назад.

— Какого хера ты делаешь?! — заорал я, отступая к стене и приняв оборонительную позу. Никто не может срывать с меня одежду! Никто... Если только... я сам этого не хочу.

— Знаешь, хоть ты и ведешь себя, как капризный ребенок, когда трезвый, но при этом ты гораздо сильнее и проворнее, чем обычно, — сказал Клауд, держась за бок, и снова подтащил меня к раковине. — Никогда не думал бросить?

— Нет, — ответил я и наклонился достать бутылку из сумки, которую принес с собой. Откупорив ее, я добавил: — Не думал.

Клауд помолчал немного, словно глубоко задумался, глядя как я прикладываюсь к горлышку, а потом спросил:

— От чего ты прячешься?

— От всего, — буркнул я, немного удивившись, что сказал это вслух, ведь это была правда, а я вовсе не хотел, чтобы Клауд ее знал.

Поэтому, чтобы не углубляться в эту тему, я решил сделать ему одолжение и все-таки снял рубашку. Закурив, я развернулся к раковине и подставил Клауду спину. Плеснув спиртового антисептика на ватный тампон, он начал промывать раны, а я только и мог, что скрипеть зубами и морщиться от боли, потому что спину адски жгло и щипало.

Насколько я мог судить, Клауд водил тампоном по ранам гораздо медленнее, чем мог бы, и надавливал сильнее, чем следовало, и я был готов поставить свои последние деньги на то, что он делал это специально.

— Ебаный свет, ну ты ваще что ли издеваешься?! — я развернулся к нему со свисающей изо рта сигаретой, взял новый тампон, облил его антисептиком и быстро промокнул все царапины на плечах, до которых смог дотянуться. — Видишь... Эт' все, что ты долж'н был сделать, — сказал я и бросил в него смятым тампоном, а потом снова развернулся к раковине, чтобы он мог меня забинтовать.

Сделав глубокую затяжку и запив ее большим глотком водки, я увидел в зеркале, как Клауд вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Тебе обязательно всегда нужно быть таким истеричным?

— Я не истеричный... — буркнул я и сделал еще один глоток.

— А, ну раз ты так говоришь... — не скрывая сарказма, пробормотал он и, достав из сумки бинты, туго замотал меня, заставляя болезненно поморщиться.

— Думаешь, их возможно затянуть еще туже? — спросил я, сквозь зеркало сверля Клауда взглядом, и тогда мне назло он еще сильнее стянул бинты. Козел.

— Хм... Думаю, возможно, — хмыкнул он и, отодвинув меня от зеркала, сказал сесть на край ванны, чтобы он мог перевязать мою ногу. И, наверное, в первый раз за все время, что я его знал, я увидел, как он слабо улыбнулся. Хоть и не слишком явно — скорее даже одними глазами.

— Что? — спросил я.

— Ничего... — ответил Клауд и поднял на меня взгляд. — Просто удивлен, что ты позволяешь мне это делать.

Откровенно говоря, я был удивлен, что он вообще это делал, так что просто пожал плечами.

— Могу я задать вопрос?

— Валяй, — махнул я рукой.

— Как такой человек, как Руфус, мог сойтись с парнем вроде тебя?

Клауд был сосредоточен на перевязывании моей ноги и не поднимал головы, из чего я сделал вывод, что он готовился к новому взрыву эмоций. Но я не оправдал его ожиданий.

Вместо этого я с трудом сглотнул и приложился к бутылке, обдумывая его слова. Я был не готов ответить на такой вопрос. Я вообще не ожидал, что Клауд спросит что-то подобное, и, думаю, по моей реакции он понял, что я в замешательстве.

— Ну, я имел в виду... — он немного откинулся назад, положив руку на колено и подняв на меня взгляд. — Ты никогда не казался мне... таким парнем... Ну... Таким...

— Таким? — переспросил я, снова глотая из бутылки и недоуменно глядя на него.

— Прости... Я не собираюсь устраивать допрос, — пробормотал Клауд и опустил штанину на мою забинтованную ногу перед тем, как встать. — Просто интересно.

— Ну, эт' вообще нихрена не твое дело, — сказал я, поднимаясь на ноги с его помощью.

Клауд кивнул и хотел было помочь мне дойти до комнаты, но я оттолкнул его и сказал, что прекрасно могу и сам о себе позаботиться.

— Это заметно, — пробормотал он и ушел, оставляя меня ковылять до кровати самостоятельно.

Сука. Его подколки уже реально начинали действовать мне на нервы.

===

Спустя еще два дня совместного заточения выдержка Клауда тоже уже была на пределе. Мы далеко не были друзьями, даже приятелями, но при этом нас нельзя было назвать врагами. Мы просто не ладили. Большую часть времени мы проводили, соревнуясь в том, кто кого остроумнее подъебет.

К счастью, снежная буря прекратилась, и Клауду удалось связаться по радио с Сидом и сообщить, где он может забрать нас. Конечно, я бы предпочел, чтобы за мной пришел Руд, и мы бы ждали, чтобы нас увезли Ценг и Елена. Пусть даже он все еще был на меня зол, это казалось более приемлемым.

Но связаться с ними в Забытой Столице было невозможно. Радио и сотовая связь там просто не работали. В той области было слишком сильное магнитное поле, блокирующее любые передатчики. Скорее всего, именно поэтому Руфус сразу связался с Клаудом.

Все же злость Руда была бы куда предпочтительней, даже комфортней, чем новая увлеченность Клауда мной и Руфусом. Может, ему просто трудно было в это поверить, поэтому он и не мог никак оставить нас в покое.

В итоге он все-таки спросил меня, что я вообще делал там в одиночку. Он недоумевал, как Руфус мог послать меня одного разбираться с пятью террористами, когда я даже не мог разобраться с окружающей обстановкой. Думаю, я был чуть более неуклюжим, чем обычно, потому что еще не до конца поправился, и все время натыкался на что-нибудь, что-то сшибал и пару вещей вообще поломал. Каждый раз, когда я налетал на что-нибудь, Клауд весь съеживался, и выглядело это довольно забавно.

Я сказал ему, что Руфус не посылал меня, и в итоге мне пришлось рассказать об истинной причине моего визита в Айсикл Инн, чтобы Клауд уже наконец отстал. Честно говоря, я был немного расстроен тем, что он мог даже предположить, что Руфус несет ответственность за случившееся. Клауд ничего не знал о Руфусе и не имел права так о нем судить. Руфус вообще поначалу не хотел меня отпускать, и то, что Клауд возлагал вину за произошедшее на него, меня здорово коробило.

Правда, когда он узнал, зачем я здесь на самом деле, он предложил помочь найти все, что мне было нужно. Но, к сожалению, оказалось, что все записи Гаста исчезли, даже те, которые Клауд находил во время своего прошлого посещения дома ученого. Мы оба были немного обеспокоены этим и гадали, кто мог забрать их. Я лишь надеялся, что нам не придется иметь дело с каким-нибудь новым чокнутым профессором, потому что, насколько я понял, Олдрич был вовсе не заинтересован в том, что мог бы здесь найти.

— По-моему, странно, что вы все так преданы и с такой готовностью выполняете приказы человека, который настолько младше вас самих, — сказал как-то Клауд, разжигая огонь в печи.

— Ой, я тя умоляю... — закуривая протянул я и саркастично хмыкнул. — Он... насколько? На целый год младше тебя?

— Все равно это странно.

— Вот ты вечно так, сам же нарываешься...

— Как и ты, — не оборачиваясь сказал он.

Потом взял с полки колоду карт и, подсев ко мне за стол, начал их тасовать.

— В этот раз никакого мухлежа, — предупредил Клауд, сверкнув глазами.

— Ты готов убрать все веселье вообще из всего на свете, — пожаловался я, откидываясь на спинку стула. Руфус знал, что я мухлюю, когда мы играли с ним в карты, но он очень быстро все схватывал и вскоре начал проворачивать со мной мои же трюки. Мне всегда это нравилось в нем... Он умел играть по чьим угодно правилам. — Ну че, долго нам еще ждать?

— Пару часов... Приблизительно.

— Супер, — буркнул я, уткнувшись в свои карты.

Мы сыграли столько раундов, что я сбился со счета. Играли бездумно, без ставок, чисто чтобы убить время. И еле слышный звук двигателей Хайвинда, приземлившегося на окраине Айсикл Инн, принес настоящее облегчение, потому что торчать неизвестно где и убивать время как попало было не самым моим любимым занятием.

Судя по всему, у Клауда — тоже, потому что, когда он засовывал в ножны свой тесак-трансформер и проверял, не забыл ли каких вещей, на лице у него было буквально написано облегчение.

— Ты сам дойдешь? — спросил он, кивнув на мою ногу.

— Ну она ж' не сломана, — ответил я, поднимаясь со стула. — Справлюсь.

На самом деле, нога болела адски, но я не собирался ему об этом говорить.

Надев тулуп, который Виндвингу так и не удалось разорвать до конца, поверх новой клетчатой пижамы, я полез в шкаф в поисках другой пары обуви, ведь один ботинок из прошлой пары я тогда потерял. Все это время Клауд стоял у меня за спиной и насмешливо покачивал головой, говоря, что я выгляжу глупо во всех этих висящих на мне мешком шмотках. Я, естественно, огрызался, что это была его вина, потому что он не удосужился забрать мои вещи, когда нашел меня.

— В последний раз повторяю, Рено... Там нечего было забирать, — сказал он, открывая дверь и выходя на улицу.

Сволочь.

===

Сид стоял рядом с Хайвиндом, сжимая в зубах сигару, и ждал, пока мы с Клаудом проберемся к нему через снег, наметенный во время бурана. Нога болела от лодыжки до самого колена, но я был слишком упрям, чтобы замедлиться или хотя бы признать, что боль мне мешает. Клауд и так уже нанянчился со мной, и мы успели сблизиться больше, чем мне бы того хотелось.

Эти восемь дней он наблюдал меня таким, каким меня видели только ближайшие турки, и то, по большей части — Руд. Никто кроме них не становился свидетелем подобного моего состояния, кроме тех, кто уже никогда не расскажет об этом. И я был, мягко говоря, не в восторге от мысли, что мой враг номер один из Лавины и по совместительству периодический собутыльник в «Седьмом Небе» удостоился привилегии лицезреть мою слабость и уязвимость... в эмоциональном плане.

Это было унизительно. Но изменить что-то было уже нельзя, время вспять не повернешь. Теперь он знал, насколько я был жалок, и это больше не было подколкой или стебом. Это был факт.

Вид Хайвинда невдалеке был самым приятным видом за последние три недели. Он означал, что скоро я вернусь домой. И смогу, наконец, скрыться от недавно появившегося нового взгляда в глазах Клауда, которым он выражал свою жалость и сочувствие одновременно с желанием придушить.

Большую часть времени он старался держаться от меня подальше, как от заразного, почти всегда был погружен в свои мысли и никогда не улыбался. Складывалось впечатление, что голова у него забита чем-то тревожным и беспокоящим, что постоянно напоминало о себе. Мне даже стало интересно, каково было остальным участникам Лавины работать вместе с ним.

Он был немного не в себе и имел взрывной характер, при случае мог применить силу, иногда даже немного перегибал палку. Как будто он знал, что контролирует ситуацию, и не имел ничего против того, чтобы знали и остальные. И в то же время в нем не прекращалась внутренняя борьба, словно он был не уверен, кто он есть на самом деле.

Возможно, я никогда бы не заметил этого, если бы не обстоятельства, и уж точно не стал бы беспокоиться. Но я заметил — иначе было просто невозможно, и я забеспокоился, потому что Клауд немного пугал меня своим поведением. Хотя, неудивительно. Все-таки Клауд был тем, кто убил Сефирота.

Но хватит о Клауде... Он начинает пугать меня еще больше.

Домой... Я наконец-то отправлялся домой, к непостоянному и непредсказуемому, но такому притягательному безумию Руфуса, к неловкости и тревоге Ценга, к лучезарной улыбке и бездонным глазам Елены... к Руду. Я наконец-то мог вернуться к хладнокровному осуждению Руда... Осуждению, которое держало меня в узде в течение долгих лет в турках, на которое я полагался, и в котором нуждался, несмотря на то, что это причиняло боль. Последние несколько недель теперь могли остаться в прошлом, как и прочие мои неудачи за многие годы.

Я почти забыл о своей ноге, когда чуть ли не бегом припустил к трапу. Я словно был спасен еще раз.

===

Хайвинд оказался весьма впечатляющим по размерам и функционалу. Я еще никогда раньше не бывал на борту. Сид совершал несколько грузовых рейсов для Руфуса в последние пару месяцев, но я всегда видел корабль только снаружи. Я никогда не представлял, каким потрясным он окажется внутри.

Я был так занят, оглядываясь по сторонам, что не заметил лежащий на полу кабель, и зацепившись за него и без того больной ногой, едва не навернулся. Если бы не привычка Клауда всегда оказываться в нужное время в нужных местах, я бы поцеловался с полом.

Он поймал меня за куртку и дернул назад, помогая удержать равновесие. А потом покачал головой и, усадив на ближайшее сидение, сделал жест, который обычно показывают собаке при дрессировке, и сказал:

— Просто сиди здесь.

Мудак... Я не настолько беспомощен.

Сид, смеясь, прошел мимо и пробормотал, указывая на мои ноги:

— Пора бы уже научиться пользоваться этими отростками. За тридцать-то лет.

Будь это кто-то другой, меня бы задел его комментарий, но Сид всегда был нахалом. Я успел понять это за последние несколько лет. На самом деле, он был одним из тех редких людей, которыми я восхищался. Его не волновало, что о нем думали остальные, и он не пытался впечатлить их. Он был даже хуже, чем я, в плане манер и внешнего вида. Независимо от того, с кем он имел дело, он всегда оставался самим собой.

А еще я думаю, что Сид не знал о существовании расчесок. Его короткие светлые волосы всегда были взъерошены и растрепаны. Наверное, поэтому он всегда носил короткую стрижку. Сид был суровым мужиком. Его лицо было испещрено мелкими шрамами и морщинами. В нем чувствовался стержень. И он не допускал даже мысли о том, чтобы другие люди узнали, что небезразличны ему. Думаю, Сид был бы хорошим турком — всегда готовый бороться и не желающий демонстрировать привязанность. Он был бы идеален.

Но препятствием могла стать одна его положительная сторона, хоть я и сомневался, что он когда-нибудь в этом признается. Он был из тех людей, которые всегда готовы прийти на помощь тем, кто в ней нуждается. Пусть даже он выворачивал все таким образом, будто его вынуждали, всегда было ясно, что действует он по собственному желанию. У него были моральные принципы, пожалуй, даже слишком много.

После Метеора Сид стал фрилансером и работал на всех, кто ему платил. Ему нравилось находиться в небе. Я даже подозревал, что именно по этой причине в первую очередь он присоединился к Лавине, потому что, каким бы хорошим парнем он ни был, проблемы экологии его мало волновали. Все, чего он хотел, это иметь возможность быть полезным и быть в небе.

— Эй, Клауд, давай, тащи свою геройскую задницу на камбуз и надыбай там чего-нибудь выпить нашему дорогому гостю, — скомандовал Сид, заводя двигатели. — Этот не откажется, — он подмигнул мне и сказал на полтона тише: — У меня тут имеется всякое экзотическое пойло... тебе понравится.

Полагаю, я забыл упомянуть, что Сид, ко всему прочему, был еще и главным поставщиком «Седьмого Неба». Он умудрялся откопать самые редкие и экзотические напитки и часто выбивал на них неплохие скидки, делая «Небо» самым лучшим местом для искателей хорошей выпивки.

Пока Клауд ходил на нижнюю палубу, я сидел, ностальгически глядя на облака и вспоминая свою NME.

«Я никогда не смогу ее заменить», — подумал я. И я не просто так считал, я это знал.

Она — единственное, что мне принадлежало в первые годы в турках, и я держал ее в идеальном состоянии. Конечно, она никогда не была официально моей, но это подразумевалось, и все-таки кое-что для меня значило.

Я так глубоко задумался, что даже не заметил, как вернулся Клауд, пока моей руки не коснулась прохладная бутылка.

— Спасиб', — повернувшись, ответил я. Он кивнул и уселся со своей бутылкой на другом конце палубы, как обычно, как можно дальше от меня, обменявшись с Сидом одним из тех особых взглядов, которые бывают у людей, знающих друг друга очень долгое время. Знаете, такие взгляды, которых никто другой не понимает. Такой взгляд заставляет тебя чувствовать себя некомфортно, не в своей тарелке и лишний раз напоминает, что ты не в теме.

Вот и я ощутил себя совершенно лишним. Забавно, но рядом с Клаудом и Тифой мне никогда не бывало некомфортно, а с Клаудом и Сидом — да. Между ними существовала какая-то напряженность и недосказанность, понятная только им, и мне вообще не хотелось находиться рядом в тот момент.

Пытаясь избавиться от неловкости, я сказал первое, что пришло мне в голову:

— Слышал, вы с Шерой живете вместе.

— Да ты что? — притворно удивился Сид, а потом добавил — Она, чтоб ее, пожениться вздумала.

Я усмехнулся над тем, каким тоном он это сказал. Сид никогда не был образцом тактичности, и я знал, что он всегда вел себя так, словно Шера была самым большим бременем в его жизни. Вот только его взгляд свидетельствовал об обратном. Блеск в его глазах при упоминании ее имени говорил, что она ему не просто дорога, хоть он и не хотел, чтобы об этом кто-то знал.

— Пожениться... — повторил я. — Грандиозная свадьба?

— Еще чего! Последнее, что мне нужно, это куча недоумков, слоняющихся вокруг и уминающих всю мою жратву в день, когда я собственноручно подписываю себе путевку в ад.

Он мог строить из себя полного ублюдка, но я знал, что на самом деле он таким не был. В каком-то смысле он был как Руфус. Одно лицо для всего мира, и другое — для тех, кто ему дорог. Со временем я начинал все лучше понимать это. Хоть я и не думал, что настанет день, когда я буду сравнивать Руфуса и Сида. Что ж, все бывает в первый раз.

Полет длился часа три, потому что Хайвинд был немного медленнее из-за своей конструкции. NME понадобилось бы всего полтора часа на то, чтобы доставить меня домой. Но не стоит на этом зацикливаться. Ее уже не вернешь.

Я понял, что повел себя неосмотрительно, открыто приземляясь рядом с Айсикл Инн, но не думаю, что это была подстава. Простое стечение обстоятельств, к которому я оказался не готов и поплатился за свою беспечность.

Башня Шин-Ра дала Сиду разрешение на посадку, и я чуть не поцеловался с асфальтом, спрыгнув с трапа. Это оказалось не самой лучшей идеей, потому что ногу прострелило сильной болью, но оно того стоило. Я был дома. Наконец-то я был дома. После почти трех недель сомнительных каникул я, наконец, вернулся домой, и мне было глубоко насрать на возобновившуюся боль в ноге.

===

Сид остался дожидаться Клауда на крыше, пока тот повел меня к Руфусу. Он был не намерен отпускать меня, пока не получит свою плату. Естественно, я пытался вырваться, чтобы не позориться, но он, как обычно, меня пересилил. Взяв в захват, из которого мне было не высвободиться, Клауд приволок меня прямо к Руфусу в офис.

Какое унижение. Хуже было только то, что это происходило уже не в первый раз. Только теперь нас реально видела вся Шин-Ра, потому что мы заявились не спозаранку, как тогда, а под конец рабочего дня.

Когда мы подошли к офису Руфуса, его секретарша стала нас убеждать, что мы не можем войти к нему. До тех пор, пока не увидела, что это я, и не вспомнила его слова о том, что «ни при каких обстоятельствах никто не должен входить в мой кабинет, Шарин, без моего распоряжения... Если это не Рено». Она хорошо их запомнила. Да и как тут не запомнить? Со всем, что мы творили у него в офисе, ее, наверное, и предупреждать было не обязательно.

Клауд не потрудился постучать. Он просто распахнул дверь и втащил меня в кабинет. Руфус сидел за своим столом и выглядел безупречно, как всегда. Только взгляд был более тяжелым, когда он поднял голову и, смахнув челку с глаз, посмотрел на нас. Он был красив, даже несмотря на темные круги под глазами.

— Давно пора уже тебе появиться, Клауд, — немного недовольно сказал Руфус. Поднявшись, он обошел стол и взял с его края толстый конверт. — Мы договаривались на наличные... Правильно? — его взгляд был угрожающе холодным, но голос оставался спокойным и собранным, так же, как и его поза.

Клауд просто кивнул, когда Руфус протянул ему конверт, но меня отпускать не торопился. Они так и стояли, сверля друг друга ненавидящими взглядами, пока Руфус не сказал:

— Полагаю, у тебя есть кое-что мое.

Клауд не ответил, и тогда Руфус грубо дернул меня к себе, отчего пальцы Клауда сильнее впились в мою руку, прежде чем она выскользнула из его хватки. Клянусь, этих двоих уже клинило от ненависти друг к другу, и если бы взглядом можно было убить, то рядом со мной было бы уже два трупа.

Еще какое-то время Руфус прожигал Клауда взглядом, а потом резко развернул меня и впился в губы, жестко и настойчиво. Это произошло так быстро и неожиданно, что я совершенно растерялся. Не говоря уже о том, что Клауд вообще рисковал получить эмоциональную травму, став свидетелем таких безумных и неуместных действий.

Шокированный и смущенный всей этой ситуацией, я изо всех сил оттолкнул Руфуса и заорал:

— Какого хера ты делаешь?!

Но Руфус ничего не ответил. Он только ехидно улыбнулся, глядя на Клауда, и притянул меня обратно, крепко обняв за талию со спины.

— Можешь идти, Клауд, — все, что он сказал.

Клауд только покачал головой и, пробормотав: — Вы все психи, — развернулся и открыл дверь. Потом остановился, бросил через плечо: — Тифа благодарит тебя, — и скрылся в приемной.

Я подозревал, что будут какие-то вопросы. Но опять же, Руфус устроил очередной безумный спектакль, который никто в здравом уме не пожелал бы видеть, и сумел с легкостью выпроводить Клауда. Я бы врезал ему за это, но, боюсь, Руфусу могло бы даже понравиться.

— Какого хера ты творишь? — вновь взвился я, вырвавшись из его объятий, как только за Клаудом закрылась дверь.

— Никакого... Я скучал, — взгляд Руфуса смягчился, и он, шагнув ко мне, нежно погладил мою щеку. — Он прикасался к тебе?

— Чего?

— Он что-нибудь делал с тобой?

— Ты знаешь, что они делали со мной! — ответил я, глядя на него в недоумении.

— Я имел в виду Клауда, — сказал он и хмыкнул, махнув рукой в сторону двери.

— Какого черта? — спросил я, отступая назад, а Руфус смотрел на меня так, будто действительно ждал ответа. — Твою мать, да что с тобой такое?

Не потрудившись ответить, он просто усмехнулся и, шагнув следом за мной, снова обнял за талию, а потом пояснил:

— Мне не нравится, как он на тебя смотрит.

— Ты совсем ебанулся, Руфус, — сказал я, снова оттолкнув его. — Тогда какого, спрашивается, хрена ты послал его за мной, если так о нем думаешь?

Невероятно. Теперь не только за Елену стоит переживать, но и за Клауда тоже. А кто будет следующим? Руд? Честно говоря, я не был уверен, что готов мириться с такой безумной ревностью.

— Он был моим единственным вариантом... Я не мог отправить кого-то, кто бы не справился... — ответил Руфус и снова притянул меня в объятия. Положив голову мне на плечо, он вздохнул и прошептал: — Только не тогда, когда дело касается тебя... — прижавшись щекой к моей щеке, он выдохнул мне на ухо: — Я думал, что потеряю тебя...

Его голос дрогнул, и он еще крепче прижал меня к себе, и тогда я сдался и обнял его в ответ. Я бы никогда не признался ему — и в тот момент я не признался бы даже самому себе, — но он был единственным, что заставляло меня хотеть продолжать жить в течение последних трех недель. Было неважно, что он обо мне думал, и думал ли вообще. Важно было только то, что, когда все закончится, он будет рядом.

— Почему ты хромаешь? — спросил Руфус несколько мгновений спустя.

— На м'ня напали.

— Клауд?

— Блять, Руфус... Я иду домой, — проворчал я, закатив глаза. Глубоко вздохнув, я выпутался из его объятий и развернулся к двери.

Хватит, значит хватит.

Руфус догнал меня и перекинул мою руку через свои плечи.

— Позволь хотя бы помочь тебе, — сказал он и обхватил меня вокруг талии. Он помог мне спуститься на шестьдесят пятый этаж и повел прямо в свою квартиру, полностью проигнорировав мою собственную, что было странно, ведь я практически никогда у него не бывал — обычно он всегда приходил ко мне.

У Руфуса был довольно изящный вкус в плане интерьера и комфорта, и я всегда чувствовал себя у него дома, как не в своей тарелке. У меня было такое чувство, что все его вещи поломаются, если я к ним прикоснусь. Забавно, но мне это не казалось странным до тех пор, пока он не начал приходить ко мне. Раньше у меня было ощущение, что и он сам настолько хрупок, что мог развалиться от любого прикосновения. Но Руфус успешно раз за разом опровергал это мнение.

Несмотря на то, что он всегда носил белое, диваны в его гостиной были обтянуты черной кожей. Хотя пушистый ковер на полу был белоснежным и очень мягким, ноги прямо-таки тонули в длинном ворсе, когда я снял ботинки. Все его столики, этажерки и полочки были стеклянными с хромом и выглядели идеально чистыми, словно нетронутыми. Вся его мебель была черной и контрастировала с белой отделкой и множеством деталей интерьера.

Этот контраст создавал такое же странное впечатление, как и он сам. Во всем чувствовалось изящество при внешней заявке на брутальность. В прошлом я всегда представлял, что его квартира оформлена исключительно в белых тонах, но я должен был догадаться. В одежде у него всегда присутствовали всплески черного, и ничего удивительного, что в его доме действовал тот же принцип.

Когда Руфус усадил меня на диван, я утонул в ощущении комфорта и расслабленности. Я бы мог уснуть прямо там в ту же секунду, настолько было удобно и хорошо. Руфус явно не любил сдерживаться в вопросах комфорта. Это было очень приятной переменой после всей той жесткой мебели в доме профессора Гаста.

— Сейчас вернусь, — сказал Руфус и ушел в кухню, где я все равно мог видеть его через барную стойку с рядом высоких черных кожаных стульев с низкими спинками.

Я фыркнул, подняв брови, и, окинув взглядом комнату, увидел несколько коробок в углу, которые не заметил сразу. Они немного не вписывались в общую картину, учитывая идеальную чистоту и порядок всей квартиры и педантичность ее хозяина. Мне казалось, что Руфус не стал бы держать что-то подобное на виду.

«Генеральная уборка?» — подумал я. Но постарался не слишком акцентировать на этом внимание.

— Симпатичная пижама, между прочим, — хмыкнул Руфус, появившись из кухни с двумя стаканами, наполненными виски. Я мог только предполагать, действительно ли они хрустальные или все же нет.

Забавно... Меня нисколько не тронул его комментарий. Наверное, от радости, что я наконец вернулся домой.

— Ну так кто на тебя напал? — спросил Руфус, протягивая мне виски, и сел рядом на диван.

— Виндвинг, — буркнул я, сделав небольшой глоток.

Он удивленно поднял брови и спросил, как меня угораздило, и я рассказал ему, что произошло, опустив некоторые детали из-за его больной ревности. К тому же, Руфусу не следовало знать об эмоциональном состоянии, в котором я тогда пребывал. Так что я сказал, что спер у Клауда бумажник, чтобы пойти в паб, и пытался свалить через лес, когда он запалил меня в дверях.

Посмеявшись над моим идиотизмом, Руфус спросил:

— Можно посмотреть? — не дождавшись ответа, он оседлал мои колени и, расстегнув и стянув с меня рубашку, стал разматывать бинты. — Выглядишь сексуально, — прошептал он, прослеживая пальцами следы от зубов и когтей, а потом наклонился и мягко коснулся их губами. — Все еще болит?

Я кивнул с закрытыми глазами, наслаждаясь его прикосновениями и стараясь не думать о том, что Руфуса возбуждают раны, оставленные кем-то, кто пытался меня съесть. А потом почему-то почувствовал острую необходимость спросить:

— Руфус...? Для чего эти коробки?

— Какие коробки? — пробормотал он, целуя мою ключицу и опустив руку к поясу моих штанов. Я вдруг ощутил легкий укол тревоги из-за того, что он говорил так, будто понятия не имел ни о каких коробках. Руфус разыгрывал из себя дурачка только тогда, когда что-то затевал, и обычно это не сулило ничего хорошего.

— Коробки в углу... Руфус.

— Мы можем поговорить об этом позже? — делано-безразличным тоном спросил он и, развязав завязки на моих штанах, скользнул в них рукой. Но я был уже не в настроении и остановил его, взяв за запястье, и вытащил его руку обратно.

— Нет... Давай поговорим об этом сейчас, — с каждой секундой становясь все более подозрительным, я взял его за волосы на затылке и заставил посмотреть на меня. — Что в них? — сильнее сжав кулак, я потянул его вверх, ближе к своему лицу. — Руфус.

— Вещи, — ответил он. А потом улыбнулся, не оставив больше ни капли доверия. Хоть я и понимал, что улыбался он, скорее, из-за того, что ему удалось меня вывести. Мелкий сукин сын был большим извращенцем и заводился от агрессии, так что я даже не удивлялся, к чему он вел.

— Какие вещи? — процедил я сквозь зубы и еще сильнее оттянул его волосы, сам не зная, почему так разозлился.

Взгляд Руфуса сделался совершенно диким, словно он был одержим, глаза потемнели от расширившихся зрачков, а усмешка стала еще более хищной.

— Твои вещи.

— Ебаный в рот! — воскликнул я, столкнув Руфуса со своих коленей так, что он приземлился на пол. Я вскочил и быстрым шагом, забыв про боль в ноге, подошел к коробкам. Руфус меня не разыгрывал. Там действительно была моя одежда и личные вещи. — Ты охуел?! — заорал я, оборачиваясь. Он все еще сидел на полу, положив голову на сложенные на кофейном столике руки, и с самодовольным видом смотрел на меня. — Блять, я не собираюсь переезжать сюда, Руфус.

— У тебя нет выбора, — будничным тоном сказал он, приподняв брови и глядя на меня так, словно ничего особенного не происходило, а я просто принимал все слишком близко к сердцу.

— А вот хуй! Я забираю все это дерьмо обратно к себе, — возразил я и наклонился, чтобы поднять одну из коробок.

— Боюсь, ты не сможешь этого сделать, — спокойно сказал Руфус, поднимаясь с пола, и, взяв свой виски, устроился на диване. — Я уже отдал твою квартиру, и все коды были изменены, — пояснил он и отпил из стакана. Он произнес это так, словно не говорил ничего важного. Совершенно обычная рядовая ситуация. Ничего особенного.

— Это, мать твою, не смешно, Руфус!

— Никто и не смеется.

— Блять, я не могу жить с тобой!

Я правда не мог. Я знал, что не мог. В Хилин Лодж все было по-другому — у каждого из нас были свои комнаты. Но то, что он мне предлагал, не оставляло мне ничего своего. Не говоря уже о том, что я не жил ни с кем не просто так, а по объективным причинам. Нужно быть дураком, чтобы не понимать, что у нас с ним абсолютно разный стиль жизни. Не было ни единого шанса, что у нас что-то могло бы получиться. Ни одного гребаного шанса!

— Почему нет?

— Потому что я... ты... мы... Да ебтвою, ты парень! — выпалил я, еще больше испугавшись, когда до меня самого это дошло.

— Я в курсе, Рено... — ответил Руфус и снова сделал глоток виски. — Представь себе, ты тоже.

— И тебя эт' не беспокоит? — спросил я, поражаясь, что мне даже пришло в голову такое у него спрашивать.

— С чего бы? — сказал Руфус, болтая виски в стакане и спокойно глядя на меня. — Кроме того, тебе не кажется, что пора бы уже расстаться с твоей гомофобией?

— Черт возьми, Руфус... — пробормотал я и засунул в рот сигарету, сражаясь с зажигалкой, которая вдруг решила перестать работать.

— Итак, ты не можешь вернуться, — заключил он, бросив мне коробок спичек, и подтолкнул по столику пепельницу, наводя на мысль, что купил он ее заранее, готовясь к осуществлению своего долбоебического плана. А потом он подлил масла в огонь, ткнув в меня пальцем и предупредив: — Я не хочу, чтобы ты стряхивал пепел на мой пол, — потому что знал, что я так делаю у себя дома.

Это выбесило меня еще больше, и я бросил в него спички вместе с так и не зажженной сигаретой, потому что мне вдруг даже курить расхотелось. Я стал ходить туда-сюда перед кофейным столиком, сцепив руки сзади на шее.

— Чт... Я... Ебать, кому ты ее отдал? — задал я мучивший меня вопрос. — И почему?

— Этому новому турку... Джареду... Ему нужно было выделить жилье, а свободных квартир в здании Корпорации больше не осталось.

Руфус похлопал по дивану рядом с собой и, поймав мой взгляд, указал на него головой.

— Иди сюда и присядь. Ты заводишься ни с чего.

— Ты совсем рехнулся? — прошипел я. — Я тебе не мальчик на поиграться, Руфус.

— Я такого и не говорил. Теперь иди сюда и сядь.

— Нет! Нихуя я не сяду, блять! — заорал я и пнул одну из коробок, показывая, насколько я был разозлен.

Но на Руфуса это впечатления не произвело. Он только глубоко вздохнул и допил свой виски.

— Я знал, что ты именно так и отреагируешь.

— Ну, и о чем эт' тебе говорит? — спросил я, с абсолютным негодованием глядя на него. — Тебе не приходило в голову просто спросить меня?

— Зачем бы мне это делать? Ты бы сказал «нет».

Заебись. Ублюдок знал, что так будет, и все равно это сделал.

— Ну и с чего ты это взял?

— Это и так понятно, — вздохнул Руфус и поднялся, расправляя свою одежду. — Гостевая комната подготовлена и полностью в твоем распоряжении. Когда закончишь истерить, можешь не стесняться и обустроить ее, как тебе нравится, — он направился в кухню и добавил спиной ко мне: — Хотя, я бы, конечно, предпочел, чтобы ты переехал в мою.

— Сам в своей сиди... Хуй тебе, — пробормотал я, схватив коробки, чтобы перенести их в гостевую комнату. — Мечтай, Руфус!

— Так ты остаешься?

А были сомнения?

— У меня что, есть выбор?

— Нет.

Бросив коробки на пол в своей новой комнате, я принялся доставать из них одежду, кидая ее через плечо в чудесную большую мятую кучу на полу. «Пиздец», — думал я. — «Просто заебись!»

Все это время Руфус наблюдал за мной со своим фирменным спокойствием, прислонившись к косяку и потягивая новую порцию виски.

— Ну... Я так понимаю, секс уже не рассматривается, — это был не вопрос, а утверждение. И я уверен, он прекрасно знал, что оно меня еще больше разозлит.

— Ты чертовски прав, — прорычал я, проходя мимо него за последней коробкой. — Напыщенный долбоеб.

Когда я обернулся с коробкой в руках, Руфус стоял там и самодовольно лыбился, что окончательно меня довело. Совсем страх потерял! Никакого секса... Он никогда не перестанет меня удивлять... Мелкий сученыш!

— Съеби из моей комнаты, Руфус, — прошипел я, проходя мимо.

Он быстро качнулся ко мне и чмокнул в щеку, а потом вышел из комнаты.

— Знаешь... Выглядишь слегка напряженным, — сказал он, все еще ухмыляясь.

Ну все! Я с силой швырнул коробку в комнату, чтобы она сломалась нахрен вместе со всем содержимым, и припечатал Руфуса к стене.

— Хочешь, чтоб я тебя выебал? — прорычал я ему в лицо. — Ты этого хочешь?

— Люблю, когда ты злишься, — выдохнул он. — Ты такой сильный.

У него на лице все еще играла эта проклятая усмешка, которую хотелось стереть ударом. Но вместо этого я впился в его губы, проталкивая язык ему в рот. Было так хорошо снова его целовать, что я почти потерялся в ощущениях, но быстро опомнился и, разорвав поцелуй, отстранился.

— Так вот, этого не будет! — проорал я ему в лицо. Потом развернулся и ушел в свою комнату, захлопнув дверь перед его ухмыляющейся рожей.

Не в этой, сука, жизни!


	18. Скелеты в шкафах

Прошло около двух недель с тех пор, как я переехал к Руфусу. Я все еще спал в гостевой комнате и почти каждый день принимал холодный душ. Мы почти не разговаривали, но все равно каждое утро я вставал и делал ему завтрак. Может быть, это было уже делом привычки.

Я бы солгал, если бы сказал, что не расстроен.

Но я не имел ничего против лично Руфуса. Я, скорее, просто был не готов разделить с кем-то свою жизнь или, если уж начистоту, свои проблемы. Ну и вопрос моего отрицания тоже играл роль. Когда мы жили каждый своей жизнью, было легче притвориться, что ничего не происходит, и, возможно, чуть легче было сделать вид, что нет никаких чувств. Но как спрятаться от чего-то, когда оно прямо у меня перед носом... каждое утро. Каждый день, когда я прихожу с работы. Каждую ночь, когда ухожу спать.

Как от подобного можно сбежать? Как сделать вид, что ничего нет?

Может быть, я просто излишне драматизировал... Возможно, слишком остро реагировал. Может, я что-то упускал из вида? Что-то, чего старался избегать? Я вообще хоть раз пытался анализировать происходящее с тех пор, как все началось?

Дело не в том, что я переживал, что я гей. Дело в том, что я начал осознавать, что, возможно, я...

Возможно, дело в Руфусе...

Но что именно в Руфусе? Узнаю ли я когда-нибудь?

В любом случае, я решил, что самое время навести порядок в голове. Я слишком долго избегал копаться в собственных мыслях. Может быть, просто пришло время... Может быть, это все Руфус. Я не знаю. Но, кажется, все вращалось вокруг него. По крайней мере, именно с него все началось.

Как оказалось, не у одного меня были проблемы и секреты. Все те разы в Хилин Лодж, когда Руфус закрывался в одиночку у себя в комнате, наконец, стали обретать для меня смысл. Он не был социофобом. Он что-то скрывал.

Ему хорошо удавалось скрывать это от меня первые две недели, пока я не нашел его на полу в ванной, болезненно зажмурившегося, закрывающего уши руками и что-то тихо шепчущего, будто говорящего с кем-то. Вообще-то, он даже не говорил... он умолял, вцепившись пальцами в волосы. Рядом валялась рассыпанная баночка каких-то капсул. Он только что их принял и ждал, пока подействуют.

Пиздец, ну мы и парочка...

Я бы не нашел его, если бы сам не проснулся от кошмара и не услышал странные звуки из его комнаты. Поначалу я сомневался, стоит ли туда входить... Звуки казались страдальческими, и я не был уверен, готов ли к тому, что могу обнаружить. Но я все равно пошел, вопреки всем моим чувствам, кричащим, что нужно бежать. В комнате освещение было выключено, но свет пробивался из-за приоткрытой двери в ванную.

— Руфус? — позвал я. Не получив ответа, я осторожно подошел и взялся за ручку двери. Снова позвал, но он опять не ответил, хотя я слышал, как он разговаривал.

Я с трудом сглотнул и отступил на шаг. «Может, мне лучше уйти... попытаться уснуть... И завтра все будет в порядке», — подумал я и уже был готов так сделать. Я всегда так поступал, когда имел дело с чужими проблемами. Но не в этот раз.

Я открыл дверь и пожалел об этом. Человек, которого я считал сильнее меня, быстрее меня и всегда контролирующим все на свете, сидел на полу побитым ребенком, дрожал и плакал. Это не значило, что я вдруг потерял к нему уважение, вовсе нет. Это, скорее, поразило меня, задело за живое, полоснув по сердцу. Я всегда знал, что с ним что-то не так. Только я не догадывался, насколько все серьезно.

Моим первым порывом было уйти... притвориться, что я ничего не видел. «Дай ему справиться с этим самостоятельно», — сказал я себе. Это, очевидно, продолжалось уже не первый год, и он обходился без всякой помощи. Никто даже и не знал ничего. Так зачем начинать сейчас? Зачем унижать его, давая понять, что я видел?

Но что-то во мне не могло так его оставить, хотя я уже почти вернулся к себе в комнату. Я вспомнил, что он не такой, как я. Он рос в других условиях и, может быть, просто может быть... он хотел, чтобы кто-то помог. Но почему это должен быть я? Я закусил губу, пытаясь решить, что мне делать, и в итоге сдался и вернулся. Войдя в ванную, я встал рядом с ним на колени и притянул его к себе.

Руфус дернулся в первый момент, будто его током ударило, и чуть не повалился на спину, но я удержал его. Он слепо уставился на меня ясными, бледно-зелеными глазами... и да, я в курсе, что сказал «зелеными». Его зрачки были сужены в точку, и желтые пятна, расползавшиеся от центра, смешивались с голубым цветом радужки, окрашивая ее в зеленый. Руфус в замешательстве смотрел на меня, пытаясь вернуться в «здесь и сейчас». У меня создалось впечатление, что он ничего не видел, потому что, дотронувшись пальцами до моего лица, он спросил:

— Рено?

У меня горло сжалось так, что я ничего не смог сказать. Я засомневался, не было ли мое внезапное желание сбежать эгоистичной попыткой защитить себя, а не его гордость. Я не знал, что мне делать, и из-за этого чувствовал себя совершенно беспомощным. Но Руфус сам прижался ко мне, уткнувшись носом в грудь, цепляясь за меня, как котенок. Я велел себе не обращать внимания на боль от его ногтей, впившихся в плечи, и как можно бережнее обнял его. Он весь дрожал... Ему было больно.

Через какое-то время Руфус подтянулся повыше и, положив голову мне на плечо, прижался теснее.

— Трахни меня, — попросил он дрожащим голосом. Его по-прежнему трясло. Либо его таблетки действовали слишком медленно, либо толку от них было не много.

Руфус стал откидываться назад, на холодные, жесткие плитки пола, и потянул меня за собой. Я был шокирован и не знал, стоит мне прикасаться к нему или нет. Я не был уверен, действительно ли он хотел того, о чем просил, или же просто не соображал, что говорит.

Его кожа была красная и горячая. Я видел застывшую боль в его глазах, смотрящих вперед, и это подтверждало мое предположение, что он не мог видеть. Он знал, кто я, только по прикосновениям.

Обхватив за шею, Руфус притянул меня к себе и поцеловал, напряженно и скованно из-за того, что пытался перебороть свои ощущения. Но он находил удовлетворение через физический контакт... через меня.

Я уткнулся носом ему в шею и почувствовал, как напрягся каждый мускул в его теле, когда он, скрипнув зубами, выгнул спину. Но не из-за меня. Я еще ничего не сделал и вообще сомневался, стану ли. Его ногти царапали мне спину и шею, но не потому, что он хотел причинить мне боль. Он не понимал, что делает. У меня сердце кровью обливалось, и я жалел, что проснулся этой ночью и нашел его в таком состоянии.

— Пожалуйста, — взмолился он, запустив руку мне в трусы и приспуская их. — Дай мне почувствовать что-то другое.

И я решился.

Я был удивлен, что у меня вообще встал, и мне было стыдно за то, что я делал. Его крики эхом отражались от стен ванной, и я закрыл ему рот ладонью, только чтобы не слышать их. Они разрывали меня изнутри. У меня сердце сжималось, и душа рвалась на части, но я не мог ему отказать, не мог бросить его. Я был настолько выбит из колеи, что даже не подумал сделать что-нибудь для него, и вспомнил об этом, только когда сам кончил, и от этого мне стало на душе еще гаже.

Руфус тяжело дышал и смотрел невидящими глазами в потолок. Я склонился над ним и убрал с лица мокрые волосы. Чувствуя себя виноватым, я вдруг сделал то, о чем думал, что никогда не смогу сделать по собственной инициативе. Я опустился вниз и взял у него в рот. И, несмотря на свое состояние, вскоре Руфус тоже кончил.

После этого я поднял его на руки и отнес к ванне. Усадив на пол и прислонив к ней спиной, я присел рядом и снова убрал с его лица волосы. Его зрачки начали приходить в норму, но дыхание все еще было надрывным и слабым. Я помахал рукой у него перед лицом, но Руфус по-прежнему смотрел прямо перед собой и никак не реагировал. Я не стал спрашивать, в порядке ли он, или не сделал ли я ему хуже, потому что я не хотел знать ответ. Вместо этого я заткнул в ванне слив и открыл воду.

Осторожно подняв его, я вместе с ним забрался в ванну. Аккуратно водя мочалкой по его телу, я вдруг подумал о том, что в течение долгого времени ему приходилось справляться с этим самому, без чьей-либо помощи, и эта мысль неожиданно повергла меня в ужас, который я не мог объяснить даже самому себе.

Я никогда раньше ни о ком не заботился и понятия не имел, как себя вести.

— Ты не обязан был это делать, — сказал Руфус спустя несколько минут. Его голос все еще дрожал, но уже не так сильно.

— Делать что? — уточнил я, обнимая его со спины и положив голову ему на плечо.

— То, что ты сделал... после. Я знаю, как ты относишься к подобным вещам, — он обернулся и посмотрел на меня. Глаза, наконец, сфокусировались и почти стали снова голубыми. Немного повернувшись всем телом, Руфус лег на меня боком, свернувшись калачиком, и устроил голову у меня на плече. — Я был бы доволен, если бы ты просто был со мной.

Подумав, что совершил ошибку, я закусил губу и, положив подбородок ему на макушку, стал бездумно теребить его волосы.

— Тебе не понравилось? — спросил я, боясь, что сделал что-то не так.

— Нет... Было хорошо, — ответил Руфус и устроился удобнее. — Просто я не хочу, чтобы ты делал это, если думаешь, что должен, — взяв мою руку, он стал перебирать пальцы. — Потому что ты не должен.

Не зная, что ответить, я просто вытащил пробку из слива, и поднялся вместе с Руфусом на ноги. Взяв большое полотенце, я принялся вытирать нас обоих, а потом накинул его на Руфуса, а сам обернулся другим. Приподняв его голову за подбородок, я заставил его посмотреть на меня.

— Я хотел это сделать, Руфус, — сказал я и мягко поцеловал его в губы, а потом взял на руки и отнес в кровать.

Уложив его и укрыв одеялом, я развернулся, чтобы уйти к себе в комнату, но Руфус остановил меня.

— Останься со мной, — сказал он.

— Я не могу.

— Я знаю о твоих кошмарах, Рено... Останься со мной.

Его слова слегка ошеломили меня, но не стоило так удивляться. Я начал просыпаться с криком и в холодном поту, еще когда мне было лет десять или одиннадцать. Я даже не уверен, что помню причины.

После госпитализации в шестнадцать лет все стало гораздо хуже. Я начал ни с того, ни с сего отключаться и видел кошмары наяву. Но происходило это не постоянно, так что не доставляло мне слишком больших неудобств. Ценг хотел отправить меня к психотерапевту, чтобы помочь справиться с проблемой, но президент Шинра отклонил его запрос. Он считал, что проблемы только активизируют меня, и вмешательство может снизить мою работоспособность.

Нахмурившись, я развернулся и присел на корточки рядом с кроватью.

— Я не хочу навредить тебе, Руфус, — вздохнул я, погладив его по волосам. Очень часто во время кошмаров я метался по кровати, а если меня резко разбудить, мог быть слишком агрессивным. Я не хотел втягивать в это Руфуса.

— У всех нас есть свои призраки... — пробормотал он и провел пальцем по одному из моих шрамов. — Какими бы они ни были, — убрав волосы, свисающие мне на глаза, он добавил: — Мне все равно, даже если мы убьем друг друга из-за них... Останься со мной.

И я остался.

===

Следующей ночью мне не спалось. Я весь день думал о произошедшем и понял, что не могу это так оставить. Но и спросить его я тоже не мог. По привычке или из-за профессиональной подготовки, я просто никогда не задавал вопросы. Люди сами расскажут, если захотят. Единственный случай, когда можно надавить — если у них есть необходимая тебе информация. А мне информация не была необходима. Я просто хотел знать.

Руфус лежал спиной ко мне и казался спящим, судя по ровному дыханию. Но я не хотел рисковать, поэтому легонько тронул его за плечо и тихо позвал.

— Хм? — ответил он. — Чего? — не проснувшись до конца, он повернулся ко мне.

— Я не могу уснуть, — сказал я.

— И ты решил разбудить и меня за компанию?

— Нет.

На его сонном лице отразилось замешательство, а потом Руфус устало вздохнул и спросил, прикрыв глаза:

— Так зачем ты меня разбудил?

— Хотел тя предупредить, что ухожу к себе в офис.

— Посреди ночи?

— Ага... Прост' не хочу, чтоб ты проснулся и ломал голову, где я, — сказал я. — У меня есть кой-какие дела, и я решил, что раз все равно не сплю, то... Ну, короче, ты понял.

— Мм... Я понял... Только не задерживайся слишком надолго. Завтра у тебя полет, — невнятно пробормотал Руфус. Было видно, что ему сложно бороться со сном, и я слегка улыбнулся.

— Я знаю... — ответил я и выбрался из постели, но потом забрался на нее снова, чтобы поцеловать его в лоб. Думаю, он уже снова спал, когда я быстро оделся и вышел.

Я чувствовал себя немного виноватым за то, что подсыпал ему снотворное, но мое решение не было спонтанным, и я не хотел рисковать... Он бы прекрасно проспал всю ночь, но я не хотел уходить, не поставив его в известность, чтобы избавиться от лишних подозрений в случае чего. Потому что никогда не знаешь наверняка...

===

Ночное освещение в коридорах было тусклым, но его хватало, чтобы не врезаться в стены и не промахиваться мимо дверей. Я провел ключ-картой по щели замка и, дождавшись тихого писка и зеленого сигнала, повернул ручку двери своего офиса. Тихо проскользнув мимо секретарского стола, я направился прямо в свой кабинет, чтобы взять ноутбук. Честно говоря, не знаю, зачем я старался действовать так скрытно, ведь там никого не было... Но все же...

Запершись в уборной, я включил ноут и полез в записи системы безопасности. Я посчитал уборную самым удобным для этого местом, потому что из нее свет не пробивался в приемную, и вряд ли кто-то стал бы врываться ко мне, пока я в туалете. Я не хотел, чтобы кто-то вошел и увидел, чем я занят, потому что в таком случае мне бы пришлось сочинять очередную неправдоподобную отмазу.

То, что мне было нужно, я отыскал быстро. Вот оно... 4П. Теперь найти вчерашние записи видеонаблюдения и... секундочку... закольцевать. Готово! На самом деле, систему безопасности Шин-Ра было не так-то просто взломать, но кому-то вроде меня, кто излазал ее вдоль и поперек, это было как два пальца... Так, теперь лестницу, прилегающую к восточному крылу Медицинского Центра. Потому что лифты слишком легко отследить, и мне придется сделать небольшой крюк.

Закончив с видеонаблюдением, я вернулся в кабинет и прошел прямо к сейфу с оружием. Вбив код, я достал пистолет .22 и глушитель для того, чтобы... ну... на всякий случай. Потом надел тонкие кожаные перчатки, чтобы не оставлять отпечатков пальцев. Может, такие меры и были излишни, вряд ли бы я наоставлял кучу следов, но никогда нельзя знать наверняка.

В восточном крыле Медицинского Центра было тихо, потому что там, в основном, располагались врачебные кабинеты и подсобные помещения. Держась в тени, я прокрался к шкафу с инструментами, располагавшемуся у дальней стены. Остановившись перед ним, я провел пальцами вдоль створок и ящиков, и меня охватило какое-то странное зловещее чувство, которое я не мог объяснить. Это было одно из тех ощущений, из-за которых у меня волосы на шее вставали дыбом, только в тот момент не было ничего, что могло бы вызвать тревогу.

Я немного колебался, прежде чем открыть дверцу, и просто стоял какое-то время, протянув к ней руку. «Сейчас или никогда...» — напомнил я себе и открыл шкаф. Взяв два пустых шприца, я сходил к холодильнику и наполнил один из них сильным снотворным, а второй оставил пустым. Закончив свои манипуляции, я направился обратно к лестнице.

===

Я ждал у выхода с лестничной клетки на уровне 4П, пока в конце коридора не заметил свою цель. Когда он прошел мимо, я бесшумно скользнул ему за спину — на трезвую голову я действовал быстро и четко — и, зажав ему рот, вколол снотворное в шею. Через пару секунд охранник стал заваливаться набок и оседать на пол, так что я осторожно привалил его к стене.

— 'Звиняй, приятель, — сказал я и, поправив его воротник, направился к лаборатории.

Она была заперта и открывалась только ключ-картой соответствующего уровня доступа. И хотя мой уровень позволял мне открыть замок, я не хотел рисковать, засветив здесь свою карту. Так что я присел возле двери и достал из кармана пустые шприцы. Засунув кончики игл в прорезь, я стал медленно передвигать их, терпеливо следя за индикаторами, пока не был вознагражден коротким писком и зеленым огоньком на панели.

Облизнув губы, я улыбнулся сам себе и, положив шприцы обратно в карман, толкнул дверь. «Красавчик», — мысленно похвалил я сам себя, тихо закрыв за собой дверь и осматривая лабораторию в поисках компьютера Керна. Взломать его оказалось плевым делом, никакой заковыристой защиты на нем и в помине не было, плюс сыграл роль мой многолетний опыт в этом деле.

Однако мне понадобилось время, чтобы найти записи, касающиеся Руфуса. Казалось, что их вовсе не существует. Ни один запрос не выдавал нужной информации. Тогда мне пришло в голову, что доктор мог предполагать, что кто-то попытается их найти. После недолгих раздумий меня осенило, и я задал поиск по девичьей фамилии его матери. И нашел, что искал.

И то, что я нашел, не столько шокировало меня, сколько вызвало чувство негодования и злость.

Если вкратце...

Тело Руфуса начало деградировать, и ему приходилось принимать чистое Мако, чтобы остановить процесс. Те таблетки, что он пил, были созданы специально, чтобы предотвратить мутацию его собственных клеток. Это было предписание Ходжо, и Ходжо был именно тем, из-за кого Руфусу вообще приходилось принимать их. Ученому было нужно, чтобы его подопытный оставался жив как можно дольше, чтобы можно было продолжать ставить на нем эксперименты. Если ничего не предпринимать, то со временем Руфус мог бы мутировать, и его внутренности просто превратились бы, грубо говоря, в склизкое месиво.

Его сила была вызвана не Дженовой, как я предполагал сначала. То, что с ним сделал Ходжо, было отдельным проектом, утвержденным отцом Руфуса. Ходжо хотел узнать, какой эффект на подопытного окажут антитела Дженовы, и выяснил, что они быстро разрушают мышечную ткань и нервную систему. Собственно говоря, со временем они бы просто уничтожили все чужеродные клетки, с которыми контактировали, а именно — тело Руфуса.

Зная о регенеративных функциях Мако и учитывая, что он является естественным врагом Дженовы, но не ее антител, Ходжо решил углубить свой эксперимент, вводя подопытному различные штаммы Мако. Однако он был более заинтересован в том, как объект будет реагировать на всевозможные смеси, нежели в том, чтобы восстановить повреждения, причиненные антителами.

Для Руфуса это обернулось новой проблемой. Теперь его атаковали и Дженова, и смеси на основе Мако, непрерывно старающиеся уничтожить друг друга и его самого. Для Руфуса создали новый антидот, который был предназначен для того, чтобы разрушить все чужеродное, кроме его собственного тела. Он тоже содержал большую дозу чистого Мако, чтобы заставить клетки Руфуса регенерировать, потому что они забыли, как это делать самостоятельно. И именно он увеличивал его силу.

К сожалению, из-за регенеративной природы антител и нестабильности Мако-смесей их нельзя было полностью уничтожить. Их можно было только стабилизировать или, как было сказано в файле, свести их активность к достаточно низкому уровню, чтобы объект мог функционировать некоторое время, пока они снова не активизируются.

Черт возьми, как мог никто из нас об этом не знать?

Но самым тревожным во всем этом были не эксперименты и даже не их результаты. Самым тревожным было то, что президент Шинра подписал все документы, заявив, что Ходжо имел полное право использовать объект до тех пор, пока он не станет абсолютно бесполезным или изжившим себя... предпочтительно мертвым. Отец Руфуса собирался обыграть все так, словно его сын скончался от вирусной инфекции. Все было заранее спланировано.

Вся эта информация поступила к Керну из архивов, сохранившихся в Джуноне, и со слов самого Руфуса. Но что-то мне подсказывало, что источников было больше, судя по полноте и тщательности проработки данных, что давало мне еще один повод не доверять доку.

После прочтения файлов Керна я сполз на пол и сидел там какое-то время в полнейшем шоке. Потом меня обуяла злость. Что этот сукин сын собирался делать с Руфусом? Продолжить эксперимент? Я не доверял ему себя и уж тем более не мог доверить ему Руфуса. Придя в себя после потрясения, я сел на стул рядом с дверью, чтобы меня не сразу было видно, и решил дождаться, когда ублюдок явится в лабораторию.

===

Когда дверь отворилась, я как раз взял в рот сигарету, но еще не успел ее прикурить. Вошедший человек в белом халате остановился, как вкопанный, в нескольких шагах от двери и уставился на свой компьютер.

— Полагаю, дрыхнущий охранник долж'н был послужить причиной для тревоги, да? — спросил я, и он резко обернулся, едва не подпрыгнув от неожиданности. Когда он встретился со мной взглядом, я чиркнул зажигалкой и поднес ее к сигарете. — Всегда начинаешь так рано, док? — спросил я, сдвигая рукав, чтобы взглянуть на часы. — На целый час раньше.

Керн не произнес ни слова. Только отступил на шаг, испуганно глядя на меня.

— Не слишком разговорчивый по утрам, да? — спросил я. Потом поднялся и подошел к нему почти вплотную.

— Что в-вы зд-десь д-делаете? — промямлил он и снова попятился, пока не уперся спиной в стол.

— Решил стать исследователем, — хмыкнул я, обведя взглядом помещение. — Подумал, что мог бы многому у тя научиться... Смекаешь, о чем я?

— Я н-не ищу никаких п-проблем.

— Ха... забавно, что ты эт' сказал, — усмехнулся я и, сделав затяжку, стряхнул пепел на пол. — П'тому что... я тоже... на самом-то деле.

— Что в-вам н-нужно?

Зажав сигарету губами, я немного наклонился, выдвигая стул, стоящий рядом с Керном, и при этом чуть отодвинул полу пиджака, чтобы был виден пистолет.

— Ответы, — сказал я, поднимая затянутую в перчатку руку к его лицу. Керн напрягся, но я лишь заправил волосы ему за ухо. А потом наклонился к нему и, понизив голос, произнес: — Почему б' те не присесть? — я положил руку на спинку стула, намекая, что ему лучше делать, как я говорю.

Он с трудом сглотнул и вцепился в свой халат. А потом медленно опустился на стул, неотрывно глядя мне в глаза.

Удовлетворенно хмыкнув, я придвинул еще один стул, поставив его спинкой к Керну, и сел на него верхом.

— Я те объясню, — сказал я. — Коротко и понятно, — я несколько раз притопнул ногой, потому что меня распирала энергия, жаждущая выплеснуться, но я должен был сохранять спокойствие. — Я нашел файл Руфуса... А те'рь давай рассказывай.

Керн замаялся, не зная с чего начать. У него на лбу выступила испарина, свидетельствовавшая о том, что ему было более чем некомфортно в моем присутствии. Вот и отлично, именно этого я и добивался.

Начал он с заверений, что действительно пытался помочь. И с того, что Ходжо стал проводить первые эксперименты над Руфусом, еще когда тому было всего шесть лет. Однако проекту «Дженова» дали ход, только когда ему было уже одиннадцать, почти двенадцать. Примерно в то же время умерла мать Руфуса.

То, что Керн так много знал о деятельности Ходжо, объяснялось тем, что он был лаборантом на проекте «Дженова/Мако» в Нибельхайме. Он состоял в группе, занимающейся восстановлением тех, кто был доведен до точки мутации. Этим пунктом своей биографии Керн не гордился, по крайней мере, так он говорил.

Он имел честь работать над некоторыми проектами непосредственно вместе с Ходжо, и тот ему доверял. Ходжо нравились мотивы, движущие Керном, и поэтому он охотно делился информацией. До тех пор, пока они не разошлись во взглядах во время инцидента с реактором, в ходе которого Керн узнал о работе Ходжо больше, чем ему хотелось.

Напуганный бесчеловечными экспериментами, проводившимися внутри самой группы, он решил сбежать. Однако ему это не удавалось до тех пор, пока обезумевший Сефирот не предоставил возможность сделать вид, что он стал жертвой обстоятельств, позволяя тем самым бесследно исчезнуть.

С тех пор он работал самостоятельно.

— Да, да, да... Урок истории, конечно, охуенно захватывающий, но он нихрена не объясняет.

— Ну... я...

— Слушай, — сказал я, вытащив пистолет, и принялся вертеть его в руках. — Наскольк' я понял, Руфус инфицирован не Дженовой, а ее антителами. Так?

— Д-да.

— И у него нет проблем с Мако. Проблемы с примесями в составе Мако-смесей. Так?

— Да.

— Ну вот... Давай с примесей и начнем.

— Я... Я н-не понимаю.

— Скажем, если бы эт' была его единственная проблема. Что б' ты сделал, чтобы ее исправить?

— Проф-фильтров-вал бы к-кровь.

— Окей... Х'рошо... Допустим, эт' сделали. Считай, первый шаг выполнен, — подытожил я, почесав дулом висок. Потом стал навинчивать на пистолет глушитель. — Те'рь что касается антител. Они же существуют сами по себе, так?

— Да, но...

— Мако их не уничтожает, потому что это чистые антитела, так?

— Да.

— Из того, что я знаю о Дженове, эта тварь любит воссоединяться сама с собой. Я прав?

— Д-да... Но... я...

— Антитела являются частью, стремящейся к воссоединению? Или эт' что-то совсем иное?

— Я... Я не знаю.

— Вот. От этого и будем плясать... Я х'чу знать, объединятся ли они... Если Дженова соединится с антителами, сделав их снова частью себя, то у нас может появиться возможность избавиться от нее. Я так понимаю, они всегда были частью Дженовы, и если я понимаю правильно, то их возможно убить, воссоединив с ней. А если я не прав, то эт' не причинит никакого вреда, так?

— Я не ув-верен, что смог ус-следить за мыслью.

— Блять, у тя есть эти ебучие клетки, верно? — рявкнул я, и стряхнул столбик пепла ему на колени. — Я отчетливо помню, как притащил их тебе из Нибельхайма.

— Д-да...

— Ну... Ты ведь мож'шь извлечь немного антител из Руфуса?

— Я... Да, — ответил Керн, вглядываясь в меня так, словно вокруг внезапно погас свет.

— Отлично. Знаешь, мне каж'тся, ты слишком много внимания уделяешь бесполезному, незначительному мне. Настолько, что даже не успел подумать, что ж ты будешь делать с Руфусом, — заключил я и потыкал его дулом в лоб. — Я не так уж важен. И свое пожил. Ты эт' знаешь. А Руфус еще пацан. И к тому ж еще и президент. Это делает его немного более важным, чем я, не находишь?

Керн нервно кивнул и собирался что-то сказать, но я снова прервал его:

— Итак... Ты выделяешь антитела из следующего анализа, который у него берешь, и проводишь несколько тестов. Когда будут какие-нить результаты, ты зовешь меня, и мы вместе думаем, что нам делать дальше... Будем танцевать уже от этого.

— Н-но приказы Руфуса...

— Приказы Руфуса, — передразнил я. — Ебал я его приказы. Думаешь, он единственный здесь, кто может тя прикончить?

Вместо ответа он только покачал головой и сглотнул.

— Хорошо. Потому что я сделаю все возможное, чтоб тя прикрыть. Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что мне в любом случае пиздец. А то, чего Руфус не знает, ему не навредит.

— Мы не м-можем быть абсолютно ув-веренными насчет вас... Все еще есть в-вероятность, что нам удастся найти лек-карство.

— Ебучее лекарство... Придурок... Мы оба знаем, что я ходячая севшая батарейка, к'торую пора заменить. Ты сам позаботился об этом, сделав со мной какую-то хуйню, когда брал у меня кровь.

Когда его глаза расширились, а на лбу еще сильнее выступил пот, я только усмехнулся, прищурившись.

— О... Ты думал, я не знал?

— К-как вы...?

— Сам до этого допер... Забавно, ведь брать кровь на анализ никогда не было так больно. У тя че-то было в том шприце, но знаешь что? Мне похуй... Я слишком устал, чтобы разбираться сейчас с этим дерьмом. Сначала мы разберемся с Руфусом, — с этими словами я снял глушитель и убрал пистолет в кобуру, а потом затушил окурок о подошву ботинка. — И потом, если я решу оставить тя в живых, мы займемся моей проблемой.

Я уже почти дошел до двери, выбросив ненужные больше шприцы в мусорку, когда он остановил меня вопросом, от которого я весь похолодел, даже не знаю, почему.

— Вы ведь из приюта в Секторе 7... верно? — вопрос прозвучал так, словно он только что это понял. Никакого умысла, абсолютно невинный вопрос, но в то же время тревожащий. Непонятно почему, волосы у меня на затылке встали дыбом.

— Не представляю, какое это имеет отношение к делу, — ответил я, не оборачиваясь. Мне хотелось поскорее убраться оттуда, пока он не спросил что-то еще. — А те'рь, если позволишь... У меня впереди тяжелый день.

===

Я оставил охранника на полу в слепой зоне камер и решил, что это сделает мне день, если следующая смена поймает его спящим на рабочем месте. Мне нужно было хоть как-то улучшить настроение. Потом я вернулся к себе в офис и привел систему безопасности в норму.

Мда, жаль, что я не получу за это сверхурочные...

Закончив, я вернулся домой и стал готовить завтрак для Руфуса. Я полагал, что он проснется с не лучшим самочувствием, раз уж я его подпоил, так что не мешало бы сделать что-нибудь особенное. Он не должен был ни о чем догадаться, потому что препарат, который я подсыпал, не имел вкуса и запаха. После его действия Руфус должен проснуться с ощущением не до конца прошедшего опьянения, но после нескольких чашек кофе все будет в порядке.

Я услышал звон будильника из спальни, но знал, что толку от него не будет. Руфус просто выключит его и снова уснет. Так что я сам пошел его будить.

Он был похож на ангела, если не считать страдальческого выражения лица, пытаясь спрятаться от света под подушкой. Я не смог сдержать нежной улыбки, увидев его таким. Руфус иногда был очень капризным.

Я забрался на кровать и пополз вдоль его тела, ласково позвав:

— Эй... соня...

Он простонал что-то похожее на «отвали» и помахал рукой в мою сторону, словно отмахиваясь от жука.

— Давай... Пора вставать, — сказал я, убирая подушку и мягко целуя его в губы.

— Какого хрена ты такой жизнерадостный?

Принимая его утреннюю раздражительность как должное, я только усмехнулся и пропел:

— Я приготовил тебе завтрак.

— Нн... Такое чувство, что меня чем-то опоили, — пробормотал Руфус и сгреб вторую подушку.

— Может, и опоили, — поддразнил я и выпрямился, оседлав его бедра. — Мож'т, я те что-то подсыпал, чтобы провернуть какое-нить грязное дельце.

— Просто дай мне поспать еще пару минут.

— Нет уж. Если я должен вставать и идти на работу, то и тебя постигнет та же участь, — сказал я и потянул его на себя, заставляя сесть.

— Интересно, — приподнял бровь Руфус, обнимая меня и гладя по спине. — Разве не должно быть наоборот? — игриво спросил он, намекая на наши позиции.

Я улыбнулся и, положив руки ему на плечи, подался вперед к самому его лицу.

— О, так вот, что мож'т поднять тебя с утра в хорошем настроении.

— Хороший стимул никогда не помешает, — криво улыбнулся он.

— Ну, как бы мне ни хотелось тебя порадовать, у нас нет времени, — сказал я, слезая с него.

— Время, — проворчал Руфус, встав с кровати и взяв свой халат. — Вечно его ни на что нет.

— Ты такой капризный седня, — сказал я, выходя из комнаты. — Твой завтрак на столе.

— А ты куда?

— За новым ЭМД? Елена его так называет.

— Елена? — переспросил он, не скрывая своего недовольства тем, что я с ней вижусь. Я тяжело вздохнул и закатил глаза.

— Увидимся позже, Руфус.

===

Елена была в своей лаборатории, стоя спиной ко мне и роясь в каких-то папках. Я решил, что будет забавно незаметно подкрасться к ней со спины, не чтобы напугать ее, а просто удивить. Я тихо подошел к ней и одной рукой закрыл ей глаза, а другую положил на уже слегка выпирающий живот. И хохмы ради спародировал голос Ценга и прошептал ей на ухо:

— Скучала по мне?

— Ох, Рено... Ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь, — сказала Елена, отнимая от себя мои руки. — Ты говоришь, прям как он.

Я усмехнулся, высунув кончик языка, когда она обернулась и укоризненно на меня посмотрела.

— Прост' пытаюсь тебе помочь, — весело отозвался я. — Ну, знаешь, чтоб ты его не забывала.

Елена закатила глаза и тепло улыбнулась, а потом легонько стукнула меня кулаком в плечо.

— Как дела с квартирным вопросом? Вы двое поладили наконец? — задумчиво спросила она с надеждой в голосе.

Я от нее почти ничего не скрывал про наши отношения с Руфусом. С Еленой было легче всего разговаривать об этом. Женщины вообще всегда гораздо проще относятся к подобным вещам. Думаю, мне повезло, что она была рядом. Ее поддержка периодически оказывалась очень кстати.

— Да... в общем-то... Вроде как, — ответил я, усаживаясь на стол.

— Хм... Ты не кажешься очень уверенным.

— Как всегда, — буркнул я, а потом ослепительно улыбнулся и вздернул голову. — Я те обед принес, — я махнул в сторону маленькой комнаты отдыха рядом с ее кабинетом. — Там, в холодильнике.

Она вся просияла и, сложив руки в замок перед грудью, немного попрыгала на носочках от волнения. У нее это всегда получалось настолько естественно, что я не знал, действительно она была так взволнована или просто разыгрывала меня. Но на самом деле это было не важно. Мне было приятно в любом случае.

— Оох... И что же ты мне принес на этот раз?

— Узнаешь, когда соберешься поесть, — подмигнул я. — Тебе понравится.

— Мне всегда нравится, — сказала она и, приподнявшись на носочки, чмокнула меня в щеку. — Сейчас вернусь... У меня для тебя кое-что есть.

— Мой новый шокер?

— Терпеть не могу это слово, Рено... Это ЭМД. Электромагнитная дубинка, — поправила Елена и вышла из лаборатории.

ЭМД... Шокер... Да какая разница...

Я пожал плечами, спрыгнул со стола и пошел в комнату отдыха, чтобы выпить кофе в ожидании, пока она вернется. Потянувшись было к нагрудному карману за флягой, я вспомнил, что у меня ее больше не было. Новую флягу я так и не купил, а привычка все равно осталась.

Я постоянно пытался достать ее из пустого кармана. Это было так странно. Но мне никак не давали покоя слова Клауда, и каждый раз, когда я собирался купить новую флягу, я просто смотрел на них в витрине и передумывал. Продавщица, наверное, думала, что я ненормальный, ведь я приходил к ней в магазинчик почти в каждый свой перерыв и просто глазел, ничего не покупая.

Виноват в этом был даже не Клауд. Просто он стал последней каплей. Все началось с Руфуса, потом добавился Руд, и только потом Клауд.

После нашего конфликта из-за Елены Руфус предположил, что мне стоит обратиться за профессиональной помощью. Естественно, я тогда взорвался, и мы немало повздорили. Я не понимал и называл его лицемером, ведь он никогда и никак не побуждал меня бросить пить, а иногда сам становился инициатором пьянок. Но его беспокоил не сам мой алкоголизм. Теперь я знаю. Руфуса больше волновала причина, вызывающая у меня желание напиться. Он не знал ее, но был уверен, что она есть.

Потом Руд высказал свое недовольство моим пьянством, когда выяснилось, что он знает обо мне и Руфусе, и это задело даже больнее и гораздо глубже. Может быть, он не имел в виду, что не одобряет мои отношения с Руфусом. Может быть, он говорил, что не одобряет то, из-за чего я постоянно напивался, и в тот момент это прозвучало так, словно причиной был Руфус. Но это было не так. Дело было в том, что отношения с Руфусом напоминали мне о том, что заставляло меня пить.

Я не говорю, что вдруг решил стать трезвенником. Черт, я всегда буду собой и всегда найду способ налажать, в этом меня уже не переделать. Я лишь говорю, что решил немного притормозить и перестать пить хотя бы на работе, потому что Клауд тогда озвучил очевидное: трезвым я был гораздо сильнее и проворнее. Наверное, поэтому я вполне неплохо проявлял себя все те годы до переполоха с Лавиной и потери Ценга.

Клауд лишь окончательно добил меня, и его слова стали последней каплей. Но он не выиграл полностью, потому что я выпивал при первой же возможности в нерабочее время.

Елена вернулась в лабораторию одновременно с тем, как я вышел из комнаты отдыха. Она остановилась в дверях с лучезарной улыбкой и сама сияла, словно солнце. И была красива, как солнце. Елена покачивалась с пятки на носок, держа что-то за спиной, и ее выражение лица подсказывало, что мне понравится то, что я увижу. Хотя, я никогда в ней не сомневался. Я знал, что она меня не подведет.

— Окей... Так, у меня были кое-какие проблемы с лезвием, которое ты хотел встроить, — сказала она. — Но в итоге все получилось.

— Хорошо... Можн' взглянуть?

— Подожди пока... Еще мы здорово запарились с возможностью использования дополнительного источника энергии, кроме аккумулятора, как ты просил, — она закусила губу и тряхнула головой. — Нам удалось это реализовать, но пришлось поставить аварийный выключатель. Сообщи мне, если будут возникать какие-то проблемы... Ладно?

— Я тебя хоть на краю света найду, Лена... Мож'шь не волноваться, — шутливо пообещал я и подмигнул.

Она улыбнулась и продолжила:

— Я сделала два слота для Материи, как договаривались, но... ты уверен, что тебе не нужно больше?

— Уверен... В моем старом все эти слоты тольк' занимали лишнее место. Ты ж знаешь, я не шибко пользуюсь Материей.

Она кивнула, но все же не удержалась от высказывания своего собственного мнения:

— Знаешь, никогда не повредит использовать немного Лечения или Барьер.

— Неа... Только ущерб, — сказал я, подходя ближе, когда Елена вытащила мой новый шокер из-за спины. — Эт' все, что меня волнует.

Не скрывая беспокойства, она немного нахмурилась и посмотрела на меня очень внимательно.

— Рено... Твоя просьба добавить устройство самоуничтожения с большим поражающим эффектом была немного странной...

— Вам не удалось это сделать?

— Нет... Мы смогли... Мы сделали, — ответила она и снова закусила губу, не сводя с меня внимательного взгляда. — Но тебе не кажется, что это уже крайность?

— Я весь состою из крайностей, Лен.

— Иногда... более чем... Чего ты ожидаешь, Рено? Что может произойти?

— Надеюсь, что ничего, — ответил я, подбрасывая шокер в воздух, чтобы проверить баланс.

— Где твой старый?

Поймав его, я посмотрел на Елену со всей серьезностью и холодностью во взгляде, так что она даже отступила на шаг и сглотнула.

— В руках моего врага, — прямо ответил я.

Елена не стала углубляться в расспросы. Она знала, что лучше этого не делать. Она просто кивнула и, подойдя ко мне, начала объяснять, как все устроено на шокере. По большей части, дизайн был прежним за исключением двух новых переключателей. Один был для встроенного в шокер лезвия, позволяющего превратить его в меч в случае необходимости. Я, конечно, был не очень-то по части мечей, не мое это. Но это не значило, что я не умел ими пользоваться.

Второй переключатель был для кое-чего экспериментального. Он предназначался для перехода на альтернативный источник энергии. В корпусе был небольшой слот для установки энергетической капсулы. Я еще не успел подобрать ничего с подходящими параметрами и планировал поэкспериментировать с этим. Могло, конечно, вообще ничего не получиться, но попытаться хотелось.

— Идеально, — сказал я, держа шокер на двух вытянутых пальцах, ловя равновесие. — Не терпится уже его опробовать.

— Почему бы тебе не сходить на тренировочный полигон?

— Возможно, я и схожу... — ответил я и поцеловал ее в щеку. Елена снова заулыбалась. — Что я должен те за это?

— Ты ведь сегодня привезешь Ценга домой?

— Ну.

— Этого более чем достаточно, за что бы ты ни был мне должен, Рено, — тепло улыбнулась она.

— Черт... Ты хоч'шь сказать... что я не смогу с тобой рассчитаться за это?

— Черт... Я хочу сказать... что не хочу, чтобы ты со мной рассчитывался, — передразнила Елена и похлопала меня по лбу для пущего эффекта.

— Теряешь такую возможность, детка, — с улыбкой сказал я и развернулся к выходу.

— Рено?

— А?

— Не наделай глупостей.

— Не планировал, Лен.

===

Поднявшись к Руфусу в офис, я лишь слегка постучал в дверь, прежде чем приоткрыть ее и просунуть голову в проем.

— Сэр? — сказал я. Это вовсе не была насмешка, он все еще был моим боссом, в конце концов, так что в рабочее время я обращался к нему по всем правилам.

— Заходи, Рено.

— Как самочувствие? — спросил я, войдя внутрь и закрыв дверь за собой.

— Нормально... А что? — со слегка недовольным лицом он перерывал бумаги на своем столе, словно пытаясь что-то найти.

— Ничего... Прост' ты был немного раздраженным седня утром.

— Ну, теперь я в порядке... Ты что-то хотел, Рено?

— Какой вертолет мне взять?

— Любой, какой хочешь... Они все твои, — ответил он, махнув рукой, словно сообщая, что я могу идти.

— Окей... Тогда увидимся, — я уже собирался выйти, когда услышал, как он чертыхнулся. Обернувшись, я спросил: — Че-то потерял?

— Да... Телефонный номер.

— На маленьком листочке?

— Да... А что?

— Да так... Прост' интересно, может, то, что ты ищешь, валяется на полу перед столом, — ответил я.

На мгновение он замер и медленно поднял на меня взгляд в первый раз с момента моего прихода. Холодность исчезла из его глаз, и Руфус улыбнулся.

— Он был там все это время?

— Ага, — ответил я, потом подошел, поднял записку и положил ему на стол. — Нашел себе девушку?

Руфус откинулся на спинку кресла и расправил складки одежды, глядя на меня с кривой усмешкой.

— А ты бы ревновал, если бы так и было?

Почему-то меня обеспокоил его вопрос, и это, по-видимому, отразилось на моем лице. Потому что усмешка Руфуса исчезла, и он, взяв меня за запястья, потянул на себя, заставляя наклониться над столом, чтобы наши лица были на одном уровне.

Руфус поднял руку и провел по моим волосам, а потом положил ее мне на затылок.

— Рено, — сказал он, касаясь своим носом моего. — Ни одна женщина не способна сделать для меня то, что делаешь ты... И ни один мужчина не сможет тебя заменить... А теперь, если ты не возражаешь... У меня много работы.

Я закрыл глаза с облегчением, смущаясь от своих собственных эмоций. Честно говоря, меня обеспокоило то, что мне было не все равно, и то, что я почувствовал облегчение после его слов. Было такое чувство, словно я попал в ловушку, и это пугало. Чтобы вернуть себе прежнее самоощущение, я прошептал:

— Ненавижу тебя, Руфус.

Потом я оттолкнулся руками от стола и выпрямился.

— Я знаю, Рено. И мне очень жаль.

Его ответ получился равнодушным, Руфус был вновь сосредоточен на своих документах, чтобы не смотреть на меня. Он знал, почему я так сказал, и, думаю, ему было действительно жаль. Потому что он знал, что я ненавидел себя за то, что сказал это специально.

===

Прежде чем приземлиться неподалеку от Боун Виллэдж, я какое-то время внимательно следил за радаром, чтобы убедиться, что поблизости нет ничего подозрительного, потому что с недавних пор моя паранойя радостно напоминала о себе в любой подходящей или не очень ситуации. Ничего не обнаружив, я приземлился в точке встречи и стал ждать.

Прошлым вечером Ценг связался с Руфусом из места за пределами Боун Виллэдж, где было поменьше помех, и они решили, что лучше будет переночевать здесь, чтобы я мог забрать их при дневном свете. Руфус не хотел, чтобы я летел за ними ночью.

Заглушив двигатели, я оставил радар включенным и не сводил с него глаз, пока не увидел их, приближающихся со стороны Боун Виллэдж. Выбравшись из вертолета, я открыл дверь грузового отсека и поспешил им навстречу, чтобы помочь с вещами и оборудованием.

— Рад тебя видеть, Рено, — с улыбкой поприветствовал Ценг. Не было никаких сомнений в том, что он был счастлив вернуться домой.

— И я рад вас видеть, сэр, — ответил я и забрал из его рук несколько сумок.

Я не сказал ничего Руду и боялся даже смотреть на него, так что быстро понес сумки в вертолет. Когда я развернулся, Ценг с Рудом стояли как вкопанные, и единственным, кто продолжал идти, был Джаред, потому что он понятия не имел, что происходит.

— Где NME? — обеспокоенно спросил Ценг.

— Нет ее, — ответил я. Потом подошел и забрал у него остальные сумки, потому что он, кажется, не планировал двигаться с места в ближайшее время.

— Нет?

— Угу... Был тут один инцидент.

— Что за инцидент? — спросил он, подозрительно нахмурившись.

— Я б не хотел об этом говорить, сэр.

— Исключено, Рено. Скажи мне, что произошло.

— Взорвалась она! У Руфуса есть отчет, — вскипятился я, но сразу же смог взять себя в руки и закончил предложение уже почти спокойно: — Он смож'т ответить на все вопросы. 

Ценг был слегка ошеломлен и промолчал, плотно сжав губы. Схватив оставшиеся вещи, я понес их к вертолету и услышал за спиной, как Ценг недоуменно спросил:

— Руд?

— В душе не ебу, сэр.

Джаред все это время стоял рядом с вертолетом в полнейшем замешательстве, и я прорычал, проходя мимо него:

— Убери с лица это тупое выражение и сядь уже куда-нибудь.

Обратно мы летели в гробовом молчании. Ценг сидел в кресле второго пилота и всю дорогу смотрел на меня с нечитаемым лицом. Казалось, что он даже не моргал. Он также заметил и мой новый шокер, но, думаю, решил оставить все вопросы на потом.

===

Благополучно доставив всех в Шин-Ра-Билдинг, я отправился в свой офис заполнять бортовой журнал, пока остальные пошли к Руфусу. Закончив с журналом, я ввел данные в систему и, откинувшись в кресле, потер руками лицо. Потом взял шокер и стал его разглядывать.

Бездумно переключая мощность и нажимая кнопку, чтобы увидеть голубые искры, я вдруг вспомнил, каково это, и у меня аж в глазах потемнело. Я и раньше получал разряды шокером, но никогда со мной не было ничего подобного и точно не на протяжении нескольких дней. К тому же еще и обстоятельства были особенными, и даже вспоминать было тяжело. Он делал это скорее даже ради собственного удовольствия, нежели ради чего-то другого. Потому что его заложником был именно я.

Внезапно мне стало плохо.

Дальнейшее произошло настолько быстро и импульсивно, что я даже не помню, как сделал это. Просто в какой-то момент я резко встал и со всей силы ударил шокером по монитору. Я продолжал молотить его до тех пор, пока не услышал стук в дверь, и она слегка приоткрылась.

Как провинившийся ребенок, я спрятал шокер за спиной и отступил назад к стене. Я почувствовал, как побледнел, и мне дико захотелось куда-нибудь спрятаться, когда в кабинет вошел Руд. Поправив очки, он окинул взглядом инсталляцию на моем столе и сказал:

— Иногда они вызывают у меня то же желание, — он подошел и поставил свою чашку кофе мне на стол. — Только я обычно все-таки на них не срываюсь.

Я с трудом сглотнул и со страхом посмотрел на него, потому что боялся узнать, что привело его в мой кабинет. Руд не стал томить меня ожиданием и, сцепив руки перед собой в замок, спросил:

— Почему Джареду отдали твою квартиру?

Это было больше похоже на допрос, чем на дружеский интерес, реально, и я стал теребить пальцами молнию на пиджаке, сжимая острые части так, чтобы было больно, пытаясь отвлечься от гнетущего чувства в груди.

— П-потому что, — промямлил я и снова сглотнул.

— Потому что — что?

— Потому чт' я там больше не живу, — пробормотал я и отвернулся, боясь смотреть ему в глаза.

Глубоко вздохнув, Руд подошел и взял меня за руку, заставляя перестать мучить молнию, а потом сильно сжал запястье.

— Прекрати.

— Я не знал... Я был... Прости.

— Я знаю. Ты живешь с Руфусом? — сердито, но сдержано спросил он.

— Угу, — только и смог выдавить я, все еще избегая его взгляда. Мне хотелось сжаться в комочек, убежать куда-нибудь.

— Просто скажи мне одну вещь, — Руд сильнее сжал мое запястье и слегка вывернул. — Это все, что я хочу знать.

— Что?

— Скажи мне, что это не повторение того, через что ты прошел в пятнадцать лет, — он взял меня за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть ему в глаза, просвечивающие сквозь стекла очков. — Скажи мне, что Руфус не причиняет тебе боль, и не смей врать, — потребовал он жестким и резким тоном, чтобы подчеркнуть, что не купится на какую-нибудь дешевую отговорку.

— Он не причиняет мне боль, Руд, — я чувствовал, что готов разрыдаться. Я знал, что он не поверил мне, пусть даже я и сказал правду.

Он слегка оттолкнул меня и схватил за рубашку.

— Тогда объясни, откуда эти следы на твоем теле.

— Эт', вроде как, личное, — я не смог сдержать нервной усмешки.

— Объясни!

— Ну, эт' точн' так же, как с женщинами, Руд... Вот и все, — ответил я, взяв его за запястье, пытаясь немного успокоить. — Ну, знаешь? Для забавы.

— Для забавы.

— Да... Что-то типа игры... Это... будоражит... — ответил я, пытаясь вывернуться из его хватки.

— Будоражит... Когда тебя избивают, это... будоражит?

— Ну, нет же... Все совсем не так, — взмолился я.

— А как же тогда?

— Н-ну, да, мы деремся иногда... Но он не избивает меня, Руд... Я клянусь. Он бы никогда не стал.

Проклятье, я чувствовал себя чертовым ребенком.

— Я помню, в пятнадцать лет ты говорил то же самое.

— Я тебя не знал тогда! Ты был всего лишь ебаным турком, сующим нос не в свое дело! Естественно, блять, я тебе врал! — не выдержал я.

— А теперь?

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты мне поверил. Пожал'ста, поверь мне... Я бы никогда не стал тебе лгать... Теперь бы не стал...

— Нет... Ты просто скрыл это от меня. Я думал, ты только поначалу не хотел мне говорить, — сказал Руд и неожиданно обнял меня, прижал к себе. — Я думал, что это пройдет, и ты, в конце концов, расскажешь мне.

— Я слишком боялся.

— Чего?

— Того, что ты отреагируешь так, как сейчас, — ответил я, понемногу успокаиваясь. Тепло его объятий вселяло уверенность, что все будет в порядке.

— Прости. Я не хочу снова видеть, как тебе причиняют боль, — сказал он и обнял меня еще крепче. — Я до сих пор помню кое-что из того, что тот мелкий говнюк с тобой делал.

Кивнув, я расслабился в его руках, позволяя медленно покачивать меня из стороны в сторону. Я испытывал облегчение оттого, что он был со мной, что на самом деле знал обо всем с самого начала.

Только время поможет Руду начать доверять Руфусу в отношении меня. Я знал это. Не было ни шанса, что он примет мои слова на веру, только не после той лжи, что я говорил ему, будучи ребенком. Они с Ценгом тогда работали в Секторе 7, отслеживали дилерскую цепь контрабанды оружия и сталкивались со мной столько раз, что мне можно было начинать беспокоиться. Но по какой-то странной причине волноваться за меня начал Руд, несмотря на то, как часто он меня арестовывал.

— Между нами те'рь все хорошо? — спросил я, молясь, чтобы ответ был положительным.

— Все хорошо.

===

_”Вы ведь из приюта в Секторе 7... верно?”_

===

_— Что случилось? — спросил я у Холдрика, когда увидел людей в белых халатах, расхаживающих по холлу. Я только вышел из медкабинета, где мне обрабатывали синяки и ссадины после драки с двумя другими мальчиками из приюта. Холдрик ждал меня и стоял там уже какое-то время._

_— Не знаю... Говорят про какой-то вирус, — ответил он, не сводя с них глаз._

_— Что еще за вирус?_

_— Думаю, болезнь какая-то, типа простуды._

_Люди в халатах разговаривали с воспитателями приюта и показывали им какие-то документы. Когда ближайший к нам воспитатель ушел, мужчина в очках и с блестящими черными волосами повернулся к своему коллеге и тихо сказал:_

_— Нам нужно как минимум десять из них, — а потом подчеркнул: — Они должны быть здоровыми._

_Я услышал его только потому, что стоял достаточно близко. Мужчина поправил очки на носу и стал оглядываться вокруг, пока его взгляд не остановился на мне._

_Его глаза были словно два холодных черных уголька, пронзающих насквозь. Они напомнили мне глаза грызуна... такие же маленькие, блестящие и пустые. В правой руке он держал планшет с зажимом, в левой — ручку. Его губы чуть искривились в слабой полуулыбке, когда он заметил нас. Постучав ручкой по планшету, он закрепил ее зажимом и подошел к нам._

_Он надавил мне на веко, а потом оттянул его большим пальцем, чтобы раскрыть глаз пошире и с медицинским любопытством осмотреть его. Потом он сделал то же самое с Холдриком и снова повернулся ко мне._

_— Что с тобой случилось... мальчик?_

_— Его побили, — сказал Холдрик оборонительным тоном._

_— Я вижу, — сказал мужчина и холодно взглянул на Холдрика. — Но, по-моему, я не к тебе обращался... Разве нет?_

_Я слегка поежился от его мелодичного голоса. Он словно напевал, а не говорил, а глаза смотрели будто сквозь тебя, а не на тебя, как если бы ему было все равно, кто или что находится перед ним._

_Когда вернулся воспитатель, принеся еще какие-то бумаги, мужчина с блестящими волосами сказал ему:_

_— Эти двое заражены... Я должен забрать их на лечение, — он снова посмотрел на нас — очень недобро посмотрел, со злобной усмешкой — и обернулся обратно к воспитателю. — Мне необходимо проверить остальных мальчиков. Это очень серьезный и срочный вопрос._

_Когда они отобрали остальных, нас всех посадили в большой фургон и потом очень долго куда-то везли. Мы приехали в большой особняк и, выгрузившись из фургона, сразу вошли внутрь, не успев оглядеться._

_Нас вели по спиральной лестнице вниз, а потом по длинному каменному коридору до поворота налево. Там мы остановились, и один из ассистентов нажал на стену. Она отъехала в сторону, открывая еще один коридор, больше похожий на больничный. Нас распределили по камерам с серыми стенами, где не было ничего, кроме кровати по центру и туалета в углу. Окон не было. Только на двери в самом верху было небольшое окошко, но слишком высоко, чтобы ребенок в возрасте девяти-десяти лет мог в него заглянуть._

_Один из ассистентов завел меня в такую камеру, но очкарик с блестящими волосами схватил меня за руку._

_— Нет... Начнем с ним прямо сейчас, — сказал он. — Несговорчивые экземпляры всегда дают самые... интересные результаты._

===

Какого хрена?!

Я распахнул глаза и рванулся всем телом, пытаясь вырваться. Глухой стук, раздавшийся совсем рядом, вернул мне понимание, где я нахожусь, и я сел. Оглядывая комнату, я гадал, куда делся Руфус, пока его рука не появилась над краем кровати, опираясь на нее. Потом показалась голова с взъерошенными волосами, падающими на лицо. Взгляд Руфуса был очень раздраженным.

— Спасибо Рено, — сказал он, забираясь на кровать. — Думаю, теперь я могу спокойно выбросить будильник.

Черт! Я метнулся к нему, чтобы помочь подняться с пола.

— Я тебя разбудил?

Он посмотрел на меня так, словно только что услышал самые абсурдные слова в мире. Дернув головой, он ответил:

— О, нет... Я всегда бросаюсь на пол среди ночи... Кайфую от этого, знаешь ли...

Ладно... Скажем, он был немного раздражен.

Чувствуя себя виноватым, я извинился, но Руфус, казалось, уже отошел.

— Я хочу съездить в Нибельхайм, — вдруг сказал я неожиданно даже для самого себя.

— Нибельхайм? — он озадаченно посмотрел на меня, приглаживая спутавшиеся волосы. — Зачем?

— Не знаю... Мне просто нужно.

Он внимательно смотрел на меня какое-то время, обдумывая мои слова, а потом сказал:

— Хорошо. Но ты не поедешь один.


	19. Лучше не вспоминать

В десять утра Руфус вызвал меня к себе в офис, чтобы поговорить наедине перед общим собранием, назначенным на десять тридцать. На повестке дня были недавно произошедшие события и мой доклад о лидере террористов. Руфус решил, что будет лучше, если я как можно меньше буду отсвечивать в этом деле. И мы рассчитывали, что для остальных новая информация окажется полезной.

Руфус был не в курсе моей истории с Олдричем, и я не имел ни малейшего желания это менять. Хотя я знал, что Ценг и Руд, увидев записи и фоторобот, сразу же узнают его. Но я надеялся, что они не выдадут меня, и эту тему мы сможем обсудить в приватной обстановке. Ценг с Рудом были единственными, с кем я готов был говорить об Олдриче, потому что они и так знали большую часть истории.

При любых других обстоятельствах сокрытие подобной информации могло бы быть расценено как измена и грозило, в лучшем случае, отстранением от работы. Но ситуация была неординарной. Я утаивал информацию не от всех, ведь едва увидев отчет, они сразу все поймут, и расследованию это не навредит. Единственным, от кого я скрывал, был Руфус. Почему-то от одной только мысли, что он узнает, мне становилось не по себе.

Возможно, все было бы по-другому, будь у нас с Руфусом не такие сложные отношения. Вероятно, при других обстоятельствах я мог бы ему рассказать. Но мне трудно судить, ведь я могу только предполагать.

Правда, он знал, что мое внезапное желание поехать в Нибельхайм связано с Олдричем. Я сам ему об этом сказал. Я обязан был сказать хоть что-то. Хотя мог бы просто сыграть на старых слухах о том, что в особняке есть тайная лаборатория, которую еще никому не удалось обнаружить. Ее искали на протяжении многих лет и, в конце концов, записали в разряд мифов.

Я убедил Руфуса — да и себя самого — в том, что, возможно, я заметил что-то во время прошлого визита в особняк, но не придал этому значения. А встреча с Олдричем, который странным образом был неподвержен влиянию холода, могла пробудить что-то в моем подсознании и навести на определенную связь. Я убедил нас обоих, что это был просто один из моих редких снов, содержащих кусочек головоломки, которую мы пытались собрать. Такое уже случалось раньше, так что в моем запросе не было ничего необычного.

Хотя, признаюсь, мне было нужнее убедить самого себя, чем Руфуса. Тот сон был каким-то странным. Он не был похож на другие, даже на те, которые включали воспоминания. Он был слишком реальным и детализированным. Даже в снах о моем прошлом всегда присутствовали какие-нибудь элементы, подкинутые подсознанием, образы, отражающие мои эмоции или страхи. В этом сне ничего подобного не было. А хуже всего было то, что я ни хрена не помнил о себе в возрасте от девяти до десяти лет. И в довершение ко всему мне не давал покоя неожиданный вопрос Керна.

Я почти пожалел о своем запросе, как только Руфус одобрил его. Но было поздно. Все решилось как-то слишком быстро, прежде чем я вообще успел подумать о том, во что себя втягиваю.

Когда вопрос моей поездки в Нибельхайм был решен, я попытался улизнуть с предстоящего совещания. Было бы проще, если бы Ценг и Руд на нем не присутствовали или если бы они ничего не знали об Олдриче. Но они знали, и их присутствие было обязательно. Я мог лишь надеяться на то, что ничего способного усугубить ситуацию на встрече не всплывет.

— Ну че, тогда я пошел? — спросил я, качнувшись вперед.

— Нет, Рено, останься. Все должны подойти минут через десять.

Мы стояли посреди его офиса, и Руфус смотрел на меня с легким любопытством. Без сомнений, он чувствовал мое беспокойство и нежелание остаться. Притянув меня к себе, он устроил подбородок на моем плече и слегка покачал меня из стороны в сторону.

— Ты не хочешь присутствовать по какой-то конкретной причине?

Вместо ответа я только обнял его и уткнулся лицом в шею, надеясь, что он не станет давить.

Чуть отстранившись, Руфус убрал мои волосы, падающие на глаза, и нежно провел пальцами по щеке. Несколько мгновений он внимательно смотрел на меня, словно впитывая каждую черточку моего лица.

— Я понимаю, Рено, это трудно, — признал он, глядя в глаза и невесомо касаясь пальцем моей брови. А потом его взгляд потемнел и устремился куда-то сквозь меня. — Я все слышал... Помнишь?

Словно на автопилоте я закрыл глаза и поцеловал его, замещая мысли о прошлом ощущениями в настоящем. Мы потеряли счет времени, растворившись друг в друге. Тесно прижимаясь к нему, я чувствовал, как бьется его сердце. Его тепло заполняло и успокаивало меня.

Однако сейчас был не самый подходящий момент, и ничем хорошим это бы не кончилось. Поэтому, собственно, мы обычно старались не прикасаться друг к другу во время работы.

Мы оба подскочили, услышав стук в дверь, и принялись быстро приводить себя в порядок. Нафига мы вообще старались что-то скрыть? В конце концов, вся Корпорация знала, что мы живем вместе, и уж наверняка все, как минимум, подозревали, что мы не просто соседи. И все равно мы постоянно пытались сделать вид, что у нас исключительно деловые отношения.

— Войдите, — сказал Руфус, подходя к своему креслу и по пути приглаживая волосы. У него была просто какая-то одержимость своей прической, и первым делом он всегда приводил в порядок именно ее. Не скажу, что это было плохо, потому что благодаря этой привычке Руфус всегда выглядел сногсшибательно. Хотя, он выглядел бы так и, нацепив мешок из-под картошки, и даже с плохой стрижкой, но вряд ли такое когда-нибудь могло случиться. Уж точно не с Руфусом.

В данной ситуации ему повезло больше, чем мне, потому что он мог скрыть последствия нашего поцелуя под столом. К сожалению, я мог спрятаться только за полами собственного пиджака, который, к тому же, был расстегнут. Так что я засунул руки в карманы брюк, чтобы немного оттянуть их вперед. Хотя, я был более чем уверен, что совещание быстро меня остудит.

Руфус бросил на меня быстрый взгляд и с дьявольской усмешкой игриво сверкнул глазами. А потом с быстротой молнии принял свой обычный спокойный, хладнокровный и непринужденный вид, скрывая все чувства.

В этот самый момент дверь отворилась, впуская в офис троих моих коллег. Ценг и Джаред прошли вперед и остановились возле стола Руфуса, а Руд замер у входа и бегло оглядел меня с головы до ног. Глубоко вздохнув, он подошел ко мне и с неодобрительным видом поправил съехавший ворот моей рубашки. Иногда я даже жалел, что он был таким наблюдательным, особенно в те моменты, когда его наблюдательность была лишней. Я почувствовал, как кровь прилила к щекам, когда Руд расправил мне воротничок, всем своим видом сообщив, что он не удивлен.

— Я очень рад, что все вы успешно справились с заданием, — сказал Руфус, выкладывая на стол три одинаковые папки.

Он начал рассказывать о событиях, произошедших в их отсутствие, и поведал о том, что я имел честь повстречаться с лидером. В этот момент все взгляды были обращены на меня. Мне хотелось сквозь землю провалиться, пока Руфус объяснял, что случилось с NME, с моим оружием и со мной самим.

Из уважения он опустил большую часть подробностей моего приключения, сообщив только самое основное. И тут не играло роли, были у нас близкие отношения или нет. Он поступил бы так для любого из нас. Все это были рабочие моменты, и нам всем рано или поздно случалось пройти через это. Единственным отличием было то, что до этого ни Руфус, ни его отец не были вынуждены слушать все происходящее в прямом эфире. Ну и то, что ни у кого из них раньше не было личных отношений с турками.

— В этих папках содержится вся информация и фотороботы на тех двоих, кого нам необходимо держать в поле зрения, — сказал Руфус, сдвинув папки к краю стола. — Мы не знаем имени блондина, который, вероятнее всего, является правой рукой Олдрича, но Рено дал его подробное описание, — Руфус сделал короткую паузу, словно ему было тяжело говорить об этом, но он сдержал эмоции и продолжил: — Учитывая обстоятельства и неприятное участие Рено в этом эпизоде, я решил, что лучше всего будет держать его подальше от оперативных действий.

Ценг и Руд согласно кивнули и синхронно раскрыли свои папки. Они принялись листать страницы, пока Руфус продолжал говорить:

— Благодаря новой информации нам теперь гораздо проще будет отследить их местоположение, — сказал он и, смахнув челку с глаз, окинул присутствующих взглядом. — Похоже, этого Олдрича будет нетрудно узнать, так как его внешность... — Руфус осекся, заметив, как Ценг и Руд переглянулись, открыв страницу с цветным фотороботом. Он прищурился, словно их реакция показалась ему подозрительной. — Господа?

— Простите, сэр... — сказал Ценг, а Руд медленно перевел взгляд на меня, и я невольно сглотнул и отступил на шаг.

Руфус внимательно оглядел нас всех, а потом откинулся на спинку кресла и, вопросительно приподняв брови, побарабанил пальцами по столу.

— Кое-что, о чем я должен знать?

— Он преступник из Сектора 7, сэр, — сказал Руд, пытаясь не выдать эмоции, и опустил голову, глядя на изображение. — Думаю, мы просто немного шокированы тем, как он похож на Рено, — он снова поднял взгляд на Руфуса и закрыл свою папку, чтобы подчеркнуть, что это единственная причина для подобной реакции.

— Сектор 7? — переспросил Руфус. — Вы знаете этого человека?

— Да, сэр... Мы с Рудом арестовывали его несколько раз за хранение оружия и наркотиков, — ответил Ценг и, вздохнув, провел рукой по волосам.

— Интересно, значит есть предыстория... Это может сыграть нам на руку... Но у меня такое чувство, что вы чего-то не договариваете, — сказал Руфус, и его взгляд потяжелел. Переключив внимание на меня, он спросил: — Как давно это было?

— Во время контрабанды оружия из Гонгаги в Сектор 7, сэр, — ответил Руд.

— Эту лавочку прикрыли... когда? Лет семнадцать назад, так? — не сводя с меня глаз, уточнил Руфус и добавил: — Как раз когда ты был в Секторе 7, верно, Рено?

— Да, сэр.

К моему удивлению, Руфус не стал спрашивать, знал ли я Олдрича, хотя я видел этот вопрос в его взгляде. Он только слегка тряхнул головой, словно пытаясь избавиться от лишних мыслей, и повернулся к Ценгу.

— Отлично... Уверен, вы с Рудом сможете собрать все записи по его арестам, чтобы мы имели лучшее представление, с чем имеем дело.

— Конечно, сэр, — с легким поклоном ответил Ценг.

— Вообще-то... Ценг... Я хочу, чтобы ты занялся этим прямо сейчас.

— Сэр?

— Да. Я отправляю Рено на спецзадание в Нибельхайм. Он считает, что там может быть дополнительная информация касательно Олдрича, — ненадолго замолчав, Руфус медленно обвел взглядом нас четверых и, видимо, приняв решение, продолжил: — Руд.

— Да, сэр?

— Будешь сопровождать Рено... И Джаред.

— Да, сэр?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты к ним присоединился. Ты многому можешь научиться на этом задании. У Рено уникальные методы работы, внимательно следи за всем, что он делает, и постарайся почерпнуть от него как можно больше, — Руфус смерил Джареда серьезным взглядом. — Однажды это может спасти тебе жизнь.

— Да, сэр.

— Когда нам выдвигаться, сэр? — спросил Руд.

— Как только Рено будет готов. Думаю, не позднее полудня. Вам обоим следует собраться к тому времени и уже быть на вертолетной площадке. На этом все. Все свободны.

Руфус уже опустил взгляд на документы, разложенные на столе, и жестом приказал нам разойтись. Все развернулись и пошли к выходу, но когда я было последовал за ними, Руфус велел мне остаться.

— Сядь, Рено, — он поднялся из-за стола и подошел ко мне. Сунув руку в мой внутренний карман, Руфус достал кейс со шприцами. — Когда в последний раз ты делал инъекцию? — с недовольством во взгляде спросил он. — Твои глаза опять начали меняться.

— Почти месяц назад, сэр.

— Закатай рукав. Я не хочу, чтобы ты потерял сознание во время полета.

Я кивнул и сделал, как было велено, а Руфус опустился передо мной на колени и сосредоточился на моей руке.

— Я полагаю, что если бы было что-то важное, о чем ты должен мне сказать, то ты бы сказал.

— Да, сэр.

— Кончай сэр-кать. Здесь не перед кем разыгрывать спектакль, — огрызнулся он и, дернув к себе мою руку, сделал укол. А потом убрал пустой шприц обратно в кейс, чтобы я мог утилизировать его, как полагается, когда появится возможность. Пристально посмотрев на меня пару секунд, Руфус сжал зубы и резко сказал: — Мне все это не нравится.

— Будто мне нравится, — дернул бровью я, чувствуя, как голова становится легкой, словно воздушный шарик.

— Надеюсь, ты расскажешь Руду, если он о чем-то должен знать.

— Расскажу, сэ... Руфус.

Он нахмурился, что-то обдумывая, а потом пропустил пятерню сквозь волосы и вздохнул, будто решившись на что-то.

— Я не знаю, как это у тебя спросить, поэтому просто спрошу прямо... Ты ведь знаешь его?

— Знал.

— На тебя не похоже утаивать информацию. Я совершаю ошибку, доверяя тебе?

— Я не знаю.

Глубоко вздохнув, он встал и снова взъерошил волосы.

— Я всегда рисковал с тобой... Так что я доверюсь тебе и надеюсь не пожалеть об этом. Но мне нужно кое-что знать.

— Что?

Руфус покачал головой, собираясь с мыслями, вытянул меня за руку из кресла и обнял. Он внимательно посмотрел мне в глаза, словно ища нужные слова, а потом задал вопрос, который я надеялся никогда от него не услышать:

— Насколько близко ты знал этого человека?

— Мы росли в одном приюте, — сказал я и отвел глаза. Это оказалось ошибкой.

Его взгляд говорил сам за себя. Руфус знал, что было нечто большее. Но он почему-то не стал давить. Он лишь кивнул, как будто ответ удовлетворил его до поры до времени, и, убрав челку с моих глаз, попросил:

— Обещай, что вернешься из Нибельхайма невредимым.

Я невольно напрягся, потому что начал замечать некую закономерность.

— Знаешь... — пробормотал я, — каждый раз, когда ты что-то такое говоришь, случается какая-нить хрень.

Я снова посмотрел ему в глаза, гадая, не пора ли мне начинать беспокоиться. Но он казался немного потрясенным моим предположением и несколько секунд просто смотрел на меня, а потом сказал:

— Тогда, наверное, мне стоит перестать так говорить.

Это было сказано как шутка, но нам обоим стало немного не по себе. У Руфуса всегда была хорошая интуиция... Уж лучше бы он вообще ничего не говорил. И пусть он всего лишь волновался за меня, мне уже было страшно уезжать.

===

_— Холдрик Токетсу, — раздался голос у меня над головой и чья-то сильная рука схватила меня за рубашку и вздернула с пола. — Говори!_

_— Я... Я не знаю... где... он, — прохрипел я. Каждое слово выходило из горла с болью._

_Меня толкнули на стул за спиной, и надо мной тут же навис огромный турк в темных очках. Он надавил мне на лоб, заставляя запрокинуть голову, и, взяв за подбородок, сильнее откинул ее назад. От этого боль в горле стала еще мучительнее._

_— На что похоже, Ценг?_

_— Удавка, — все, что ответил худощавый черноволосый турк, стоявший возле двери, охраняя выход._

_— Это твой дружок так с тобой обращается? — турк в очках взял меня за волосы на затылке, не давая опустить голову, и другой рукой провел по моей шее, слегка надавливая на синяки. У меня потекли слезы из уголков глаз, и я скривился от боли._

_— Н-нет._

_— По-моему, ты врешь... Ценг? Как ты думаешь? — спросил он, не отводя взгляд от меня. Я с трудом мог видеть его глаза за темными стеклами очков._

_— А когда он не врал? — задумчиво проговорил черноволосый турк, подойдя ближе и встав рядом с напарником. — Что ж, Ренальт... Похоже, в этот раз ты вляпался в большие неприятности._

_— Ск'зал же... Я не знаю... — Ценг прервал меня, схватив за горло, и я был даже рад, что мне не пришлось договаривать. Хотя альтернативу нельзя было назвать удачной, потому что он знал, куда нажимать так, чтобы причинить как можно больше боли, не вызвав повреждений._

_— К сожалению, сегодня нам не за что тебя привлечь, кроме, возможно... такой мелочи, как хранение наркотиков. Но я был бы готов закрыть на это глаза и предположить, что ты принимаешь их в лечебных целях, учитывая, какую боль ты, должно быть, испытываешь. Тебе нужно всего лишь сказать нам, где он._

_— Твою мать, да у него все тело в этих чертовых синяках, — сказал турк в очках, словно мое состояние волновало его больше, чем то, зачем они пришли._

_— Я заметил... Хороший у тебя друг, Ренальт. Хотя, того, кто тебя связывает и избивает до полусмерти, пытаясь заставить подчиняться, я бы не назвал настоящим другом. Но все же приятно знать, что он у тебя есть._

_— Это... был... не он._

_— Конечно, не он... Это всегда не он, — усмехнулся Ценг, отпустил мое горло и понизил голос, добавив в него угрожающих ноток: — Ты хоть представляешь, в каком дерьме сейчас твой друг?_

_Он хлопнул напарника по плечу тыльной стороной ладони, чтобы тот отпустил мои волосы._

_— Кроме того, что мы могли бы взять его за изнасилование, если ты все же одумаешься, оружие, которое он украл у тех людей, принадлежит Шин-Ра... Знаешь, что это означает?_

===

— Я задал тебе вопрос!

Он крепко держал меня за рубашку, оттягивая ее вперед и немного вверх. 

Я ошеломленно смотрел сквозь собственное отражение в темных очках, вглядываясь в его глаза.

Последнее, что я помнил, это как выходил из офиса Руфуса. И потом я вдруг оказался в собственном кабинете, где Руд едва ли не поднимал меня над полом, схватив за рубашку, а Ценг стоял возле двери, словно охраняя выход.

— Я...

— Он опять зависает, Руд, — сказал Ценг.

— Я уже заметил, — ответил Руд и толкнул меня на стул рядом с моим столом. А потом влепил мне хорошую оплеуху, чтобы вернуть в реальность. — Руфус ведь не знает?

— Нет, — ответил я и потер горящую щеку. — Ч-что случилось?

— Все, как обычно, Рено... Ты завис, когда Руд схватил тебя.

— Я спросил, он тебя не... — Руд замолчал на пару секунд, чтобы перефразировать вопрос, и потер висок. — Он что-нибудь делал с тобой?

Я поморщился, зная, что он имел в виду Олдрича, и понял, что боюсь отвечать. Потому что он, скорее всего, мне не поверит.

— Нет.

— И ты не стал бы об этом лгать?

— Нет... Больше нет, — сказал я и посмотрел ему в глаза, пытаясь убедить, что говорю правду.

— Слава Левиафану... — пробормотал Ценг и отошел от двери. — Прости, что заставляем тебя пройти через это, Рено, но ты понимаешь наше беспокойство.

— Да... П'нимаю.

— Так... где ты был минуту назад? — спросил Ценг, садясь на другой стул возле моего стола.

С таким чувством, словно я прошел через временной портал, я достал сигарету, прикурил и только потом ответил:

— Почти в той же ситуации, что и сейчас.

— Понятно... Могу себе представить, какой это для тебя психологический удар.

— Блять, реально мож'шь? — огрызнулся я и глубоко затянулся, уставившись на него в упор. Руд прочистил горло и встал возле меня, сложив руки на груди.

— Что ж... Руд, может, ты ему скажешь?

— Мы хотим, чтобы ты обратился за профессиональной помощью.

— О, ебать-колотить, — пробормотал я, сделал еще одну затяжку и фыркнул: — Вы оба пр'красно знаете, гребаный мозгоправ меня не починит.

— Возможно... — задумчиво сказал Ценг и подтолкнул ко мне по столу пепельницу. — Тогда что ты предлагаешь?

— А хрен его знает, — ответил я и стряхнул пепел на пол перед собой.

Ценг хмыкнул, покосившись на пепельницу, и решил вставить ремарочку на отвлеченную тему, потому что по опыту знал: разговор о психиатре ни к чему не приведет.

— Мне не верится, что Руфус позволяет тебе так делать в своей квартире.

Мы встретились взглядами и широко улыбнулись друг другу, зная, что Руфус убил бы меня, сделай я так в его квартире.

— Он и не позволяет.

— Я не хочу ничего об этом слышать, — сказал Руд. Он все еще отказывался признавать мои отношения с Руфусом, и я на него не обижался, ведь и сам через это прошел.

Ценг насмешливо приподнял бровь и, похлопав ладонью по столу, сказал Руду идти собираться в Нибельхайм. Потом и сам встал, направляясь в архив копаться в старых документах, которые удалось спасти после атаки Вэпона.

— Эй... Ценг, — позвал я, прежде чем он успел выйти из кабинета.

Он остановился и развернулся.

— Да, Рено?

— Ты знал... Ведь так?

— Знал о чем?

— О Руфусе... Кто-то долж'н был знать... Наверняка эт' был ты.

Вздохнув, он неохотно отошел от двери и вернулся в кабинет.

— Я не понимаю, о чем ты.

— Нет, понимаешь... После атаки Вэпона мы были в отдаленном месте. Руфус был в коме, и кто-то долж'н был соблюдать предписания Ходжо, ведь сам он эт'го делать не мог, — пробормотал я и, затянувшись в последний раз, закинул ногу на ногу и затушил окурок о подошву. — Ты был его телохраном, пока ему не исполнилось шестнадцать...

От меня не укрылось, как он весь подобрался и нервно переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Я никогда этого не одобрял, — едва ли не оправдываясь, сказал Ценг.

— А я такого и не г'ворил, — ответил я. — Прост' пытаюсь разобраться.

Ценг кивнул и, снова вздохнув, опустил взгляд.

— Он очень непростой, Рено, — он поднял голову и, встретившись со мной глазами, слегка напрягся. — Думаю, поэтому его и влечет к тебе... У вас с ним намного больше общего, чем вы думаете.

После этих слов настала моя очередь неловко поерзать на стуле.

— Ты на м'ня не злишься?

— А с чего бы мне злиться на тебя? — с полу-улыбкой спросил он. — Руфус всегда делал, что хотел. Никто не мог заставить его делать что-то против воли, — Ценг пожал плечами, словно в первый раз об этом задумался. — Он избалованный мальчишка-аристократ, ему плевать на то, что о нем могут подумать, и его не волнует, какое влияние он оказывает на других... Его и не должно волновать, — объяснил Ценг и улыбнулся. — И, судя по тому, что видели мы с Еленой... Ну... Скажем, выглядело не так, будто это ты пытался его использовать.

Я дернул головой и нервно хохотнул, чувствуя, как краска подступает к щекам.

— Было б' круто, если б ты не припоминал это каждый раз.

Взгляд Ценга сделался лукавым.

— Рено, ты не хуже меня знаешь, что шантаж в стенах Шин-Ра бывает порой очень кстати. А сейчас... прошу прощения, меня ждет захватывающее путешествие в страну пыльных архивов и старых бумаг.

Должен признать, что, несмотря на свою сдержанность, Ценг обладал весьма тонким чувством юмора и любил поиграть у людей на нервах.

Вообще, Ценг был для меня самой большой загадкой в том, что касалось его прошлого. Казалось, он просто возник однажды из ниоткуда и решил, что будет работать на Шин-Ра.

За все время нашей совместной работы нам ни разу не встретился ни один его знакомый из прошлого. Ну, не считая Аэрис. И сам Ценг никогда даже отдаленно не намекал, что такие знакомые у него есть. Хотя, конечно, учитывая, что он был убийцей-одиночкой и предателем своего народа, вполне возможно, что он убил всех, с кем был когда-то знаком.

Не скажу, что мне было не любопытно его прошлое. Да и кому, черт возьми, было бы не любопытно? Но, к сожалению, мне никогда не хватало смелости спросить. Если Ценг когда-нибудь и испытывал раскаяние или угрызения совести, он этого не демонстрировал. Как и не показывал того, что хоть что-то за пределами Шин-Ра имеет для него значение. Отчасти я даже подозревал, что у него проблемы с проявлением эмоций, и я, наверное, так и был бы в этом уверен, если бы не Елена.

Вообще, довольно странно, что он позволил себе настолько к ней привязаться. Наводит на мысли, что даже самый бессердечный и отстраненный человек может найти в себе слабость и будет нуждаться в ком-то, чтобы эту слабость обратить в силу. Ценг и Елена находили друг в друге то, чего не было в них самих. Они были совершенно разными, но прекрасно дополняли друг друга.

Но самым удивительным было то, что из всех нас Ценг первый, если не единственный, собирался стать отцом. И я не сомневался, что он прекрасно справится с этой ролью. Я помню, как маленький Руфус цеплялся за него, когда я только начинал работать в Шин-Ра.

Мальчик чувствовал себя в безопасности рядом с Ценгом, уважал его и ровнялся на него даже больше, чем на собственного отца. Конечно, зная то, что я знаю сейчас, я понимаю, что с ним Руфус, вероятно, чувствовал себя защищенным... от собственного отца. Но это заметно даже сейчас: каким бы чванливым Руфус ни был в общении с Ценгом, он все равно безмерно уважал его.

===

Когда мы с Рудом и Джаредом загрузились в вертолет, я сделал для себя одно из самых ужасающих открытий о Джареде. Этот долбоклюй понятия не имел, как управлять вертолетом. Хуже того, он заявил, что даже и учиться не собирается.

Меня просто убило, что ему хватило наглости такое сказать. Что, если мы будем с ним на задании вдвоем, и со мной что-нибудь случится? Как, драть его, он собирается доставить нас в безопасное место? Черт, да не только со мной. Что, если он будет с любым из нас и по какой-то немыслимой случайности единственный окажется не ранен? Это ни в какие ворота не лезет. Ему придется научиться.

Руд был вынужден пересесть назад, пока я вдалбливал пацану, что ему по-любому придется научиться управлять вертолетом. Но, по-моему, вполне очевидно, что особой терпеливостью или терпимостью к людям я не отличался и был не самым лучшим кандидатом на роль учителя.

— Просто посади его позаниматься с инструктором, — взмолился Руд по гарнитуре, изо всех сил вцепившись в свое кресло.

Руд был парнем суровым, но в некоторых ситуациях даже ему становилось реально страшно. Я заметил, как его всего аж перекосило, когда вертолет завалился набок и стал двигаться в обратном направлении. Было похоже, что Руд пытался спиной проделать дыру в своем кресле, помогая себе ногами.

— Ааа, бля, все у тя через задницу! — орал я на Джареда. — Ты че творишь? Убить нас п'таешься?

— Да все вы, пилоты, одинаковые! — орал он в ответ. — Думаете, что лучше всех все умеете!

— Инструктора! — раздался крик Руда в наушниках, и было понятно, что он очень настаивает на своем предложении.

— Варежку прикрой, шкет! — я угрожающе ткнул пальцем в Джареда, пропустив девчачью панику Руда мимо ушей. — И убери грабли от моего штурвала... Ты ваще не соображаешь, че делаешь!

Руд заметно расслабился на заднем сидении, когда я снова взял управление на себя. Я обернулся и подмигнул ему, но он не оценил. А вот меня почему-то все это здорово веселило. И я бы поигрался еще немного, но мы уже подлетали к Нибельхайму, и мне нужно было нормально посадить вертолет, без угрозы того, что нам придется возвращаться домой пешком из-за одного сопляка, который не знал, что творит.

===

Войдя в особняк, мы спустились в подземелье и дошли по коридору до поворота. Остановившись, мы разглядывали стены вокруг, в миг растеряв все желание здесь находиться. Из своего сна я хорошо помнил, куда именно нажал тот ученый, но мне нужно было хоть чему-то научить Джареда, так что я предоставил возможность ему самому разобраться.

Стена была сложена из грубо обтесанных каменных блоков, расположенных в шахматном порядке, и через каждый метр от пола до потолка проходили четкие вертикальные борозды. Никаких царапин или потертостей, выдающих наличие тайной двери. Но около соседней стены блоки едва заметно отличались по цвету, что давало некую подсказку.

— Зажигалка есть? — спросил я у Джареда. Руд стоял в углу и молча наблюдал. Он знал общий принцип работы, так что не вмешивался.

— Я не курю, — язвительно ответил Джаред.

— Я не спрашивал, куришь ты или нет, — сказал я. От его оскорбительного тона мне сразу захотелось закурить. Я достал сигарету, прикурил и добавил: — Я спросил, есть ли у тя зажигалка... Это обычное дело.

— Для чего?

— Подумай... — я постучал средним пальцем по виску, кинул ему зажигалку, а потом отошел к Руду и прислонился к стене рядом с ним. — Тока не слишком долго... Не хочу торчать тут весь день.

Руд усмехнулся и переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Рено, ты уверен, что это хорошая идея?

— А как еще он научится?

— Я имел в виду тебя.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — пробормотал я и затянулся, а потом стряхнул пепел, всем видом давая понять, что даже знать не хочу.

Я с демонстративным интересом стал наблюдать за Джаредом, который, поигрывая зажигалкой, сосредоточенно разглядывал стену, словно пытаясь решить одну из самых загадочных и сложных в мире головоломок.

— Я о том, — немного нерешительно начал Руд, — что, может быть, есть какая-то серьезная причина, по которой ты ничего не помнишь.

— Мож'т быть, причина, по к'торой я ниче не помню, в том, что мне тупо нечего помнить?

Руд повернулся и посмотрел на меня сверху вниз, а потом вздохнул, явно не согласный со мной.

— Или именно в том, что есть.

— Сквозняк! — вдруг воскликнул наш юный исследователь. — Поднести пламя к трещинам... да? — спросил он, посмотрев на меня горящими от внезапной догадки глазами.

Я немного подался вперед и, подмигнув и цокнув языком, сложил пальцы пистолетиком, показывая, что он попал в точку.

— Те'рь давай, пацан, работай.

Не знаю почему, но мелкий засранец смерил меня просто убийственным взглядом, но потом все же стал водить зажигалкой вдоль стены.

— Я бы помнил, Руд. Я уверен.

— Нет — если воспоминания травмирующие.

Я поморщился, боясь, что он может оказаться прав. Уставившись на свою сигарету, я попытался рассуждать логически:

— Я помню все остальное... Как что-то мож'т быть более травмирующим, чем то, что я помню?

— Все остальное ты хоть как-то мог контролировать... Ты мог уйти в любой момент, — ответил Руд и, поправив очки, посмотрел на меня. — Только так и не ушел.

— Кроме него у м'ня никого не было, — пробормотал я и решил, что наблюдать за Джаредом все же немного интересней, чем разглядывать сигарету.

Он медленно водил зажигалкой вдоль борозд на стене, как вдруг весь просиял, когда пламя начало слегка колебаться у стыка двух первых блоков. Он посмотрел на нас так, словно только что разгадал тайну существования Цетра.

— Неплохо, — сказал я. — А те'рь разбирайся, как эту хрень открыть.

— Ты издеваешься? — выпалил он.

— Ты вроде хотел быть турком? — ответил я. — Ну так веди себя как турк и давай работай!

— Я заметил, что ты не пьешь, — сказал Руд, не обращая никакого внимания на нашу с Джаредом перепалку. Привык уже.

— Наверно, немного поумнел... Знаешь, — я поднял на него взгляд. В паре метров от нас Джаред выругался себе под нос, прощупывая каменные плиты. — По-моему, я злоупотреблял, и это отражалось на моей работе.

— Да что ты говоришь? — насмешливо удивился Руд. — И как же ты пришел к такому выводу?

— Считаешь, что я не прав? — поднял брови я.

— Я считаю, что ты чертовски прав, — сказал он, опустив руку мне на плечо. — Просто удивлен, что после стольких лет уговоров ты наконец решил прислушаться.

— Да, ну... Клауд немного вправил мне мозги, — пробормотал я, снова затянувшись, и посмотрел на свою сигарету. — Те'рь бы еще как-то завязать с этим дерьмом.

— Клауд? — переспросил Руд, удивленно подняв брови.

— Ага. Он вроде как растолковал мне, что к чему.

— Клауд! — я заметил, что ему оказалось непросто принять эту информацию.

— Ну да... Знаешь... Клауд, — насмешливо ответил я и, слегка пихнув Руда локтем, улыбнулся ему.

— Черт, Рено... Да он такой же ебнутый, как и ты.

— Неа... Не настолько, — задумчиво сказал я, пожимая плечами. — Жутковатый... Но не такой ебнутый.

— Жутковатый? — повторил он, глядя, как Джаред отступил от стены, покусывая большой палец, усердно думая над своей задачей. — Да он просто псих.

— Да... Ну... Как и я.

— Не буду с этим спорить.

— Я понял! — воскликнул Джаред. Потом он шагнул к стене и нажал на один из камней в углу. И был вознагражден низким гулким скрежетом, когда стена немного подалась назад и стала отъезжать в сторону.

Руд слегка напрягся, будто расстроился, что здесь действительно что-то было, а я оттолкнулся от стены и встал прямо, чувствуя, как нарастает нервозность. С трудом сглотнув, я сделал глубокую затяжку и отступил на шаг, когда остальные направились в открывшийся проход.

_”Я очень доволен твоими результатами... Скажи мне... Что ты чувствуешь?”_

— Ээ... Руд? — я почему-то засомневался. Я словно примерз к месту и почувствовал, как стремительно бледнею. — Мож'т, это не такая уж хорошая идея?

Руд вздохнул и обернулся, взглянув на меня поверх очков.

— Хочешь остаться здесь?

— Не знаю... Нет, — ответил я и подошел к ним. — Думаю, я справлюсь.

Выбросив окурок и затоптав его, я тут же достал новую сигарету и, забрав у Джареда зажигалку, прикурил. Руд обеспокоенно взглянул на меня и подошел ближе.

— Если ты думаешь, что тебе будет тяжело с этим...

— Нет... Я справлюсь, — заверил я и шагнул в открывшийся проем.

Все здесь было точно так же, как в моем сне, только время неумолимо оставило свой отпечаток. Вдоль стен растянулись металлические стеллажи, покрытые пылью и паутиной. Паутина была повсюду: в углах, на стенах, на потолке. По всем поверхностям было видно, что к ним не прикасались много лет.

Я рефлекторно взялся за рукоять шокера и вцепился в нее, готовый в любую секунду применить его, хотя умом понимал, что вряд ли придется. Руда мое поведение здорово беспокоило, и он старался держаться поближе ко мне.

Джаред шел впереди, недоуменно озираясь. Все слышали об этой лаборатории, но никто никогда не находил ее. И вот... мы были в ней.

— С чего начнем? — спросил Руд у меня из-за плеча.

— Кабинет должен быть в задней части... Думаю, все записи там, — сказал я, уставившись в одну точку. Я знал, что видели здесь Руд и Джаред, но я видел кое-что совсем иное. Лаборатория представала передо мной такой, какой она была в моем сне, и от этого во мне поднималась паника.

Когда мы проходили мимо комнатушки, в которой меня держали во сне, я остановился и уставился на нее.

_”Шприцы...? Так-так... Кто бы мог подумать! Закоротить систему безопасности таким... неожиданным способом... Я, пожалуй, их заберу... Если не возражаешь...”_

— Рено?

Голос Руда заставил меня дернуться от неожиданности.

— Прости, — пробормотал я, гадая, как долго уже стою так, уставившись в пространство.

Дверь в комнату была открыта, и царапины на внутренней ее стороне по-прежнему были там. Как и подпалины на сгоревшем автоматическом замке снаружи. «Может, это все тоже часть моего сна, которую я просто не помнил, когда проснулся», — мысленно сказал я сам себе. От ремней, приделанных к кровати, мне стало не по себе. Это значило, что того, кого держали в этой камере, привязывали к кровати, чтобы он не сбежал... а то и для чего похуже.

Но мне не хотелось об этом думать.

— У меня мурашки по коже от этого места, — отрешенно сказал я, все еще глядя в комнату, будто она представляла для меня угрозу.

— Не у тебя одного, — ответил Руд и взял меня за руку, уводя от злополучной камеры. — Пойдем, найдем этот кабинет.

— Да... Кабинет.

Джаред был уже в конце коридора. Он стоял там уже какое-то время и просто смотрел сквозь открытые двери в другое помещение. Примерно так же, как только что стоял я, только, наверное, с другим выражением лица. Казалось, он был чем-то встревожен. Он ничего не говорил и не шевелился, просто стоял и смотрел.

— Джаред, — позвал Руд. — В чем дело?

— Операционная, — пробормотал я, не имея ни малейшего желания подходить и тоже туда заглядывать.

Но мы все равно встали рядом с Джаредом и поняли, почему он пялился, как загипнотизированный. Там не было ничего такого, чего бы мы с Рудом не видели раньше. Будучи частью Шин-Ра во времена Ходжо, мы повидали такое, в сравнении с чем эта лаборатория была просто магазинчиком сладостей. Но для новичка, который раньше не видел ничего, связанного с экспериментами, это зрелище могло оказаться шокирующим.

Вдоль правой стены выстроились восстанавливающие капсулы, достаточно большие, чтобы в них мог поместиться крупный человек. У дальней стены была длинная холодильная камера с контейнерами, полными образцов. В каких-то из них находились части человеческого тела, в других — что-то похожее на результаты мутаций. И, как обычно бывает во всех лабораториях, там стоял большой стол с двумя сливными отверстиями. У левой стены были шкафы с инструментами и медикаментами.

В центре помещения стоял операционный стол с ремнями. Они выглядели потертыми и изношенными, что наводило на мысли о частом использовании и о попытках подопытных сопротивляться. Над столом висело какое-то хитрое приспособление с кучей трубок и лампой посередине.

_”На твоем месте я бы этого не делал... Боюсь, от сопротивления будет только больнее”._

Рядом со столом стояла какая-то машина с большим сосудом для жидкостей. От нее шло множество трубок, простиравшихся на всю длину и ширину стола. Еще три других машины поменьше наверняка служили для сбора и записи данных об объекте исследований.

— Как в каком-нить ужастике, а, пацан? — когда я положил руку Джареду на плечо, он подскочил, и мне стало немного лучше от осознания, что не мне одному не по себе от увиденного.

Потом я подтолкнул его вперед, чтобы он вошел в операционную.

— Почему б' тебе не начать отсюда? — сказал я. — Готов поспорить, в этих машинах куча ценной информации. И те образцы в банках... — я сделал паузу и посмотрел на Руда. Тот кивнул, и я продолжил: — Тож' надо бы собрать.

Джаред с трудом сглотнул и посмотрел на меня так, будто я отрастил вторую голову.

— Ты же не серьезно? — промямлил он.

— О, боюсь, очень даже серьезно, — заверил я и похлопал его по спине. — Добро пожаловать в Шин-Ра, малыш.

Джаред выругался себе под нос, зная, что у него нет выбора, и неохотно вошел в операционную.

— С чего мне начать?

— Личн' я начал бы с аппаратуры возле стола. Запусти машины, надеюсь, они работают, спиши данные и забери жесткие диски. Если они откажутся запускаться, придумай, как достать данные по-другому. П'том я бы выгреб все с тех полок в холодильнике, — я сделал паузу и с тоской вздохнул, думая, какая же мерзкая у нас работа бывает временами. Особенно, когда всем этим приходится заниматься мне самому. Потом я махнул в сторону дальних полок холодильной камеры: — Эти образцы самые большие, так что я взял бы их в последнюю очередь... Но ты мож'шь делать все так, как тебе удобнее. Главное — сделай, — я улыбнулся и добавил: — И убедись, что нич'го не забыл. Последнее, что нам нужно, это возвращаться сюда, если ты облажаешься.

— Что? С какого хрена я должен делать всю грязную работу? — похоже, Джаред думал, что в своем положении он еще может качать права, но Руд быстро просветил его на этот счет:

— С такого, что ты салага.

— Именно... Мы делали все это уже тысячу раз, — добавил я, и мы с Рудом переглянулись. — Те'рь твоя очередь, — я не смог сдержать широкой усмешки, чувствуя странное нездоровое удовлетворение от происходящего.

Но нам еще многое нужно было сделать, так что я потянул Руда за рукав, намекая, что нам пора оставить Джареда наедине с его задачей и заняться своей. Трудно было не посочувствовать пацану. Хоть у меня самого никогда не было проблем с такими заданиями, он, казалось, был не очень к этому готов.

Но, к несчастью, он подписался в турки, и это была часть его новой жизни. Начинать с подобного задания было не хуже, чем с любого другого. Все равно ему придется проделать это еще сотню раз, если не больше, как в прошлом делали мы с Рудом и будем продолжать делать до конца жизни.

— Мне кажется, он тебя недолюбливает, — задумчиво сказал Руд, когда мы направились к кабинету в конце коридора.

— Любить меня — не его работа, — ответил я. — Думаешь, он справится?

— Справляться — как раз его работа, — сказал Руд. — Меня больше беспокоишь ты. Ты периодически подвисаешь с тех пор, как мы сюда вошли.

— Забей, — пробормотал я. — Думаю, эт' всего лишь всплывают фрагменты моего сна, к'торые я не запомнил.

— Или воспоминания.

Мне очень хотелось, чтобы Руд перестал постоянно повторять свое предположение, и я шутливо толкнул его в плечо, чтобы он заткнулся. Если честно, мне больше нравилось считать, что все это лишь куски моего сна. Хотя не важно, будь даже это действительно воспоминаниями. Все осталось в прошлом... А с прошлым покончено.

Когда мы подошли к кабинету, он оказался заперт. Так что я опустился на колени и достал свой набор отмычек. Руд терпеливо стоял рядом, пока я колдовал над замком, и вскоре мои усилия увенчались успехом. Убрав все инструменты в небольшой кейс и обратно в карман, я открыл дверь.

_”Я впечатлен твоей недавней попыткой побега... Твои методы весьма... оригинальны... Однако, боюсь, нам придется начать заново все твои тесты... Если, конечно, ты не будешь так любезен вернуть свою карту... Надеюсь — для твоего же блага, конечно — что ты не потерял и не уничтожил ее”._

Сам не знаю, почему, но у меня мурашки пробежали по спине, когда мы вошли и огляделись. В комнате не было ничего примечательного. Это был самый обыкновенный кабинет с письменным столом в центре и четырьмя книжными шкафами у дальней стены. Два из них были слева от стола, два — справа. И еще на левой стене была закрытая дверь, на которой, похоже, вообще не было замка.

— Ну посмотрим, что там такое, — сказал я, указывая на дверь и направляясь к ней.

Руд кивнул и пошел следом, не сводя с меня настороженного взгляда. Казалось, он думал, что за мной нужно приглядывать, и я не понимал, почему он так решил. Со мной было все в порядке.

За дверью оказалось именно то, что мы искали: бесконечные ряды стеллажей и полок, заставленных папками, тетрадями и журналами с записями. Похоже, нам предстояло много работы.

— Бляяяя... Эт' займет целый день, — недовольно протянул я.

— Тогда лучше начать прямо сейчас, — вздохнул Руд, подталкивая меня внутрь архива.

Красочно выругавшись себе под нос, я указал Руду на правую часть комнаты, а сам направился налево, чтобы начать с другого конца. Как и предполагалось, в картах не было указано никаких имен, так что нам предстояло прочитать каждую чертову запись, чтобы найти информацию об Олдриче. И я в очередной раз мысленно отругал себя за желание сюда приехать.

Мы копались в записях уже где-то пару часов, когда я наконец наткнулся на что-то многообещающее. Это была карта пациента B-42-3. Одного из первых объектов исследования различных штаммов Дженовы и Мако с добавлением Материи. В файле было множество записей о деградации, о регенерации, о ярко-выраженном устойчивом угнетении нервных окончаний.

В результате экспериментов некоторые области мозга были повреждены, другие — развиты наиболее сильно, и среди них: отвечающие за агрессию и мыслительные способности. А еще у подопытного наблюдалась склонность к социопатии, прогрессирующая с ходом экспериментов.

Результаты были признаны неудачными, и объект был направлен на тесты с повышенным риском, так как благополучие и состояние подопытного больше не имели приоритетного значения.

Я не мог оторваться от чтения и проигнорировал Руда, когда он позвал меня:

— Рено...

— Минутку, Руд, — ответил я. — Я, каж'тся, нашел.

Я не собирался сейчас отвлекаться. Парень был неудачным экспериментом, однако по результатам тестов стало ясно, что он все же перспективен. Окончательные изменения не могли проявиться мгновенно. С течением времени клетки Дженовы, введенные подопытному, постоянно мутировали...

— Рено...

— Да, да... Сейчас, Руд.

С течением времени клетки Дженовы, введенные подопытному, постоянно мутировали, и нельзя было сказать, когда станет возможным зафиксировать окончательные результаты. Предположительно, на это могли уйти годы.

— Рено!

— Что?! — рявкнул я, сам не зная, почему был настолько раздражен. — Что, блять, у тебя там настолько важное, что не может подождать минуту? — я резко развернулся и уставился на Руда. А потом почувствовал, как земля уходит у меня из-под ног. Руд держал в руках раскрытую папку, продолжая просматривать ее, и выражение его лица было мрачнее некуда.

Он успел уже перелистнуть пару страниц и держал еще одну между пальцев, читая записи на следующей. Потом он медленно поднял голову и сочувственно посмотрел на меня.

— Рено...

Я побледнел и чуть не упал на стоящий сзади стеллаж. Карта Олдрича выпала у меня из рук, и ее содержимое рассыпалось по полу. Все мое тело онемело, все мысли и чувства куда-то улетучились.

А потом мой ступор неожиданно сменился истерикой.

— Сожги ее! — закричал я и ринулся вперед, словно был готов разорвать все на своем пути.

Руд побледнел, насколько это было возможно с его смуглой кожей. Не говоря ни слова, он крепче сжал папку и глубоко вздохнул.

— Я сказал, сожги ее к хуям!

— Рено... — повторил Руд и покачал головой. Он собирался сказать что-то еще, но я не дал ему, не желая ничего слушать.

— Сожги ее!!! — заорал я что было мочи.

Меня всего колотило. Я попытался выхватить у Руда папку, и когда наконец понял, что он не намерен отдавать ее, достал зажигалку, чтобы спалить ее самостоятельно. Но Руд обхватил меня сзади поперек груди и крепко сжал, другой рукой убирая папку как можно дальше от меня.

— Отпусти! — закричал я и стал вырываться, как дикий зверь, угодивший в капкан.

Но он не отпустил. Наоборот, он стиснул меня обеими руками, прижимая мои руки к телу и не давая двигаться. Я сопротивлялся, как мог, и беспрестанно чиркал зажигалкой, пытаясь подпалить эту проклятую карту, которая не имела никакого права на существование.

— Рено! — прикрикнул Руд. — Успокойся!

— Пошел ты, Руд... Пошел ты! — вопил я, продолжая вырываться. Я стал пинать его по ногам, не бросая своих попыток поджечь папку. Но у меня не слишком хорошо получалось.

Я так и продолжал бороться и кричать, чтобы он отпустил меня, но Руд только все сильнее и сильнее сжимал меня. В какой-то момент мне удалось выхватить у него папку, но Руд тут же вырвал ее у меня из рук, надорвав по краю.

— Я не могу позволить тебе ее уничтожить! Рено, если с тобой что-то сделали, мы должны знать!

— Гребаный сукин сын! — закричал я и попытался ударить его затылком в лицо, чтобы он отпустил. Я полностью потерял над собой контроль. Я вел себя, как истеричный трехлетний ребенок. — Ненавижу! Ненавижу тебя, Руд!!! Ааааггггхх!!! Отпусти! Отпусти меня! Отпусти...

— Черт... Джаред!!! — заорал Руд, надеясь, что мелкий засранец услышит его. Я все не унимался, продолжая вырываться и брыкаться, и чуть не поджег Руду рукав. Он схватил меня за запястье и сжал, едва не ломая кости, заставляя выронить зажигалку. Тогда я укусил его, и он дернулся и зашипел.

— Рено... Да успокойся же!

— Нет! Нет! Нет! Нет! Нет!

— Джаред! Тащи свою задницу сюда! — снова закричал Руд. — Живо!

Джаред вбежал в архив и замер у порога, уставившись на нас. Ошарашено глядя на то, как я изо всех сил вырывался из медвежьей хватки Руда, он только и смог произнести:

— Ни хрена се...

— Там в вертолете есть транквилизаторы! — крикнул ему Руд. — Принеси их мне! — он сдавил меня с такой силой, что я думал, задохнусь. — Быстро!

Я не знаю, как долго Джаред бегал туда и обратно, но все это время я не бросал попыток освободиться из захвата Руда и бился, как в лихорадочном припадке. Так могло продолжаться долго, до тех пор, пока кто-то из нас не выдохся бы, и кто знает, кто был бы первым.

Однако нам не представился шанс это выяснить, потому что в архив влетел Джаред, сжимая в руках небольшой кейс с успокоительным. Он снова замер у порога, не зная, что делать, пока я продолжал истерить.

— Что мне делать? — с нервным возбуждением в голосе спросил он.

— Уколи его!

Неуверенно кивнув, Джаред подошел к нам и взял меня за руку, пытаясь задрать рукав. У меня сработал рефлекс, и я, используя Руда как опору, поднял обе ноги и ударил ими пацана, отбрасывая его от себя. Джаред отлетел к противоположной стене и врезался в стеллаж, роняя инъектор, который упал на пол и разбился вдребезги.

— Не делай этого... Не надо, — умолял я, едва не плача. — Не надо больше игл... Прошу... Не надо игл... Руд... Руд, пожал'ста... Не дай им сделать мне больно...

— У меня нет выхода, — с горечью ответил Руд. — Возьми другой шприц и уколи его прямо сквозь рукав! — крикнул он Джареду. — Давай!

Снова кивнув, Джаред взял новый инъектор и, подскочив к нам с другой стороны, сделал, как велел Руд.

— Я буду х'рошо себя вести... Пожал'ста... Не делай этого... Не заставляй меня возвращаться туда... — просил я, полностью потеряв контроль над собой. Я не мог остановиться. Я не знаю, почему говорил все это. Но я не мог перестать... Просто не мог...

Через несколько секунд меня окутала темнота, и если после этого что и происходило, то я уже не могу вам рассказать.

===

_Все у меня внутри горело огнем._

_Каждая вена, каждый нерв, каждый мускул. Меня тошнило. Голова была готова взорваться от боли. Мне было трудно дышать. В горле пересохло, а голос был сорван от криков._

_Вся одежда была насквозь мокрой от пота из-за постоянных попыток вырваться. Меня опутывало множество трубок, и я знал, что они подсоединены к моему телу. Надо мной склонился очкарик с сальными волосами, изучая мои реакции... Результаты тестов._

_— Ты действительно самый полезный экземпляр, — напевно сказал он. — Большинство уже потеряли бы сознание к этому времени._

_Мои мышцы были уставшими, но все еще напряженными, пока Мако восстанавливало повреждения, причиненные моему телу во время тестов._

_— Мозговая активность выросла на тридцать процентов, — сказал ученый, поглаживая меня по волосам, словно хваля питомца, выполнившего сложный трюк. — Думаю, теперь тебе можно дать отдохнуть... Эти результаты будут очень полезны для следующей фазы проекта «Дженова»._

_Он стал отсоединять трубки от моего тела, а потом отстегнул удерживающие меня ремни, чтобы ассистент мог забрать меня обратно в камеру. Я не мог пошевелиться от усталости. Я был слишком измотан тестами и своим сопротивлением._

_— Подождите секунду... Я еще не закончил... Мне нужно взять анализ крови, чтобы получше изучить антитела. У него очень редкая группа крови, я не хочу допустить ошибок в ходе эксперимента. Мы зашли так далеко, что надо исключить все риски, способные поставить проект под угрозу._

_Взяв у меня анализ, он махнул лаборанту, чтобы тот забрал меня из операционной._

_— Я хочу снова с ним поработать... Завтра с утра... Его естественная способность к регенерации весьма впечатляет. Нам крайне полезно узнать, почему он может выдерживать самые тяжелые тесты без потребности в лечении._

_Меня стащили со стола и, подхватив под мышки, поволокли к выходу. Когда мы оказались в коридоре, меня согнуло пополам, я упал на колени, и меня вырвало. В основном кровью и желчью._

_Лаборант отпустил меня и оставил валяться на полу, чтобы позвать кого-нибудь убрать за мной. Он не боялся оставлять меня одного. Он знал, что я никуда не денусь. Я приподнял голову и увидел Холдрика, вырывающегося из рук другого лаборанта. Он смотрел на меня глазами, полными ужаса._

_— Ренальт! — ему все же удалось вырваться, и он бросился ко мне._

_Упав на колени, он поднял меня и обнял, прижав к себе. Меня трясло, я с трудом мог дышать, стоя на коленях и цепляясь за него._

_— Что они делают с нами? — прошептал Холдрик, лихорадочно поглаживая меня по затылку, будто пытаясь усмирить свой собственный страх._

_Но я не смог ответить. Вместо этого меня снова вырвало, пока он все еще обнимал меня, и я с ужасом уставился на склизкую кровавую массу, липнувшую к его одежде._

_Потом лаборанты отцепили нас друг от друга. Холдрик кричал и отчаянно сопротивлялся, пытаясь снова подбежать ко мне._

_Но мы были всего лишь детьми, и против взрослых у нас было мало шансов. Примерно так мы и проводили время вместе в лаборатории. Всегда один из нас пытался подбежать к другому. И всегда одного из нас отрывали от другого. И всегда кого-то из нас мучили в той операционной._


End file.
